A Forever Kind Of Love
by Stormzzz
Summary: Cheryl asks her old college friend Ste to house sit her home in Dublin while she's away, unaware that her brother Brendan plans to use it on a last minute holiday too. AU. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Had to write our boys again, I seriously miss them too much not too.

This is a random story I came up with, this first chapter a tester really to see if anyone likes the plot first and I thought I'd try a chapter fic again. Cannon/Non cannon. Rated M for later chapters.

Cheryl asks old college friend Ste to house sit her home in Dublin while she's away, unaware that her brother Brendan plans to use it on a last minute holiday too.

* * *

A Forever Kind Of Love.

London

Warren stood against a wall in a three-story townhouse. It belonged to Simon who had been a detective a few years. They'd met through college and the least likely friendship had formed between them. They couldn't be more different, sticking together even after they'd left to pursue careers, jobs and lives. Warren became a nightclub owner and through that he went on to meet Brendan who had traveled from Ireland to invest in properties in the UK.

Leaving his life and sister Cheryl behind in Ireland he made the journey across to England to jump on the property market. Taking a keen eye on the nightclub scene had invested in a few places. Over the years that past by they got together once a year for a lads holiday, none of them had settled down, having on off relationships thanks to busy work loads and no desire to tie themselves down.

Brendan arrived within half hour of Warren as Simon gestured through the lobby and into his over sized home. Brendan walked tall and handsome in his skin-tight suit that enhanced everything, thoughtfully leaving nothing to the imagination. Warren shook his head when he walked in, he himself opting for jeans and a comfy top; suits had never really done anything for him.

Brendan strode over to the drinks cabinet before pointing to it capturing Simon's gaze.

"Oh sure help yourself why don't'cha?"

Brendan grinned and bit hard down against the chewing gum in his mouth before pouring a glass of whiskey. Arms rippling a wonderfully defined muscular shape he congregated them across his chest and rimmed the brown liquid against the glass he held looking between his friends in turn.

Warren cleared his throat. "It's that time of year again, ready to have fun?"

"This will be the third year we've done this together, this now makes our lads holidays a 'thing'" Simon thought aloud thumbing over his work photo I.D. before pocketing it. He looked up at his friends, Warren being the only one relaxed, sitting back into one of the two sofas in the room. Brendan continued to stand there with an unreadable face, his thoughts always a secret to the world.

"Fun? A lads holiday away fun?" Brendan drawled and sat down on the arm of the sofa hard "Ye two are crazy"

"Oh that's right" Warren delighted in his knowledge, Brendan threw him a quick look of warning, but that never stopped his blase attitude.

"Look, just because you and your fancy fella fell out, no need to take it out on us" Warren gestured towards Brendan who flashed his callous eyes up at him before taking a longer than needed draw of breath.

"I ain't _never_ had a fancy fella Foxy" He wasn't fancy at all, he was a bloke he'd picked up in a bar, and yes they'd shagged more than once so in his friends eyes that meant they were an item. Nothing further from the truth, Brendan didn't do commitment.

"Look it didn't work out, no matter Brady. We'll hook ya up with a fit bloke on this trip, right Simon?" Warren winked as Brendan angled his head to one side chewing his gum almost melodically. His smile delicious watching Warren form a slight kind of gulp over it.

"Now, now lads, let's all be friends. We could do with getting away, and let's face it we aren't getting any younger right?" Simon tried to diffuse the tension quickly.

"Speak for yourself, I am in peak physical shape I thank you" Warren flexed his non-existent muscles inciting a confidence in Brendan. He himself was in good shape hitting the gym whenever he had the spare time.

"Okay, where are we going to?" Brendan shrugged in defeat, he could do with some time off in hindsight, somewhere hot maybe.

"What about Ireland? Dublin is particularly nice this time of year" Simon hinted exchanging a sheepish grin with Warren.

Brendan thought for a moment and looked at the two pair of eyes that practically bore into his face. "Why do I get the feeling I've been brought here under false pretenses? Ye two plan this?"

"Look we've always wanted to go, you said yourself it's a great place. Didn't you also say your sister lives there?" Warren asked curiously.

"My sister is out of bounds ye got that?"

Simon huffed "God, fine! We'll go somewhere in the UK then."

Feeling his fingers around the bridge of his nose Brendan shook his head at the pair of them. Then he remembered Cheryl saying she was going away. "Chez has a property over there, I suppose we could stay there. It is a townhouse like this, overlooking The Liffey." Brendan fingered around the room.

"Sooo, plenty of room for us lot then!" Simon smiled thumbs up. "Do we need to tell her before we turn up?"

"It's okay, She's away for a while so the place will be empty."

* * *

Chester

Ste raced quickly down the corridors, angling his hips around the many people trying to pass through his erratic movements. Strange faces were pulled at him and certain words spoke in frustration as he weaved like a pro on his nimble feet. He wasn't listening to them; he was in a rush and that towered above all else right now.

In the distance he could see a gathering, a crowd of fellow students he knew as friends and his face simmered from being out of breath to relief gaining on them. The floor slippy underfoot thanks to the cleaner buffing the wooden floor a zealous sparkle had him stopping with a glide as his hands settled on tall shoulders.

Ste grinned when the pretty lady turned to look at him with a shake of her head.

"You're late" She smirked and then pointed to the board covering the wall and everyone stretching their necks to read.

"No I'm not, I'm on time" Ste glanced at his watch "My time at least"

Ste barged a little to get to the notice board and fingered along the names on the many pieces of paper. His friend raised her voice and parted the crowd sufficiently to walk through and stand next to him.

"There" She spoke eyes raised in question. "How could there be any other outcome huh?" Her smile warmed Ste who still double-checked his name was in fact there. It was, he'd passed with honours and then some. Ste was happy because he'd worked his arse off to get to where he was now.

Many years earlier he'd left his home life to attend college and do a catering course. He'd found out cooking was something he liked to do, home life being that of a constant wonder when there'd even be food to eat, the scraps his mum did sometimes buy left him to make up his own concoctions. That and his friend Tony who gave him a weekend job in his restaurant, the thought of college never once occurred to him till he'd sent off the application and left him no alternative.

Once there he'd met Anne, a feisty girl who took no nonsense from anyone, and was a hit with the boys too. They had shared a dorm and became such firm friends quickly. Ste sighed heavy and let Anne wrangle her arm enough to interlock them together. Her head rested against his. "I wasn't sure Anne, I mean yeah I've worked for it, and wow, I am so glad it's paid off"

"Are we gonna go out and get pissed now?" Anne giggled as they moved down the corridor, which has suddenly become empty. Ste frowned looking around before widening his eyes. He then looked at his friend glowing with their results equally and had an idea.

"You know what we should do?" Ste stopped and pondered in thought, Anne still beaming stopped to look behind her and Ste's mind working overtime.

"Go on, what's your idea?"

"A holiday!"

"Oh yeah nice thought love, just one problem, we are skint!"

They made it back to the dorm and moved to their rooms. Ste sat down on his bed and pondered a while, he'd done what he'd come here to achieve, and that was great and all, but now what? He was unsure of what is meant to happen next. Plus he really was skint as Anne had pointed out. Ste laid like an angel on the bed, arms wide at his sides concentrating on the ceiling above him. Ste's eyes began to droop slightly before his phone rang suddenly making him jump. A friend he'd made a long time ago was on the other end and he instantly brightened at her call.

"Ste?"

"Chez?! I can't believe…"

"Have ye got your laptop handy babe?" Cheryl's voice gushed into the phone. Ste moved to lean across his bed and along to the desk and grabbed his computer before flopping back on the bed legs crossed.

"Yeah why? Webchat?"

"Yeah hun, see ye in a min" The line cut out and Ste tossed his mobile on the duvet, opening his computer clicking to accept the video call off his old friend.

Ste grinned wide and waved at her "Hiya! Ya look fab. How are you?"

"Steee! Oh my god ye look great too! I'm good love, how did it go today?"

"I passed!"

"Aarrgghh! I knew it! Oh my god babe I am made up for ye. So what now then? Party all night?" Cheryl laughed and winked at Ste who beamed with a slight blush.

"Well, I came up with the idea of a holiday to celebrate, but if I'm honest I couldn't afford one could I? And I dunno if Tony would let me have more time off" Ste shrugged and played with the keyboard sending Cheryl random emojis and stupid videos with one click.

"Ste! I can't believe it; we could help each other out! See, I have this huge house in Ireland see, and I need someone to look after it till I get back from a business trip. It's located in the heart of Dublin, right in the town center, you'll love the night life babe"

Ste nibbled at his bottom lip, the amount of times they'd discussed him visiting Ireland the time Cheryl met him at college. He'd never had the chance and after she'd left he missed her loads. Only conversing through calls occasionally. "Wow Chez, seriously? Sounds amazing, I'd love to! Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah of course! It's the perfect solution. Ye can use the day to look around Dublin, have a holiday, and I will throw in my car too as I wont need it."

"Can I bring a friend? D'ya remember Anne? Will you be back in time for us to get together, it's been too long"

"Sure love, bring who ye like. I'm just going on a business trip to London, and to see my brother too. He doesn't know yet, gonna surprise him"

Ste flicked his eyes up to the screen "I always remember you mentioning him, what's he up to now?"

"God knows love; he moved to London and invested in some nightclubs. Don't see him much to be honest, workaholic. Maybe ye will meet him one day."

"Maybe." Ste was interrupted when a shy knock came at his door and creaked open. Anne smiled as she strode with a sway to his bed. bumping him up out of the way. Ste slid up the duvet with a scoff.

"Oh Hiya Chez!" Anne grinned placing her face right up to the web cam. Cheryl giggled batting her hand at the screen.

"Jesus Anne, not so close next time! Ste love, I am gonna go. Ye have a think about my idea okay? Love ye babe"

"Love ya too Chez, bye" Ste closed down his laptop and looked back at Anne.

"You alright Ste?" Anne's legs crossed as she angled to look at her friend seemingly not himself.

"Hmm" Ste nodded as he answered, "I was Just thinking what happens now y'know? It's not like I have a job is it? Or a flat come to think of it"

"Don't worry about it okay? We can find a place together, that will help with the rent, and I bet Tony will be itching to have his protégé back, and maybe will offer you a full time job?"

Anne thumbed at his laptop "What did Cheryl want?"

"Oh you wont believe it. Only offered me a free holiday in _Dublin_. All I have to do is house sit in return." Ste grinned, "Wanna go?"

Anne practically leapt up on the bed and in her excitement almost sending Ste flying off the small corner of the bed he was clinging too. "Of course! Can you imagine the fun we'd have? You are gonna agree, right?"

* * *

"You keep him occupied and I'll 'borrow' his car"

It hadn't taken much persuasion to agree to Cheryl's idea. The thought of a free holiday was always a good thing. All they needed was a ride to the airport.

Ste crept with Anne to the outside of the restaurant where Tony was taking orders. Ste was going to ask Tony but his nerve kept slipping away. In the end Anne took matters into her own hands and barged into the restaurant. Tony took a double look and Ste edged his way in at the side of her with a thin smile gracing his lips.

Tony raised his eyebrows and folded his arms, it was like the man always knew something was going on, or something was gonna be asked of him.

"Answers no Ste" Tony walked away into the kitchen while listening to the wines coming out of his friends' mouths.

"Come on Tone, it's just to go to the airport I swear. An we will pay for petrol and that."

"Wait…you wanna borrow my car? Hahaha. Oh ya crack me up Ste, good try though" Tony wiped the tear of hilarity from his eyes before chopping up more onions. Ste sighed heavy and Anne was determined.

"Ste's been asked to house sit in Dublin yeah? Amazing opportunity. We just need the car to get us to the airport, can't afford a taxi, Come on Tony, have you never been spontaneous?" Anne tried to convince the restaurant owner, but he didn't seem to be budging.

"And another thing, you know, new place, new people. Ste could meet a nice man over there, you wouldn't begrudge him some _happiness_ now would you?"

Tony stopped chopping to focus on Ste and the blush that formed over his cheeks; a sure sign his thoughts had a major effect on his emotions. Tony cared deeply for Ste and knew about his childhood being a time that brought much sadness to his life. Seeing the lad smile and look one ounce happy made his heart swell. As he found the keys and dragged them up he hardened his stare a little.

"Drive slow, like crazy slow. Remember to use the breaks and for god sake watch the paintwork yeah? Just had it sprayed"

Anne pulled the keys into her long nailed fingers and squealed throwing herself at Tony and kissing a deep red lipstick imprint onto his cheek. Tony blushed under the gesture and told them to get out of his kitchen before he changed his mind. Ste rushed at him and kissed the other cheek with a high hum and a laugh as Tony pushed him away flapping his arms with impatience.

"Thanks Toneh! I love ya!" Ste grinned and felt Anne drag him away.

Tony beamed smugly as he continued to chop the onions brushing a tear off his cheek he stopped again as a realisation hit him suddenly. "Hang on…who's gonna drive the car back? _STE!"_

Rushing to the car quickly the pair boomed with laughter. Once comfy in the car Anne took the wheel and turned to look at Ste. "You ready for this?"

"I dunno…yes and no…" Ste's nerves butterfly winged at his tummy in earnest. "You think I will meet a fitty on our travels?"

"I have a feeling love, this trip will be your best yet"

"I doubt anyone will be interested in me though Anne" Ste twiddled with the radio as they set off out of the village.

"Bollocks"

"Hey language!"

"Weeeel, as if, you're gorgeous Ste" Anne checked her makeup in the mirror applying more lippy.

"Nah I ain't" Ste sheepishly glanced his eyes at Anne who winked.

"You'll see. You got your passport?"

"Yup"

* * *

As promised Cheryl had made sure Ste had a car when he'd arrived at Dublin airport, his bag swung around off his shoulder heavy and fell into the boot along side Anne's. They looked at each other with grins plastered to their faces.

The clouds hung heavy in the sky but it was no matter because it was a pleasant late morning in the heart of Dublin as they drove through it. So many places they wanted to stop at and see, together they chatted away the time about what they'd do and where they'd go.

Adopting a carefree attitude to this lucky break away they took it in turns at the wheel on the car journey. After a quick stop Anne took over the driving as Ste took care of the tunes that blasted out of the car thanks to the ingenious invention that is convertible.

"Anne, where are we?" Ste hummed against the breeze through his soft hair, taking in the idyllic countryside. "This is nice but…the house is in town, right?"

Anne swallowed the lump in her throat; she had no clue where they were. The journey at first seemed to be going okay, stopping to ask passers by for directions. Only snag is when you ask different people chances are they'll give different directions and unfortunately for Ste and Anne that's precisely what happened.

The country lanes were narrow and curvy; the oncoming traffic seemed to speed at them too, which made the ride even more uncomfortable. They'd given up ever finding the place they searched for and Ste had to fight really hard to suppress his disappointment. Anne probably already knew anyway, his face spoke a thousand words.

A pub suddenly appeared like a mirage for them as they came to the end of the world's longest road. Anne parked up in the car park and pulled the hand break on with a jolt.

"Pub lunch then? And then we can get directions to this invisible house too"

Ste agreed and exited the car into the warm sunshine. Gazing around he took in the surrounding area and its lush green colours. It was a lovely sight not unlike an oil painting; serenity all around Ste didn't feel as bad as he did with this view. They had something to eat, or at least Anne did, Ste lost his appetite half way through and as Anne went off to play some pool with the locals Ste sat at the bar with his drink. The barman flung his tee towel over his shoulder and leaned down to look at Ste.

"Hiya, you're not from around these parts huh?"

"No, came from Chester. Trying to find a house near the Ha'Penny bridge?, Here's the address." Ste showed the barman "Don't suppose you know the way?"

"Yeah I know the place. It's actually not too far away from here." The man rubbed the bar clean as he spoke, the area beginning to empty as people finished their lunches. Anne was over in the corner continuing to charm some of the locals, her flair and persona lighting up the room. Ste smiled watching her.

The barman gripped a piece of paper before scribbling directions onto it. The young man passed it over to Ste who was more than relieved.

"Thank you. God knows where we'd have ended up" Ste jumped down off the barstool.

"Ye not staying for a drink then? Shame that is"

Ste glanced back at him with a smirk, there was no denying the man was easy on the eye. "Can't, we really need to find this house"

"Staying in Dublin long? Only, I live local and we could bump into each other again, maybe?"

"Maybe we will" Ste backed off towards Anne feeling a little flushed he grabbed out for her arm as if in need of support.

Anne has spun on her axis as Ste yanked her cue still in hand out of the pub. Closely followed by one of the locals who snatched the cue back from her before leaving them both to it.

"Jesus, where's the fire Ste? I was bloody winning then too!"

"More like your cleavage was winning Anne" Ste rolled his eyes as she hitched up her low hung dress with a wriggle. Anne stood arms folded watching Ste jump into the drivers seat. Her hand curled around the handle opening up the passenger side and angled her head down to meet Ste's frantic movements.

"I think the guy at the bar was hitting on me." Ste started up the engine and then gripped the steering wheel.

"Erm, then why the hell you sat in here? _Get back in there!_" Anne sat down in the car slamming her door shut before practically throwing herself over Ste trying to open his door.

"No! He didn't really do it for me" a fit of giggles descended the car as he drove off away from the pub.

"What does 'do' it for you then?" Anne's interest piqued as Ste kept alternating his look from the road to the fact she'd turned completely on her side to face him. Ste wasn't even sure because he'd never been in a relationship with a man before. His attraction had built up over the years but shy in nature stopped him from ever pursuing any suitors.

Anne wanted to change that for her friend though, her face said it all and Ste was worried just how he'd ever recover from the holiday they were about to have. Lucky for him, the directions they'd been given were correct and pulling up to the huge property was a relief. The Liffey stretched out the entire length of the road they traveled. Both of them took in the sight of it with a constant glow of smiles and discussion about its beauty.

The car door shut with a click and Ste rounded the car to the boot lifting both their bags from it. His neck elongated looking up at the white washed walls of the townhouse. They looked at each other and then bounded up to the house, Ste turned over a plant pot that hid the key for the lock, opening up the home they'd be stopping in.

Anne rushed up the stairs to the first floor shouting to Ste to follow her. They stood on the landing and looked up high to the further floors above them.

"How big is this place?"

"It's got four bedrooms, so I'm guessing…big" Ste pointed to the next floor "I'm going up to the top floor okay?"

Anne nodded walking into the bedroom she'd christened her own leaving Ste to climb the rest of the flight of steps. He had the best room in the house, easily. Attic space kitted out the full size of the building. Large bed at the end and a few large sky light windows letting in a beam of sunlight stripes along the fluffy carpet.

Ste shook his head and dropped his bag heavy on to the ground. Looking out of one of the windows The Liffey sparkled with the rays of the sun as the water rippled along. It was a lovely serine sight and Ste knew with a content sigh he could stare for hours at the view.

Above him the bluest sky blanketed as far as he could see, wispy white clouds moved slender across the silk of it, travelling with the small hint of breeze. There was a magic about the place Ste couldn't fathom, it seemed to linger inside his heart. As he looked out through his long lashed blue eyes, a bridge in the distance caught his vision, many people crossing over, it had a constant sparkle to it too, like it was covered in diamonds that captured all light traces. Curious he wanted to go and look at why it shone that way, different to any other bridge he's seen.

Anne broke his thinking as she yelled to him on her way up through the house, her high heels climbing each step precariously as she made her way into the cool attic space.

"Wow, this is ace" Anne smiled "Wanna swap?" She walked over to one of the long windows that arched against the roof.

"Not on ya life. It's perfect!"

"It's kitted out for a bloke, don't you think that's odd?" Anne summarised looking around it's deep reds and blacks. Ste hadn't thought much on it till he looked again, she was right. The black metal king size bed was adorn with a moustashe duvet cover that he moved over to and gripped a hold of raising his eyebrow to Anne who shrugged in return.

"Don't like moustashes me" Ste commented idily straightening out the sheet smooth again.

"You not? What about stubble? Come on Ste ya gotta have some hair on ya bloke, burns when ya kiss" Anne hummed at her thoughts.

"Anne, please!"

"Oh come off it, you'd love it."

Anne's arm quickly tucked against Ste's "Let's go to a club yeah? Let our hair down, and get you laid huh?" Anne winked to reiterate her words as Ste blossomed into a fiery red that burnt along his cheeks.

He'd never really met anyone before so shied away from relationships. Anne was the first he'd told, and of course her support was fierce practically gushing about going out together meeting guys. He wasn't ready and used his studying as an excuse to avoid it at all costs.

Now though, he'd succeeded and with that pride and achievement came a new confidence. He wanted to go out have fun and who knows meet a guy who'd sweep him off his feet. Ste realised he'd been away with the fairies as he turned to look at Anne and noted her delicious smile.

"Oh look at you, gagging for it, right we are definitely off out tonight and we are gonna find you a proper hunk of a man!"

"Wait, I've never…you know. An I am nervous about it" Anne loosed Ste's grip from her arm to look at him tentatively.

"Hey, do you honestly think I'd let _anyone_ hurt you? You don't have to do anything you don't want, and besides, it's just a bit of fun. It's not like you're gonna fall in love eh?"

"God no" Ste scoffed at her words. _As if._

Anne was then up and raiding Ste's bag before he even had time to think, clothes being flung at him with speed. If he didn't love her so much he'd have kicked Anne out at the mess she was making of the room, jumping up to prevent her throwing footwear next he held his hand on her shoulder and frogmarched her towards the staircase.

"But…but…I need to help ya find…"

"Get out ya pain in the ass! I will find something, you go put a sexy dress on and let me know when you're ready. It'll take ya goodness knows how many hours to get changed anyway" Ste jokingly pushed her out of his room dismissing her. Anne pretended to sulk and be offended, but the beam on her mouth told Ste otherwise.

* * *

"Why do we have to go in your car?" Warren put the last case into the large BMW and slammed the boot shut before climbing into the back seat with Simon. Brendan adjusted his rear view mirror momentarily to stare at him.

"My car is bigger, posher and we know it'll get us from A to B no problem. Yours is a sports car with one bloody seat in it!"

"Now hang on, it has four seats! They're just really cramped"

"There's not much boot space though is there?" Simon butted into the converse with a valid point, the boot was where the engine should be and in fairness couldn't house a cat let alone a suitcase. Warren opened his mouth to argue but there was little room for it.

Brendan switched on the radio and shifted into gear before setting off for Dover. The sat nav giving directions in a sultry female voice that had him wanting to throttle the volume when she bare faced got the wrong directions and sent them to dead ends or petrol stations in the middle of nowhere.

It took them an hour and half to reach the destination and Brendan was ready to stretch his legs out once they'd boarded the ferry to Dublin. He leaned over the railings of the large vessel and watched the sea splash against the sides as it glided through the water like a knife in butter.

He was happy to be going because he wanted to see his sister again, and turning to look back to his friends bringing him a drink over he knew they'd have a good trip away. They always had done in the past, even if he couldn't always remember everything they got up too.

Inside his jacket pocket that lay on the passenger side of his car, his mobile phone continuously flashed as Cheryl tried to reach her brother to tell him the news she was in London to see him. In his hand a spare set of keys he had for her house in Dublin, they rolled around his fingers and jangled shining in the dwindling daylight of the late afternoon.

"Be careful Brady, ya might lose those" Warren pointed out taking a large gulp of his warm coffee. He stood at the railings and took in the sea for himself.

Brendan shoved the keys into his trouser pocket and hummed in agreement, seemilngly miles away in thought.  
"What happened then?" Warren caught Brendan's eye momentarily before he was quickly ignored again for the soothing sights of the horizon.

"Don't know what ye mean Foxy"

"You liked him didn't ya? Vinnie wasn't it? Look I have known you a while now, and best mates we ain't, but a mate nonetheless"

"Thank ye Foxy, made me feel all fuzzy inside" Brendan slapped Warren hard on the back making the last gulp of his coffee struggle down his throat.

"Thanks for that" Warren turned and leaned back on his elbows against the white sides. "He wasn't right for ya. And I bet you will find someone better in Dublin"

"I ain't interested Foxy. And for your information…not that it's any of your business Vinnie meant nothing" Brendan swallowed rounding his head back to the sea. It wasn't a complete lie, although he and the younger boy had got on well. Things hadn't worked out and Brendan being the way he was just got on with it.

He didn't tell him, and probably never would, but Brendan appreciated Warren's concern for him. They were friends and deep down he new Warren expected the shortness of temper that always surfaced at times of emotion or feelings of any kind. Brendan had never allowed himself to fall in love or have feelings for anyone, that wasn't gonna change anytime soon.

Simon interrupted them as they finally made Dublin port. Driving through the streets came easy to Brendan, knowing the place like the back of his hand, getting to the house was easy. He frowned slightly seeing Cheryl's car parked outside, struggling to find space for his own. He shifted out of gear and stared through the rear view mirror at her car.

"Maybe she left it and is hiring a car there? Where is your sister going anyway?" Simon asked looking back at the car that suddenly seemed to fascinate the lot of them.

Brendan pursed his lips, Cheryl hadn't divulged the whereabouts of her holiday to him, and without that knowledge he was at a loss. Brendan flung his jacket over his arm to exit the car with the others. Locking it up with a few beeps after they'd retrieved their luggage.

"It's odd she'd leave it here, I thought Chez would have left it at the airport ye know?" Brendan breathed loudly with his thoughts, Simon eventually pulling him in the direction of the house.

* * *

Please review and let me know if I should continue this? :) xx


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all your amazing reviews, I always appreciate them.

I'm forever wanting them to get it on and have their happy ever after whenever I write Stendan fic. Now I know why one shots are so good. lol  
Hope you enjoy this, Chapter three is written, I just gotta find time to edit it. xx

* * *

Chapter 2

"Anne?" Ste called his friend as he began to skip down the stairs, there was too many of them and stepping down each one had become a chore in the end. The walls were covered in raised miss mash style paper. They bumped against his fingers as he dragged them along it. Finally ready to go out, he'd picked a fancy top and black jeans.

There was a mirror at the end of one of the landings and Ste paused to angle his eyes around with his body. Anne was still silent, as he roamed further voices outside had him listening sharper than normal to try and hear the converse. A thick Irish accent could be heard; a man and a woman Ste summarised quickly and at one point was about to nosy through the window until the sounds ebbed as they walked further away.

Ste's attention was back on the first floor and the room Anne had decided as her own. His hand raised in knocking against the painted wood, Ste opened and looked through the door, eyes scanning for his friend.

"Ste?!" Anne shrilled up the staircase "I'm downstairs love"

"Well why didn't you answer me?" Ste asked making his way down the last flight of stairs lightly stroking the remainder of the banister as he passed by. His blue eyes drifted to the front door a second until Anne disturbed his concentration.

"Sorry, I discovered something, come and see"

Anne held Ste by the hand and walked them to the back of the home, a beautiful long lawned garden stretched out before them. Wooden fencing stained orange littered with lit butterfly tee lights and decoration of coloured lights swept the perimeter of the space.

Anne grinned excitedly "How nice is this? Picture it, yeah. Me and thee, drinking sangria, or cheap booze, whatever" Anne wafted her hand "Sat out taking in the peaceful Irish air"

Anne sighed at her thoughts and even though Ste loved the sight before him, his mind suddenly went back to the bridge he'd seen, those sparkles could've been lights too. Ste pondered frowning slightly until Anne gripped his face.

"Earth to Ste? Where the hell are ya?"

"What…oh sorry. It looks very cool. And so do you, wow!" Ste smiled as Anne pirouetted in her high heels like a pro not stumbling once. Licking her lips and flicking her hair, she looked every bit stunning in her shimmer dress.

"And you do too, I tell ya what Ste, you're gonna break hearts" Anne rushed up the steps and locked the back door clacking hurriedly along the gravel path to link Ste's arm.

"We not going out the front?"

"Naaah, can't be bothered, let's go this way, and see what we can find. I've got me purse, you've ya wallet. What more do we need?"

Ste shook his head with a smile "Okay then, let's do it."

* * *

Brendan continued to look at his sisters' car as Simon steered him towards the seasoned looking house. Ahead of them Warren palmed and tilted one of the hanging baskets at a bad angle emptying it's contents across the steps of the front door. He kicked it all away before covering it up quickly whistling an aimless tune and darting his eyes anywhere but to the evidence.

Brendan didn't notice luckily far to engrossed in his thoughts as he finally made it up the pathway and reached into his pocket for the keys. The silver yale key pressed into lock.

"Excuse me!" Brendan turned to look at a frail old woman walking down the road, he smiled fleetingly and retracted his key quickly. The older woman a familiar face he hadn't seen in years. Simon flew his hands up in frustration and beckoned Warren with him as they all greeted the older lady.

"Brendan, as I live and breathe!" The woman held shaky arms out as Brendan retracted a little from her death grip hug narrowly avoiding a kiss he smiled at her.

"Hello Kerry, you're looking younger"

"Always was a charmer. It's been years, how are ye and Cheryl doing?"

"Good, good. I'm living in London now, Chez has gone away apparently." Brendan shrugged. The lady grabbed his arm and led him further away from the house as she chatted away aimlessly.

It had been at least ten minutes Brendan was chatting with the woman, Warren had counted and then progressed to timing him by his watch. All he wanted was to get in the house choose a room and check out the nightlife here. With the daylight beginning to fade, the red sky brush stroked above them, the City bustling with people wanting to go out for the evening.

Simon rolled his eyes and held against Brendan's shoulder. "Sorry to butt into this frankly wonderful reunion, but I really gotta pee" Simon gestured to the house "Can we?"

Brendan widened his eyes at Simon willing him to disappear, but the lady giggled and seemed to understand. Another skintight hug later and Brendan was released finally, leaving him free to jog up to the front door and open it.

The smell of aftershave and a distant perfume hit them as they walked through the door. Brendan sniffed at it, tingling his nose hairs awkwardly.

Brendan glanced into the lounge and then up the stairs, a strange sensation touching him. "Chez?!"

Warren looked at Brendan and puzzled, had he forgotten his sister wasn't here? "Brain transplant"

"Ye what?" Brendan mused turning to look at Warren

"For ya birthday, I'll order ya one" Warren averted his eyes up the flight of stairs "Your sister is away, remember?"

"Durrr" Simon added laughing, neither one of them responding giving him permission to erase himself from the situation. Simon moved up the stairs to the first floor then looked into the first room. A bag and clothes surrounded the room, so he shut the door and found another bedroom settling in.

"First bedroom is taken!" Simon hollered down the landing, the house big enough for an echo to play out. Brendan caught the tale end of it and moved up the stairs checking on the room too.

"Hmm, guess she's had friends round. There's another three rooms up here" Brendan gestured up and led Warren to the first. As Brendan walked over to another smaller set of stairs Warren looked back at him.

"Where are you going?"

"I have the best room in the house, an attic space I had kitted out. Chez let me do the work, quite proud of it, has skylights"

"Skylights?"

"Uh huh" The older man nodded and flicked his eyes up the spiral staircase. The metal felt cool in his hand when it dragged up the banister, Brendan finally reached the top. The presence of a bag hit his eyes immediately and as he dropped his own he moved to pick the other up in a strong grip. The moustashe bed spread widening his gaze in horror. Chez had obviously put it there to wind him up, Brendan shook his head plopping down on it and moving like he was on a sea of waves.

Brendan had always wanted a waterbed, and after many an argument with his sister over it, her fearing the thing would indeed spring a leak through the ceiling, he finally won out. It was the comfiest thing ever, especially if you spread out over it. His attention backs to the bag, and surprise noting they were men's attire. The similar smell of aftershave hit him again, and without the swirl of perfume mix it was actually very good on his senses.

Brendan picked up the clothes and belongings and packed them back in neatly; figuring it belonged to another 'friend' of his sisters. Unpacking his own bag into his wardrobe, a couple of suits and jeans with tight fit tops. The handsome man loosened his shirt and lay down on the bed, curling itself to his body Brendan had forgotten just how comfy the bed was. Relaxed, Brendan closed his eyes for a time. The constant stay of the aroma settled with a pleasant presence, eventually cohering Brendan into wanting to know what it was about it that enticed him so.

The peace soon shattered, two pair of shoes stamping up the stairs like a pack of wild elephants after seeing a mouse had his eyes shooting open fast, a deep sigh later and his friends stood dressed to impress.

"Can't a man have some peace?"

"Piece of ass?" Warren witty with his return "And what's that pong? Seriously it's following us round like a…"

"Bad smell?" Simon guffawed

"I think it's alright " Brendan spoke immediately, he'd defiantly got used to it, but the smell had began to fade now.

"This your room then?" Simon inquired before noting one of the skylights; he stretched his neck up to look through it and smiled. "This will be an ace view in the evenings I bet."

"Come on Brady!" Warren broke the bore of his friends needing to escape. "We are off out"

"We are? OH…" Brendan sat up slowly, there was no way of finding any solace with these two around. Dragging his eyes from the floor to their eyes. "And where did ye have in mind, if I dare ask"

"A club? Come on Brendan, three fit young lads, we can't keep this locked up" He gestured to all of them thumbing back down the ever ending stairs.

"Ye, buying the first round" Brendan fingered to Foxy then pointed at Simon "Ye, buying the second"

"What about you?" Simon asked folding his arms.

"I will drink them" Brendan retorted

"You're on!"Warren couldn't care less "Come on then, Dublin baby!"

* * *

"I really like the feel of this place Anne" Ste spoke his thoughts as they walked along the Liffey, the evening drawing in, a slight blue could still be seen of the day in the clearly covered sky. Ste could see the place he wanted to get to, but he'd been prevented from getting there when a cab pulled along side the pair of them.

Ste sighed a little and then held his head against Anne's as she scooted close. Their first stop was a cocktail bar, Anne having a parchant for them stopped the car and ordered a couple to start the evening. Ste was feeling a little nervous, and he wasn't sure if it was partly because of how busy the place was, every pair of eyes on him, or so it felt. Or that he was conscious why they were out in the first place.

Anne glowed with a different confidence as she spoke with other people in the place; she fascinated him with the power that came with it. He'd never found anything like that himself; most of his childhood put down and belittled he became stuck within a barrier. Built up over the years as a defence mechanism.

"Hey, you okay?" Anne spoke and Ste returned her gaze with a smile. His head nodded slightly

"Jus not used to all this"

"D'you wanna go? Look, we could…rent a movie or two, snacks and just chill out?"

"Seriously? You'd do that, for me?"

"Ste you're my best mate, I'd do anything for ya!"

"No, let's go, could do with a dance" Ste grinned and finished his drink.

The club was bustling with people when they finally entered the place, music loudly strumming the foundations rhythmically transferring to their bodies as they made it up the stairs. Ste settled at the bar and ordered some drinks taking his beer he turned and leaned against the bar cupping his lips to swallow down the ice-cold liquid. A few drops angled down the corner of his mouth making him jolt and wipe his hand across to remove the alcohol.

"Gonna have a dance, come on?"

Ste took another swig of his beer swallowing it down with a big gulp "I will later, you go okay?"

"Fine, just don't sit at the bar all night"

He had remained at the bar though, and as the first hour passed by he'd done very little to get himself on the dance floor. A visit to the bathroom was the most he'd traveled so far. He'd lost Anne after the first half hour and had then ordered another drink and a wine for her once she'd resurfaced. Ste blew out a long sigh turning to get a better view of the room. Scanning the dance floor, there were a lot of people around, the room hot and spinning with the constant beams of coloured lights.

With a slow blink his eyes captured a group of men stood in a corner of the club. As his head settled to focus, his lips parted dragging his dry skin open. Anne danced over to him with a giggle leaning behind him to grab the drink he'd ordered for her. She puzzled sipping at her wine glass watching Ste in some kind of trance, her eyes followed his to the group of men and smile widened against the wine glass, eyes twinkling she nudged Ste making him blink again.

"Hmm…let me see…_which one is it?"_ Anne's delight plastered over her face for all to see, Ste quickly retreated back against the bar feigning confusion. However she'd already seen his eyes tell a different story.

"Dunno what ya on about" Ste gulped at his beer again eyes sporadically darting across the dance floor. Silently he was grateful the dark of the space they were in hid his true colour, the burn of it setting off a reaction in his cheeks.

Anne held her long nail between her teeth "Shall I go over there then…"

"What?! NO!" Ste shouted grabbing hold of Anne and yanking her uneasy on her feet.

_"Tell me then"  
_  
"I just think he's good looking, although not my usual type, there's somet…"

"Has he got a nice bulge?" Anne stretched to her tiptoes and tried to find out while Ste almost melted at his embarrassment. Why do floors never seem to open up when you want them to the most.

"Will you stop being so…so…"

"So…_honest?_ I mean Christ look at those trousers, it's a wonder he breathes in them!"

_"How did ya know I meant…"_

"I bloody knew it! Is it the tashe? Ste, you said…"

"I know I did. It's probably the drink…_right?"_ Ste bit hold of the flesh inside his mouth, nibbled with anticipation.

"He kinda looks mysterious too. I bet he's a great kisser, the kind to proper suck on your tongue…Ste you need to go over there"

"I can't just go over can I? What if I'm not his type?" The room suddenly began to get smaller around him; Ste had never felt so shy in his life. Part of him kept wishing the man would look over though, at least then he'd know it was reciprocated.

"Ste you're stunning, even I fancy you, get over there!"

"No I ain't! Maybe in a little while"

"Right, he needs to see you, let's dance together" Anne grabs Ste by the arm and begins to walk them. Ste chews on his bottom lip creating an angry red bruising to appear there. Before they can make it a loud crash behind them alerts Anne and Ste enough to halt and turn. A man rushes at them knocking into Ste throwing his balance uneasy.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Sorry Princess" The man replied before clipping his backside with a flat palm. Ste's mouth hit the dance floor, eyes trembling with growing offence.

"Did he just call me _Princess?_ Is he taking the _piss?!"_ Ste exasperated looking back at his friend astonished.

"He's obviously tapped Ste, come on we need to get out of here"

Movement behind them in the form of the police descended on the club, as Anne quickly gripped a hold of his arm and lead Ste away still protesting about the man who'd crossed a line. It became clear who they were after, and in that moment hoped the police threw him in jail for giving him cheek.

"We'll have to hope ya see him again" Anne could just be heard over the dim of the mayhem behind them as everyone decided to leave at the same time, stampeding down the flight of stairs. "I'd better not, nobody calls me that, that…_profanity!"_

"Not the sap! The moustachioed god we left behind!" Anne rolled her eyes practically clawing her way out of the club and getting them to freedom finally. The cooler night air flowed against the heat of the club, Ste breathed it in momentarily before looking at Anne. They burst out laughing high on adrenaline before she offered her arm to him.

"Home?"

"Yep, I hope Chez has some good movies"

* * *

Brendan's eyes scouted the dance floor; it was packed with people, the room stuffy and hot. In all fairness he just wanted to be anywhere but here. He placated his friends though and took the whiskey from Simon's hand as he passed it to him. They stood away from the bar and over the other side of the room and Brendan watched his friends move around the dance floor using their charm and wit; the later in favour of Brendan, he laughed a lot watching them trying to chat up the female population.

"Seen any prey yet Brady?"

Warren asked needing a break he'd moved over to Brendan, taking his beer off the table and turning to look back at the room. The music had him dancing on the spot, he nudged Brendan more than once trying to coax the Irish man into dancing too. No such luck, Brendan wasn't for moving.

"I might have, just taking my time Foxy"

Simon the joined the happy faces of his friends, grin plastered over his face he gripped a uneasy balance onto Brendan's shoulder breathing stale beer into his nostrils.

"I'm drunk"

"Really? I'd never have guessed." Brendan laughed shaking his head. "How's your pulling technique?"

"Ya sure you should be asking him that Brady? A bit personal mate"

"Haa ha, oh look I'm welling up tears of hilarity"

"Actually, I got a few girls numbers" Simon was obviously proud of himself.

They'd looked up with the rest of the club goers when the sudden disruption occurred, Warren watching on slightly amused by it. Simon however suddenly sobered up and fingered inside his pocket to reveal his I.D. Warren gripped his hand around his wrist feeling the heart beat of a man determined.

"You brought it here? Brady, will ya have a word?!" Warren shook his head and scoffed. Of course he'd brought it, he always did wherever they went.

"It's mechanical with ye now isn't it?" Brendan widened his gaze "Ye are OFF duty now Simon"

"I can help! I am the law you know"

"Yeah, in the UK, here _notsomuch"_

Simon clocked the infidel as he wormed his way through the crowd, stopping only once to speak to a younger man before heading their way again.

"Wonder what he said to him then?" Simon puzzled gripping his other pocket for a flip book and pen.

"Who?" Brendan asked looking, a crowd of people had began to leave the premises, he couldn't see who Simon had meant. His eyes trained on the book in Simon's hand.

"Ye gonna read him a story too?"

"No…I'm gonna get a statement"

"Course ye are, silly me"

Simon then left his friends to look on in dismay as he apprehended the man like a pro, guiding his ass over to the police. They looked on silently praying to leave before anyone realised they were in fact even with him. Warren leaned sideways towards Brendan and close enough to speak into his ear.

"Do we leg it while he's not looking?"

"No,as tempting as that may be. He has to do this kind of thing, let him get it out of his system, one arrest should suffice…right?"

"Hmm, I guess" Warren finished his beer down and watched the once packed full night club become silent and empty. A few drunk people still remained oblivious to the disturbance.

"Shame ya never copped off"

Brendan finished his drink before passing Warren a set of keys. "Who says I haven't?

"What ya gonna still try your luck?" Warren walked against Brendan's strides towards the bar, a younger man catching his eye smiled at him. Brendan stroked along his moustashe before glancing back at Warren again.

"Don't wait up, and do me a favour, go and get Simon back before he himself is arrested for being a interfering sod"

"Unbelievable, you got keys?"

Brendan stalked over to the man that was drinking down a beer and giving him an open invitation. "Yeah, I've got keys"

Warren watched Brendan settle at the bar and take the beer from the man's hand before leaning against his ear. Turning his attention to Simon he changed direction. The police took the man out of the club and down the stairs.

"Where's Brendan?" Simon asked

Warren thumbed back at the bar "Only gone and pulled hasn't he?"

"Why you are always surprised astonishes me, he always bloody pulls when we go out. He even has the women swooning"

"You recon it's the tashe? Maybe I should grow one too" Warren skimmed along his mouth with a curl of his fingers. "Fancy a kebab?"

Simon agreed concealing his I.D. once again; they left Brendan in the club to find something to eat.

* * *

Anne and Ste made there way back to the house once again, Anne had a shower and climbed into her comfort inducing onesie settling on the luscious stretch sofa. Fifty inch tv screen attached to the wall, she rooted through some DVD's in Cheryl's collection before getting back on the sofa and curling up with Ste to watch late night movies with a load of snacks.

The TV flickered the square of the room in the darkness, curtains drawn they watched and drank together slowly falling into a relaxed state. Ste felt his eyelids drop a little and after nearly nodding off and snapping back his head before he fell, Ste looked at Anne who herself was asleep.

Deciding it cruel to wake her he left the room darkened with the TV off and a blanket to keep her warm. The stairs took forever to climb, and because he'd had a few drinks his body sort of swayed with his head. Gripping a good tight hold of the banister he made his way up to the room he'd be sleeping in.

The view spectacular as moonlight replaced the sun illuminating the room as it striped white along the floor. Ste smiled and wandered over to look through the skylights, no longer a blue sky, it was now black with pinpricks of silver lights as the stars twinkled down on Ste. His head turned once again to the bridge that fascinated him, it now looked very different, bright green lights shone under it and above the bridge sporadic light along it showed the path of people walking over it.

Ste held his hand at the window transferring a steamed hand print against the cool of it. Wanting to go there, he bit against his lip with his indecision thanks to the lateness of the hour. He figured it could wait, they were here a little longer and had time to visit. Ste pulled at the edges of his top dragging it over his head to reveal the shine of his skin. Unbuttoning his jeans he stepped out of them making his way down the staircase to the bathroom on the next floor.

As he entered and locked the door behind him, another person entered the house. They weren't alone and noisily made their way up the stairs, Brendan helped his accomplice up the stairs with hard lips against the other man's instilling groans from him. Gripping the man by the scruff of his t shirt he was led awkwardly up the stairs and into his room.

On the way past the skylights he failed to notice the clothes that were strewn against his carpet and instead pushed the other man hard against his bed. He wobbled against the mattress and made a little laugh before it was quietened by Brendan's mouth.

* * *

Ste hummed as the hot water fell against his slender body, his hands caressing the bubbles delicately over each curve. The steam and temperature perfect as he angled his forehead on the cool white tiles allowing the water to travel down his back. Stepping out of it induced a shiver when he left the heat of the shower and dried himself off a little. Wrapping a white fluffy towel around his waist Ste left the bathroom and stood outside of it a moment.

He looked left then right along the landing lowering his eyebrows, something didn't feel quite right and he didn't know why he had this feeling. There was a light down the stairs he noticed, leaning over the banister to look, he could see the light at the front door was now on, wracking his brain Ste was positive he hadn't left the light on.

A thump from upstairs had his neck snapping back, eyes darting to the ceiling his heart began to race against his chest. There was no one up there, he knew this because he'd only left it for a while to shower. Tingling touched along the skin of his arms raising the hairs up in fear. The house was big, dark and Anne was downstairs and he was alone at the top.

_"He…hello?"_ Ste swallowed down the fear and walked over to the spiral staircase looking up into darkness. Muffled noises could be heard as his foot touched the first step. Ste gasped and looked down at his feet, the coldness of the metal against his bare skin sending a shiver up his spine, his heart was beating worse now. Ste tried to compose himself, but if the house was haunted and Cheryl had forgot to mention it he would go mad.

"Hello?" Ste whispered, and reason told him to shout but he literately couldn't find the right tone of voice, coming out as a pathetic whine. Ste held tighter against the banister and held his head high, he was gonna do this. The last step took an age to reach and even when he got there he couldn't see much besides the moonlight. The feeling of not being alone made itself known almost immediately as Ste looked towards the bed and the sudden movement of shadows.

He had nothing to defend himself with, in a blind panic he went for his jeans on the floor ripping the belt out of them. A low lit side light flicked on shedding a small warm glow into the room. Ste hitched a breath loudly noting two men he'd seen earlier in the day. The man from the pub. The place he and Anne had stopped at briefly once they'd arrived in Dublin almost burst with his grin looking back at Ste, shrugging without a care in the world before laying back down on the bed.

Brendan was a different matter altogether, eyes mad with surprise his body moved up off the bed slowly.

"Who the fuck are ye? And what are ye doing in my house?!" Brendan spat his words before the man at his side got up and started to dress.

"Ye don't have to leave"

"Nah mate, I do" The young man stared over at Ste "Good to see ye again. I see ye found the house"

"Found the house…what? Ye know this man?" Brendan held his arms up at one of the more surreal moments in his life.

"Yeah, met him earlier, he asked for directions. I take it he's your ex? Well I ain't getting involved" The man swiftly got dressed before walking along the room and stopping at Ste who still held up his belt as protection, though what he expected to do with it was still to be seen.

"Told ye we'd meet again though" the man winked as Ste tried to work out if this was an alcohol induced nightmare barely refraining from pinching himself to check.

They were left alone now and try as he might to act tough, Ste struggled seeing the man from earlier so up close. At least at the club he had Anne with him for moral support. Swallowing deeply he watched Brendan study him briefly in silence, his eyes strikingly intrusive boring the depths of his skin. It was the closest he'd ever felt to being treasured in any shape or form and if the other man bore any ill will towards him he was certainly not letting it seem that way.

"Why are you here?" Ste suddenly found his voice again stepping into the moonlight of one of the skylights. It caught the beads of water still spread over Ste's bare chest making them glisten like crystals, they slid down his body and Brendan caught a breath low in his throat, his eyes betrayed him constantly against the stranger stood in his room.

"I live here" Brendan coughed his voice smoother "If ye don't leave I will have ye arrested"

"Really? And what makes you think I wont have YOU arrested huh?" Ste sassed back with a building confidence he wasn't sure he could hold.

"Ye have sixty seconds to tell me why ye are in this house" Brendan moved closer to Ste who reciprocated his move in defiance. His heart beat loudly against his chest instilling harder breaths. He was naked besides a towel held low over his hips and yet he still felt strong enough to challenge the handsome man in front of him. Brendan instantly realised now where the aftershave had come from as the scent happily filled his room once more.

"You have thirty, better get talking"

Ste lowered the belt he remembered he held and dropped it, the sound of it echoed around the sudden silence. Their bodies almost touching Ste gave the time to take in all that Brendan had to offer, shaming he still had boxers on, elating they at least were tight enough to abolish all imagination. His bottom lip once again found itself creeping between his teeth, the sweeping skill of Ste's eyelashes never more profound, he caught the older man mirroring his own thoughts as he clearly liked what he saw too.

"This is my sisters house" Brendan eventually broke his trance to answer Ste. Nodding with surprise Ste smiled then.

"Chez used to mention you a lot." Ste held his hand out in greeting "Chez also asked me to house sit" Ste shrugged grinning.

Brendan kept Ste's eyes locked taking his hand "Miss-understanding then?" Ste nodded slowly in response.

"I still oughta have ye arrested, this is my room"

"No, it's my room, I was here first"

Brendan opened his mouth to reply instead it turning into a grin that raised his moustashe in a way that captured Ste's eyes, he had a gorgeous smile. He was _all_ gorgeous.

They were interrupted by Anne who had been stood there goodness knows how long, behind her Warren and Simon stood stretching their necks to watch the entertainment Brendan and Ste so generously provided. Ste jolted his hand realising they still held each others, and Brendan instead held them by his side tilting his face at the welcoming committee.

"Ste, I erm…we have company" Anne thumbed at Warren and Simon and smiled before walking over to her friend. "I see you struck gold"

"What?" Ste blushed profusely glancing at a smug looking Brendan who began to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Ste asked, his voice sounding more than disappointed and Brendan hearing this stopped and turned to look back.

"Like ye said, ye were here first. I'll take one of the other rooms for tonight. Tomorrow ye can both leave. No need to 'house sit' for Chez now. Her brothers home"


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for your amazing reviews. Hope you like the next chapter. xx

* * *

Chapter 3

"Anne..."

Anne let out a strangled sigh and pulled Ste close to her chest "Don't worry love, I'll sort it"

Ste looked up into her eyes "How though? He wants us to leave, he's Cheryl's brother" Part of Ste wanted to pack up then and there, but they had nowhere to go, it was late and last minute booking into any decent hotel would prove expensive. The magic of the place began to fade away as quick as it appeared. It had all happened so quickly Ste could barely think let alone process what had just occurred.

"It was him...was't it?" Ste asked for clarification because he wasn't so sure he'd dreamed the moments that past. He looked the same, and the moustashe unmistakable. Funny how he hadn't envisioned their first words to be spoken so ill tempered. Ste was feeling lorn, there wasn't much of a way out of this in his mind.

Anne's hand brushed and held against his cheek not liking the way seeing Ste upset made her feel. Her heart made her determined to fix this situation with all she had. "Yeah it was. I had to double look at him though, but when I saw his friends leaning over me as I lay on the sofa, I remembered them from the club."

"They woke you up? I left you to sleep as well"

"It's okay, besides I'd have had a worse for wear neck if I'd slept there all night." she smiled a little then trying to coax one out of Ste too.

"I'll go have a word" her hands molded his shoulder when holding Ste back and capturing his glistening eyes. "He's not so bad you know?"

"What?! Are you serious, he just...Anne he threw us out"

"No, he let you stay in his room, while he left to sleep in another. You're a stranger to him, but he still did that. Proves the man has a heart" Anne smiled softly with her wisdom. "Go and get some sleep yeah? It's pretty late, the morning will be a new day"

"We need to find somewhere to stay, or maybe we should just go home Anne?"

"Stop this, get into bed, get!"

Anne seemed to have the desired effect on Ste when he let her move away from him again. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the side Brendan had been laying on suddenly hitching a breath as he settled. The mattress bobbed up and down unevenly, Ste scoffed widening his eyes at Anne who had raised her eyebrows with a smirk.

"Waterbed? You ever slept on one before?"

"No...am I gonna get sea sick now?"

"Well ya ain't exactly on the ocean waves babe, so highly doubt it" Anne made her way to the end of the room before turning back to see Ste climb into bed apprehensively. "You get sea sick then?"

"No idea" Ste shrugged

"D'ya need a life jacket? Or perhaps there's someone else you'd like saving you..." Anne's eyes twinkled knowingly.

"I ain't gonna dignify that with an answer"

"So that'll be a yes then" Anne giggled and finally Ste grinned with growing embarrassment.

"Anne...?"

"Yeah babe?"

"He will change his mind, right? I like it here" Ste slid further into the bed finding the sheets invitingly comfortable, the duvet fit snugly under his chin, he could get used to this. Anne smiled again but didn't answer Ste's question, instead he heard her walking down the stairs as she left. He lay there and looked at the ceiling, so much going through his mind, the mysterious man he'd seen at the bar and how he'd met him in the worst possible outcome. The light still shone a small glow into the room so he switched it off and once again basked in moonlight. Ste could see why the older man had chosen this particular bedroom, it had a peaceful relaxing feel to it. Ste's eyes blinked and struggled with the heavy they'd become.

* * *

Anne had took the last few steps onto the landing slowly upon noting a bedroom door ajar. A slither of light expanded along the carpet from the only room with a light on. With a deep breath and a pinch of courage Anne knocked before pushing the door open.

"Can I have a word?"

Brendan sat on the edge of the bed when Anne had found him. Still wearing only his boxers Brendan turned to look at Anne with disinterest. He was cranky and tired. The alcohol he'd consumed earlier in the evening now bringing a nasty aftertaste he wasn't in the mood for this.

"That's five, think ye out spoken yourself, so if ye wouldn't mind?" Brendan pointed to the door, but Anne defied him quickly walking over, quick enough to make Brendan's eyes struggle to focus.

"Listen you, ya might think upsetting my friend is acceptable. He however means the world to me, so prepare to take me on mister"

"Strong words for someone that's trespassing in my home"

"House guests actually" Anne sighed "Look, okay it does look bad, but you didn't give him a chance to explain."

"Give me a break will ye?"

Anne stroked the top of her teeth with a quick tongue stroke and nodded sharply as she sat down next to Brendan. His face a picture, he couldn't help but be impressed with her confidence.

"You upset my friend, at the very least I expect you to apologise."

"And if I agree, will ye get out of this room long enough for me to sleep?" Brendan exasperated.

"I will." Anne got up to leave when Brendan spoke again.

"Name's Brendan" her quick steps came to a halt before her hair swished turning around.

"Brendan...that's a nice name. I'm Anne." Her finger pointed to the ceiling "The man sleeping in your bed is Ste"

Brendan swallowed deeply with her words placing images into his mind.

"Why did you that?" Anne spoke again and Brendan's train of thought broke "What?"

"Let Ste stay in your room, he could've had this one"

"He was there first" Brendan shrugged despite the irritating way the brash lady was about the fact. He gave up his bedroom, big deal. He'd be back in it tomorrow night.

Anne felt a kind of relief simmer through her tired body, her mind shattered as she left the room. Her instincts in fine tune, Anne felt there was a lot more to the Irish man and with the obvious spark he had with her friend, staying had never been more important for her.

* * *

The morning came with a bang, the kind you get when you've had a few too many the night before. Simon just about managed to creep his eye open enough to view the different room he was in. He remembered he was in Dublin with his friends and didn't have to wake at the crack of dawn to get up ready for work. It was half a relief and half disappointment because Simon loved being a detective. He was maybe a slightly overzealous with it, and the power had gone to his head a little, but that just made him better at his job,that was his argument at least.

Simon angled his legs out of bed and held his head in his hands as they rested on his knees, the sounds of a drum solo trashing his brain span him dizzy for untold moments as he longed for a strong coffee pick up. He left his clothes in a pile on the floor and wandered like a zombie groaning out his crazy tiredness. In a trance he made it to the bathroom to have a hot shower. The soft towel hung perfectly on his hips when he opened the door and unashamedly bumped into Anne. Herself a little worse for wear, she still managed to look stunning with bed head.

Her jaw fell the same speed as her eyes did down his body, practically worshiping the intricate beads of water that effortlessly journeyed down his toned abs.

"I'm up here" Simon amused spoke sarcastically, like she even needed telling, there was all of him to look at and more. Anne probably took a little longer than normal to react or even listen. Some things need precious time.

"Wow...I mean, morning"

"Yeah it is. Hi again, I'm Simon."

"Anne" she held out her hand shaking in slow motion when Simon had took it delicately.

"Interesting turn up for the books last night huh?"

Anne nodded "Uh huh"

"You know, Brendan is a good guy, he just wasn't expecting to see two strangers in his sister's house is all" Simon made to lean against the wall. "He was kinda well within his rights"

"Sounds like you're sure about that" Anne replied still trying to focus on Simon's face instead of his sheen covered wet shower body. The house was hot, so damn hot all of a sudden as Anne coloured a new brighter shade of red.

"I'm a detective, I know _lots"_

Ste suddenly appeared from his own slumber and more awake than the other two. He stopped briefly, eyes yo yo-ing between the pair. He felt like the proverbial gooseberry as he sidled past them with a sly wink to his friend and a detailed glance over the fit semi naked man in his eye view before making to go further downstairs.

"Ste? This is Simon, _he's a detective_" Anne whispered like it was a big secret.

"Oh...hi. Now I know why he was gonna get me arrested, he has his own personal _cop_ eh?" Ste wasn't really in the mood for conversation. He'd just woke up, having spent the night thinking he was on a dinghy in the middle of the sea. It was fair to say getting used to a waterbed wasn't easy, and turning over had to be an art form, cause there was no way you were moving easily. It had been comfy however, and there was something to be said about waking up to a glow of sunlight first thing in the morning.

"Yeah, like I said to Anne, he was in his rights to call the police. If he had decided too, which by the way, he hasn't. End of the day, you're strangers. All I am saying is, see it from both sides, wouldn't you have reacted the same if the roles had been reversed?"

Ste nodded, the man had a point. And he'd cooled down considerably since last night. That and a call to Cheryl first thing had lightened his mood. Ste huddled his arms around his body turning to descend the steps in haste.

* * *

Brendan was up and out first thing. He'd woken with a particularly nasty taste in his mouth and couldn't work out whether it had been the amount of whiskey he'd drunk last night or the exchange of words he'd had with the gorgeous man that had appeared in his bedroom last night. It was like the kind of dream you sometimes have never expecting it to actually come true.

Getting up and ready for a run he'd left the house early enough to greet the first sounds of the songbirds. The early orange glow of the sun just beginning to rise had a comforting warmth to it. The Liffey was smooth with the calm breeze, a little light reflecting off as he ran past the side of it. Silver cross around his neck bounced with the movement of his body, silver metal capturing the sunlight to create a sparkle each time it swung. Brendan ran along the river and turned onto the Ha'penny bridge stopping at the top a while to catch his breath. Hands held against his knees his head bowed a moment before looking up again and contemplating which way he wanted to go.

As he began to run again his heart began to hammer more precisely against his chest, it wasn't the physicality of the run, even though eventually he'd get to that point. It was where he'd found himself, that caused the bout of anxiety. The pub was derelict and worn out from years of neglect now. No one had set foot in it for years let alone him. Secret's hid behind Brendan's eyes, especially when they were closed because that's when they became alive again, that's when he sees memories play out clearer. There was a time Brendan hated closing his eyes because of what he saw behind them.

The last time he'd stood here was a good few years earlier after he'd left to live in London. Brendan figured the longer time went on this would be easier to do, but facing the past always seemed harder each time.

"Wasn't expecting to see ye here again" A man spoke forcing Brendan out of his thoughts to snap his neck around. The man he reconised, it curdled his stomach enough to feel himself want to retch.

"What are ye doing here, haven't ye cronies to be with? Maybe ye could go belittle a young teenage lad while ye at it, see how far ye can push him eh?" Brendan's face contorted with disgust.

"It was years ago, can't ye just let bygones be bygones? He's gone now, ye should be glad"

"Ecstatic. Shame the memories don't shatter with the past though. You're scum,don't ye even speak to me" Brendan pushed the older man away with the back of his hand.

The man corrected his posture setting off again "They never did find out who did it, although the majority of us have our own ideas"

Brendan rounded his head flicking his eyes from the ground to the tired connecting with the older man who was looking back at him accusingly. Brendan ignored him setting off again running faster than before till he'd reached the point where his lungs ached and denied him the breath he needed to continue. A local cafe in the city hosted his coffee fix while he sat down and played aimlessly with a paper napkin. After a good rest Brendan moved to jog the way home, bumping into Warren as he came through the front door.

Warren slapped over Brendan's shoulder as a sign of greeting but also that of concern seeing his face drained of colour despite being out for a run. Warren led him into the lounge.

"You alright Brady? Look like you've seen a ghost mate"

"I did, kinda. Laying them to rest more like, at least I am trying too" Brendan looked out of the large windows "Coming back here, some memories ye hold of places ain't always good ones are they?" Brendan trailed of within his thoughts until Warren held over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I never even thought about it. Too busy wanting a holiday. Listen, we can go. Especially now with these two turning up, that's unnerved ya too"

"It's okay Foxy, I have good memories too. I went back there and was met with betrayal that's all. Why should we leave because of them anyway?" Brendan fell awkward onto the sofa arms fencing him from everyone and everything.

"Who are they?"

"It's way too early for ye to be up Foxy" Brendan tried to ignore his friend, stared at the wood burner and contemplated putting it on, it was a little chilly in the house being so early.

"Always grumpy when ya don't get laid" Warren blew out a long breath. Brendan looked defensive capturing Warren's eyes.

"He barged past us on our way in, the random from the bar?" Warren raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah... last night. We wasn't expecting half naked company in the room with us."

"He was wanting to get in on the action? Not like you to turn that down Brady" Warren laughed heartily.

"Funny. Just out of the shower, he just stood there." Brendan quietened with his thoughts.

"Look, you know Simon's about to get his badge out again, tell me what's going on will you?" Warren sat on the edge of the sofa watching Brendan breathe out a calmer breath.

"Friends of my sister according to Steven" Brendan thumbed at the ceiling like it was offensive to him."And what gives him the right taking my room? There's plenty of other rooms, why _mine_ huh?"

Brendan angled at Warren expecting him to miraculously pull the answer from thin air. He barely knew what was going on, just woken up, head spinning and aftertaste of a kebab he wished he'd never ordered last night.

"Steven huh? Brady why are ya so het up? He's no threat; the lad's just a mate of Cheryl's. So I take it she invited him to stay? Weird considering she ain't even here."

"House sitting apparently" Brendan's voice smoothed out any creases it once had. Footsteps came and went behind them and Warren moved to investigate until Brendan held against his arm. "Go on, go get a shower, ye stink. I'll go see who it is"

"Oi I had a shower, the kebab smell just lingers. Look I have to say…I think kicking them out is a bit hasty…"

"It's my house, my rules"

Warren exasperated "It's your sisters place actually" He'd rushed off before Brendan could argue the toss, he wasn't for backing down right now. He sat a while, eventually pulling to his feet and looking around the lower floor to see who'd come downstairs. In the kitchen Brendan stood at the sink and made himself a drink of water. A figure sat in the garden caught his eye line.

"I said ye could stay the night, not roam the house," Brendan spoke at Ste who span around in surprise at the older man's voice. He could see he'd been out for a run, t shirt and jogging bottoms and hair wet with sweat. Ste's throat bobbed.

"You're nothing like Chez described you. You're obnoxious"

"Thanks"

"Don't make me feel like the bad one here" There was no point wasting his breath. Maybe he should just go pack, he swears going on holiday shouldn't be this awkward.

"I spoke to Anne last night. She came to see me"

"Oh?"

"Says I owe ye an apology, says I upset ye. Did I?"

"No." Ste wouldn't ever admit he was upset.

Brendan stepped closer along the garden opting to stay on the soft grass. "Good, cos ya ain't getting one, did nothing wrong"

Ste shook his head listening to Brendan, standing up he strode close pointing a finger at Brendan causing him to lower his arms "What, you're pissed cause I got between you and your date? He had a lucky escape"

Brendan smirked "You're a feisty little thing ain't ye? Anyone ever tell ye how _good_ ye smell?" Brendan whispered the remaining words leaning closer to Ste. Brendan watched Ste's cheeks turn rose red, not knowing how to respond to the older man's indifferent behaviour. Ste moved to leave but Brendan stopped him, face angled close enough to feel Ste's breath over his lips.

"I'm not leaving" Ste found courage and spoke again, voice low but determined.

"Really? Ye love laying in my bed that much?"

Ste flushed, fluttering his eyelashes in a seductive sweep. He didn't know it but Brendan felt heat rise in his chest watching him, no denying he was resoundingly beautiful.

"It wasn't the easiest thing to sleep on actually" Ste's rubbed his hands together feeling to cold of the early morning.

"Ye should try it with company sometime then"

Ste shook his arm out of Brendan's hand and backed off a little giving the older man opportunity to cover the area of Ste's body with his eyes. Ste wrapped in a dressing robe he realised was his own.

"That's mine" Brendan pointed out clearly amused.

"I was cold"

"Fine. Tell me how ye know my sister and I will allow ye to borrow it"

Ste bit the underside of his bottom lip whitening the colour beneath it, pointing to the chairs in the garden Ste sat down. "Chez and I met at college a few years back. Remember when she went to Chester?"

Brendan captivated nodded and sat opposite Ste "Go on. I do recall her studying for a time"

"Yeah, well she did and we became good mates, and I was gutted when she left. I miss her, and when we spoke about this holiday I jumped at the chance. And by the way, Chez always spoke highly of her brother, never once mentioning what he was really like" Ste gave Brendan the evils gripping the glass of water he'd made earlier, drank some of it.

Brendan studied the younger man and found himself softening finally. "Ye just appeared in my room, how was I supposed to react? Hm?"

"I guess." he shrugged "What's with the duvet set on your bed by the way, ya like moustaches that much?"

"No, my sister decorated"

"Course" Ste scoffed loudly.

"Hey, she did!"

Ste laughed in response compelling Brendan to follow suit, he felt lighter almost, after the original tension of the run he'd had it felt more than good too. Brendan thought momentarily before looking up again. "I'm Brendan"

"I'm Ste"

"I know"

Ste rolled his eyes and stood up, Brendan quickly mirroring him.

"Steven?" Brendan called out as Ste went to go back into the house. Ste breathed a shaky breath when Brendan had already placed himself closer within the seconds that ticked by.

"Is that your name?"

"Yes, but…I prefer Ste"

"I prefer Steven" Brendan's eyes bore into Ste's intently. Ste felt behind himself for the way back into the kitchen not able to break his hypnotic gaze, Brendan had the bluest eyes. Ste sighed in appreciation, drowning in them would be enjoyable.

"I have to..." Ste thumbed back into the house

"Sure, I need to speak with Chez anyway"

Ste hitched a breath "Cheryl not called you yet?"

"No, why ye ask?"

"No reason"

* * *

In the kitchen Brendan had sat at the breakfast table and saw the left missed calls on his phone. He hadn't even bothered to look at the thing let alone check any messages. As soon as they'd arrived he'd gone out to the club and last night, well the sooner he forgot about that the better. Brendan shook his head and felt bad suddenly. If he'd taken the time to pick up her calls, listen to the left messages or even bothered with his phone then perhaps the mess he'd found himself in wouldn't have happened.

Of course,the moment Cheryl answered his call the proverbial flea in the ear stuck uncomfortably. Brendan sat at the breakfast table stumbling over his excuses in an attempt to get a word in edge ways. His sister never one to hold back however made sure her words stung.

"Ye threatened to throw Ste out?!"

"He called ye…" He might have known. Brendan wasn't surprised even.

"MY friend MY house! I asked him to house sit while I visited ye…"

_"Yeah but…"_

"And where are ye? Causing havoc in Dublin! I mean Christ when were ye even…"

_"Will ye just…"_

"Gonna tell me huh? What ye just thought you'd visit Ireland in the spare of the moment?"

Brendan held his fingers along the edges of his nose as Cheryl continued to verbally gush into the receiver. He held the phone away slightly from his ear because the fact it was burning like a hot ember. His eyes flew up when Ste walked into the kitchen looking sheepishly guilty, this time fully dressed in a tracksuit that held along Ste's body perfectly. Brendan never knew tracksuits could be so alluring.

Ste shot Brendan a friendly grin before stealing the toast he'd just made for himself. He watched the beautifully bronzed boy sit there and smooth butter over a piece defiantly before crunching the food between his teeth ripping off the corner. For an overly beautiful man he had a bare faced cheek about him. Ste licked the butter and crumbs off his lips every now and then flirting his eyelashes up and connecting with Brendan's which so far hadn't even averted Ste had noted.

_"Chez?"_ Ste mouthed lowly ripping another piece of toast into his mouth and humming. He had the face of an angel and try as he might Brendan couldn't stop wanting to look at him.

Brendan covered the receiver a moment still hearing Cheryl rant down the phone at him. "Ye called her? What, ye need a girl to fight your battles Steven?"

That hurt Ste more than it should have and he scraped the stool backwards to make himself a drink. There was a point however, when Ste began to regret his actions. Brendan was obviously feeling bad and the way Cheryl was speaking to Brendan was because of him. It was his doing and that didn't bode well anymore. Ste poured himself a coffee and one for Brendan.

"Here, don't know how ya take it though" Ste said plopping the cup down walking past to leave Brendan with pursed lips.

"CHEZ!" Brendan screamed down the phone eventually, admittedly he probably shouldn't have shouted as loud as he had but Ste had wound him up more. The younger lad managing to etch away and get under his thick skin without him knowing it.

"Look, he just appeared yeah? What was I supposed to do? And the holiday was a last minute thing, Foxy and Simon, ye know we go away every year" Brendan took a deep breath.

"Have ye even spoken to him Bren? He's a decent guy, with a heart of gold. He stays ye hear me?" Cheryl was adamant with her instructions.

"I know…I mean, I changed my mind didn't I?" Brendan blew over the steam of his hot coffee cooling it enough to take a drink. He winced scrunching his eyes up in disgust. No sugar. Brendan placed the offending drink down pushing it away with two fingers before concentrating on his sister again.

"When did ye? Just now when I said it? I guess it must've been a shock seeing Ste in the house. I swear I have tried to tell ye, I have been calling Bren" Cheryl reasoned.

Brendan picked at his cold toast before eating it "I know, I haven't looked at my phone" his voice mumbled with the food "He's feisty, and doesn't put sugar in coffee. Steven called me obnoxious_. Me, obnoxious?!"_ Brendan scoffed on a roll with petulance.

"Steven? Hmm, well obviously his first impressions are gonna be that because ya didn't meet in the best way"

"Ain't ye meant to be on my side here? I'm family." Brendan was exhausted "Are ye coming here Chez? I mean once you're sorted in London?"

Cheryl sighed heavy "I will try to now I know ye are there. I'm just sorting out some business in London first babe okay? And listen, I do love ye Bren."

Brendan smiled then. Ste once again made his presence known in the kitchen washing his cup in the sink. Brendan's eyes traveled to the boys backside humming he tilted his head to one side and sighed. "Love ye too Chez"

Ste turned to look at Brendan momentarily before placing the cup on the draining board. "Ya haven't fallen out have you?" Ste asked feeling bad. Drying his hands and checking out the sun-drenched morning visible through the back window. Brendan stood just behind him and he felt the warmth of his body heat transfer to his own.

"No thanks to ye" Brendan's voice was thick as it trickled close to Ste's ear forcing him to close his eyes.

"I didn't want that, don't think bad of me. I just want to stay" Ste turned to see Brendan's face close enough touch, his eyes fixed on Brendan's lips as they parted to speak.

"I don't think bad of ye Steven. And no, we haven't fallen out. Cheryl says she will try and come back here when she leaves London"

"Good, I'm glad. I hope I am still here when she does then" Ste flicked his eyes up to Brendan and slid away.

"What ye up to today?" Brendan asked suddenly interested.

"Not sure, never been to Dublin before" Ste shrugged "There is a place…_doesn't matter"_

"Tell me" Brendan replied immediately walking towards Ste "I've lived here I am sure I will know it"

Simon came into the kitchen with a smile breaking up the pairs conversation.

"Got some clothes on I see" Ste gestured to Simon's attire to which he checked over himself.

"I'm amazed you even noticed to be honest." Simon's gaze settled on Brendan coaxing Ste to turn his head and look back at the man who was always there waiting to match his view.

There was a moment between Brendan and Ste that Simon had captured before letting his presence be known to them that he'd relished. A pro at solving puzzles and crimes there wasn't much could get past him. Simon tilted his head at Ste knowingly as he passed by with a questioning look. Simon wasn't convinced though, the boy knew precisely what was going on as much as he did.

Brendan looked on nonchalantly too, sliding to the kettle to put it on and avoiding the sudden elephant in the room.

"Hey" Brendan offered a thin smile shaking a cup in the air offering a beverage.

"Hiya. Thanks, I'll have a coffee. So...Ste?" Simon spoke settling at the table.

Brendan looked up incredulous "What about him?" his shoulders droop leaning back against the counter.

"He staying?" Brendan shrugged tugging at his top absentmindedly.

"How long have I known you Brendan? I know is when ya like someone." Simon thumbed back to where Ste had gone "Admit ya like him"

"No I don't! Come off it, he caused Chez to shout at me"

"Yeah, cause Cheryl never shouts at you right?" Simon swallowed "Saw Warren before, he's looking a little worse for wear" Simon chuckled before continuing "Says you were upset earlier. Has something happened?"

"I wasn't, I wasn't _upset._ Jesus. I went for a run earlier, stupidly ran into some demons as I did" Brendan frowned at Simon's facial expression. "I can't avoid them forever Simon"

"We should never have come here, but I think..." Simon looked behind himself once again "I think you have a new reason to stay"

Brendan just looked up at Simon without a word, upon hearing someone making their way down the stairs again there was no more talking about it.

"Morning!" Simon yelled at Warren as he came into the kitchen looking like someone had shoved him head first through a bush. Warren tried to smile but instead settled his head down on folded arms. Brendan and Simon both exchanging chuckles Brendan made him a strong coffee. "Here Foxy, get this down ye"

"Cheers mate, I swear I am…"

_"Never drinking again"_ Simon and Brendan both talking in unison, Simon retrieved the toast as it popped up pushing a plate against Warren's arms.

Warren laughed and shook his head, he really meant it this time though as his head was going on a roller coaster at the moment and it felt so bad he wanted to get off the ride.

"So, have ya talked to him about the stunner?" Warren danced his eyebrows suddenly ganging up with Simon. Brendan wasn't sticking around for this, he needed a shower.

"I'm gonna go shower, ye two need to grow up"

"Hey, maybe he'll scrub ya back Brady, ask him nicely!" the laughter eventually trailed off.

* * *

Brendan left the bathroom with a towel covering his modesty, walking over to settle at the foot of the spiral staircase that led to his room. He had no choice because all of his belongings were up there, taking a deep breath Brendan walked tall up the stairs.

Ste was stood at the skylight as he got to the top; ignoring him he walked straight to his wardrobe and grabbed what he needed for the day. Settling for a casual look Brendan ditched his usual suit for jeans and a top. Ste was still looking out of the window and only averted his eyes when Brendan cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry I'll go" Ste flushed at the sight of Brendan in the full sunlight, his body was gorgeous and Ste's eyes let off a sparkle as they traveled the length of him trying to ignore the stupid towel. And intrigued at the silver cross that nestled against his dark chest hair. Ste watched Brendan move forward slightly to settle down on his bed, legs apart.

"Ye can stay, I ain't bothered"

Brendan gripped the towel pulling it apart as Ste quickly turned away and chewed hard against his lip flicking his eyes to the ceiling.

"What's the matter Steven, ye always this shy?"

"Stop it okay." Ste whispered. Why hadn't he left the room it's not like he wanted Brendan's company.

Ste heard the unmistakable noise of a zipper and then he felt safe to glance behind him. Brendan looked amazing, tight fit everything_. "Fuck." _Ste barely breathed.

"Tell me about the place ye want to visit" Brendan spoke buckling up his belt and slotting the leather together.

"The Bridge, there" Ste pointed through the skylight and Brendan strode over and looked in the direction he pointed.

Brendan hummed with knowledge "Droichead na Life"

Ste turned in surprise "What?"

"It's Irish, for Ha' Penny Bridge." Brendan turned to meet Ste's face eyeing down to his pink lips, slightly parted and tip of his tongue resting in the corner. Brendan flicked his eyes back up an met his gaze instead.

"I like how it sounds, _Drunkhead la Life" _Ste tried to say the words instilling a laugh from Brendan who shook his head.

"Drunk head? A bridge can't drink Steven" Brendan grinned as Ste felt a little put out.

"Shurrup, I've never spoke Irish have I? Bet'cha cant speak Manc can ya?!" Ste's arms found their way across his chest, Brendan noticed his lips had formed the most perfect pout in history. His hand twitched wanting to thumb over it, instead folding his own arms and leaning back against the wall by the window a second thought.

"Manc? What?"

"I'm from Manchester, up North."

"I know where it is, so you're in Chester because...?"

"At College int I? Well, I've finished actually, cause I passed and that" Ste sniffed still gazing out of the window.

Brendan acknowledged Ste with interest, he found his voice calming and suspected he'd struggle to get past the feeling. He could listen to the younger boy for hours. "Why d'ye wanna go to the bridge?" Brendan finally asked him.

"I dunno why, I just wanna go"

"Come on then" Brendan strode over to the cabinet at the side of his bed, and as he did Ste stretched his neck to watch what he was doing, mouth open. Brendan pocketed his wallet and wrapped his watch against his wrist. He then proceeded to walk past Ste as his eyes followed. Stopping at the top of the stairs looking back when Ste hadn't moved.

"What, _us?"_

"Yeah, so? I wont bite Steven, unless ye ask me too."

Ste chewed against his bottom lip a while, he did want to go. He wasn't sure if going with Brendan was the best idea considering. The Irish man was still looking and Ste had yet to answer him. He moved and walked towards Brendan.

"I just…I just have to tell Anne first. Thank you" Ste pushed passed Brendan close enough his shoulder brushed against his chest.

"Okay, It's no big deal. I'll see ye outside"


	4. Chapter 4

As always I appreciate all your lovely reviews, thank you very much. xx  
A longer chapter only halted by the fact I ran out of weekend. Missing Stendan a crazy amount. *sigh*

* * *

A Forever Kind Of Love

Chapter 4  


Ste knocked rapidly at Anne's door again and again until she opened it with one eye closed, her hair a mess she grabbed Ste by the top and pulled him into her room with a spin. Uneasy on his feet he fell into her room as she rushed back towards the bed jumping into it. Her hands pulled the covers under her chin. Ste looked on in dismay.

"Why ya still in bed?"

"I'm comfy and warm and we're on holiday" Anne whined a little, she could get out of bed if she wanted but five more minutes wouldn't hurt.

"We gotta leave though, Brendan chuckin' us out" Ste reminded Anne who drew perfectly manicured hands down her face. _"The little_...I was sure he'd change his mind" Anne moved to get up until Ste chuckled lightly placing a hand on the duvet softly and shook his head.

"Nah I'm kiddin, it's sorted. I think Chez helped but...Brendan woulda come round" Ste nodded confidently

"That right is it? How did ya find out his name, have you two spoken?" Anne was peering with lack of knowledge. With her undivided attention she settled back down into the soft curve of her pillow and studied Ste's face when he sat on the corner of the bed and looked at her nervously. "What is it love?"

"I'm letting ya know I am popping out... with Brendan"

"What?!" Anne shot upright in bed eyes almost bulging out of her eye sockets. The grin on her mouth had Ste both rolling his eyes and giggling needlessly in the end. He expected this reaction.

"Yeah, it wasn't planned"

"That's fast work Ste." Anne relished while her arms folded to lay on her chest, delicious humour plastered over her face.

"Hang on; it's nothing untoward. He's just taking me to that bridge I want to see"

"Course he is"

"_Yeah, he is_, nowt else okay. We did speak eventually, and he's sorta bittersweet?" Ste moved to sit crossed legged on the bed shuffling closer to Anne. His fingers fiddled with the sheet on the bed "Like, one minute ya caught in his blue eyes and the other ya wanna...just.."

"Kiss him?" Anne wanted to help out with Ste's words, and because enjoying winding him up about Brendan was kinda fun. Anne bit onto the corner of her mouth grinning with delight sitting forward again. "You wanna stroke his tashe, _don't you?"_ Anne's eyes shone like expensive diamonds.

"Noooo!" Ste got up off the bed and wandered the room "Will ya stop it...tryina' be serious! Like, _maddening,_ he's maddening"

"You saying you haven't thought about kissing him?"

"No, I haven't, he ain't getting anywhere close to that…"

"_Really_? So if I tried _my_ luck you wouldn't be jealous?"

"No…and besides you ain't even his type are ya" Ste walked back to the bed and kneeled up on the mattress. Eyes watching his fingers interlock and fidget.

"Okay,okay serious mode. I promise not to wind you up anymore. Do you want me to come with you?" Anne held over Ste's nervous hands and smiled when he looked up at her.

"No, I mean you can come if you like. I just mean I don't need moral support. I trust him weirdly, probs cause he's Chez' brother. She always spoke highly of him, reckon he's her hero actually" Away with his thoughts, Ste had a glow about him. The way his mouth curled up into a little smile as he thought warmed her heart.

"Come here" Anne held both her arms open and Ste slotted into her tight hug. "Glad he's gone back on what he said last night, I think it was the initial shock of seeing you in his room"

"Yeah I guess. I called Cheryl. Told her about the mix up and she fixed it. I thought Brendan would be pissed about it, and if he is, he is hiding it well."

Anne scoffed pushing the back of her hand against Ste's chest "Behave. Look we can't let all this ruin our little holiday."

Ste moved to leave turning back "Oh there's his friends downstairs. You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, no worries. Are we going out when you get back? I fancy sight seeing"

"Yep, I wont be long."

* * *

Brendan was sat on the wall outside the house when Ste slid around the opening of it. Ste studied him with eyes closed head angled up to the hot morning sunshine Dublin hosted. The Liffey across the way glistened ripples along the water travelling down river. A few boats sailing past and people up early were having a stroll around. The street was littered with cars, Ste looked down into his hand that gripped a hold of Cheryl's car keys, palms sweaty he had a slight nervousness in him, Brendan however didn't. Ste didn't think he'd ever be weakened by nerves, his impressions were that of a strong willed man who knew what he wanted in life.

Brendan angled his head back down feeling he was no longer alone. As Ste had done, Brendan watched the younger man roll keys against his fingers and look like he was miles away with his thoughts. He eventually looked up realising he was being watched, standing there apprehensive, the shyness in him was endearing to Brendan.

"You like to look huh?" Ste asked confidently trying to steady the nerves that kept congregating in his stomach. He didn't mind though and technically he had no room to talk, spending a crazy amount of time admiring the view in front of him.

Brendan widened his eyes questionably deciding to push himself off the small wall he'd been sat on. He closed the gap between them and gestured his hand to Ste and standing just slightly taller he was able to gaze down upon him. "What...you just wear that and think no ones gonna look at ye Steven?" Brendan replied thickly, his accent rolled suggestively off his tongue.

Ste glanced down at his clothes "This? _Its just a tracksuit"_.

"Yeah" Brendan leaned down to Ste's ear "but _you're_ wearing it".

Ste wasn't sure he'd ever blushed so hard,the heat crept instantly over his skin,goosebumps blemishing his golden body flush. A flick of his eyelashes had their eyes locked, the younger boy took every breath Brendan held within his lungs. He'd never felt this way before and it made Brendan anxious and dumbstruck.

Ste couldn't avert his eyes from Brendan's and in those moments wished he could read minds, Ste would gladly crawl behind those blue eyes that looked at him like no others had. Ste held his hand against the muscle in Brendan's arm and stroked comfort over it. "You okay?"

Brendan nodded flicking his gaze to Ste's licked wet lips."Never better"

Switching himself back into reality, Brendan blew a quick breath from his lungs he'd held on to and thumbed in the direction of the Ha'Penny bridge. Ste followed the gesture and snapped back again too licking his drying lips with a sheen.

"We can walk to the bridge if ye like? If we take the car there might be a space to park if ye wanna chance it?" Brendan waited for a reply as Ste thought it through. He was about to answer when the door opened behind them and Warren and Simon came bounding out.

"Hiya!" Warren held his hand out to Ste "I'm Warren"

"Um…Ste. Hi." Ste glanced back at Brendan who had backed off and stared at the ground. Simon had already been introduced, like Ste would ever forget their meeting, Simon nodded leaving Ste to smile in greeting listening to the two men chat away. He liked them both and let himself relax in their presence.

"Right then, where are we off to?" Warren asked holding his arm around Ste. Brendan rolled his eyes and began to say about visiting the Liffey bridge but before he could utter the words Ste shook his head fleetingly mouthing 'no' to him. Brendan lowered his eyebrows a moment before accepting the younger man's wishes. Brendan's eyes rounded once again to his friends and had to think quick on his feet.

Funny how Brendan had adopted a perfect Mancunian accent as his mouth opened to speak, he found that Ste had opted to answer the question for him suddenly feeling bad at how their moment was taken away from them.

"I bet he will know a ton of places to take ya, that right Brendan?" Ste replied sliding out of Warren's loose arm and forcing a smile across his lips. Warren tilted his head at Ste thumbing away from the house.

"You not coming with us?"

Ste swallowed the lump in his throat shaking his head "Nah, you lot go yeah. Have a good day"

"Well, we could meet up later? Place in town?"

"Er...yeah sure. There's a cocktail bar me and Anne visited the day we arrived, nice place. You know it?"

Ste asked Brendan who silently appologised through his eyes which Ste had accepted but felt it wasn't needed anyway. "Yeah I know it, they sell beer too Foxy so don't panic"

That was enough for Warren who grabbed Simon and the car keys off Brendan jumping into the BMW and relishing when the roof slowly whirred to reveal an open top convertible. Brendan continued to look at Ste and in the end the younger man had to back off to allow him to leave.

"Ye sure ye won't come?"

"Yeah, yeah...you go. It's cool honest. Me and Anne we got plans anyway."

"Oh, was that before or after we were interrupted?" Disappointment filled the air between them."How is anyone meant to know what's going on in that head of yours huh?" Brendan wasn't buying it but still moved to leave.

Ste didn't reply but watched him get in the car and not look back again, Warren waved like an idiot yelling about seeing him later for a load of 'sex on the beach' cocktails. Ste huffed a little laugh at that sitting on the wall Brendan had earlier.

Ste wasn't sure how long he had sat there just taking in the Liffey and everything that was going on around it when a carefully placed hand on his shoulder made him jump. Anne had a surprised look plastered on her face as she settled next to her friend and mirrored his view of the river. A few moments went by before she shoulder nudged him softly a few times to get Ste to finally say something, give an explanation or at least utter one word, the silence becoming a little boring.

"What happened, thought you two were visiting that bridge of yours?"

Ste shrugged with a deep sigh and infuriating Anne to shove him harder. "spill!"

"Change of plan, they all went out together didn't they?" Ste shrugged again then looked at Anne.

"Oh, okay. So couldn't you all have gone there?" Ste didn't answer just acted insolent in a growing mood he'd developed and wanted to languish in. Anne wasn't going to take that lightly though.

"You're taking it out on me the whole day then?" Guilt descended over Ste then who rubbed his face a few times within his cool palms, it was just a bridge, why was he getting so worked up over it. Plus they were Brendan's friends, he was nothing to him. Ste couldn't get the thought of him wanting to take Ste there though, and yes he was feeling sorry for himself. However it was unfair to take his mood out on his best friend.

"No...I'm sorry" Ste sighed and slid of the wall with a jump "I won't waste anymore time over it. Wanna visit 'my bridge' as you put it?"

"Actually no. I am gonna leave that to Brendan. He wont go back on his word, just side tracked wasn't he eh?"

"Ya think he'll still take me there?" Ste had the beginnings of a smile again and there was no way she was gonna stop it.

"I'll make sure of it" Anne winked. "Got keys?"

Ste jangled Cheryl's car keys in Anne's face before they themselves entered the car.

Anne turned on the radio loudly grinned wide and sharply nodded. "We can have just as much fun as them Ste" Anne waved a bag she had brought out of the house with her. Ste stretched his neck over to look inside at two pair of walking shoes.

"Why have you brought those? And when ya wear them can I take a pic?" Ste giggled placing the car into gear and setting off.

"Very funny, I can't wear my heels where we are going" Anne fiddled with her phone "I've installed the sat nav app hang on a minute"

"We're gonna end up in the Irish sea int we?" Ste rolled his eyes.

* * *

"The Giant's Causeway was the result of an ancient volcanic eruption, comprising of interlocking basalt columns that travel from the cliffs and deep under the sea. The rugged coastlines capture a breathtaking place to visit. Romantic glens and lush forest parks complete a major part of Ireland's heritage."  
Brendan was giving his friends a insight into a destination he hadn't visited in a long time but loved nevertheless. The last time he had visited was with Cheryl in their teenage years. Brendan enjoyed the freedom the place gave you, it was peaceful and beautiful to look at.

Warren and Simon both gasped at the sheer size of it, the honeycombed columns underfoot they walked along an awesome sight. Brendan strode ahead of them a little, perhaps in more of a rush than they'd like. They'd noticed his lack of enthusiasm despite offering to take them here.

"Hey Brady, slow down huh? We ain't meant to be racing here are we?" Warren winked at Simon jogging ahead to catch up to Brendan who had found a cluster of stones that formed a chair in the land around them.

"The wishing chair" Brendan explained as he smoothed his hands over the sides of the stoned throne. "Years ago, only women were allowed to sit on this"

"Really? That's not politically correct is it?" Simon raised his eyebrows

""You gonna tell us what's up?" Warren found another shiny stone to sit on, albeit not as grand as the 'chair' Brendan had plonked himself into.

"Come on Brendan, you've not been the same since this morning" Simon spoke trying to get the Irish man talking.

Brendan's eyes rolled but he knew they were just trying to help out. He took a deep sigh and looked up at Simon who was stood above him blocking out the sun from glaring into his eyes. "I saw one of my Da's mates" Brendan replied with a flat tone of voice, the pain evident to hear.

"He said they all knew what happened that day. And I try to forget it but...nah. He still haunts me from the grave doesn't he?"

"Look" Simon crouched then forcing Brendan to squint from the sun's powerful rays that stung his eyes to water. "They don't know anything Brendan, I told you I looked over the case with a fine toothed comb. I promise okay?"

"I don't care if there was repercussions Simon. God isn't it obvious? I can't let Cheryl know the truth can I?"

Warren leaned against his knees "We won't tell her, but Brady you know the truth will come out eventually, I mean when doesn't it?It was an accident."

Brendan watched a lizard walk a path over the hexagon shaped ground that spanned wide around them making it's journey without a care in the world. "Yeah, it was." Brendan side glanced at his friend who watched the lizard with surprise "I'm still glad the bastards' dead though" Brendan pointed to the lizard "Lounge lizard" He spoke before pushing himself off the rocks with a sharp shove of his hands. He left Warren and Simon alone while he wandered off a little way. Simon settled in the throne before Warren could get there first.

"I wish he could stop punishing himself you know? It was years ago" Simon threw out a sigh "Wonder if this chair works, should I make a wish?"

Warren pondered a moment then hitched a breath suddenly standing up "Jesus it worked!"

"What? What worked?"

"I wished that fit bird would suddenly appear yeah? Well look!"

Warren pointed to an area a little further a field to see Ste and Anne wandering aimlessly giggling and chatting away. They were indeed walking towards them and Simon's face was a picture. "I don't believe that, how do they turn up in the same place though?"

"Are you thinking the same as me?" Warren grinned while his eyes sparkled with the daylight.

"About Ste?" Simon replied curious.

"You're thinking about Ste?" Warren hadn't been, no.

"And you're thinking about Anne?" Simon rolled his eyes then looked over to Brendan who stood with his arms folded looking into the wild Atlantic ocean that flanked the Giant's Causeway. "I think Ste is what Brendan needs, I think they have a connection,I've seen it Warren"

Warren slid his arm around Simon's shoulders and pulled him in close "You're a real mate you know that? What can I do to help?"

Simon smiled "Somehow I think things will progress without us interfering, however, no hurt in giving them a push right?" Simon moved slapping Warren over the back of the shoulder before rushing forward "Come on!"

* * *

Ste and Anne arrived at the visitors center once finding their destination. Anne waved Ste's shoes at him while she herself changed into them and kicked up her leg walking ahead of Ste. Shaking his head he caught up to her with a little jog. He'd failed to see Brendan's car parked in the car park as he rushed to be by her side walking through the building that lay well hidden against the landscape it stood on.

"It's got a grass roof though" Ste repeated the fact more than once to Anne before she dragged him off and away from the center to begin the walk down to the Grand Causeway. The scene instantly making them smile, Anne linked her arm with Ste and wandered over the watch the sea lap the stones.

Simon and Warren stood just behind them after leaving Brendan unawares to his thoughts to speak with the new people they'd just met.

"Boo" Warren playfully made them jump out of their skins for a laugh and got a back hand off Simon in the process. Anne turned quickly catching her hair in Simon's face making him blink erratically. Ste turned just as fast but spent the remainder of the time stretching his neck around looking for the missing company he expected.

"What are you guys doing here?" Suspicious with her thoughts Anne quizzed Warren and Simon.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?" Warren let his eyes drift the whole of Anne's body settling on her ample buseom.

"They don't talk back, eyes up mister" Anne folded her arms across her chest as Warren did flick up his gaze again. "What's your name?"

"Warren Fox, at your service...?"

"Anne Minniver" Anne held her hand out to shake his. "You a detective too?"

Simon guffawed and tried not to choke on them, hand on his stomach feigning disbelief anyone would think Warren could be. "No, he owns a night club"

"I'm a business man, a little like Brendan actually." Warren sneered at Simon then.

"Where is Brendan?" Ste spoke finally after zig zagging his eyes through their conversation. Without sounding rude he butted in because he was curious as to where he was and because they just weren't as captivating as the older man was. Simon glowed with knowledge guiding Ste back the way they'd walked from. He pointed over to an area near the sea where Brendan still stood alone. It saddened Ste to see him that way and made a decision to correct the picture.

"Anne? I'm just gonna be over this way okay?"

"Sure babe, you go speak with him"

"Yeah, we'll all catch ya up" Simon added walking them further away leaving Anne to speak with Warren.

"I can't say much, but I can see" Simon spoke to Ste "Brendan looks differently with you, and I don't know why that is"

Ste blinking continued to gaze between Simon and Brendan stood in the distance, he started to walk over to him "I think I look differently too" Ste assured with his words left Simon to take in a deep breath.

Brendan had his eyes closed to the sea and everything else that painted the horizon that seemed to curve the worlds edges. Waves lapped over the stoned columns that spanned for miles deep beneath the Atlantic. The memories he held deep within his mind played out as though it happened only yesterday. Like a film that refused to ever pause, the moments and times looped infinite whenever he closed his eyes to the present.

The whiskey smell assaulted his senses with the mixture of foul smoke, the pub always had a sheen of it that hovered a ghost like mist within the bar and seating area. As a teenager Brendan had worked in his fathers pub and in the beginning felt like he was finally worthy in his eyes. He worked extra hard, cleaned the bar to a shine every time, rushed to collect empty glasses off the tables as the punters left, emptied the ashtrays even thought the smell made him feel sick to the stomach each time. He hated the smell of burning tobacco and the way the ash stained at his hands whenever he cleared them. The odour was a constant with the graying toxic of the space he worked in.

It was one of his jobs though, and having one made him feel proud. He spent a lot of time trying to make his father proud too, but nothing Brendan could do would be enough to stop the abuse and beatings he'd received since such a young age it felt like a lifetime. Cruelly for Brendan, as a child time passes a slower speed to adulthood. Most nights Brendan wanted his father to drink, the more he did the more likely he was to pass out and that was safer for Brendan. Him and his cronies sitting together leering, throwing the last remnants of beer at him and demanding more, the laughter from them had always echoed around the bar late on because during a lock in the place wasn't as busy. Their voices filled the empty space with dread.

One night Brendan had been in the cellar stocking up for the following day, he shifted crates around with a struggle being so heavy but he didn't care as long as he could hear his father and the men he called friends talking and laughing away. His dad was too preoccupied then. The evening had crept by quickly without Brendan knowing it, the hours ticked by to settle at just shy of two am. Still concentrating on the job he was doing in the cellar it wasn't evident they'd stopped talking until Brendan sorted the last crate of beer bottles. The glass bounced creating a domino effect as each bottle produced it's own sound.

Brendan hitched a breath realising there was no more talking, and fear replaced his calm. His body began to shake uncontrollably then, heart beating a dangerous rhythm he backed onto the wall and pressed against it so tightly his body practically became one with it. Brendan's hands scratched at the walls reddening his fingernails and tips enough to break open the skin. No one came though, he waited and waited for the inevitable that didn't happen. Breathing heavy he talked himself into moving and then the smell of burning ash hit him, a wispy mist traveled a line along his knees, grey smoke snaked into the cellar having descended the steps, his head shot up with a gasp.

Then a new scent that had never been present before in his past began to shed light to his darkness, a sweeter smell that made him feel differently, and brought him back from his thoughts again, brought him home.

Ste stepped carefully on the sheen covered stones, slowly as not to slip underfoot. He was opposite to Brendan because he kept his eyes fully focused on the crush of the waves spreading out and dispersing between each column. Seals could be seen swimming in the sea and laying on the basalt landscape. Ste warmed a smile watching them looking cute.

Ste turned to look at Brendan who hadn't moved, he wondered if he had fallen asleep or maybe his stealth skills were better than he realised. Slightly shaking with nerves his hand made to gently touch Brendan's arm.

"Steven" Brendan felt a smile form over his slightly parted lips then, he'd almost whispered his name and it seemed to lift off his tongue and drift off over the breeze.

"You heard me?" How had he even known Ste was stood there.

"No, only ye smell that good" Brendan opened his eyes and looked back at Steven who was smiling.

"Right, I need to change my aftershave then" Ste joked

"No, don't" Brendan shook his head to reiterate his wishes.

A strangled laugh threw out on his breath then, his eyes looked back to sea. "Shoulda gone with ya eh? We both ended up the same place together anyhow"

"Hmm" Brendan nodded in agreement.

Ste observed Brendan who still seemed to be fighting with a deep thought, worry line etched into his forehead concerned Ste enough to shuffle his body warmth closer to Brendan in a comfort inducing gesture. It seemed to work when Brendan turned to devour Ste's beauty that continuously lured his eyes. Ste grinned knowing he was looking again which in turn had Brendan laughing getting caught out with it.

"Ya seemed deep in thought then, somewhere bad wasn't it?" Ste drew a heavy breath taking in the cool sea air into his lungs.

"What makes ye think that?"

"Those lines on ya face, the worry ones? Kinda give it away"

Brendan pursed his lips turning to the sea and then looking to the ground "My childhood, it wasn't..." Brendan rocked against his shoes and shook his head fleetingly "It wasn't always good"

"Neither was mine" Brendan flashed his eyes up in shock at Ste about to speak again but their friends had managed to catch up with them again. Anne threw her arms around Ste's shoulders and hugged him tightly. Warren playfully hugged Brendan too then backed off a little seeing his not so amused face.  
Anne 'awwed' as she saw the seals in the water pointing them out to Ste who nodded in agreement. They all began to walk together then, Anne linking Ste's arm and giggling with him.

During their walk they came to 'the giant boot' a large rock that resembled a boot of a giant, according to the myths and legends surrounding the place had lost whilst fleeing the wrath of another giant. Anne, Warren and Simon took it in turns sitting along it and taking photos while Brendan and Ste had found each other again. They laughed at their friends rather than with them, settling side by side Brendan spoke.

"What d'ye think of this place?"

"It's peaceful init? And dead interesting too. Those hexagon shaped rocks are proper cool"

Brendan couldn't help soften listening to Ste's voice, something about it calmed him so. "There's a wishing chair we passed earlier, ye seen that yet?"

Ste shook his head before looking out to the water again."What would ye wish for?" Brendan asked intrigued.

"Can't tell ya that can I? Won't come true will it?"

"Might do Steven, it depends what ye wish for doesn't it?" Brendan's eyes bore into Ste's evasive glances, he wondered if there'd ever be a time he wouldn't flush a naughty red colouring around Brendan, annoyingly irritating reaction Ste wished he had more control over.

"I guess. Is that blimey stone here then?" Ste pondered as he set off wandering again, Brendan hurried his feet to catch up to him slipping slightly on one of the stones, Ste helped to steady him.

"Blimey stone?" Brendan had no idea what that was.

"Yeah, ya supposed to kiss it? Which is kinda icky cause its a stone, but its the rules apparently. Then ya get the gift of the gab and I love talkin me"

Brendan was awed by Ste, his carefree attitude to life, that amazing smile and innocence about him. He'd never laughed so hard in his life. Brendan's stomach ached in the end, eyes streaming happy tears. "Ye mean..." Brendan breathed through his laughter "The _BLARNEY_ stone?"

Ste stopped and placed both hands on his hips widening his eyes at the state the older man was in "Alright then, no need to go overboard. Barney stone. Thought it was blimey...ha ha" Ste bit down on the corner of his lip blushing with embarrassment."Least it got ya smiling again though ey?" Ste winked

"I'll take ye there, to the castle"

"Thought ya were taking me to Liffey bridge" he murmured still feeling disappointed they'd never made it there. Anne beckoned her hand to Ste and pointed to another rock formation they'd all found on their journey round the Causeway and Ste concentrated on getting there instead. Brendan followed behind him closely, with no voice for the remainder of the walk. Simon pointed to what they were all looking at and questioned what it was.

"The camel" Brendan informed his friends.

"Looks like a dinosaur" Warren decided as they continued to walk past it.

"It's a camel" Brendan answered assuredly. "The Shepard's steps are along the way, we've almost come to the end of it now"

Simon glanced at his watch "That's taken us a good few hour, big place this is. Thanks for bringing us Brendan"

* * *

Anne drove them back into Dublin following Brendan's lead. Ste held his temple against the window allowing the unfamiliar territory to stick in his mind. He was quiet on the way back Anne had noticed, only the radio playing out different tunes and hum of the air con filed the silence in the car. Back at the house Ste bounded up to Brendan's room and walked over to his bag to get changed for the drink they were all going for. Ste settled on the bed and stared at the floor a while before gathering up his belongings and packing them into his bag.

Brendan stood at the top of the stairs having climbed them and seen him doing this. His eyebrows raised slightly walking over the carpet in his room. "You're going somewhere?"

Ste shot up his face in surprise at the man's sudden voice. The last of his clothes packed he zipped up the bag and stood up. "Givin ya room back, one night remember?" Ste strode past Brendan who gripped his arm.

"Ye don't have too...I mean the room downstairs is fine so..."

"Nah, it's okay. This is your room, thank you for letting me stay in it. Gonna miss the bed, even if it was like being at sea" Ste replied

"It's comfy, I like it. Better with company" Brendan spoke linking his eyes with Ste's

"I noticed that, give that guy ya had in here a call. You'll have all the company ya want then" Ste unhooked his arm with a jolt before walking down the stairs. Brendan cursed under his breath fingering at the bridge of his nose. "Smooth Brady, real smooth" Brendan spoke quietly to himself moving to get changed.

Ste pushed open the door to the bedroom downstairs and looked around it. Decorated modern it was a nice room but he missed the skylights, the way the daylight lit up the room, the stars in the evening coloured with the silver of the moon light. Ste threw his bag on the bed sitting down on the hard mattress and held his head in his hands. There was no way of getting Brendan out of his mind, it had begun to drive him a little nuts now. Ste looked at the ceiling and imagined Brendan sat on his bed thinking the same.

As they'd all decided to go for a drink together, Ste eventually changed his attire and moved down the stairs and into the lounge to find Anne and Warren sitting together chatting happily. Ste plonked his heavy body onto the sofa and feigned a smile Anne knew was forced. Dismissing Warren she settled down with a bounce next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Let me guess, this is about a certain Irish man?"

_"NO..." _Ste one by one pulled fluff off his top and flicked it away "Gave his room back"

"Oh, that was nice of you. Of course he wouldn't have asked for it back, you realise?"

Ste shrugged he wasn't to know that at all. "I like him Anne" a weight lifted off Ste's shoulder as he shook his head with a sigh.

"I know babe, it's sorta obvious. What are you gonna do?" Anne flicked up her eyes to strain a look up at Ste struggling. Anne moved to sit on her side instead grabbing around Ste's arm. "Tell him" her head nodded reassurance.

"What if...what if he doesn't want anything but a one night stand?"

Her face angled straight then and pushed off the sofa "Oh my god, you really like him don't you?" Ste nibbled hard against his bottom lip so much it deepened in colour. "How else are ya gonna know?"

"How are ye gonna know what?" Brendan appeared straightening out the shirt sleeve along his arm with a sharp tug. Ste tried to slouch down lower in the hope the big cushions would hide him away.

"Nothing " Anne grinned far too wide to look anything other than suspicious and Ste just shook his head at her in fear she would reveal his secret. Brendan darted his eyes between them and thumbed back at the front door as Simon and Warren waited there.

"Right, taxi's here. Ye still wanna go tonight...Steven?"

Ste pushed up off the sofa and nodded "Yeah, let's go shall we?"

* * *

In the cocktail bar Simon ordered the drinks, even Warren tried one after a ribbing from everyone including the good looking female bar staff. Anne had somehow managed to get Brendan alone and sat around a table while the others stood at the bar gathering drinks and snacks. She continuously eyed over to Ste to make sure he wasn't looking.

"Are ye ever going to tell me what's going on Anne?" Brendan asked feeling frustrated at the situation.

"Can I be brutally honest here?" Brendan opened up his hands to her and settled back into the chair legs wide.

"You like him, he likes you. Tell me something, what's stopping you?" Brendan looked over to the bar at Ste and leaned forward into Anne's space.

"This is what ye were talking about on the sofa?" Brendan relished a moment. "Honestly? Okay. I didn't come here for a holiday romance, and that's what he want's isn't it? Steven ain't the kind for a one time thing"

"How do ya know what he want's? And why does it have to be that way? What are you so scared of?"

"What makes ye think I'm scared? I just don't…I've never felt that way before"

"And how do you feel around Ste?"

"He infuriates me, gets under my skin. Has the most amazing eyes and looks like a fucking angel" Brendan sighed heavy looking down at the floor.

Anne grinned wide licking over her lips "A simple 'I fancy him' would've sufficed, somehow I think ya feel a little bit more than ya letting on. It's okay you know?"

"I feel out of my depth, I am in control of everything; it's how I cope now. Once upon a time I wasn't in control, and it tore my life apart strip by strip"

"Hey…I'm sorry." Anne held against Brendan's arm gently. "You know another thing about Ste? He's loving, kind, and will listen when you're at your lowest. I see something between you, and it's not just me, Simon, Warren they see it too. Don't be in such haste to dismiss a possibility because you're feeling something new"

Brendan smiles "Ye are a good person Anne."

"One thing though Brendan. I love that boy over there, and if you hurt even one hair on his head I will hunt ya down, and I never miss" Anne beamed wide feigning innocence.

"Jesus. He's lucky to have you as a friend huh?"

"Better believe it. He's been through a lot and doesn't deserve to be messed around. Even if you are handsome and mysterious." Anne wafts her hand dismissively.

"Did Steven say that?" Brendan's head turned to look back at Anne.

"No, why do ya _want_ him to talk about you?"

"No, I'm not bothered. Don't do commitment anyway" Brendan leaned back into his chair as the others had began to bring over the drinks. Ste gulped down the lump in his throat and held back a bit. Simon who had been stood with him gave him a look of pity which made him feel even worse. He gave a fleeting smile and handed Anne's drink to him before leaving to go over to the bar again. It wasn't really a shock to Ste but it still upset him.

Ste had no right to feel this way, it was pretty possessive on Ste's part and he couldn't handle it. So what if he wasn't looking for a relationship, it's not like they knew each other that well anyway. He stopped at the bar and downed his beer swiftly gulping it down the harsh liquid trickled along his gullet.

He watched Brendan from a distance with his friends laughing and joking. His smile was amazing; it lit up his face and lifted his moustashe. Ste just wanted to go over and kiss him, but he knew deep down it's not what Brendan wanted. Ste's feelings betrayed him, he wanted more. He suddenly felt the need for the days he was here to go past quicker.

Ste ebbed his way out of the bar with another beer bottle he'd already siphoned half full and into the fresh dusky night. Made his way around to a seated area nearby. The city bustling once again with people enjoying themselves intoxicated and happy. He just needed some air, unsure of what to do. Pulling at his collar the heat that persisted against his body just wouldn't go. Normally the crowds of people would have him nervous but the consumption of alcohol had steadied them. He drank the rest placing the bottle unsteady onto a table, it flipped over and dripped the left over dregs out onto the floor. Ste found an empty bench to sit on. He decided to give it a little while, clear his head and join the others again.

A drunken and highly merry older man settled down next to Ste seemingly wanting to share the same seat. Ste sighed and scooted up a little only having the stranger follow his body a little to close for comfort. Ste stood up and looked back at him exasperating. The man felt his fingers up to capture around Ste's wrist and hold him as he pulled his body up and touched a wide palm against Ste's chest grinning and swaying on the spot.

"Hey, get off me" Ste shook his head at him and pushed his body away.

"Come on…stop playing hard to get" The man stank of stale beer and leered at Ste. His breath left his body as he was manhandled unwilling against a restaurant in the square. Ste began to anger and tried to push the stranger off him.

_"Please get. off. me." _Ste growled unimpressed managed to get his hands on his shoulders, fingers tightening the more he struggled.

"Gonna make you feel good"

"EURGH NO!"

"Steven?"

A voice suddenly called out his name; upon hearing it he felt relief fill his heart. Ste continued to struggle with the man who had no right to touch him and tried to look up and scan the surrounding area.

_"Steven?"_

"Bren!" Ste swallowed a gasp when Brendan walked towards him and then grab the drunken menace and throw him practically through the air and onto the ground. Brendan held his arm back ready to punch the low life until a gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"He's not worth it" Ste hitched a breath and a slight sob in his voice made Brendan turn around and lift his chin up gently. Their eyes blinked slowly and met in a powerful gaze, Ste felt his legs suddenly buckle and Brendan held him around the waist to prevent him falling.

"Did he hurt ye Steven?"

"Not really, he's just a piss head" Ste dismissed the situation. "Thank you for helping me" Ste's throat bobbed, the emotions taking over a tear fell down his cheek, he turned away embarrassed.

"Sorry"

"Don't say that" Brendan's breath brushed against Ste's ear making the younger man's eyes close. He felt Brendan's arms tighten in comfort and his hand settled on his shoulder. Ste studied his face in awe, now up closer than they'd ever been. The next thing he knew his fingers traveled along the bristles of Brendan's moustache, eyes watching his lips part Ste's heart hammered with a yearning. Ste fancied him so much.

"You're okay" Brendan choked on his words, and the heat between them.

"I am now, thank you"

"I'm sorry about what ye overheard." Brendan spoke surprising Ste

"How did you know that?"

"Simon told me. And that's why I came to find ye" Brendan swallowed. "How much did ye hear me say?"

"Enough" Ste turned his head away again forcing Brendan to tuck his fingers under his chin and bring his face back. "I get it okay, you're single for a reason"

Brendan thumbed away the tear trail along the soft skin on Ste's cheek "Ye weren't meant to hear that. And for what it's worth, I can't stop thinking about ye"

"I…I can't stop thinking about you" Ste hitched a breath as the older man smiled and closed the gap between them so they were almost hugging, Ste held his hands to his chest realising his heart was beating the same pace as his own. They'd stood like this a while now and Ste placed weight back on his legs to find his strength had returned.

Brendan held a deep breath before gesturing to the pub with his hand, eyes still hypnotising each other "Will ye come back in?"

"No" Ste shook his head fingering over the cross he'd seen around Brendan's neck. "I'd like to go home, to Cheryl's I mean"

"I will come with ye then"

"No" Ste laughed a little watching Brendan's eyes widen, his arms still held Ste close and Ste wasn't sure if he had just forgotten he still held him or not. "I wanna do something for everyone. I'll get a taxi back"

"Okay, I'll stay till it arrives"

"You gonna hold me the whole time too?" Ste spoke on breath laying the cross back down over Brendan's chest. Their eyes danced constantly, hearts beating erratically.

"Might do" The older man placed his mouth to Ste's ear _"Ye smell so good"_

"So do you" Ste's throat constricted and croaked barely audible his eyelashes fluttered the pace of his heartbeat. Was it allowed to kiss a stranger you'd practically just met, or would that be pushing it. Ste's mind whirled in confusion. He really wanted too and had to fight an internal battle with his desires.

He instead imagined how they'd taste, how they'd feel sliding against his own licked wet pink ones. Ste parted his mouth to allow shaky breaths to leave. His whole life could pass by but right now in Brendan's arms he'd never notice anything else but him. Brendan's eyes bore deeply within his own and just for a moment he wondered if the Irish man could see every one of his desires play out through his eyes alone.

The taxi pulled up within five minutes of Brendan calling, and only then does he think of releasing his hold. Brendan places a tender hand on the small of Ste's back directing him into the cab. The door slammed shut and the car drove off. Brendan shook his head and sighed deeply before entering the pub to join Anne, Warren and Simon again.

* * *

With the others out Ste made himself comfortable in the one place he felt happy, the kitchen. Luckily for him Cheryl had cupboards full of different ingredients. As he held the fridge open he blew out a long breath deciding what to make, cooking a meal would easily take his mind off things right now.

Grabbing eggs cheese and Pancetta. He grated the cheese first after placing a pan on to boil. Finely chopping the Pancetta. The spaghetti started to simmer and the kitchen became comfortably warm.

An hour or so passed by when the door clicked in the distance and Ste just about heard it as he finished off the rest of the meal proud he'd hopefully done a good enough job of it. Anne was first in the kitchen and seeing what Ste was up to she smiled wide giving him a huge hug.

"This smells amazing. Brendan said you met an unpleasant leech earlier. You okay?" Anne held Ste back to check his reaction.

"Yeah, he was just drunk. Brendan got rid of him for me. And thanks, will you help me set the table?" Ste replied moving out of Anne's arms to go back to the stove again.

"Sure, just us or…"

The others soon entered the room crowding the kitchen slightly, Ste darted his eyes around enough till he found what he was looking for. Brendan was stood talking with Anne before he found Ste looking at him. The others were ushered out, handfuls of things to decorate the table with leaving Ste and Brendan alone.

Brendan pointed to the meal and smiled "It looks good Steven, didn't know ye cooked" Brendan limited the gap between them as a natural reaction whenever they were together, tempted to grab some of the cheese on offer he looked back at Ste again.

"You could have some with us? If you want to?"

"I want to" Brendan replied with a low voice "I want to taste what you've made"

Ste pressed his lips closely together turning to finish the meal. Brendan stayed with him and even though not much was said between them the atmosphere was indeed charged for the pair. Brendan stood with his legs crossed against the counter, every now and then rocking gently. His eyes looked against his shoes as he rehearsed an idea in his mind on a loop.

"After the meal, do ye want to go to the bridge?" his eyes flicked up capturing Ste's gaze "Just us, and I promise no interruptions this time either."

"Just us" Ste darted between what he was doing and Brendan "Yeah, I'd like that"

"Okay"

"Why are we whispering?" Ste asked passing Brendan some cheese with a smile.

"Dunno, guess it feels more personal that way" Brendan took the cheese throwing it into his mouth. "This smells good" Brendan gestured to the meal Ste had made for them as he walked away.

"Better than me?" Ste quick with his reply bit softly against his lip.

"Nothing could smell better than ye" Brendan licked his lips "I am just gonna help Anne with the table, these two, _useless"_

"Okay, can you send her in here afterwards? Need her help" once Brendan had left Ste almost collapsed with the weakness of his knees. Holding himself down against his folded arms he blew out a strangled moan. Anne appeared within minutes, worried and rushed over to his side.

"Babe? You okay?"

"He's just asked me…" Ste moved to make sure none of the others could hear them talking. "We're going to the bridge tonight, alone"

"Too right ya are! I will personally make sure those two stay in this time too!" Anne scrapped her teeth against her lipstick covered mouth "You nervous?"

"Yes, and I don't know why? I feel like bursting, it's driving me crazy."

"I know; it glows off you both!" Anne squealed fists tightened. Ste wasn't sure who was more excited him, or her.

"He told me..." Ste checked they were still alone "He can't stop thinking about me"

"Jesus Ste, he hasn't even kissed you yet." Ste and Anne erupted in a fit of giggles then. Anne teased pushing him on the shoulder before her hands rubbed the length of his arms turning her face from minx to friend in a heartbeat. "I'm so happy to see you like this, but babe, _please_ be careful. I don't want that heart of yours broken"

"Because of what he said earlier, doesn't matter. Life's too short" Ste swallowed watching Anne nod regretfully.

"Just make sure you know what you're letting yourself in for"


	5. Chapter 5

I really love reading all your reviews, your feedback means loads to me. Thank you so much! xx

* * *

A Forever Kind Of Love.

Chapter 5

There was a promise hanging over the meal that evening. Both Brendan and Ste moved differently because of it, Brendan had an odd knotting in the pit of his stomach he couldn't fathom out. The feeling tugged and manipulated his thinking and the way he sat at the table, not entirely uncomfortable but fidgety in definition. Brendan found himself more aware of his surroundings, tiniest little noises that came from the vicinity of the kitchen made his heart feel like it was a constant yo yo.

Glancing around the table at his friends he tried to hide what he thought everyone else could see, his mannerisms were gonna give him away otherwise. What Brendan neglected to understand was; it didn't matter. His friends could see the change in him and it was for the better. They cared more than he probably realised. Ste having a positive effect on the man who forever shied away from any kind of committal.

It wasn't too late but the beginnings of dusk blanketed the dinning room with a pinky orange glow. Ste had used a few moments to compose himself before serving out the food. He'd chosen to stand at the open back door and take in a few breaths of the cool evening air. Big deep ones that left his body with a tremble.

Ste moved through to the dining room and brought with him the meal he'd prepared. Trying his best not to make eye contact with Brendan he needed this to go right. It was the first meal he'd ever prepared for anyone other than himself and after spending time at college studying to do just this, Ste was adamant it would go well.

Serving everyone their plates, Ste sat down opposite Brendan which in itself was a big distraction. Grateful hums could be heard around the room while the others tucked into the tasty meal Ste had prepared for them. It warmed his heart to know they appreciated it and the many years of studying hadn't gone to waste on him. Ste loved cooking, it was the one pastime that brought him happiness.

The others all exchanged glances and secret winks with each other feeling the heat between Brendan and Steven, an unspoken desire they shared in silence within the sultry looks they gave each other. Ste wasn't sure what it was about the handsome man that evoked such strong feeling and one he wanted to explore. Ste's shyness always got the better of him, or maybe it's just how Brendan had him reacting, he warmed whenever in his presence. Little flicks of gazes sporadically exchanged by both men inevitably had them joining their eyes together.

Ste didn't break it and neither did Brendan who smiled so sweetly it triggered an uneven beat inside Ste's heart. Brendan swallowed a lump in his throat and sucked his thumb purposefully between his lips removing the crumbs from the bread he'd eaten. Ste watched him a moment slightly parting his lips to a breath before turning to his meal again.

"So Simon" Warren asked with a mouthful of food in his mouth. "Tell us about life in the force"

The group all looked over at Simon who grabbed his wine glass and took a drink of it. "Been a detective a good few year, and its rewarding. I take the undesirables off the streets and protect the public"

"Shouldn't you have arrested yourself by now then?" Brendan quipped into the converse laughing.

"Bloody funny. I have a concealed weapon you know?" Simon flicked up his middle finger blaming it on an involuntary spasm.

"There's no need for that kind of talk with a lady present." Warren nudged into Anne who scrunched her nose up at him.

"Have you ever used it?" Ste asked

"Not for years"

Brendan joined Warren in a tirade of laughter at the expense of their friend Simon. Unfazed he prodded at his food and mouthed a forkful into his mouth methodically. Both Anne and Ste mimicked his movements keeping the handsome man firmly in their view and trying not to lower themselves into the act of drooling.

"Do you have to wear a uniform?" Ste asked just for clarity, Anne winking a 'nice one Ste' in his direction, her mind blissfully imagining it in all its glory.

"Ha ha, no…when I was an officer I did, but normal clothes now. And a strap on…to holster my gun, naturally" Simon shrugged reaching into his pocket and flipping open his I.D. to show Anne who seemed pretty impressed by it.

"Oh yeah…_naturally"_ Anne giggled fingering over the identification.

Warren frowned watching Anne's eyes twinkle at his friend's clever tactics. Realising he'd need to up his game if he was ever going to get a look in. Brendan wasn't watching Simon though, more so Ste and his inability to stop watching Simon, or _ogling_ as he perceived it blindly. His foot then _accidentally_ pushed out and knocked Ste's ankle blinking him back to Brendan's eye line. His mouth parted in shock dubious at what had happened.

"Sorry must've _slipped_" Brendan spoke thickly all the while glaring at Ste silently scolding him for something not only innocent, but something that wasn't his place to question. Ste's face lit with the realisation Brendan was indeed greening and relished in the fact it was over him. Gripping his own fork and using it to eat some food, he made sure Brendan watched his mouth, purposely licking the tip of his tongue across them creating a line of wet.

Brendan flicked his eyes from his loaded gesture and to Ste's bewitching blue eyes. Unsettled was his tummy, turning a spin cycle then. The older man tried to avert his eyes again and to his meal, all the while he felt Ste's gaze purely on him. Brendan gave up the straight-faced demeanor and smirked embarrassed, there was no need to over think, and his initial reaction got him precisely what he'd asked for. Ste's eyes only for him.

"Saved your two arses a few times though eh?" Simon began speaking again "Goodness knows where Warren would be" he continued to joke as Warren laughed caustically.

"And Brendan?" Ste asked intrigued still feeding his hungry eyes at the handsome man who'd gone far too quiet. "What have you done for him?"

Brendan glanced at Simon who washed down his food with a good drink."Oh you know, this and that." Simon changed the subject as Ste's eyes infringed between the two men over the table.

"Anne? What about you? You any anecdotes?"

"Umm, only that I have studied at college with Ste. Fashion and design etc" Anne shrugged "I model too, pays the bills"

"Modelling?" Warren perked up turning his entire body to face her "You've certainly the beauty for it" Anne smiled and nodded gratitude.

The meal was soon over and Anne always being clever with her thinking got both Warren and Simon to help clear the table and of course do the washing up. Her wink flawless towards Ste who blossomed at her gesture. Ste cleared his throat, moved to leave and wandered out aimlessly into the hallway. Brendan following soon after had his grip around his elbow turning Ste on his feet and lowering close enough their eyelashes could have tangoed.

"What was all that about over the meal hmm?" Ste drawled with a hint of excitation, his skin crawled with it, wanting to push the object of his desires to the bitter edge of confession. Brendan wasn't going to play ball though, that would ruin these glorious moments between them.

Ste backed off as Brendan's eyes followed "You coming then? Only I recall we've plans tonight"

Smiles had never formed so easily for Brendan like they did now, he didn't have to think about it, subconsciously his brain just sent those messages to his mouth. It felt good though, so when he'd grabbed his jacket off the end of the banister the nervous feeling he got didn't bother him anymore.

Ste smiled too, his teeth nipping against the side of his lip forever enticed Brendan. His arm reached up to unlock the door opening it their smiles soon turned to laughter. Brendan practically shoved Ste out of the front door with him.

* * *

"Surprise!" Cheryl dropped her bags down by her sides and held her arms wide to Brendan and Ste as they walked out of the front door. Brendan swallowed shooting a look at Ste with both regret and irony. "I got a late flight, and thought I'd surprise ye!" Cheryl grinned darting her eyes between them both.

Ste feigned disappointment after initially acting like he'd seen a ghost, eyes almost protruding out of the sockets. Maybe the universe was just trying to give off a great big hint or something to that effect. He'd deflated instantly, heart under attack but still had no choice but to hide the ache it produced. Ste smiled reassuringly soft at Brendan and placed his hand against his arm. The slight squeeze Brendan felt was forced but made with the best of intentions as Ste moved himself out of the situation.

It was like he'd stepped bare foot onto hot embers. Ste was happy to see Cheryl, buy more than that he could see it meant everything to Brendan having her here. It didn't matter if they were interrupted again, despite the pang in his stomach. They had plenty of time and the bridge wasn't going anywhere was it? The shaky breath he blew out still had Brendan looking at him, but Ste refused to look into those deep blue eyes any longer.

Cheryl's facial expression changed seeing Ste's gesture and the look between them. It produced a curiosity in her. Their eyes spoke volumes and Cheryl wondered when and how during the short time they'd met things had changed direction for them. Brendan and Ste both looked at Cheryl then who tilted her head to one side darting her eyes questionably. Had she interrupted something, and if so, what was it? So many questions held her silence. Brendan moved and hugged her tightly enough to make her giggle, kissed against Cheryl's cool hair the fresh evening had left her with.

"Are you two going somewhere?"

"No" "Yes" Both men spoke at same time fueling Cheryl's suspicions.

_"No_" Ste made a point of the answer looking at him trying to convince at least one of them it was the right thing to do.

"Look, I can wait to talk to ye love" Cheryl nodded at Brendan and rubbed down his coat sleeve. They were both obviously going out of the house somewhere.

Ste had already pushed the door open and backed into it with defiance not daring to even look at Brendan's face now. "Ya hungry Chez? Cause I made some food tonight" Ste breathed sharply "There's plenty left, maybe Bren could dish it out for you as you to catch up"

Cheryl edged forward "Hey I want to see you too babe?"

"Nah, I am feeling a little unwell, so I'm gonna…" Ste thumbed back at the stairs before turning and leaping up two steps at a time to get away. Brendan had his face lifted to watch him go and Cheryl palmed against his cheek bringing him into her eye line.

"Bren? What's going on…thought things were okay now?"

"They are Chez, ye just don't know how close we got to…um…" Brendan swallowed turned from the stairs to look at his sister again "It's great to see ye, come here eh?"

Cheryl beamed as they hugged again. Anne was stood wide mouthed with both Warren and Simon on her heels. They all gawped gormless at the two siblings like they'd turned into aliens or something. Cheryl shook her head at all the confusion.

"Anne, Simon, Warren. Nice to see ye all again. Perhaps ye lot can tell me just what's been going on here?"

"You…wow you got here quickly. And what timing" Anne added looking at Brendan lifting his eyebrows and shaking his head at her.

"Foxy ye wanna take Cheryl's bags for her?"

"Sure" Warren agreed rounding Anne and taking them from Cheryl with a warm smile "Which room?"

"They'll all be taken wont they?" Cheryl realised

"Which is your room?" Anne asked holding her arm gently "Is it the first floor room?"

Cheryl nodded "Yeah, is it the one you're in?"

"We will share" Simon jumped in. "Warren go get your things, there's a camp bed in the room I'm in. Anne you take the other room okay?"

Anne nodded in agreement moving with Warren to go upstairs together. Simon gestured into the lounge "You guys will have some catching up, I will plate up some food Ste made earlier for you"

Cheryl thanked him and moved to settle in her front room switching on the net lights that hung over the fireplace. A nice glow emitted from them as she perched on the edge of the sofa and waited for her brother to join her. Brendan palmed out of his jacket and draped it over the back of it sitting down next to her.

"How was London? Did ye find any good investments?"

"Hmm" Cheryl pondered "A couple of townhouses that need doing up. Like this one"

Cheryl really didn't want to discuss her business dealings however, there were much more pressing things like what she'd witnessed between her good friend and that of her mysterious brother.

"Ye and Ste made up then?" Cheryl's eyes were sheepish as she glanced at her newly painted nails to her brother who physically shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah…we…" Brendan paused to think, "Steven is nice" the older man winced at his words, but what was she expecting from him? Thoughts of laying Steven down on a bed of roses while French kissing the hell out of those pretty wet lips was a little to much to confess. His thoughts annoyed the hell out of him. Brendan's grumpy expressions only had her smiling though, something obviously rattled him and not in a bad way either.

"Nice?! The wallpaper in here is _'nice'_ Bren" Cheryl exasperated with a hint of smugness. Her thinking was if she wound tightly enough Brendan was going to spill the beans eventually.

"_Great_ then…I don't know what ye expect me to say to ye"

"The truth? Is there something going on between ye?"

"No...I don't know"

Cheryl smiled then and turned as Simon brought through a plate of food. Cheryl nodded gratitude placing it on the coffee table and settling on the edge of the sofa.

"Okay I will ask again, where were ye two going before I turned up? And don't dare lie to me cause I will get it out of Ste instead" Cheryl angled her head down to capture Brendan's lowered eyes.

"The Ha'Penny bridge" Brendan cleared his throat. "He wanted to see it, and I offered…twice. Both times we were interrupted"

"OH…I'm sorry Bren"

"Don't ye be sorry. I love you're here okay? I've missed ye loads since I left Ireland. It's good to see ye Chez" Brendan held his hand across grabbing her hand. "Steven and I…we will get there"

"To the bridge or somewhere else? Ye like him don't ye?"

Brendan nodded sharply "Hmm"

"Oh my god Brendan!"

"Shush! No okay…_I mean it Chez…NO!"_

Cheryl had dived at Brendan and surrounded her arms in a tight grip around Brendan's head squealing high-pitched into his ear. Brendan couldn't move, so instead sat there and threw up his arms waiting till the moment had passed for her. He guessed the way people closest to him had reacted recently, his little interest in the Manchunian angel hadn't gone unnoticed. Was he really so cold with affairs of the heart?

Cheryl thankfully backed off to allow Brendan to gasp some air into his lungs, his eyes so animatedly wide Cheryl had no alternative but to laugh out loud.

"Ye should take him now"

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"Steven is unwell, ye heard him tell us. Moments over." Brendan settled back into the sofa and watched Cheryl hum as she ate the meal Ste had cooked for them. With a sly smile Brendan glanced behind him and thought about Ste, hoping the younger man wasn't too upset how their plans hadn't worked out.

* * *

It was past midnight now and Ste laid in bed tossing and turning from one angle to the next, his limbs twitched with the beginnings of restless leg syndrome and no matter which way he lay the view was irritating him. Ste bumped his body up and back down on the hard mattress to lay on his back for the umpteenth time, it wasn't right, all hard and flat. He couldn't settle at all on the stupid flat, boring bed.

Ste flicked his eyelashes tall to gaze at the ceiling. He knew the house was quiet now, everyone in bed. He'd heard the patter of feet climbing stairs when a pack of elephants, correction, everyone in the house settled down for the night. And it had been a good hour since that, Ste clock watched the time away at a snails pace.

Blowing out a restless long breath he found his way off the bed, grabbing a white t-shirt from his bag. Opening the bedroom door had made an unforgivable squeak; Ste cursed the noise trying to move the door slower to lower the sounds it made. If anything the noise was worse, so much for being unheard.

The hallway was always kind of eerie during the late hours and had Ste shivering with the ominous feeling it produced. He padded over to the spiral steps that led up to Brendan's room, checking behind him no one was around, continued his journey and crept up the cool silver metal steps, hand sliding loosely along the banister. There was a brushing of light at the top of them thanks to the perfect moon that hung high in the sky.

Ste instantly felt better seeing into the room that had a calming feel to it, his feet climbed slower as he reached the top and without thought moved quietly across the soft pile carpet that slot between his toes to one of the skylights. Smiling Ste gazed up to the full moon and the misty ring that encased it against the black sky of diamonds. They twinkled like a net of fairy lights had been hung across the sky. Ste's breath blew against the cool of the glass frosting it with sheen. His fingers clawed the window peering out over the river.

In this position and with the light the moon created, Ste's skin paled smooth white, lashes so long brushing a sweeping shadow over his cheeks. With his lips licked wet they glistened enhancing just how beautiful he was. It hadn't gone to waste on prying eyes that opened at the sudden presence in the room.

"Ye suit the moonlight Steven" Brendan's voice was low and sleepy when he spoke jolting Ste away from the skylight. Ste licked his lips again nervously as he turned to look at the bed. He could only just see Brendan's inky black shadow moving from where he was as the moonlight only cast a long beam directly under it. Protectively his arms curled crossed across his stomach, hands settling either side to rest on his hips.

"I was just…"

"Just?"

"I couldn't sleep, and I was wandering, and saw the light from up here so…"

"ye wanted some company?" Brendan sat up a little and shuffled the duvet to one side. "I won't bite, unless…"

"I ask ya too…"Ste shook his head, eyes rolling. He walked a little apprehensive towards Brendan's bed but didn't get in it, instead opting to place himself on the corner. The bed swayed with his weight, causing a slight ripple, which Brendan laughed at before settling propped up on one elbow.

Now closer Ste could see his features more prominent, the thick hair on his chest, silver cross that caught the light and sparkled. Brendan's mouth was slightly parted and eyes wide.

"Did I wake ya? I'm sorry. I wanted your company, selfish of me really" Ste turned to look at the light from the moon again.

"I don't mind, I was thinking the same thing, when I walked past your room I stopped there a few moments but decided to chicken out" Brendan scoffed dipping his head. "Steven, about tonight…I'm sorry we keep getting side tracked"

"Don't matter" Ste flicked his head back around to look at Brendan. "With Cheryl back I don't need to be here anymore ey?"

"Ye can't go home yet" Brendan sat up closing the gap between them "There's the castle, Blarney stone ye want to see. And Steven, ye can't go until we visit the bridge" Brendan's voice had a sight shake to it that resulted in Ste palming over his hand in comfort. Brendan turned his to hold it for a second before quickly moving away.

"You want me to stay?" Ste flicked his lashes up to look at Brendan "Funny, I don't want to leave"

"Good" Brendan relaxed back on the bed purposely hard and forced it to rush a load of water towards Ste almost rocking him off the edge. He gripped the covers in his hand and gasped.

"Oi, pack it in, nearly fell!"

"Better get in then" Brendan winked at Ste who bit down on the corner of his lip, opting to defy the older man he instead flung himself down over his stomach, palms holding up his head. Brendan slid further down the mattress to settle at eye height with Ste.

"Ye can have this room back if it helps ye to sleep, I don't mind"

"What about you?"

"I'll sleep downstairs"

_"Oh."_ Ste lay down on his folded arms head facing Brendan.

"That meal ye made was really good Steven" Brendan stayed on his elbow gazing down upon Ste.

"I noticed ya ate the lot" Ste smirked "Thank you. It's what I studied at college" Ste told Brendan "I love it, my comfort zone"

Brendan listened intently licking his dry lips wet "I own a few nightclubs myself, but never really settled down in one place ye know? I just invest and the managers do the rest." Brendan sniffed as he explained.

"And it's how I met Foxy" Brendan smiled

"Aw, they seem really good friends actually. So Simon? How did you meet him?"

"Well I met him through Foxy, they went to college together, and when I came over to London to invest, Foxy was in the nightclub business. Simon's a good bloke, he's helped me a lot"

Ste pulled at the sheets on the bed a little "It was good seeing Chez again." He spoke suddenly "Your face, it was nice seeing you smile, especially after you were sad earlier"

"I was a little, remembering my past does that to me"

"You know…" Ste held in a deep breath "You can talk to me if ya want."

Brendan's arm curled under his pillow angling himself closer to Ste "Ye first, why was your childhood not good either?"

"Oh that. My step dad; Terry he's called. _Hate that name."_ Ste wandered off a moment until Brendan thumbed gently at his hairline. Ste flicked his sight up at Brendan and wished he could see his eyes properly, in the dark of the room he was deprived of them. "He used me like a punching bag. Me mam drank a lot, they both did." Ste shrugged continuing. "I used to think…_I still think_ I must have been really bad in a previous life or somet, cause why else did I deserve that?"

Ste hadn't moved when Brendan continued to find ways of touching him, his thumb trailing down to the corner of his mouth it stayed there. Ste inched into his hand fleeting "Hey…ye didn't deserve that at all. When was the last time he…"

"Must have been…" Ste blew out a breath working it out "I think it was just before I went to college. The amount of bruises I ended up with and cracked ribs. Always had tummy ache too, always had to punch me there ya know? _Fucker"_

"Do ye still have them?" Brendan's hand had ended up under his stomach, wide palmed against the soft cotton of his top. Ste, who still lay on his front, slowly inched on to his side allowing Brendan permission to continue. His eyes stayed with Brendan's while his fingers curled under his top and pulled it up enough to touch his warm skin. They both held a breath.

Stomach caving in, Brendan felt his way, stroke after stroke. A few moments lingered as if Brendan was trying to heal the invisible bruises that had come and gone over the years. Ste worried Brendan knew what he was talking about, and that it was a little too close to home. Ste's own hand held over Brendan's briefly before the older man acting like he was burned swept it away again.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"It's okay. What happened to you Brendan? There's pain behind those amazing eyes"

"Amazing eyes have I?"

"Stop changing the subject Bren"

"I like ye calling me that" They'd both lightened with their chuckles, facing each other, heads laid on a pillow each Ste jolted his body to move the water around them.

"Why a waterbed?"

"Why not?"

Doesn't it make having sex difficult?"

"Well that's random, no not really. In fact it heightens the pleasure see, cause your body flexes more" Brendan held a breath "Ye flexible Steven?"

_"Extremely flexible"_

"Hmmm, so did ye have anyone to help ye get away from your family? I mean, ye are here now so there will have been a time ye escaped"

"Just Tony at first. See I always liked cooking" Ste shunted up the bed molding the pillow he held against and tucked his hand under shifting to lie on his back and look at the beams of moonlight on the ceiling. He felt Brendan's warm breath stroke a caress on his cheek. "An some days there wasn't owt left for me to eat. So I used to raid our cupboards and find stupid ingredients. Made daft concoctions up me yeah, but I had no choice. So I got good at it, making a meal out of leftovers. Anyway, I met Tony and he's a great chef. He let me work in his restaurant and eventually helped me study"

"Does he know what went on?"

Ste nodded glancing at Brendan "Yeah, I used to go in doubled over in pain, he looked after me when I had no one. Anne knows too, I met her later though"

Brendan sighed heavy through his nose listening to Ste's story. Ste shuffled his body a bit rocking the waterbed and shifting their bodies a little closer. "One time, I thought that was my life, never sought a way out till I met Tone."

"Glad ye did Steven. My Da, he died. In a fire at the pub he owned."

"Oh no…Bren I am so…"

Brendan held his finger over Ste's lips "Don't be sorry for him, trust me"

Ste looked at Brendan and nodded parting his lips over his finger he moved it down to flick over Ste's bottom lip.

Brendan continued "I worked there ye see. Had a job and at the time felt good, cause…I was suddenly important. Least I'd hoped I was. It never stopped though. _He_ never stopped."

Ste swallowed head lying to one side watching and listening intently. His heart throbbed inside his body shaking him enough to feel the water in the bed vibrate ripples under his limbs.

Ste shivered when Brendan's voice lowered "That night, I was there, in the cellar. One minute I was sorting the crates of beer, the next it goes all quiet. And that's when I got scared. He used to find me when it went quiet"

Ste's eyes were fixed on Brendan who had himself looked to the ceiling, Ste turned then and kept his eyes on the soft silver light trace that showed a man in pain with his thoughts. Ste shifted closer in an instinct he couldn't hold back if he tried. Strangely drawn to Brendan Ste wouldn't want him to feel alone right now, his hand reached across and fingered lightly through the thick hair that adorned his chest and dared to settle. Ste felt his heart racing along his palm so curled his fingers in comfort before moving away.

"Bren…are you okay? You don't have to say anything more. Maybe I should leave you to sleep?"

"No, stay?"

"Okay" Ste moved as close as he could without physically touching Brendan and held his head on the back of his hand.

Once Brendan was sure Ste wouldn't leave he continued to bore a hole into one spot above him, his voice lowering to a childlike whisper that had the hairs on the back of Ste's neck prickling cold. "Had my fair share of bruises Steven, and like you I asked god to tell me what I'd done so bad to receive the single most terrifying childhood. Evenings became my nightmare. _My Da used to beat me too"_ Brendan whispered.

_"And he…he…"_ Brendan shook his head finding the words difficult "I was scared a lot as a kid, I was scared to go to sleep"

_"You don't need to be scared cos I will look after ya"_ Ste's eyes had closed sporadically heavier _"Promise"_

Brendan turned and watched him attentively and how the light caught his eyelashes, they were long and made him look angelic, beautiful. The older man's throat bobbed having Ste so close by but miles out of reach. There was no denying he was extremely attracted to him. Ste's eyes drooped almost sleeping and flicked open again just as fast.

"You still awake Bren?" Ste asked with a tired yawn, Ste flipped over onto his side to get comfier.

Brendan smiled moving his body closer and laying his arm down between them, their hands touching lightly.

_"Bren, not Brendan is it now?"_ Brendan felt lighter somehow despite the dark cloud that now lingered above him thanks to memories resurfaced.

"Yeah, I _prefer_ that" Ste giggled.

"Ahh touché"

"How did you get out of the fire?" Ste's voice slurred off slightly before he curled his arms around himself with a little shiver. Brendan gripped the duvet and pulled it over him.

_"_I bucked up the courage to walk up the cellar steps, the smoke was pretty bad, as I got to the bar flames licked up the walls, and the curtains must've gone up somehow. I saw him…" Brendan's voice splintered "He was laying there struggling" Brendan shook his head "I saw the doors, and the stairs that led out of there. I saw a way out, but not just from the fire. _From him_"

_"Steven…?"_ Brendan held his hand out to stroke against Ste's; Ste hummed quietly idly linking their fingers together and drifted off to sleep. Brendan hitched a breath, eyes glistening with the weight of cruel visions made better by a simple gesture. Brendan didn't move his hand, instead stared at Ste for a few moments longer before laying gently back down on the pillow allowing his eyes to close for the second time that night.

* * *

Anne kept her eyes closed as she felt her way to the bedroom door, lucky for her there were no clothes strewn on the carpet to trip over as she did, the room was different however having swapped with Warren hours earlier. Her eyes seeing through slanted eyelids she scurried across to the bathroom. Shivering at the chill through the deadly silence.

Sudden movement on the landing made her glance quickly to the door as she washed her hands, grabbing over to a towel Anne quickly dried her hands and opened the door.

"Argh!" Anne squealed loudly as she saw Ste creeping from the direction of Brendan's room, caught red handed the younger man cursed to himself.

"Shushhhh!" Ste held a finger to his mouth and stretched his neck up the stairs to Brendan's room. Thank fully he remained deep in his slumber to notice he'd left.

Anne pointed to herself in shock "Me shush?! You have just crept out of Brendan's room, and its…_it's_…" she searched for a clock.

"4am." Ste bit down against his lip "I swear nothing happened"

"Get!" Anne grabbed Ste by his arm and frogmarched him to his room "In that room now"

"Woah, _steady on!"  
_  
_"Shhhhhh, everyone's asleep Ste_" His face fell blank at her. Ste got into bed and so did Anne, settling under the duvet together Anne turned her head to the side and waited.

"Nothing happened" It was shockingly possible to lay down next to Brendan, half naked in his bed and not have anything happen, he might have thought about it, _a lot_, but that was completely besides the point.

Anne continued to stare, and after five minutes of it Ste huffed and turned to look at her. "I wanted his company, so I went to his room. We spoke about our childhoods, like this…like in bed together and just talking"

Anne shuffled to her side too. "Sounds really sweet actually, I mean with the talking. I know your childhood wasn't great so…but I was right about him. Brendan is a nice guy?"

"He is, and I enjoy being with him. It's crazy just how much. Feel like I've known him a long time, or it could be we have a lot in common you know? I'm not going into details, but basically I could listen to him for hours. I would have but…"

"What?"

"I fell asleep didn't I? I woke up next to him, he was asleep, and our fingers were linked together. I have no idea how that occurred and he looked so…_gorgeous_" Ste blushed as he spoke. "It was nice waking up to him, but I had to get out of there."

"Ste…what if he wakes up expecting to see you?"

"Nah, he won't do that…will he? And besides he isn't gonna bother if I'm not" Ste had a million different thoughts racing through his mind now. Should he creep back into Brendan's bed again… it was hard enough getting out of it without causing a mini tidal wave. Ste thought it over a while.

"I will make breakfast, because he won't know when I left will he? He was dead to the world, snoring even, his moustashe twitches" Ste lips smoothed into a smile.

"Seriously, you two are sweet. Make a move on him, you like him, and he likes you" Ste looked at Anne who looked sleepy. Eventually she fell asleep on him leaving Ste to drift off again himself.

* * *

"Can't believe ye came here without me Steven"

Brendan stood at the edge of the Liffey bridge looking at Ste who'd turned in relief at his appearance. His initial plan of cooking breakfast abolished after waking up and realising Brendan goes for early morning runs. He'd got dressed and was out the door at the crack of dawn, walked steady along the Liffey river wall and stepped onto the bridge that had captivated him from the moment he'd seen it. Brendan standing with hands against his hips made the morning a little more sweeter. At least they'd finally made it there.

An early riser Brendan had gone out on his early morning run. Colder than normal his breath steamed against the air faster as he picked up the pace. The bridge was in his sights and had never been more than a way across the Liffey River in his mind before. The white metal frame curving over the river usually glistened with the sunshine of the day. Today wasn't like that, the moon still in the sky defying the daylight hours.

It had reminded him of last night and how Ste's body next to his had brought a security to his fears and warmth for his soul. Falling asleep had never been so easy for him, too many years the promise of a night filled with uneasy dreams of what his father had done to him. So waking up alone had left Brendan with a pang of hurt. Brendan edged slowly to sit up after waking and looked around the room focusing on the daylight and wondering what time Ste had indeed left his bed.

As Brendan gained on the bridge, a person stood alone at the top middle of it and clung their palms to the metal railing. Jogging closer gradually Brendan saw it was Ste, miles away in thought and looking at the river.

Ste watched the older man stand at the edge of the bridge and averted his eyes once again into the water. "It's the only way I could get you here, so don't get all defensive on me. Like anyone else would have let us have this. I remembered you took an early morning run, so…made sure I was here early to meet you" Ste danced his eyebrows smugly while turning his body to face Brendan.

Brendan nodded and dropped the scouring act and replaced it with a delicious smirk. The younger man never failing to surprise him now. He took slow steps towards him. "So… is it everything ye expected?"

"More" Ste smiled "It's _locks…" _Ste gestured to all the padlocks clasped tightly to the bridge.

Brendan shifted closer to Ste "What?"

"When I first came here, I looked out of your bedroom window and saw the bridge glistening in the sun. I didn't know what it was, and now I see it's padlocks"

"Ah yes, love locks. If ye love someone, ye write both names on a padlock and throw the key into the river" Brendan explained as Ste looked over one placed near his hand.

"You ever done one?" Ste asked studying the names written in black marker pen.

"No, never met anyone I fell for"

"Oh, me either"

"Why did ye sneak out of my bed?" Brendan continued to walk with purpose towards Ste.

Ste shrugged "Dunno, just thought it was for the best" Brendan was stood close enough to warm Ste from the morning chill now, despite the fact he had a jacket on, his skin pricked heat that snaked over his body.

"It wasn't"

"You expected me to stay?" Ste switched his gaze from the padlock to Brendan's blue eyes, they shone like ocean waves covered in the sunlight.

"It hurt ye didn't"

"Really? I didn't think you'd be bothered Bren, I'm so…"

Brendan held his finger to Ste's open lips mid speech flicking his eyes from his mouth to his gaze. "Ye never have to say sorry to me"

Ste gulped when Brendan closed the gap between them leaning down to whisper _"There's been something I've been wanting to do, ye gonna let me?"  
_  
"Wha…what do you want to do?" Ste struggled to breathe.

"I want to kiss ye"

Ste bit down hard on his lower lip and closed his eyes "Do you?"

"Yeah"

Ste turned around and leaned against the white railings looking into Brendan's eyes. Hands smoothing up the cotton top he wore and around his shoulders he held them at the back of Brendan's neck." I want to kiss you too"

Brendan smiled and moved slowly towards Ste's mouth pressing their lips together a second, drawing back to trace his finger down the side of his mouth and over the soft of his skin. Mouth open he cupped against Ste's lips and used a fiery tongue to enter his warm mouth bursting sparks between them.

Ste gasped and whimpered, moving suddenly to his tiptoes, Brendan snaked his arms around his back pulling Ste's waist at one with his own deepening the searing kiss. Ste felt his body tremor having never been kissed this way by anyone. Brendan tasted wonderful. Their mouths held moist and warm once parted. Brendan breathed heavier into Ste's mouth as their lips ghosted. Eyes never parting, Ste's heart felt like it would escape through his rib cage.

Ste moved his hand from the back of Brendan's neck to settle on his cheek.

_"Don't stop"_ he breathed rocking their mouths closer encouraging Brendan to take him again wide mouthed, tongue coiled with manipulative strokes teaching Ste how to move his own against Brendan's. Ste learnt quickly lacing continuous rough moisture inside Brendan's mouth the older man keened eagerly pressing Ste hard against the side of the bridge.

The kiss looped several moments, and more minutes after that. Ste lost count of how long their kiss lasted, all he knew is that time seemed to stop for them once they did kiss each other and making it last was all he cared about.

"Don't stop?" Brendan teased as he allowed them some oxygen, the cooler air tingled like ice shards against the heat inside their parted mouths. Grinning, Brendan's eyes widened and the twinkle mirrored how young and carefree he felt with Steven in his arms.

_"Shurrup"_ Ste shoved Brendan in the chest, his larger frame hardly moving he held him so tightly. Colour reddening his cheeks even more. Brendan hummed watching Ste flush, his eyes traveled all of his beauty in awe.

"I liked it, made me hot for ye"

"Like ya weren't already?" Ste knew because he felt the same way.

"Now what?" the look he gave had Ste melting, he was thankful to the colder weather for once.

"Ya aint getting in me boxers Brendan" Ste dragged his teeth to whiten the deep shade of crimson out of his lip. A nervous chuckle rumbled deep within his throat.

"Ye won't get into mine either" Brendan purred seductively _"I ain't wearin any"  
_  
"Brendan!" Ste giggled knowing he'd shaded the ultimate beetroot resting his head against Brendan's solid chest. Ste's hands shielded his face embarrassed beyond belief. Heart beating loudly within his ears the next thing he felt was Brendan's fingers curl under his chin, the movement dropping his hands and bringing him once again deeply into Brendan's mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

Overwhelmed by everyone's kind words for this story.  
I love writing it so thank you all very much and to those who have liked and/or followed too. xx

* * *

A Forever Kind Of Love

Chapter 6

It wouldn't have mattered if a storm suddenly raged overhead or the if the river Liffey swelled enough to surround them, parting was never going to be easy now. The kiss echoed breaking off and their breaths left heavy drifting away on the Dublin air that traveled along the bridge they'd anchored on. Ste's eyelashes flicked high to look at Brendan who still had his eyes closed for that split moment. Feeling his heart miss an all-important beat, he wondered what the other man was thinking within those few seconds he got to look.

Brendan's eyes did open though and met Ste's gaze, he had the bluest crystal ones. Ste's thumb fed a soft line from the edge of one and traced it along his cheekbone, little lines that showed signs of an older age added to his handsome features. He was unequivocally beautiful too.

A slight breeze passed over them bringing with it a cool shiver that they both felt, but more so Brendan. He was only wearing a soft cotton top and jogging bottoms, by now his planned run would have him roasting against the chilly Dublin morning. A car drove along the deserted road, engine humming broke their locked vision enough for Brendan to ease back slightly on his firm hold of Ste.

Caught up in the moment neither of them had thought past kissing each other, but now the weight of what had happened hit them hard. Ste flinched seeing the initial spark the older man held lessen and with it gripped his other hand tighter around Brendan's shoulder. It couldn't have been a mistake if he felt this good surely.

"Brendan?"

"We should go"

"_Brendan?"_ Ste's voice wavered causing the older man to stop moving away and look back at Ste. The edge of his mouth quirked into a bigger smile. Hand thumbing gently across his hairline at an invisible strand he seemed to always see.

"What? Ye not hungry then? Hmm?"

"Hungry? I…what?"

Brendan's hands slid down off Ste's body and edged back some more. "There's a place I know, I used to always run past it when I lived here. I wanna buy ye breakfast. Ye up for it?"

"Sounds like a plan" Ste's face relaxed then into the beginnings of a smirk that Brendan knew he'd never tire of seeing. It lit Ste's face so contently. He'd reached out before knowing it and held him within the palm of his hand, used his thumb to remember how his lips felt whenever he did this smile from now on. Head rounding Brendan moved to set off, turning back again to watch Ste push off the side of the bridge he'd been pressed up against by his body.

Ste sniffed and breathed calm settling his hands into his jacket pockets while they strolled down to the other side of the bridge. Traffic still slow, the odd car did now begin to make an appearance. As they walked leaves of reds and golden browns crunched underfoot. The beginnings of autumn had already started to show itself into the sporadic days of summer feeling sunshine.

Trees shed their leaves willingly against the swirling breeze leaving them bare for the winter months ahead, and birds flying in the sky tweeting songs across the silence of early morning. Brendan walked confidentially as Ste slid his eyes over the length of his body and looked to be in deep thought, Brendan himself mimicking his actions couldn't help but wonder what it was he'd taken such an interest in.

"Like what ye see?"

"Yeah! I mean…" Ste probably shouldn't have sounded that keen, but jesus he had eyes. "I mean.." Ste cleared his throat.

"Ye trying to figure out if I really am going commando under these joggers ain't ye?"

"NO…_are you?"  
_  
"No I'm not, I just think ye look _fit_ when ye blush" he'd laughed then.

"Sod." Ste grinned. "So this place we're going, is it local?"

"It's a small city Steven, everywhere is local. Just a place I stopped at sometimes for a early coffee, I always need a good coffee, three sugars."

"Three?! Bloody hell, no wonder ya running then"

"Hey, watch it, peak physical body under these clothes"

"Don't doubt that. Felt ya muscles back there didn't I?" Ste thumbed back at the bridge that was fast becoming a distant memory the longer they walked. The fact Ste had mentioned their time spent there had them just looking at each other a while as they strode along the streets. Still early, the air still chilled around them and it felt like a ghost town with no one around as most of the City was just beginning wake up to the morning. Ste kept walking when Brendan suddenly stopped. He'd gestured to the café he was stood by when Ste hurried back towards him, head held up at the swinging sign.

The café was old fashioned, with an open log fire and wooden beams throughout. Mahogany seats and rounded tables made up the rest of the space, it was the most homely café Ste had ever sat in. Brendan fetched over two coffees and some toast for them. Clasping his hands a moment around the hot mug warming them from the autumn chill, Ste blew a cool breath over the hot liquid before sipping it.

"Perfect, ta" Ste gripped a piece of buttered toast ripping a bit off and chewing on it. "Nice in here init?"

Brendan chewed half a piece of toast he'd managed to cram into his wide mouth. Ste tried not to think where that mouth had been exploring earlier and swallowed his toast down a tight throat.

"Aye, it's a nice café, makes great coffee" Brendan took a sip of this drink. "So what do ye want to do today then?"

"Hmm" Ste nodded pulling off some more toast "Dunno...oh! What about..."

Brendan shuffled his body closer scouting around the room "The 'Blimey stone?"

Ste stopped mid chew to look up at Brendan quickly. "It's the 'Blarney' stone actually, silly"

"Is it now?" Brendan's voice sounded far to high in his piss taking, Ste resisted the urge to kick him under the table.

"Pack it in"

"Ha ha" Brendan held both hands up in way of peace making. "Of course we couldn't go alone there, gonna have to take everyone else"

"Bren…ya sound disappointed" Ste looked around and crowed closer to Brendan "Ya want me all to yourself now suddenly? Other day ya couldn't wait to throw me out on the streets of Dublin"

Brendan nodded his head sucking his lips into his mouth "Steven...for the last time, ye was a naked stranger, albeit a damn good looking one, but still. Besides, I wouldn't have thrown ye out"

"No?"

"Nope" Brendan shook his head

"AW" Ste smiled eating some more toast.

"I'd have helped ye pack too"

"Proper _cruel_ side ain't ya?" Ste held a finger at Brendan before taking a mouthful of coffee. Brendan's smile even more delicious now.

"What are we gonna tell them, that we made up?"

"If that's us making up, I'd love a proper argument with ya Brendan." Ste chewed against his lip and Brendan realised it was now a nervous tendency Ste had, and also when he was in deep thought too. "I'll deal with Anne, she's gonna be winding me up forever with this I tell ya"

"Ye finished?" Brendan asked Ste before settling the bill and getting up to leave. The air seemingly colder now their bodies had acclimated to the warmth in the café, Ste blew hot breath into his cupped hands and looked at Brendan wearing hardly anything.

"Ya must be freezin" Ste edged his hands into his coat "I should of thought it through before meeting you this morning"

"I was cold, but we found a way to elevate that didn't we?" The reminder planted firmly into his mind Ste spoke again with a distinct smile.

"We gotta pass the bridge on our way home don't we?" Ste glanced at Brendan

"Yeah we do, easier seen as the house is right by the Liffey" Brendan shrugged.

"Can we stop on it again?"

"If ye like"

"Brendan, without sounding scary, that kiss we shared. Please tell me it wasn't just a one time thing" Ste had stopped walking and Brendan stood a little a way in front head down to look at the ground.

"Steven…"

"I knew it" Ste sighed and moved like lightening past Brendan. He'd made it to the bridge half way before his body weight changed swinging round on his heels. Brendan stood there looking at him with wild eyes.

"Don't run away from me. This is…_It's different._"

"Different? Why because ya managed to get me to kiss you after a few days? Nice one Brendan, my first kiss was just a way to satisfy your needs"

"First kiss, what? You've never kissed before?"

"I've never wanted too…" Ste shoved Brendan lightly in the chest enough to jolt him backwards. "Not until I met you" Ste kept up his movements keeping the older man's gaze firmly in his sights. "No one has ever kissed me like the way you did"

Brendan's breath left his lungs sharply when his back thumped up against the side of the bridge, he didn't try and stop Ste just kept his eyes locked with his. The younger boy gripped against his top along the collar line grabbing so tightly he was able to bring him down to his open mouth.

_"I'm leaving in a matter of days"_ Ste whispered _"Let's just have this"_

Ste gripped Brendan's bottom lip into his teeth and dragged it back softly. Letting go to study the whitening fill back with blood again. Brendan kept his lips parted, shallow breaths mirroring his heart beat. There was no hesitation, no argument. Ste took his bottom lip once again, enough to suck it into his mouth turning the act into another kiss. Brendan's moans traveled down the back of Ste's throat as he gulped against the loose languid tongue strokes they danced together.

Ste pushed away hard from it, and turned to leave again. Brendan, who was momentarily stunned,lingered a blissful moment or two before realising he'd need to catch Ste up at some point.

"For someone who's never kissed, ye learn fast Steven" he walked steady by Ste's side looking into the distance at Cheryl's house.

"Yeah well, my teacher is gorgeous in't he? Taught me how to move me tongue in all the right places"

Brendan smiled to himself as they walked home.

* * *

"Gotta nice bit of tashe rash there Ste" Anne quick with her observation when Brendan and Ste finally made their way back into the town house. The front door clicked shut behind Brendan when Ste had walked through it first. Rosey red cheeks gave off a testimony to a cold morning and perhaps a lingering after thought of their time on the Ha'Penny bridge. Cheryl, upon hearing popped her head around from the lounge, brew in hand to have a look at the evidence. She'd walked and stood next to Anne leaning on her hip, delicious look upon her face. Ste scrunched up his lips awkwardly and flicked his eyes up to Brendan who had come to rest just behind him. A wandering palm slid against his pert rear and gave a squeeze, allowing an astounded Ste to let out a squeak before quickly covering his mouth and shooting Brendan a warning gaze.

_"__Enjoying yourself are ya?"_ Ste lowered his voice for only them. Brendan's tashe tickled behind his ear as he ended up sinfully close to Ste. His hot breath invoked a burst of goosebumps to map Ste's skin searing.

_"__Not as much as ye are Steven"_

Brendan moved to Ste's view again, coolly winked and raised his eyebrows wanting every second they shared to last that bit longer. His hand copped a generous glide the round of Ste's derrière before he slid up the stairs of escape.

"Where ye going?" Cheryl asked her brother as he hot footed it out of the situation knowing his sister all too well.

"Shower" Brendan smiled at Cheryl before turning his eyes at Ste again, they shone like calbalt glass and Ste felt his limbs weaken beneath him under their scrutiny. The younger man who had by this time had relished the entire moment, wished he could follow Brendan, finding any time spent with him fortunate. Their exchanges were warmer than the sun.

Brendan left and poor Ste was at the mercy of his two closest friends who had that look about them. Escape was futile. They each linked his arm and guided him into the lounge practically shoving him on the sofa. Cheryl perched on the carpet placing her brew on the coffee table and handing over a plateful of toast.

Ste breathed heavy through his nose and took a piece, he wasn't hungry but if he was eating he wouldn't be able to speak much, that was his plan.

Anne brought her legs up to the side as she got comfy on the sofa. _"__Tashe rash Ste..."_ Anne widened her eyes.

"Dunno what ya mean" Ste smirked nibbling on the toast. Both girls looked fit to burst and the mean in him considered just how long it would take them to physically combust.

"Did ye get to the bridge?" Cheryl broke first. Ste surprised Cheryl even knew about it.

"Brendan told you?"

Mmm, last night when I arrived. Which by the way good to see ye babe" Cheryl pushed up and gave Ste a hug and kiss "Really missed ye, thank ye for staying here. Even if it didn't exactly work out as we all planned huh?"

"I think it's been an eye opener for the lot of us" Ste agreed "Your brother, you neglected to tell me how fit he is"

"Ha! I can't believe it. I wish I'd introduced ye both when we first met Ste, it never even occurred to me"

"Me either, he was...let's say shocked I turned up in his room naked bar a towel round me waist"

"Jesus, bet he thought all his Christmases had all come at once love!" The three friends laughed, filling the house with it. Ste had recovered from his initial embarrassment upon entering the house, and with the sudden relaxed feeling came a looser tongue.

"We kissed" Ste rolled his eyes at the reverberating gasps. "It's gone from one extreme to another" his hands gestured his words, eyes dancing between them both. "I know it seems rushed but I don't care, he makes me feel amazing"

"That's all that matters then" Anne reached over and held Ste's hand and rested her other on top. "I'm just...you know I only care Ste, right?"

"I know the score, and besides we will be leaving soon anyway." Ste shrugged "And I think he likes my company too, so I'm gonna go with that and enjoy the rest of our holiday. That is if it's okay we stay Chez?"

"Course it is babe! Stay as long as ye like. Have ye been anywhere yet?"

"Well we all ended up in County Antrim, Giant's Causeway? That place is seriously wow" Anne looked at Cheryl as she spoke. "We had a great time eh?"

Ste nodded and licked his lips of the crumbs from the toast. "It has a grass roof that visitors center" Ste informed Cheryl of the odd roof he just couldn't get his head around. Cheryl laughed and explained recalling that when she once visited with Brendan as kids.

* * *

Simon found Brendan sat on his bed hands held over his face and curved over seemingly miles away in thought. He'd gone to find him after over hearing Ste Anne and Cheryl's conversation in the lounge as he made himself a strong coffee to wake up with. The last couple of steps made with apprehension, Brendan peered over his fingers to look up at who had just appeared.

His head slipped back into his palms again with a little sigh. Simon walked over to a window and looked out at the now brightened late morning. The river shone in all it's glory and played host to some ducks that swam by a group of laughing children leaning over the wall feeding them with their sweets. Simon smiled at the sight and then turned to his friend.

"You alright?"

"Hmm?" Brendan lifted up out of his hands completely now and leaned back a touch."Yeah, yeah good. Ye?"

"I'm good too mate, just made a coffee, and overheard Ste talking"

"Oh?" Brendan feigned ignorance like a pro, it didn't deter Simon from pushing though.

"Said you two had kissed?" Simon moved from the window to stand in front of Brendan "I like Ste"

"Do ye? Good. Glad ye told me"

"You know what I mean. I'm thinking this is a ploy to get him into bed?"

"Ye know..." Brendan became a little agitated at how his friends all knew what he was like, a simple strategy he'd had over the years becoming so normal they didn't expect anything less. "I ain't that predictable Simon. Hadn't entered your mind I might like him eh?"

"Oh thank god" Simon breathed and plonked down hard next to Brendan sending them both moving under the strain of water. Simon's face a picture realising it was a water bed.

"Shut up"

"I never said owt! Water bed eh, very nice" Simon grinned drinking some of his coffee. "Does Warren know?"

"No, and don't ye bloody tell him either, I'll end up finding him and his conquests in it!"

They both laughed Brendan shaking his head from side to side before looking at the floor. Simon blew cool air over his drink again and took another sip "I won't mention it then"

"I did kiss him, more than once. Revelation it was" his eyes shot to the ceiling.

Simon sipped slowly at his drink side glancing at Brendan cautiously "Good kisser was he?"

"Simon"

"What? Okay smart arse, what am I meant to say then? Was the weather nice at the time? Somehow I very much fucking doubt either of you noticed, am I right?!"

Brendan getting caught embarrassed left Simon with an elated feeling, he definatley relished his hard exterior crumbling into a gooey mess. He made a mental note to thank Ste personally for this too.

"I'll ask Ste then, he'll tell me I bet"

"Fucksake, it was a great kiss okay? _Jesus christ."_

"I'll resist squealing like Anne and Cheryl did. I overheard everything anyway, I just wanted to hear you say it" he replied trying not to notice the fact Brendan was about to wring his neck.

"I told Steven about that night Seamus died" Simon shot a look at Brendan then finding a solid surface to place his drink he'd stood arms folded head down looking at Brendan.

"What did he say?"

"He didn't...I don't think he heard it all because he fell asleep on me. I didn't get to tell him everything."

Simon knelt down in front of Brendan. "You were a lot younger back then, and you never did anything wrong. What you did, going back into the fire proves the man you really are. Despite everything he put you through Brendan."

"I know that, but what if I'd been in the bar, I could've stopped it happening. Chez would still have her Da."

"And you'd have still endured abuse, no child should ever have to go through that." Simon held Brendan's hand "It was an accident, and you cannot blame yourself"

"The smoke was so thick, and I crawled on my hands and knees. Tried to shake him awake, my eyes stung with the smoke" Brendan rubbed his face hard "I can't stop punishing myself over it. Chez, she was heartbroken"

"Do you ever consider telling her the truth? And how it really was for you? I know you think she blames you for the fire." Simon pushed up of his knees and sat gentle on the bed again. "It's not true though, Cheryl would never think that way."

Brendan pulled his hands tightly against his face stretching his skin down with the movement. It was something he never thought he could make peace with. Being in Ireland had only strengthened his memories.

"I love her too, why I will always do this"

"Until you tell her the truth. Why did you tell Ste? You barely know him?"

"That's the thing see, I feel like I _do_ know him. Steven makes me feel lighter somehow, younger. I could tell him and he'd never even think to judge ye know? It's an odd feeling. And my desires for him_." _Brendan blew out a long shaky breath

Simon warmed a smile "Yeah it's obvious too, honestly it bounces off you both. So, you're not gonna just sleep with him and that's it? As to be fair, it's what you usually do. Look at Vinnie, and you liked him too"

"Vinnie? God you're as bad as Foxy. He left me cause I couldn't commit, his loss" Brendan shrugged.

"Question you gotta ask yourself is, if he came back now, who would you choose? Vinnie or Ste" Brendan silenced flicking his eyes up at Simon and then away to the daylight that poured through the window. He'd just met Ste how could he even answer that. Vinnie he'd spent a while with, but it never amounted to anything even though they'd stayed together a long time. Brendan became aware that his friend was still looking at him and was probably waiting for an answer. He turned his head to rest along his shoulder eyes glancing at Simon.

"I like Steven, what more is there to be said?"

Simon rested his hand on Brendan's shoulder moving to leave. "Look,we are all planning to go out, and sen as you're the vault of all knowledge of this place...where too today?"

"Blarney castle, I'll drive ye and Foxy. Cheryl can take Ste and Anne" He spoke watching Simon leave with his now cold brew firmly in his hands.

"Good, the more you spend time with him the better. Ste is good for you"

"Simon?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a good friend, and I know I never say it"

"I already know, don't spend too long on your own up here."

* * *

The castle towered above them enough it reached almost up into the clouds. Bluest sky painted around it's heavy thick set grey stones, the circle towers stood tall topped with cone shaped turrets held on top. Surrounded by wildlife and trees homing song thrush the picturesque view of the Blarney castle made them all smile.

Built six hundred years ago Ste looked upon it in awe as he held Anne's arm comfortably linked with his own. They'd driven there for the day, and instantly fell for another captivating part of Ireland's heritage. The group of friends made their way through the entrance and across a bridge that walked them over a gentle running stream. The grounds were huge and covered in lush green and pathways.

"Gonna kiss the Blarney stone and become eloquent" Warren spoke shifting his body backwards along the pathway to the castle. He looked back at everyone all walking having their own little discussions about the beauty of the place around them.

"Can ye spell that Foxy?" Brendan couldn't resist and chuckled at his friend.

"Can you trip up and fall on ya ass?" Warren gestured

"Now, now boys." Cheryl shook her head. "I'm sure ye will get that chance Warren. We all will."

"What about ye Ste?"

"I'm gonna kiss it, but will be weird as it's a stone" Ste shrugged

"You could just close your eyes and think of Brendan" Warren suggested "Just not too literal, I mean no tongues like"

"Warren! That's gross" Anne replied "Just ignore him love"

Ste looked across to Brendan sheepishly, he winked back in reassurance making him feel all bashful. Anne noticed and nudged him knowingly taking Ste away from the others. "How's it going?" Anne lowered her voice "You okay?"

"Yeah" Ste nodded "He's really great, I'm glad we came on this holiday"

"Have you spoken to him?"

"I'm going to tell him later, that I like him" Ste nibbled against his bottom lip "Better to be honest right?"

"Yeah it is. And listen even if it doesn't work out, you're going back to Chester and he's in London. Zero awkwardness" Anne hugged Ste tightly. Cheryl had walked over to join them and gestured along the pathway.

"There's a place just up here we should look at, 'Rock Close' it's mean to be enchanted apparently. Has wishing steps, if ye make a wish while stood on them it might come true"

Ste turned to look interested "Wishing steps? Ireland has a few things like that. The wishing chair at Giant's causeway?"

"Oh yeah it does, me and Bren used to fight over who sat in that " Cheryl glowed with the memory of their childhood, for her it was a happy time filled with great moments with Brendan. "Did ye make a wish?"

"No I never got around to even seeing it. Plus I don't know what I'd wish for" Ste followed Cheryl into the cave like rock that was carved into stone. Standing above the stream on a rock nook the steps descended down into a wooded area. Ste stood on one of the steps and closed his eyes. What could he wish for? He was at a time in his life where he had the world at his feet, passed with glowing degree in cookery, perhaps a career further than a helping hand to his good friend and confidant Tony. Maybe he could ask for the confidence to achieve what everyone else around him seemed to believe.

A familiar presence had his lips forming into a slight smirk, eyes closed he noticed all his senses heightened to a different peak. He knew then Brendan was stood close by, probably watching him with his head turned on its side like he seemed to always do when ever he held a thought. Ste opened his eyes flicking eyelashes so long they had to be seen to believed and felt his gaze magnetised to Brendan's own.

"Ye made a wish then?" Brendan asked stepping up the remaining steps to allow Ste to tower above him in height for the first time. Ste, who found himself forever glowing with the older man's presence acted a little coy in his manner.

"I didn't know what to wish for. I'm stuck at the moment"

"On that step?" Brendan pointed to the step Ste stood on, moustashe lifting with his grin.

"No ya plonker, my life at the moment. Can't decide what I want can I?" Ste held against Brendan's shoulders "I like being taller than you, my neck doesn't hurt looking up"

"Well if ye didn't stare so much at me maybe your neck would feel better" Ste blinked feeling Brendan's hand snake around his neck and rub there with his fingers. "That better?"

"No...but we have to go so it'll have to be" Ste kept their eyes as one walking past Brendan to catch up with the others. "Maybe you should make a wish" Ste stopped and turned to look up at Brendan. "For something to help ease the pain those memories cause"

"I don't need to wish for that any more though Steven, do I?"

Ste breathed deeply before hearing Cheryl call his name. He thumbed back to where the voice had come from. "Let's go eh?" Brendan nodded skipping down the rest of the stone stairway.

* * *

Climbing up the stairway to the top of the towers had them all stood angling heads through the stone walls of the castle and from this height they could see for miles over the beauty the connected land had around them. The breeze was stronger up there too, it blew through Simon's long wispy hair as Anne watched him a moment. He'd looked back and smiled beckoning her to stand with him so they could both look over the stones.

Ste noticed how they'd become easy in each other's company and wondered if it was something about Ireland and it's enchanted coastlines or mysterious places that caused the difference in them. The whole place had captivated him, and the magical qualities it possessed. Leaving would be hard but at least he could take a piece of the place locked within his heart.

Brendan had once again managed to find his company and without a thought he'd moved to join him around the top of the castle walkway. They looked down into the heart of the building and watched other visitors making their way up. "Ye ready to pucker those lips Steven? The Blarney stone is this way"

"Show me then" Ste requested looking back everyone else made their way there. "I better not fall through the floor"

"Ye won't, there's iron below ye, plus they hold ye while ye lean back." Brendan pointed to some other people there. Ste decided to go last because that way he could see what to do, in turn they kissed the stone that would forever grant them eloquence.

* * *

"I don't feel any differently" Ste told his friends as they left the castle and wandered into the 'poison garden'. A skull and crossbones emblazoned against a large sign warning them not to touch smell or eat anything they see from beyond that point.

"What did ye expect?" Brendan asked looking around the plants that could potentially kill him. He was suddenly unnerved.

"Dunno, I expected somet mind"

"I doubt you'd feel the serge ye had kissing me Steven, after all that's just a stone and it doesn't exactly put out does it?" Brendan whispered against Ste's ear gripping hold of his arm to stop him walking.

"Ha flaming ha. I didn't mean that did I?"

"What then? Sparks flying?" Brendan held his teeth over his bottom lip flicking his eyes to Ste's mouth and eyes sporadically. Loved how he lightened whenever they spent time together, he knew Ste mirrored his thoughts. His eyes shone the truth.

"I'll give you sparks in a minute" Ste prodded Brendan in his chest, as his eyebrows danced mischievously.

Simon and Anne caught up to them. "Cannabis over there Simon, shouldn't ye be getting your badge out and arresting someone?" Brendan looked at Warren who nodded profusely.

"Yeah Simon, they're breaking the law!"

"One day you two will cross the line, and I will throw ya arse's in a cell. A day I cannot wait for" Simon held his arm out to Anne who linked her hand there winking at Ste.

"Ye two are so mean to him!" Cheryl slapped both Warren and Brendan on the shoulders.

"We're kidding Chez!" Brendan threw his arms up in the air. "It's an illegal substance, it was too tempting"

"Sorry Cheryl, you're right. Brendan is such a bad influence. Do you want to join me walking around the gardens?" Warren winked back at Brendan whose jaw hit the floor. Ste got the rest of his exasperated face. The younger man giggled closing Brendan's mouth for him and walking off to join the others.

* * *

"Ye seen Steven?" Back at the house it was late evening now. They'd all stopped for take out on the way back and eaten it together in the lounge watching movies on Cheryl's large wide screen TV. A few hours passed when Brendan angled around the parting wall and into the kitchen to catch Cheryl and Warren making what looked to be Ravioli. His eyes widened like he'd interrupted one of those moments you don't dare ask about. He was about to back off until Cheryl smiled and wiped her flour covered hands down the apron she wore.

"Hiya Bren love! We're making tea, Ste showed us" Cheryl looked back at Warren who danced his eyebrows at Brendan in agreement.

"Ye look content there Foxy" Brendan spoke looking back at his sister and lowered his voice. "Ye seen him then?"

"Hmm love, he was here a while ago, maybe he's in his room?"

Brendan balanced onto his other foot "Nah already checked, and the bathroom, back garden…_what?_"

"Look at ye…glowing babe. Ste's is having a massive effect on ye Bren"

"No he ain't Chez…I just wanna find him"

"Yeah, he just want's to get his end away!" Warren laughed out loud dumping another piece of ravioli into a bowl. He'd gasped within moments, breath leaving his lungs when Brendan rounded on him, fingers clasped around the scuff off his neck.

"Don't ye speak like that about Steven ye here!" Brendan's anger was fierce but faded just as fast as it flared. He himself looking at Warren's shock and relaxed his fingers immediately.

"Brady!"

"Foxy I'm…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Brendan straightened out Warren's top and backed off. Eyes darting away he sighed with regret. "It's just not like that with him, okay?"

"Fuck Brady. I knew ya liked him but this?" Warren looked back at Cheryl who's mouth had pretty much hit the floor.

"Brendan, there's no need for that. I love you two are getting on, but d'ye think Ste would approve of that kind of outburst?"

"No he wouldn't" Brendan glanced at the floor blowing out a long breath through his nose. Warren shrugged off his apron and handed it to Cheryl before guiding Brendan out the back door and shoving him into the evening laden garden.

"What's your problem?" Warren gestured his hand to Brendan and showed signs of unease in his company. It left the older man heavy with remorse at his anger.

"Look Foxy I didn't mean it. I have a lot of things on my mind, its scrambled. The only thing that feels clear is Steven."

"And I'm happy for ya mate, but we have known each other years, and winding ya up comes with the territory. If being back here has this effect then we need to leave"

"I'm getting there." Brendan shuffled on his feet "Doesn't facing your demons actually help?"

"You wanna go back to the pub? I'll go with you, and if any of his mates turn up we'll sort them out together. All of us, get Simon too." Warren closed the gap between them. "Just don't push the ones who give a damn away"

"I'll think about it. How can I make it up to ye? Buy ye a drink?" Brendan filled with regret needed to rectify the stupid error he'd made.

Warren thought a moment before looking back through the kitchen window. "How about putting a good word in for me with Chez?"

Brendan's eyes widened "I thought ye didn't want me to lose my temper?"

"Come on Brady, ya know me, I ain't all bad"

"I do know ye though, don't I?" Brendan closed his eyes and thought a moment "Thought ye liked Anne?"

"Simon likes her, and I'm a mate so I need to back off." Brendan relaxed then and looked at his sister who he'd noticed had kept watching through the window at them the whole time, sheepishly glancing away whenever Brendan caught her doing it.

"Hmm, does Chez even like ye Foxy?" Brendan slapped Warren hard on the back as he led him back in the house "Ye do anything to hurt my little sis and ye know I will find ye"

"Yeah, yeah. You'd be scary if I didn't know how gaga you'd turned over blue eyed boy" Warren had a fair point that Brendan could neither admit or deny. Warren left him stood in the doorway moving swiftly away and back into the house before Brendan could reply. He kissed his sister on her temple before he left the kitchen appologising again and complimenting them on their cooking skills.

* * *

Brendan made it to the top of the stairs and up into his room just as he stretched his top over his head revealing a manly hair covered chest, defined muscles and pert nipples that fed hard on the cool air. Tempting hands moved across them warming the tight nubs to peak harder and deepen pink. Brendan jolted with a gasp and ripped off his top distracted to see Ste stood there like butter wouldn't melt. Hands fanned and settled against his pecks and a smile to die for.

He'd been in his room the whole time and Brendan silently cursed himself for not knowing the obvious. Both of them having the same idea had just missed each other. Ste's tongue looked inviting and moist wetting his smiling lips with sheen. Brendan had to taste them again; the whole day had past and just looking hadn't been enough, not nearly enough.

Brendan leaned down only to find a finger blocking his intentions. Ste smirked flicking up the most beautiful lashes to reveal bluest innocent eyes. "Where ya been? Waiting ages for ya!"

"Me? I've been looking for ye!"

"Have you?" Ste elated before moving backwards "Why was ya looking for me?"

The bed took an age to get too, so instead Ste felt himself shifted as Brendan, sinful in thinking, held his top and pushed him back up against the skylight. Little pockets of daylight prickled out of the window where Ste's body didn't occupy. The older man rocked close into Ste's face allowing their breaths to mix a perfect blend of heavy and hot.

"Ye know what I've wanted all day?"

""No…but I hope it's something good"

"It's great." Brendan cupped his lips softly to Ste's once "Ye are…" twice "So…" third time he held their gaze and heart beats as one "Beautiful Steven"

Ste smiled widely and edged closer "I've wanted to kiss you all day" Ste brushed their lips together as he spoke before pressing them together and angling in a position that took their tongues deeper than this morning. Both men moaned feeding their hunger, starved.

Lopsided kisses that Ste just couldn't angle enough into, they were divine. Every stroke of Brendan's moist tongue took him that further to heaven, the clouds had never reached so high before. His knees began to quiver, as Brendan felt for his hands and slapped them back against the cool window that steamed under them. His hands apart and by either side of his head Brendan pushed closer with the kiss holding Ste up only with his body and mouth firmly in place. Ste wound his tongue like a spring around Brendan's and played a heavy game of breathy kisses.

Both men stared at each other in silence; still holding against Ste's hands he let them down gently and marveled at the way his now swollen lips had brightened magenta.

"All day Steven" Brendan breathed "I've thought about doing that to ye"

Ste thumbed back at the window with a cheeky smile "Against this particular window?"

"Any surface will do" the older man hummed eyes darkened. Ste fingered over his tashe engrossed in the mysterious man before him, it had the softest bristles, even when they kissed it felt so good. Ste had taken it into his mouth a few times during their insatiability, licked against it and the beginnings of stubble. He tasted all man, Ste was fast becoming addicted to the way they kissed so hard they stopped time with it.

They'd not spoken about it, but Ste wasn't ready to take things further, despite having thought about Brendan in that way, he wasn't ready. He'd figured it out that the older man seemed to know this on instinct because he'd never made any attempt to initiate anything more. Ste thought a man like Brendan had tendencies to with past conquests and part of him couldn't help wonder why. He certainly liked to touch him, sending shivers travelling through his blood stream, the sensation moved through Ste's veins.

"You know if I stay with you tonight nothing will happen, don't you?" Ste swallowed, eyes like weights falling to the floor "I need to tell you now"

"I'm gonna be straight with ye Steven. It's usually a one night thing, no point in lying...but"

Ste gulped eyes still burning into the carpet "But?"

Brendan smiled clawing his hands at Ste's top leaning closer "But...I like ye Steven, this feels different. That's about as much honest I can be with ye."

Lips pursed Ste closed his eyes and thought for many moments, how scared he was and about the feelings he'd already accumulated. Ste held his head up to Brendan's eye line. The way he looked at him, like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"Sounds like this is a first for both of us then huh? The fun we're going to have" The younger man felt his earlier nerves leave him.

"Steven, ye are gonna stay ain't ye?"

"In here?"

"In Dublin."

"I don't wanna talk about leaving. We both know it's gonna happen though." Ste moved and lay down on the bed

"So, what do ye want to talk about then, hmm?" Brendan stood at the window side glanced at the bed where Ste had curled up knees against his chest. Chin resting there he watched his toes wriggle.

"Dunno…what about last night, we didn't finish our conversation"

"Oh that…" Brendan sighed looking out into the Liffey.

"You don't have to tell me; it's just that, well I fell asleep didn't I?"

"Yeah, ye did. And ye snore"

"Bloody don't!" Ste scoffed defensive. He eventually smiled peering at Brendan still facing the window but grinning. Ste's stomach somersaulted; he never got bored just looking at him. Brendan knew and looked back connecting their eyes in a powerful connection neither men knew how to handle.

"D'ye want a drink?" Brendan weighed heavy on his feet

"No I'm good ta. Why don't you come over here? Seriously you look uncomfortable stood there"

Brendan moved to toe out of his jeans. Looking like a god in his boxers, he dove on the bed rocking the mattress enough to turn Ste on his side and giggle.

Brendan slid into the bed and down the bed to reach Ste's eye height again to mirror the other evening. Ste adjusted his body to lean on his hands and capture Brendan's eyes again.

"Becoming a habit this" Brendan smoothed the words over his tongue, Ste sank harder into his upturned palms.

"Well ya bed is comfy"

"Ye like it now suddenly?" his eyes widened with his smile.

"Might do. I like you…" Ste swallowed "A lot"

"What ye heard me say in the bar other day. Ye weren't' mean to hear it, I just, I like to take control of my life now. Complications, they don't sit well with me ye know?"

"Are you saying _I'M_ a complication? Us spending time together, enjoying the company? That's not complicating Brendan. It's feels right to me anyway" Ste shrugged turning away from Brendan and feeling more than a little put out. He flinched slightly when a tentative hand was placed on his shoulder, partly trying to give Brendan the brush off.

Brendan didn't stop though squeezing his hand in perseverance. Ste closed his eyes and pressed his cheek down hard into his hand, maybe he just didn't want to say goodbye. It had been festering in Ste's mind, he knew for the most part he'd have to go back to Chester while Brendan returned to London. Funny how he suddenly couldn't see past them just being together, even if it was just talking. It felt every kind of wrong.

Brendan kept his hand on Ste's shoulder and spent the moments that lingered trying to think of any words that would form the answers Ste needed. It wasn't a case of not wanting, more of physically doing.

"You're not a complication. Jesus this is the most I've even conversed with anyone Steven. Feel like I've known ye all my life. Don't do this…get all weird"

Ste turned slowly to look back at Brendan, turning his body till he lay on his tummy. Brendan crept his fingers down to his lower back and lifted his top tracing light touches there. Ste closed his eyes to it and relaxed instantly. Brendan flattened his hand smoothing to his hip, palming a firmer hold.

"Let's agree to see what happens. Take each day as it comes. Visit Ireland with me yeah?"

"I'd like that" Ste whispered and Brendan angled his head to see the contented smile Ste held.

"Me too"

Ste nodded slowly head cradled in his folded arms. "Ill stay with you, till my days run out. Ya gotta show me everything though"

"Everything?"

"Everything, deal?"

"Ye will never want to leave once I've finished with ye Steven"

"I will leave Brendan, I have no choice but to leave, my home is in Hollyoaks"

"Where's that?"

"A place in Chester, it's where I study and work in Tony's restaurant"

"Do I get an invite?"

"Maybe, if ya play your cards right, I might invite ya. I've only student accommodation at the moment though. Single bed."

"That's okay, ye can be on top"

Ste blushed then and Brendan fingered higher up Ste's back taking his t shirt up with it. He moved down and placed a single teasing kiss to his middle lower back with a moist tongue and had Ste biting down on his arm to suppress a moan. Brendan moved and held a delicious grin before shifting away and settling down on the bed next to Ste.

"You're not gonna be able to live in the student flat much longer are ye?"

"No" Ste jumped his body around to settle on his side facing Brendan. "I need a proper job"

"Thought Anthony gave ye a job?"

"_Anthony? _You gotta elongate everyone's names?"

"Yes, yes I do" Brendan nodded profusely.

"He did, I left to study though." Ste changed sides, back to him but shuffled closer to Brendan. Until he could feel the older man's breath against the long of his neck. "I hope he takes me back though"

"What would ye like to do in the future? I mean now you've achieved what ye set out to, working in someone else's restaurant seems a step back doesn't it?" Brendan crowded his body nearer and held himself up on an elbow to see down on Ste who had his eyes closed.

"Dunno, funny you ask because before I left to come here I had a moment where I thought about it. I love cooking though" Ste answered turning his head to see Brendan looking down on him, Ste swallowed as they held each other's eyes.

"Maybe ye could have your own restaurant?" he replied inching lower slowly "I bet you'd cook up a storm"

"You think?" Ste flicked his eyelashes higher, eyes darting with Brendan's. "I'd like that that actually, my own chef white's" his hand curved back and smoothed against the rough stubble on Brendan's chin then cheek the closer he got to him.

"You'd look good in them I imagine" Brendan felt Ste bring him down gripping his fingers tighter.

"Stop imagining" Ste grinned eyes now on Brendan's mouth.

Their lips had come to brush lightly now, heart beats deafening their eardrums. "Too late" Brendan cupped his lips softly against Ste's moving languid, super soft kisses against Ste's mouth. Holding back Brendan brushed across his moist tongue. Ste's flushed lips, they shimmered with the wet turning invitingly tempting. Captured between Brendan's lips Ste's tongue crept into his mouth keeping the heat between them, Ste gasped as Brendan's hand held against the skin under his top pulling him firm against his body with a quick jerk.

"Sorry, ye make me feel..."

"It's okay, you make me feel like that too" Ste turned to lay on the pillow and held over Brendan's hand on his stomach wanting to keep it there. Brendan fell heavy into his pillow and hummed lightly, sleep beginning to take over.

"What about you Bren?" Ste suddenly asked "What about your future? You gonna keep investing in clubs when perhaps you could run one yourself?"

"Never thought about it, Foxy would love that though. I can picture his face knowing I'd be running a club too. Me being the boss, office chair..."

"Big desk..." Ste completed his sentence him too picturing the scene in its entirety. "I can imagine you as the boss, in a nice tight fit suit, opened shirt at the top, and that cross of yours laying in your chest hair" Ste hummed suggestively before laughing.

"Oi, no imagining either" Brendan shoved Ste slightly.

"Too late..." he liked the image far too much not too. "I should go Brendan, let you sleep" Ste yawned nestling into the pillow, eyes getting heavier.

"Mmm, no" he replied tickling his fingers into Ste's belly button "We're comfy now"

Ste edged back into Brendan's warmth and let his eyes close to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

As always a big thank you for your lovely reviews for this story, I appreciate them all so much.  
Apologies, I am a week late due to lack of time / working. Hopefully this longer, mostly Brendan and Ste focused chapter helps. xx

* * *

A forever Kind Of Love

Chapter 7

As the sun rose heated against another chilly morning in Dublin, a soft orange glow poured through the skylights of Brendan's loft conversion bedroom and began to show shadow eating light slowly creep towards the bed. Ste shifted slightly with a delicate breath moving his head back enough so his hair brushed against Brendan's nose forcing him to twitch hazy with sleep and huddle that little bit closer to him.

It was as though they'd not moved all night, stayed how they'd fallen asleep the night before. His arm now draped over Ste brought back on itself to vice the younger man to Brendan's naked chest. His thick chest hair prickled at Ste's back enough for him to murmur half asleep. During these sporadic little movements Ste's phone had been vibrating on the floor, humming over and over again, the sounds of a call trying to wake him up.

_"Answer it" _Brendan searched, found and brushed his thumb over Ste's nipple flesh alerting his senses open to a glorious response. Ste practically mewed with delight, Brendan's eyes were closed shut but he still imagined the younger boys expression and how his mouth quivered as it parted. His thumb felt against the pebbled texture of them,his body answered Brendan's manipulation so sweetly. It was enough to have Brendan want to continue the circular motion because of Ste's noises. He realised he liked to hear him.

_"I thought I'd switched it off"_ Ste held his head back into Brendan's face wanting to feel his breath shake along the length of his neck. Ste groaned not wanting to ever move, he was comfortable and toasty in Brendan's arms. Damn whoever it was calling him at this early hour.

_"They could call back I suppose" _Brendan hummed nose settling into Ste's neck, his lips said good morning in the best way ever, cupping slow mouthfuls of skin. And still rubbing his nipple to the point it had become sensitive. Ste hissed and slapped against Brendan's thigh making him breathy laugh,slap his arse cheek and bite down harder on his neck.

_"Bloody sod"_

"Bloody tease!"

Brendan quick fire with his response "Ye have heard those noises you're making? That's me doing that to ye Steven"

"Shush" Ste sighed content and held his neck longer neither admitting nor denying the fact he was enjoying the attention. Brendan suckled when he felt Ste's pulse drum over his tongue.

The call stopped and the annoying vibration eased off allowing them to drift off into that place between almost asleep but still knowing your surroundings, and more importantly feeling them. Brendan's lips were the softest flesh, his moustache tickling soothed Ste into a blissful coma. Eyes closed and laboured breathing gave false witness to him being asleep, but Brendan could tell. His body was completely alive.

Ste's hand found Brendan's and they intertwined their fingers tightly when his phone started up again, that annoying vibration sound cutting into the sounds of their heartbeats and breathy contentment. Ste sighed differently then, moving enough so Brendan's powerful lips pealed off his hot skin and there was a sufficient complaint in the form of a whimper from his mouth. Ste chuckled and turned to look back at Brendan, the lost puppy look had nothing on him.

"Gotta be important ain't it?" Ste shrugged.

"I was happy then"

"And I wasn't?"

"Fine, just get back in this bed once you've taken that call ye here?" Brendan, who had his eyes closed pretty much throughout the entire time they'd stirred from sleep smirked knowing the look Ste was probably giving him right now.

"You're already sounding 'bossy', all ya need is an office"

"I'd have to hire ye as my PA then" Brendan replied pressing heavy into the feather feel pillow. "At my beck and call then"

Ste settled on the edge of the uneven mattress and reached over to look at who was interrupting them.

_"In ya dreams Bren._..It's Toneh!" His phone now within reach, Ste gripped it in his palm.

"Alright Tone! How are ya?" Ste jumped up off the bed suddenly sending Brendan moving to his side erratically. He opened his eyes then, super wide hands gripping the sheets so he wouldn't end up in a heap on the floor beside him. He watched Ste slip into his dressing robe and settle at his favourite spot looking through one of the skylights.

"Ste? About time! Where have ya been? No calls, no letters, hell I ain't even received a postcard. My car is still at the airport too, just in case you were wondering" Tony laughed into the phone.

"Oh god I forgot about that! I promise I will bring your car back when I return" Ste looked over at Brendan then, his eyes closed, but he knew he could hear him. "I erm...yeah so Dublin is amazing. You have to visit one day"

"I might just do that, when I have a car to drive to the airport with" Tony clattered about on the other end.

"You at the restaurant?" Ste asked smoothing his palms over the belt that tied Brendan's robe to him, it felt soft through his hands,skimming between his fingers and the garment smelt of Brendan too. Ste snuggled down into it some more.

"Yep, been pretty busy this last week. How's Anne doing? She with you now?" Tony's voice sounded chipper through the receiver. As he looked through the window, Ste's eyes mirrored within them a glitter sparkle the River Liffey drifted along with.

"No, I'm alone at the moment" Ste lied and saw movement in the corner of his eye causing Ste to turn and peer at Brendan, head lifting up and fingers gesturing to himself in dismay. Ste tried to play it down, it wasn't a major lie really. Arm up he wafted his palm through the air mouthing _'stop it'. _Brendan slid back down into the bed with a humph and possibly some wording that Ste was glad he couldn't hear.

"Oh I see, so you've not met anyone in Ireland then?" Tony inquired interested how his friend was doing. "Only I recall Anne saying you were going to see if your one true love was out there hmm?" Tony replied in a sarky tone meant in jest but even so, Ste physically felt the words affect his body in a gut reaction that surprised even him, his stomach fell in on itself. It prompted an epiphany.

"I have met someone actually" Ste babbled the words out like a domino effect, he wasn't sure he breathed out while he did either, his heart showed the slight terror his words had meant, like it was drumming out a warning signal against his rib cage. Turning crimson with persistent nibbling his lip swelled and those seconds became an eternity. There was no way Ste was going to look at him, didn't have to glance at the bed to know Brendan had held his head up again.

"Serious? Who? What's he like?"Tony yelled down the phone in his craving to know. "Ste ya need to tell me everything" Ste really didn't need to do that, especially when the object of his desires was indeed in the same room. Ste never realised Tony was so fascinated in his life, he found himself gushing with it though, big beam across his face, fingers fiddling with the belt around his waist.

"He's great, and we get along really well. He's got this moustashe..." Ste made sure he looked at Brendan this time _"It tickles"_ Ste blushed heat faster than a struck match and watched Brendan relish the view and suddenly curl his finger lingeringly at him.

"_No" _Ste mouthed fighting his every urge to give in. Brendan continued to call him over, eyes wide with impatience deciding whether to get out of bed to fetch Ste himself. He stuck out his big toe and when it froze over he changed his mind.

"It what? Tickles?" Tony stopped what he was doing, Ste could hear the sudden silence and of course his brain ticking over. Ste cursed his loose tongue. "Have you been naughty over there Ste? A holiday fling?"

"Yeah" his stomach did that thing again,where it sinks so low it makes you feel ill. "I don't think it's anything more than that." Ste spoke lower "I'm happy though so that's all that matters yeah?"

"He, this mysterious stranger makes you happy?" Tony asked for clarification, out of concern mostly. Ste meant a lot to him and he needed to know everything was okay.

Ste turned to connect with Brendan's gaze, he himself propped up on his elbows and listening so intently it showed through his eyes. Brendan once again curled his finger at Ste painstakingly slow beckoning him over. Ste rolled his eyes, giving in and made his way over to the bed.

"He makes me happy Tone" Ste reiterated his words, kneeling over the swaying mattress to close the gap between himself and Brendan. Hand fingering a firework of sparks across the back of his neck, Brendan firmly brought Ste down to his face, eyes strikingly beautiful and mouth open enough to temp him. Ste swallowed deeply, eyelashes sweeping high.

"Well that's great Ste. Just you tell him from me no hanky panky okay?" Tony laughed then and started up with whatever it was he'd been doing earlier "And to keep his hands to himself. I gotta look out for ya Ste. I care about you" Tony sounded sincere and Ste loved him for that, he wasn't sure how he'd prevent Brendan's hands on him though, they held him far to strongly to ever contest them. Ste was safest in Brendan's hands. Hands that were now making his body tingle.

Ste sniggered, ghosting Brendan's lips and the way his tashe always tickled. Brendan widened his mouth to kiss Ste, letting out an involuntary moan, Tony suddenly acted concerned.

"Ste? You okay?"

_"_Hm mm" Ste replied, _"Hmmmm" _then he'd sighed taking Brendan's tongue into his mouth he angled his head, fingers becoming loose on the phone. Ste closed his eyes relaxing his mouth open to dirty kisses he relished.

"Oh good." Tony again, Ste could just about place enough concentration on his voice "Thought you was in pain or something." But the kiss was being deepened and Brendan's tongue dominant knowing what it wanted "So when can I expect to see you?" He had to answer him now.

Ste gasped breaking off the kiss and placing a hasty finger to Brendan's lips "Tony, I miss you. And I promise I will be home at the end of the week okay?"

Brendan sucked Ste's finger into his mouth, eyes burning into Ste's, his hand crept under his robe along his waist, playful fingers so cold the sensation took his breath away.

"Oh good. Well I'd best get back to it, busy day." Tony sighed through his nose clattering about again "Hope you're enjoying yourself there Ste. Gotta grab that opportunity with both hands yeah?"

"Oh I'm grabbing as much as I can get a hold of." Ste rushed his words "Bye Toneh!" Ste breathed sharply pushing their lips together again, with a quick swing Ste turned and fell against the mattress in Brendan's arms, his phone fell out of his hand with a dull thud against the carpet.

"God, Bren..." Ste whimpered against his lips, liquid blue eyes shining and clear couldn't break off from Brendan's own beatific gaze. Ste's hand traveled from his neck and held tentative against his cheek, his stubble growth becoming thicker now.

"I make ye happy?" Brendan asked thumbing across Ste's cheek so lightly he barely felt it.

Ste nodded "Yeah you do."

Brendan kissed Ste again softer, deeper and wound his hands tightly around his body. Palming against his lower back and the curve of Ste's thigh and dragged his leg up in one fluid movement. Ste's hand visibly shook settling on Brendan's defined and perfect arse squeezing a little with growing embarrassment Ste wriggled slightly and eased the older man of his hold.

Brendan pulled back and darted their eyes a moment, he could see he was nervous and unpracticed, he wanted to show him everything and how the slightest touch would produce more of the sweet noises he made. He would wait as long as it took for Ste to feel right first. Brendan kissed against Ste's forehead before resting there, eyes closed. "Ye make me happy too"

Brendan slid down onto his side opening his arms Ste slotted between them like he was made too, rested against his body, fingers curling into his thick dark hair, or studying the cross that nestled there.

"Are you taking us somewhere today?"

"There is a place, but..." Brendan breathed through his nose "Ye know how the bridge is just ours?"

Ste smiled "Yeah, I think I know what ya mean"

"There's a place I used to go as a kid, but I just want to take ye there" Ste arched back his head to look at Brendan already there in greeting, eyes shining. "I wanna tell ye about my childhood Steven, and how ye are the only person who's replaced the terror of it"

Ste was taken aback at the heavy admission "Brendan that's a big deal, I don't do much but listen though"

Ste shifted noisily onto his tummy head on palms to face Brendan. "Shall we _sneak_ out together? I think...if we're clever enough we can outsmart them lot" Ste thumbed backwards, minxy with his wink. "I did hear some of what you told me other night. Despite being completely lame and falling asleep on ya"

"Ye might not stay if I tell ye." His fingers ran through Ste's hair lifting each strand like static, they settled again on his scalp fuller.

"Never broke a promise in my life, I promise no matter what, I'll stay"

"In Dublin?"

"Till the end of the week." Ste rolled his eyes. " You're nothing if persistent huh?" Ste lay down against Brendan's chest again, deep breath and deciding no need to move and get up just yet. Ste tried to work out if Brendan was asking him to stay for a reason, and what it could be. His eyes fell tired with his cloudy thoughts.

* * *

They'd fallen asleep again, this time apart and on their own side of the bed. When Brendan woke up first he felt strangely cold without Ste's arms around him, he'd wondered at what time he'd got to that stage, forever feeling differently each new day that passed now. Brendan glanced back at Ste curled up, knees against his belly and smiled before gently exiting the bed so's not to wake him.

The alarm clock read 11 am and the realisation they'd both had a mammoth lie in and missed breakfast didn't go down too well, especially feeling as hungry as he was. Brendan had to deal with the latter though, he needed a shower too. As he grabbed a towel and watched over Ste's smooth complexion, Brendan wanted so much to ask Ste to join him. Perhaps it was wrong of him to think it, but visions of how he would look with steam laden water travelling down his bronzed skin invaded into his thoughts.

Rounding the bed he'd settled next to him flicked his eyes over his face and marveled at a boy so beautiful it made his heart ache. Brendan thumbed against his hairline, curled the perfect bone structure and touched against his slightly open lips. His breath warm against his hand.

_"Steven..." _He'd whispered, so quietly he'd barely heard himself. Brendan cleared his throat swallowing quickly. "Steven...?"Ste stirred then, and Brendan's mouth whiskered a smile. "Ye awake?"

"Bren...? It hurts" Ste croaked in angst. Brendan took his hand away quickly.

"I hurt ye?" Brendan shook as he worried "I didn't know..I didn't mean too"

_"No...it's not...ow" _Ste turned and cradled his tummy _"My stomach is really sore"_

"What?"

Brendan put the towel he held on the floor next to him and lifted the covers to replace Ste's hand with his own stroking gently against it. Ste flinched closing his eyes tightly.

"Ow" Ste had a sullen face looking back at Brendan who tried his best to comfort him with delicate hand strokes and circular movements.

"What is it, belly ache?"

"Hmm, feels bad." Ste winced curling his knees up. Brendan kept his hand warm against his tummy.

"Chez always used to help me with belly ache. I will ask for her help. Looks like plenty of rest and ye staying in bed all day, no arguments"

"But we made plans, you wanted to take me somewhere?" Ste closed his eyes and breathed sharply.

"We made plans for the bridge, and eventually we got there right? I was gonna ask ye to join me somewhere else, but that's not happening now either" Brendan chuckled slightly and moved to get up. Ste held against his wrist as it moved off his stomach.

"Oh no you don't. Tell me"

"I was gonna ask ye to join me in the shower"

Ste's eyes widened "You...what? Really?"

"Hm yep."

Ste gained a delectable smugness within seconds, Brendan shaking his head, denial becoming an unreachable defense.

"_NOT THAT_, just want to see ye naked don't I?" Brendan winked knowing Steven was blushing enough for the both of them. Ste released his wrist as he moved away to his jacket and retrieved his phone.

"What ya doing?" Ste held his head up momentarily before crashing it back down in pain.

"Texting Chez. She's on her way up here. I'm going for a shower, I'll get dressed and be back okay?"

"I'd have joined ya"

"Fibber"

"I would"

"Yeah? Would ye?"

"Hmm yeah. I wasn't born yesterday ya know" Ste held his head up and watched Brendan leave with a wriggle of his arse. Ste grazed his teeth hard at his lip with thoughts of Brendan in the shower and cursed his stomach for it's timing. His hands cradled against themselves flat there and his moans were quiet but relayed a man in pain.

* * *

Cheryl wasn't long to arrive. Prepared entirely with a hot water bottle, glass of water and a smile worthy of the interruption Ste had got. Having just managed to fight the pain long enough to sleep again. Cheryl settled on the bed rocking Ste on a sheet of waves and passed him the bottle. He placed it against his stomach and sighed at it's healing warmth.

Hand on the duvet, Cheryl tilted her head to look in pity at Ste who obviously looked in pain.

"Hey babe, hear you're not well?"

"No, I'm poorly sick" Ste stuck his bottom lip out inciting a snigger from Cheryl

"Aw love,well we will all look after ye. Simon is in the kitchen with Warren making ye chicken soup" Ste widened his eyes then nervous "I know, I said that. But ye know, they just wanted to help"

"Chicken soup doesn't even cure ya though,it's a myth that" Ste sank lower into the bed and darted his eyes at the bottom of the room.

Cheryl looked with him before turning and smiling. "Ye looking for anyone in particular there love?" Cheryl leaned closer "A certain Irish man perchance, who could play..._doctor?"_

"He's your brother Chez, shame on you" Ste smirked thoughts of that precise idea playing out in his mind in glorious full colour. Hiding a little lower hands tightening against the edge of the covers.

"Ohhh ye are! Love it. He won't be long, in the shower..._singing"_

"Brendan sings?!"

"Yeah, but don't tell him I told ye " Cheryl whispered _"Lady gaga"_

"What?!

Ste's eyes sparkled "He's never, and here I am cooped up in pain, that's a golden opportunity right there"

"He likes Jonny Cash too"

"Never bleedin heard of him. Thanks for telling me though, feel like I don't know owt about him, yet here we are sharing a bed most nights"

"Hey, I'm his sister remember, some things I don't need to know!"

"We haven't, I mean not yet. I need to be sure of something...I ain't talking about this with ya. It's too weird"

"Sure of what love? Ye think Brendan is only wanting..._ye know"_

Ste steers his eyes towards Cheryl "No, I dunno" Ste shrugged. "I like him, and shame on me eh?" Ste sighed. "I don't think he is after one thing no, I just think we both have different thoughts is all"

"Ye seem really sure though about that"

"I am sure"

"Look, I know he has this reputation. Simon, Warren they all have had their moments. But haven't we all? At one time or other, then one day ye meet someone different" Cheryl fingered through her hair. "I think ye are good for Brendan, first time in years I've seen him so lifted. Even as kids ye know, he always had this sadness..."

"Behind his eyes?" Ste nudged up a little wincing through the pain."I can see it too. I want to help him. He told me earlier I make him happy."

"I think ye do more than ye know babe. And I thank ye for that. If Daddy was still here he would too"

Ste shivered then, like someone had walked over his grave. He wasn't sure why though, he knew nothing about their father besides what Brendan had so far disclosed. From his perspective the man had been a bastard to Brendan. Ste realised in this moment Cheryl had loving feelings towards the man, and obviously had a different childhood to Brendan.

He already hated him.

Any parent able to mold a child to the point of despair made his skin crawl. Terry always falsely called himself his step dad, but as far as he was concerned, he'd been nothing but physical misery in his eyes. Ste suddenly began to miss Brendan, and wanted him near again. He realised how similar they were in the fact thinking of their childhood pasts did bring on a sense of fear. Brendan healed that, made him feel safe.

"You got on with him then? Your dad?" Ste continued to be anywhere but within the room with Cheryl, unfocused vivid memories smudged like water paintings behind his eyes. Ste's eyes flicked towards Cheryl, her smile, the glow in her cheeks. The stark differences between her eyes and Brendan's talking about their father was in itself frightening.

"Yeah, I loved him, Bren too. We were devastated when he...there was an accident. We had this pub, and it caught fire. Brendan was trapped with my Daddy, but they only rescued him." A tear rolled down Cheryl's cheek, her wiping it away as fast as it had appeared. "Still, least I've got Brendan"

"Who caused it?"

"What?"

"The fire, what happened?"

Cheryl swallowed "No one love, it was a miss placed cigarette or cigar they said. Could've been any ones."

"Chez? He really needs you okay? Brendan won't tell you, but he does" Ste suddenly lifts off the bed with a painful surge in his tummy. "Ow, fuck this hurts" Ste breathed sharply placing his head against the pillow hard. _"Bloody stomach"_

"Okay, I'm gonna pop to the chemist, get ye some medication to help with the pain. I'll get Anne up here to keep ye company."

"I'll knock on the bathroom door on my way and get Brendan to hurry up.. Reckon his bedside manner will help ye too". Cheryl kissed Ste on the forehead before wiping her lipstick stain off his skin and leaving.

Ste was alone again and spent his moments either studying up at the ceiling or across to the windows which let in a constant sunny beam, within it particles of dust swirled like little fairies. At least that's what children growing up were told they were. His eyes closed sporadically he found, closing to pain and opening with relief when it stopped. Ste was feeling sorry for himself now, he was meant to be on holiday not ill.

He'd thrown out a sigh or two when a disturbance in the deathly quiet room interrupted him. Brendan stood and leaned up against the stairs opening; dressed in praiseworthy tight fitting black trousers, braces hanging down, matching shirt slightly open showing off his silver necklace. He looked incredible and Ste forgot the pain that surged through his tummy, and replaced it with the glorious vision Brendan made.

Hands slipped into both pockets he'd pushed off the banister and strode over to Ste with a smile, reaching out moving the covers back off Ste and removing the warm bottle there. Ste held his breath watching the older man lean down and kiss against his stomach, little kisses the entire area of it pausing to linger inside his belly button to coil his tongue there so sweetly Ste's eyes fell back into his head.

Brendan hummed against the hot heat of Ste's stomach, smiling against his soft skin whenever his deep breaths caved his tummy invert. His body spoke and Brendan listened intently playing out its every desire. Ste wondered if he would continue till the pain subsided, if he was trying to heal it from him in the most exquisite way.

"Ye like being kissed here" Brendan told him "I can feel ye do"

"Yeah, I do. I didn't know till now though" Ste's smile spread like a wildfire.

"Is it just my mouth though?" Brendan asked turning his head to the side and dipped two fingers into his belly button and curled them. Ste's body arched inviting a beautiful smile from the Irish man. "Thought so"

Brendan moved to just above Ste's face and kept his gaze, tongue wetting his lips _"Ye always_ _this responsive Steven"_

"Well ya did have your tongue in there..." Ste breathed deeply "Guess it's your touch, makes my body respond in a way I've never felt"

"Just wait till we get to the foreplay then" His answer sent shivers through Ste, his kiss kept the warmth radiating his skin. Ste held the back of Brendan's neck and fed nails through his hair. They kissed a few moments and Ste managed to hold in the pain a little while before it became too much and he had to turn away from it.

"I'm sorry...it hurts Bren"

_"It's okay"_ Brendan soothed moving to stand up, hand pulling the duvet back. He'd propped up at the side and held his face angled to look at the boy who was becoming a firm part of his thoughts.

"What can I do to help?"

"You're already doing it. Besides,your Chez is going to the chemist. I'll be okay, honest."

Anne cleared her throat as she stood at the top of the stairs. Both men surprised averted their gaze straight towards her. Anne waved a little to them and smiling in greeting. Brendan then held up a finger asking her to wait another moment or two.

"Ye stay in bed okay? And get yourself better, I'll leave ye in the capable hands of Anne"

Ste began to get up but Brendan stopped him with a hand to his chest "Where ye going? I said rest"

"I was gonna do, in my bed. My room is downstairs remember"

"Stay here? No point dragging your ill self down the stairs. Unless, ye want to sleep in your own bed like" Brendan sniffed with a shrug of his shoulders getting up. Ste held his forearm.

"I'll stay then, if you're okay with that"

Brendan settled behind Ste's ear "Ye know I like ye in my bed Steven." He drew back "I might pop out for a while, get some air, but I will return and when I do, I expect ye to have warmed my side for me ye hear?"

"Bossy" Ste smiled softly and Brendan had to kiss his lips again. They ached it was that chased.

"Ye love it. See ye soon" Brendan peeled himself away to walk past an awed Anne who had been watching them a lot longer that they'd even realised. She'd hurried over to Ste looking back to make sure Brendan had indeed left.

"Oh my god Ste!"

"What?"

"The way you guys are with each other, it's so..._hot"_

"Ha ha, pack it in."

"The sexual tension in here could power a sub station, Ste..._you're falling for him"_

"Behave! No I ain't. I like his company, and yeah we like to play with each other flirt and stuff. He makes me feel that way though. I want to be that way with him and so does Bren"

Anne curled up her legs to settle side legged on the bed, Ste inching to one side.

"I'm so happy for you, you can deny it, but seriously you're really like,intense with each other. In a good way!" Anne spoke swiftly reassuring Ste her words were meant in kind.

"From where I see you,it looks like you're falling for each other. Seriously, the guy kissed your stomach like it was a chocolate fountain or something."

"You saw that? Anne!"

"Hey, I came up here to keep you company, how was I to know you'd be...all romantic"

"Now ya being dramatic" Ste shook his head in denial.

"It is possible to fall at first sight Ste, jesus."

"I can't afford to though can I?!" Ste suddenly snapped. Anne sighed heavy and turned to sit next to him at the head of the bed, arm curling around his neck pulled him to rest on her shoulder. "Ya can't tell him Anne. I don't even know myself do I?"

"I won't love, I swear, nothing to tell anyway" Anne placed her lips against Ste's hair. "You're enjoying yourself though, right? Besides being ill, it was worth the journey"

"We are leaving Friday, how do I even say goodbye?"

"I will be with you that's how and we both gotta say goodbye love" Their voices had become hushed, even though they were the only two there, it became a necessity.

"You and a certain copper?" Ste tried to smile but it came across as a twisted version of one as he fought a battle with his insides. Anne reached over and held his hand.

"Should we call you a doctor love?" Anne began to worry for her friend who wasn't well at all.

"No" His head shook "Just need some meds when Cheryl gets back, I'll see then"

Ste's eyes where curious towards Anne "You and Simon? He's good looking, probably has a uniform stashed somewhere. _Ya lucky cow_" Ste grinned wide.

"Bet Brendan would dress up if ya asked him nicely..." Anne giggled "As for Simon, he's cute that's for sure. We were going out tonight, all of us. However I'm staying now you're ill"

"No chance! Go out! What you Simon, Chez and Warren? That's a great idea." Anne didn't get to answer as Cheryl once again appeared with some stomach medicine for him. Warren and Simon bringing up a tray adorn with a bowl of what they claimed to be chicken soup, and a bread roll placing it on the side cabinet.

Ste thanked them all for their help, the fowl tasting medicine struggled to pour down his throat without him dry lurching.

"They say the bad tasting ones actually help ya" Warren nodded capturing Ste's ailed eyes.

"A bit like chicken soup?" Ste replied looking a lot whiter than he should be.

"It's alright Ste, I've tried it first" Simon reassured looking back at Warren. "He burns eggs he does"

Warren stood affronted, hands on hips "GOD, ya swore you'd never tell. Look, it wasn't my fault, they don't actually put instructions on how to boil and egg on the box ya know!"

Cheryl scrunched her face up "Oh dare I even ask? How? I'm sorry but _how_ do you burn a boiled egg?"

"Water boiled dry didn't it...and when that was gone the only thing left was the egg" Warren shifted his eyes around everyone carefully waiting for the crescendo of laughter to erupt. Ste found himself wishing Brendan could be here to enjoy this moment. His stomach already ached, the laughing didn't help much.

"Three minutes, but no, him? Almost thirty." Simon ended the conversation, because none of them could speak after that.

* * *

It was late when Brendan crept into his room like a silent ninja on a reconnaissance mission. His shoes somehow managed to squeak as he walked and no matter how much he'd cursed at them they ignored his pleas. Instead he'd toed out of them and edged his hips around the bed to Ste's side. Happy to see he'd not left and stayed like Brendan had asked of him.

Brendan stood with hands inside his trousers, braces hanging down either side and looked at Ste with caring eyes. The only light he had was from the moon, but it cast a glow so illuminating it showed his lashes for all the length they were. The sudden smirk that appeared at the corner of Ste's mouth had surprised Brendan enough to feign inconspicuous, shuffling a little on his feet he'd tried to sidle away.

"_Perv"_

"That's all ye can say?"

Ste's teeth caught the light slowly "What else am I meant to say? Ya stood there looking at me, in the dark"

"I'm making sure you're okay"

Ste's eyes flicked open then, just as he'd suspected Brendan too beamed, more with embarrassment of being caught. Ste breathed long through his nose and turned his head. Brendan leaned down close and held himself up with his right hand on the mattress sending Ste's body moving. "Are ye okay?"

Ste looked up at Brendan and nodded slowly. "Ye want me to sleep downstairs so ye can get some rest?"

Ste shook his head then, eyes burning into Brendan's he'd grabbed one side of his shirt and pulled him down closer, closer.

"Ye are feeling a lot better ain't ye?" Ste nodded again and pulled Brendan down with a short yank smacking their lips together. Brendan held himself over Ste but let him dominate the kiss, the way it moved and how quick or slow paced Ste wanted it. Brendan had moaned into his mouth at some point and felt his arm weaken. Falling to his knee the kiss moved to the side of the bed and lingered wonderful moments.

"Ye well enough to go outside?"

Ste's head lolled to one side "What time is it?"

"Just turned eight, it's becoming darker earlier again isn't it?" Brendan gazed back at the skylight. "I wanna take ye out, the place I mentioned earlier? I'll drive us there as long as ye are up to it?"

"Hmm, the medicine worked, and I even managed some soup. It does actually help" Ste shrugged before lifting up the covers off his body and swung round gesturing to Brendan to pass him his clothes. Dressing in jeans and a top to hide against the cool evening air Ste was ready in no time.

They planned their escape to the last moment, having to pause on the second to last step while the others all sat in the lounge watching TV. Brendan edged forward slowly and held his arm behind him.

Ste looked down at his hand that wriggled _"What?_" He whispered quietly Brendan used his eyes to reiterate his actions _"What ye mean, what? Hand"_

_"I can see it is"_

"No...yours" Brendan whispered back still darting his eyes to the lounge and cursing he couldn't raise his voice.

_"What about it?"_

Brendan stilled and raised his eyebrows at Ste in shock. Moving to grab his hand Brendan moved them like a lightening bolt to the front door yanking Ste out of it. Cheryl who had been laughing at the TV felt an odd breeze at the back of her and heard a click. Her head fleetingly strained against looking at the front door and the movie she was watching.

"Did ye hear that?" Cheryl looked at the others sat together. They'd not gone out in the end, deciding to have a night in front of the box, a load of popcorn and beers. They'd narrowly escaped playing charades at one alcohol fueled point Simon had suggested with no luck.

"What?" Warren asked pulling Cheryl down from the arm of the sofa to plant comfortably beside him.

"Thought I heard the door go"

"Ya just imagining it" Warren winked pointing back to the TV and laughing.

"No, I heard it too" Anne interjected sitting close enough to Simon she was practically on his lap. Their noses almost touched when they'd looked at each other.

"You drunk to much beer Anne?" Simon smirked sending her heartbeat erratic intoxicated.

"I haven't, it was the front door?"

"Did anyone see Brendan come in?" Warren stretched his arms high above his head, lowering them to settle behind Cheryl's head "Anyone?"

"Ye don't think..."

"They've buggered off out ain't they?" Warren's light bulb replaced itself then.

"Naaah, you reckon?" Simon leaned forward to see Warren and Cheryl working out what their sly friends had done. "Little sods, and there was us staying in cos Ste was ill!"

"Don't ya think it's too late them going out? Where would they even go at this time of night?" Anne puzzled settling against Simon's shoulder to continue watching the movie Police academy he'd chosen.

"Beats me" Warren hugged Cheryl close "We'll get em back though"

* * *

"Bloody hell that was close!" Ste giggled looking back at the front door, one hand still in Brendan's, the other held flat along the short leather jacket he wore jokingly pushing them both along until they'd stopped at the gate. "Good job they never noticed"

"No thanks to ye..what was that all about in there?"

Ste watched Brendan look at his hand bringing it up, fingers interlocked, Ste danced his eyebrows then and looked fit to burst as thoughts of many wind ups over this could ensue.

"Don't even think about it" Brendan let go of Ste's hand and rounded his car to open it.

"Wouldn't dream of it Bren, I mean it wasn't _me_ who held _your_ hand"

Brendan ignored him getting in his car and leaning over to open Ste's passenger side. Fingering the cool silver handle of the car door, it bucked back popping open for him "I was trying to get ye out of the house while ye _babbled _on."

"I don't _babble_, I speak _eloquently_ now. And you can mask it all you want. You. Held. It."

"I what? Held it?"

"My hand" Ste was smug and reached to the radio, messing around with the stations like it was going out of fashion, Ste tried to find a song worth listening to through the crackle of never ending static. Brendan watched intrigued hands gesturing wide to himself.

"Now what ye doing?"

"Fiddling with ya knob"

"Getting some practice in then are ye?" The quick wit having the desired effect, the space between them steamed.

"Brendan!" Ste burst out laughing sending Brendan into fits with him. The younger man finally finding a station he liked settled back into the leather clad seat with a flick of his seatbelt, dopey grin plastered to his face.

"Ye call this music?"

"This is good! Guess it's not Lady ga ga though..." Ste's eyes slid towards Brendan, his tongue held between his teeth.

"Ye what?"

"I heard ya singing, in the shower?" Ste moved over a little "Interesting choice of song"

"Ye were ill in bed. No chance ye heard me" Brendan inserted the key and turned on the engine, eyes still firmly on Ste's. Flicking between them and his mouth.

"Okay, Chez told me. And I know you like Jonny Cash now too."

Brendan closed the gap between them for a moment "Sounds like you've been trying to get the lowdown on me, interested are ye Steven?"

"Most definitely. Now where was this place ya wanted to show me?"

"Ye are one of a kind Steven" Brendan shifted the car into gear and accelerated away from the house.

* * *

The lighthouse stood tall,pointing at the sky and reaching to the now faint clouds against a continuous darkening blue. Not yet black, but the stars still could be seen clearly, Ste noted how their sparkle seemed to charge more the blacker the night became. Brendan had driven them to the sea, they both looked upon a vast ocean that made the world have two moons with its reflective waves.

Exiting the car the older man rounded his head in the direction he wanted to take them, Ste keen stepping quickly to walk by his side. A little chillier by the open water their hands held warm and snug in their jacket pockets. That and the warm conversation the two men held without silence slotting into a pattern of complete comfort in each other's company. Slowing down moving towards the pier edge, Brendan and Ste took their time, taking in the surroundings.

For Ste's part, he was surprised it was a place Brendan would have brought them, it felt romantic but he had to try and scratch the promise the scene gave from his mind. He had to rationalise this was far from that. As Ste looked at Brendan whilst they walked along the sea pier and towards the lighthouse, he had to remind himself not everything you perceive to be true, is.

Brendan was in deep thought walking here, mind recalling a childhood past that when spent here took away the reality of how he truly lived. Outside breathing this air he was free, was allowed some moments to erase the blame he gave himself for enduring an impossible world. He knew Ste was watching him think, and his insides churned wanting to tell him his secrets because passing it on would ultimately take the smile he'd become so accustomed too, away. It was a burden of memories Brendan feared sharing because of the impact they made on people. His friends had been amazing and stood by him, but he'd seen it in their eyes, the pity, and anger of knowing that changes something within you.

"Bren,you okay?" Ste scoffed slightly at his words knowing full well he was far from that "I know that's daft,I can see you're not"

"I'm just thinking, or remembering. I must look bad if people always ask me with such sadness" Brendan flicked his eyes from Ste to the waves hitting and spreading over the pier edge. He pointed to the lighthouse and they walked over to the door. Thick wooden oak door with a round iron black handle. Ste couldn't disguise his baffled expression at why they were stood there. With two carefully placed fingers, Brendan moved into Ste's personal space, close enough Ste could smell him. Eyes teasing his head shook slightly,giving Ste a chased kiss he barely got chance to reciprocate Brendan moved him to one side.

"I used to come here as a child. And me and my mates always found things to do. Hopefully...this won't have been fixed"

Ste watched Brendan fiddle with the door of the lighthouse and when it jolted from old age and the wooden door creaked open loudly his eyes widened to gaze around them.

"What are you doing?! We'll get into trouble" Ste's hand settled over Brendan's wrist trying to pull him away again.

"Nah, no one mans this place. No one will see us,_come on_" Brendan's smile was coaxing and childlike, and more than that, lightened. Ste smirked with an act of recklessness and forgot the risk it would mean and focused on that smile and how gorgeous he looked like this. Of course he wasn't going to say no.

Ste walked into the building first and the rounded walls awed him, never having set foot in a lighthouse before it felt very strange. There wasn't much light yet because the beacon itself wasn't on. Brendan flicked a switch on the wall and a soft bulb flickered vision into the room they stood in. With this light showed a stairway held against the walls,and coiled up to the roof.

Brendan closed the door behind them and the thud made Ste jump forcing a laugh from the older man. His arms slid around his hips, head leaning along his shoulder, Ste leaned his cheek against Brendan, noticing he now had a more defined amount of stubble.

"Ye trust me dont'cha?" Brendan's voice was low and seductive, words warm against his ear.

"In a dark lighthouse, accompanied by a fit Irishman with the door closed?" Ste turned to nuzzle his face. "Yeah, I feel safe with you."

"Good"

"So you've done this before have ya?" Ste moved to walk up the stairs, looking right up to the top.

"As kids, hmm. We realised the door,if ye push it in the right way,opens" Brendan stepped behind him, shoes tapping the concrete as they went.

"And what did ya do?"

"Mostly ran up and down the stairs, or slid down the banister backwards" Brendan laughed "We stood at the top and threw stones into the sea"

"Not on peoples heads then?" Ste turned briefly to look back at Brendan.

"No, we were kids, not mean bastards"

"Ha ha, course" Ste sly with his eyes gestured up the stairs as he took up the lead. "Must of just been my mates when growing up then. It was pretty rough. I certainly wasn't good as gold."

"Ye a bad boy Steven? Ye trying to tempt me now?" Brendan grabbed Ste's wrist and turned him to curl against the rounded wall. Hand tracing along his hairline. "Can't imagine ye bad"

"I can be bad if I wanna be" Ste hummed licking his lips before sliding out of Brendan's body weight continuing up the steps.

"I'll keep that in mind" His hand slaps over Ste's bum as they walk up the stairs, Ste feigned being miffed at the gesture but deep down he was blushing, and Brendan knew it.

The stairway wound up to the top with only a few sporadic oblong windows to peer out of. As they arrived at the top, Ste held in a sharp breath at the view, the last remnants of dusk falling into the sea and the moon high in the sky smiling at half crescent. Moving over to the railings and gripping tightly despite the cold metal tingling through his palm.

Brendan stood next to him and gazed out in every direction for miles. Ste saw him smile again and he shifted closer then so that their shoulders brushed and he'd look back at him, Ste liked Brendan's eyes happy, they shone the brightest.

"Thank you for bringing me here, this...well its amazing"

"Thought ye would like it, I've actually never been up here in the evening,and its pretty spectacular"

"Why not the others though?"

"I dunno" Brendan shrugged before thinking it through "I guess I enjoy your company. And it's less noisy without Foxy"

"ye warm enough?"

"hmm, I didn't think I would be, but I am" Ste turned to watch Brendan settle on the ground back flat against the wall on the outside of the tower balcony and draw a deep breath eyes up he'd caught Ste's sight instantly. Brendan had a weary look about him and Ste knew he was ready to talk to him. It set fire to nerves within Ste's stomach. He'd turned and sat down next to Brendan.

"What did ye hear the other night?"

"That your dad died in a fire, and you had a really bad childhood. That you were scared to sleep" Ste swallowed and turned to Brendan.

"Yeah, I was in the cellar. I was doing, ye know bottles of beer, crates. I liked to keep out of the way. There was a lot of raised voices, but that was the norm. He had lock ins with his mates sometimes. _I hated them."_

"Why?"

Ste continued to look at Brendan who just gazed out to sea.

"They used to belittle me, call me names. Laugh at me when my Da called me Brenda"

""It sounds awful,I'm sorry you had to go through that"

Brendan took a deep breath. "That night I saw smoke it just appeared through the cellar, and obviously by then sounds of voices and noises in the bar, they'd gone quiet"

"Where was Cheryl?" Ste asked curious, she'd never said where she'd been that night during their earlier talk.

"At her friends, sleepover. During the weekends I was sometimes alone with him, sometimes she'd be in the room next door"

"At the pub?"

"The house" Brendan replied with a bob of his throat momentarily searching Ste's eyes to make sure he was still okay to listen to him.

"You mean your dad right? You didn't want to be alone with him? That's when he hurt you?"

"Whenever we were alone, mostly in my room. I used to be scared to fall asleep. His footsteps on the stairs the worst sound for me. And I never knew what I did so bad, to this day. And now I never will" Brendan finally looked at Ste long enough the boy could see into them properly. Brendan darted his heavy looking eyes with his, pursing his lips.

Ste began to feel Brendan's fear, his body becoming frozen he'd stilled "Alone in your room? You and him, Brendan?"

"Ye are beautiful Steven" His voice hitched with a sob only Ste could hear,his heart shattered like fallen ice.

Ste brought around Brendan's face again when he'd looked away "He didn't just _beat you_ did he? It was a lot worse wasn't it?"

Brendan nodded silently.

Ste didn't breathe just stared into Brendan's eyes in pleading "I'm thinking it but, I'm praying I am wrong"

"You're not. My Da, he raped me from the age of eight,till..." Brendan paused to think "Till he died in the fire. Ye know the crazy thing? I went back for him, that monster who made the world terrifying. Cause he was my Da" Brendan scoffed head shaking. "I saw him lying there, and I did leave him at first, makes me a monster too that does."

"No it doesn't, look what he did to you? How could anybody accuse you of being that?"

Brendan rubbed harshly at his face, nails scoring red lines down it until Ste reached over to stop him "I was seen, by one of his mates. Saw me run out without Da, his face practically damming me. He's right though isn't he? If I'd have got him straight away...he'd be here now"

"Brendan you have no way of knowing that. The smoke, it could've have already killed him and you just assumed that..." Brendan held a finger to Ste's lips and shook his head. His voice whispered "He was alive, I saw him look at me. I saw an escape...and that split second I ran"

Ste nibbled against his lip and held Brendan's shoulder "He'd have continued to abuse you though, how can you feel guilt over escaping that cruelty?"

"He was was my father"

"Is that why...is that why you went back in to get him?"

"Yeah, I'd already decided, every step I took out of the pub told me I was wrong to leave him, but by then the smoke was infesting my lungs. I just wanted to take in some air, and that's when I saw Da's mate. I saw him again actually, when we first arrived here. Remember we spoke in the garden? Just before that I'd been running and I'd ended up at the pub. His cronie was there dripping poison. They think I caused the fire"

"Did he ever say anything?"

"No because I could tell about him, all of them and what they put me through" Brendan leaned his head back on the wall feeling exhausted angling to look at Ste who'd not once averted his gaze listening to his every word intently. Ste edged closer mirrored his actions, Brendan's eyes brooding Ste always struggled to see them this way but now knowing the truth it made frightening sense.

"What you did, shows such courage and bravery. Honestly, I don't know if I could have done that, gone back." Brendan edged close into Ste's cold palm which began cupping against his face needing some sort of contact with Brendan. His fingers moved stroking the outline of his cheekbone,through the rough prickles of hair that scratched along his skin. In the back of his mind continuously thinking of how he could he possibly do anything to erase such devastation.

"I have lived with this a long time" Brendan broke Ste's thoughts "And just worked hard to get where I am today. He had total control over me, everyday, and I thought it would be forever? Literally forever"

"No, Bren. Better things are kept for that. Kindness, being happy, friendship" Ste captured Brendan's eyes. _"Love? _Love is forever"

"If you're lucky to find it?" Brendan smiled for the first time then.

* * *

Time passed by by where neither of them spoke and all that could be heard was their breathing and heartbeats. As the time progressed the air became cooler. Ste sat crossed legged on the concrete floor and didn't move, didn't need to look at Brendan to know he was suppressing the need to show any more emotion. A tear fell down Ste's cheek and edged down into the corner of his mouth again, one of many that Brendan had watched silently snake down the same water trail. His sniffs and sleeve wiping coming to soothe away the words he'd spoken somehow. Just Ste being there was enough for him. He hadn't left his side.

"Ye wanna know why I was out earlier, what I got up too?" Brendan spoke with such defined normality.

"Hmm, if ya like"

"We didn't used to break in here as kids, we knew the keeper. He let us in here sometimes to look around. He was who I went to see, so we could get in tonight"

Ste turned to look at him with a beautiful smile, realising the lengths Brendan had gone too, to bring them this time together. "What if I'd still been ill?"

"Then we'd have come tomorrow"

Ste looked out to sea as the giant round bulb in the lighthouse suddenly spun on its axis continuously. An elongated beam shot across the black sea and sporadically beat it's light as a beacon for the boats and ships sailing out there in the distance. Ste's breath caught having never seen anything quite like it, like a laser it pierced the night brightly.

"I want to promise one day you'll wake up without these memories and I want to promise things will get better." Ste turned to look Brendan in the eyes "But I can promise I'll never forget you,and I can promise if you ever need me I _will_ drop the world to be there"

"I'd do anything for ye too. All ye gotta do is ask, after ye leave, pick up the phone and call me"

"Am I the only one of us that cant see past this? Or am I somehow under the spell of Ireland's magical hold? The thought of not seeing you everyday hurts more than it should Brendan. I'm gonna miss you with every part of me"

"Me too" Brendan was about to speak again when Ste raised his voice in shock.

"Bren, look! A shooting star!" Ste held his mouth open and pointed at it. They both watched it journey across the night sky, dusty ice trail stretching it out smudged as it traveled in between other stars head on a course towards the moon.

"I've never seen one before!" Ste beamed back at Brendan.

"Me either. Make a wish Steven"

"No, not this time Brendan. This one is for you"

Ste flicked his head to look at Brendan who now held his gaze."We should go now, yeah?"

Brendan agreed standing up and pulling Ste with him, they edged back down the winding stairs and left the lighthouse behind. Eyes watching the stars again Brendan made his wish.

* * *

They hadn't spoken much on the drive back, the Dublin streets now quieter with everyone settling down to the end of another day. For them another day closer to saying goodbye and as Ste held his temple against the cold window of the passenger side he wondered if it was part of why they'd stopped speaking now. Still reeling from what Brendan had told him earlier his heart had a continuous pang to it whenever he relived the words. For him the thought of what Brendan had to endure as a child broke his heart.

How could he even comfort him now, practically strangers with a strong connection that made him fear his life back home. A place Brendan didn't even exist. Ste must have sighed louder than he realised then because a hand held on his knee in comfort blinking him away from his thoughts. Brendan, who was driving kept turning his gaze from the road to Ste, false ideas obviously taking over his ability to concentrate. Ste held his own warm palm above Brendan's and squeezed reassurance before himself finally breaking up the atmosphere.

"Its not you,well it is...but not that what's in your mind right now"

"How do ye know what's in my mind Steven? I could just be hungry or somet"

"Are you?"

"Not really"

A warmth settled in his chest pursing his lips at Brendan. Forming a slight pout. It had the older man relaxing then, both hands firmly on the steering wheel.

"I'm glad you told me,has it helped any though? I mean, you're so strong Bren. I love how you're so strong"

"I'm not really, just gotta get on haven't ye?"

"You could tell Cheryl the truth. I think it would bring closure" Ste suggested and brought his arms around his body feeling cold, Brendan leaned forward to put the heating on for him.

"I can't because her childhood was different to mine, he loved her. He loved me too much"

"Bren, I'm sorry. I wish I could turn back time, I'd have run you out of there,far far away" Ste replied sincerely, he didn't say anything but he was glad the man had died.

"Couldn't have left Cheryl, why ye think I never left? I had to protect Chez." He'd held his hand over Ste's knee another time then, the car stopped at some traffic lights for a moment so Brendan could spend the time capturing his blue eyes "Ye help me forget though, first time I've met anyone who did that. Steven ye matter to me now."

Ste blew out a shaky breath flicking his eyelashes up to Brendan who always kept his insides warm and body charged. His feelings becoming a little too much to handle, watching Brendan set off again down the streets of Dublin. The streetlamps seemed to connect each others light the faster they drove, it made his eyes dance a little trying to catch up with the strange moving lights. Ste would focus on other things, the shops and bars they passed. The liffey as it came into sight and the lights of the Ha'Penny bridge shining in all it's glory. His memories there reminding him of how far they'd come in such a short amount of time.

"I'm gonna sleep in my own room tonight" Ste tried not to think about his words, doing that would make if more difficult. He had to do something though.

"Why?"

"We need to stop this Brendan, before one of us is hurt. Don't you think we've been through enough? You especially."

Brendan's placed the breaks on hard forcing Ste to jolt forward a little and gasp. The car swerved to one side and mounted the pavement. Ste had his eyes wider than ever trying to understand what had just happened.

Brendan had unclipped his belt and pushed open Ste's gripping his wrist he pulled him. Ste taken aback didn't move.

"Come here will ye?!"

"What are you doing? Are ya crazy driving like that?! I mean f..."

Brendan slapped his lips against Ste's sliding his tongue in while he was in mid sentence. His words turned into an elongated moan into his mouth.

Ste pushed Brendan away by the chest and caught some air "What're ya..."

Again Ste was forced to endure the Irishman's kiss. Pulling on his wrist encouraging Ste eventually gave in and straddled over Brendan. This was the first time they'd ever been so close to each other. Ste heard his own breathing become more responsive to their little movements together. Brendan's hands felt their way both sides of Ste's body, wishing there was a lot less layers between them. He worked his way however, undefeated to find Ste's goosebump prickled skin from underneath his clothes. Still kissing deeply Ste found himself keening to Brendan's spark filled touches.

"Stay with me till ye leave."

"All this to get me to stay with ya? A simple please would suffice"

"I needed to make a point. Stay. With. Me."

"You don't think I want too? I'm just scared of how I feel. I'm scared of never again feeling the way I do when I'm with you."

Brendan pressed his forehead against Ste's and held it there, pained facial expressions spreading, Ste wondered if he'd said the right thing. Brendan met Ste's eyes then, communicating so many words he couldn't physically say, fear of change engulfing all Brendan knew, the walls he'd spent so long building up, if they fell everything would change. Ste didn't know it, but he wasn't the only one struggling with his feelings.

"Ye said ye wouldn't leave, remember?"

"Can't we just have Dublin?" Ste swallowed knowing the answer neither of them would admit.

"I don't know,can we?"

"We gotta sneak back in the house" Ste changed the subject and ghosted Brendan's lips "Reckon we'll get caught?"

"Not if we're quiet" Brendan could feel himself drowning in Ste's eyes. So deep they pulled at him. He wasn't sure he'd ever want to escape.

"Let's go then, comfier in bed init?" Brendan nodded softly cupping at Ste's already swollen pulsing lips. Ste shifted to the seat at the side of him, sporadic glances had their eyes playing out little smiles the remainder of the journey.

* * *

Lucky for them the house was quiet and dark when they rolled in. Only light was in the lounge, allowing them to see their way in. Ste didn't get chance to even look at his bedroom, Brendan practically shoved Ste up the stairs to his room with a giggle. Brendan no sooner got him there before pushing Ste up against the wall.

"All we do is kiss ya realise?" Brendan managed to prise himself away from Ste and fingered out of his shirt.

"Love those braces Bren, they suit ya. That whole outfit, just..."

"Now who's the perv? Having a good look are ye?"

"Bet you like people looking!"

"I like ye looking"

Ste crawled into bed in his boxers and hummed appreciatively against the coolness turning to starfish on the mattress, body swaying on the moving water rushes beneath him. Suddenly remembering Brendan's words from earlier he quickly slid to his side and shivered his body warmth there. The older man looked good in the moonlight, shadows creasing along his defined muscles and abs along his stomach. Treasure trail leading to a place he couldn't help but wonder about.

Ste rubbed at his face and planted his hot cheeks into the colder side of the pillow feeling a false steam sizzle off them. Brendan was again stood over him so Ste had to move again, or roll to the other side of the bed. His hands were straight to his stomach molding over it soothingly. "Better now?"

"Almost" Ste fibbed, twinkle in his eyes.

"Almost?"

"I've been waiting for this Irish doctor you see, meant to have healing hands, and lips" Ste blinked sporadically and darted his beautiful eyes at Brendan who settled close to Ste's face, noses brushing lightly.

"Ye wanting a full examination?

Ste cupped his lips to Brendan's in a soft reciprocate kiss, his strong fingers stroked down from the base of his hair and down the nape of his neck, sending Ste's body blanketing white cold. Visually trembling Brendan continued to soothe Ste with his intimacy inducing satisfied moans. Again and again Ste caught Brendan's powerful tongue strokes and at one point thought he'd faint with the intensity they shared.

Anne was right, they did have a connection that blew wide enough for everyone to see. Brendan watched Ste kiss him,during the moments they shared, he enjoyed the feel of the younger boy, how gentle he was when he thought the moment needed that. Working up to a raw passion inside that the older man wanted to ignite and watch the fire within glow.

"I cant believe I got ill, that's another day gone for us." Ste fingered along Brendan's moustashe lightly lifting the bristles.

"More reason to stay with me tonight,_every night Steven."_

"I will stay. You know It's only gonna get harder though"

_"Harder?"_ Brendan teased placing a chased kiss to the back of his ear, his moustashe pricking heat in a wave that caused his eyes to shut tightly. "I think you're already hard Steven._ I can feel ye are"_

_"Stop it..." _Ste blushed burying his head against Brendan's chest. He wasn't gonna admit to how he really felt,trying everything he could to suppress his heart's desires.

Brendan moved him, took hold of his hips and jolted their groins together, Ste held his breath and arched his arms around the back of his neck.

"Do ye feel different since I told ye what he did? I won't blame ye if ye do Steven"

"What? Are you serious? Look at ya, gorgeous. Inside and out. Nothing has changed."

"Good" Ste turned over and pushed close to Brendan, humming when his hand held against his stomach and closing his eyes when his fingers tickled inside his belly button.

* * *

Brendan jolted awake suddenly and opened his eyes to darkness. It took a moment to register where he was, eyes drifting to the side of him he picked up his phone and pressed the button to illuminate the time for him. Three am. He sighed heavy and felt movement against his chest. Ste softened the pads of his fingers down his chest and Brendan kissed against his hair like it was the most natural thing to do. It was okay after all, Ste hadn't left him. Brendan forgot how dreams can seem so real at times.

"How long have ye been awake?"

"On and off to be honest, I don't want to sleep" Ste breathed

"Why not?"

"This is all we have left isn't it?" Ste's heart ached every time he asked himself that question, but to hear the words felt like physical damage. Ste opened his eyes blurry with an over tiredness blinking them over and over into focus. He saw Brendan's eyes first, then his smile. He moved up from his chest and they'd mirrored each other in seconds.

"What's wrong?"

Brendan touched the side of Ste's mouth "Had a bad dream, thought you'd gone"

"No chance" Ste smiled hand shaking it settled on Brendan's stomach, back of his fingers sweep stroking up and down his treasure trail "How are ya feeling now?"

"Good, really good." Brendan felt down Ste's thigh and dragged it up a little stroking along it noting Ste's skin was perfectly smooth everywhere. His hand shifted when Ste moved his leg enough he'd palmed the underside. Eyes wide he'd squeezed there and felt Ste's hand settle over his own.

"How are ye?"

_"Nervous..."_ Ste stroked down Brendan's face, nuzzled their noses and kissed his mouth before replying in a hazy dream like state. Brendan turned to the light at the side of the bed, it flickered on a soft orange glow as Brendan dimmed it to accommodate their eyes and change the ambiance of the room. He wanted to see him, every single part of him and commit it to memory.

"Ye don't need to be nervous,sorry" Brendan tried to move but Ste stopped him and edged closer.

"No, don't say that." Ste held his hand to brush over Brendan's nipple and tugged at the flesh, it incited a low moan against Ste's lips. _"Put your hands on me"_ Ste whispered

_"Ye sure?"_ Ste nodded moving so their bodies touched close. Brendan licked his lips,traced his hand from Ste's thigh to his hip, fingers beginning to softly claw at his younger skin and pressed their lips together. Ste trembled in Brendan's arm's,nerves like hot sparks along his skin. Brendan's hands mapped over his chest slowly capturing his nipples, fanned out and up against his neck he'd pulled him close hand either side jolting his head back to expose his neck. Brendan dipped low and grazed his teeth over Ste's Adam's apple when it bobbed heavy.

"Turn around" Brendan spoke with a raise of his eyebrows. Ste puzzled but did as he asked turning to have his back to Brendan. His body lifted feeling a hand drag under his side and bring both arms around to meet against his stomach. "If ye want me to stop tell me"

Ste nodded and licked his dry lips. Brendan's hands traveled a slow path to the edge of his boxers, tucking under them Brendan smiled against Ste's hair touching Ste's length for the first time he hummed in appreciation of it's size and shape. He loved the feel of it in his hand and how the silky skin glided through his palm with ease when he'd dragged tight fisted over it. The boy bucked into his hand and held his neck arched back. Mouth held wide, Brendan's other hand tucked two fingers under his chin and brought them into a deep tongued kiss that hardened Ste's cock in Brendan's hand.

"Ye okay, want me to stop?" Brendan's voice stayed low, hand moving methodically, Ste's hips lifted.

"Yeah, I'm okay, don't you dare stop" Ste scoffed, full set of teeth showing with embarrassment. Brendan kissed him again. Already throbbing and loaded Brendan still milked more thickness out of Ste, molded and shaped him longer, harder, incited pre come over and over again till Ste was on the verge of coming in his hand.

_"B..Bren...OH..."_

"Ye like that"

Hm...yeah"

Brendan continued to pull up and down along Ste's shaft, paying sudden attention to the wet that pooled from the slit. His thumb pressed between it sending a sensation through Ste that had him sounding extremely vocal. Brendan hardened listening to him, the sounds, breaths that caught deep inside his throat and catching them travelling on a moan inside his mouth.

_"I love how ye sound Steven,fuck it turns me on" _Ste keened and slid his cock in and out of Brendan's sporadic squeezes, tugs, slow paced and faster when Ste asked for it.

Brendan nipped his bottom lip between his teeth and quickened his pace "Don't come yet, look at me"

Ste turned panting, body jerking with Brendan's movements. Their eyes burned they looked so deeply, Ste wrapped his hand around Brendan's. "You're amazing"

Brendan slowed down again tantamount to torture for Ste who was ready to burst, his climax edged, balls lifting heavy. Brendan widened his hand around them and fondled.

"_No, you're amazing. Touch yourself_" Ste pulled at his cock and Brendan cupped his balls, rubbed and rolled them. "Ye are beautiful, look at ye" His other hand flicked against one of his nipples, already hard, the little peak sensitive. Ste hissed and grabbed Brendan's neck crashing their lips together. Ste's body rocked little hip flicks, slowed and stilled breaking off the kiss with a gasp.

Brendan smiled taking his cock again and dragging his come in ribbons along his belly and chest. "_God, OH god"_

"Hot as fuck, I _knew_ ye would be"

Brendan whispered into Ste's ear milking his milky wet cock through the come down, it slid like slick ice between his fingers. "Ye still alright?"

Ste nodded still trying to catch his breath while focusing on what Brendan was still making his dick do, the sensations, Brendan's continuing technique and how so gentle he'd been yet still knowing how to send Ste crazy. His body still buzzed moments after, throbbing between his thighs he'd never get enough of Brendan's touch.

"Did I do alright?" Ste felt a little high now, despite the nerves the room seemed to spin a little, he'd giggled suddenly. Definitely high then.

"Are ye kidding me? _Ye were perfect."_ Ste smiled, blushed and bit against his bottom lip switching his body weight to be at Brendan's side.

"Felt amazing" Ste buried himself into Brendan's chest, his arms held him close. "Can I touch you?"

"If ye want too"

"Do you want me too?"

Brendan fingered through Ste's hair "There's no need to be nervous with me, I'd never hurt ye. And yeah, I want your hands on me too" Brendan's smile made Ste shiver more, lifting up he took Brendan's mouth into a kiss, hand working it's way tentative into his boxers.

"Finally got into your pants" Ste rocked closer to Brendan, held tightly against his dick and hitched a breath, eyelashes hitting the ceiling. "How big? Bloody kept this quiet didn't ya?"

Brendan's laughter boomed around the room, and if the house had been asleep, it wasn't any more. "Look how wide ye eyes are Steven, ye like what ye feel?"

Ste dragged and flicked his wrist taking Brendan's breath momentarily "Hmm, my hands are too small, this may take me a while, gonna enjoy this"

Brendan swung Ste over onto his back and rocked into his closed fist. His top teeth held a firm hold against his bottom lip "I got now, all night, and tomorrow"

Ste used both hands then,mouth loose eyes keeping Brendan's firmly in place manipulated and gripped tighter, up and down movements, wetter with pre come, Ste's wandering fingers tickled at his ball sack."Are you suggesting we spend the day in bed? I have done that already"

"Not with me ye haven't. Not even slightly tempted? Day of foreplay, the things I am gonna show ye" Brendan's breathing laboured, eyes closing and mouth relaxed Ste continued to drag out his climax. Brendan kissed Ste throughout his come down grabbing Ste afterwards into a warm hold that he'd sunk into willingly. Both men struggled to control their breathing. Brendan flicked off the light by the bed and plunged them into darkness once again.

"I feel safe with you Bren." Ste's tiredness began to hit him hard, eyelids falling heavy, he'd lulled off to sleep.

"I don't want ye to leave" Brendan spoke quietly before his eyes closed again.


	8. Chapter 8

A big thank you to everyone who continues to read this story. Work commitments keep delaying my updates, apologies. xx

* * *

A Forever Kind Of Love

Chapter 8

Ste rushed down the stairs, tongue stuck out between his teeth and giddy with laughter. Brendan was hot on his heels, he'd gripped Ste backwards and side stepped flush against Ste's body, eyes trailing down him like he was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen in his life. Ste shivered, pupils expanding, eyes heavy lidded. Hand firmly gripped to Brendan's tight fit jeans Ste nipped against his muscle raising a seductive grin.

Brendan dipped lower to Ste's lips keeping their eyes fixed and bit softly to protrude Ste's bottom lip out, whitening the flesh as his teeth inched backwards. They pressed wide mouthed and hard. Brendan kissed Ste sucking out his little gasps, and protests. Ste pushed Brendan back slightly breaking off the kiss but keeping his gaze locked. Their lips drew in little kisses a while before Brendan ran ahead of Ste beating him down the stairs with a wink.

Ste pushed off the wall and exasperated "Ya cheat!" Ste assessed and draped himself over the landing banister watching Brendan coolly walk towards the kitchen smug. He stopped short and curled his finger towards Ste.

"Come and sort me out then Steven" Brendan's deep voice coerced naturally.

"I plan too" Ste was resolute sauntering down the stairs eyes engaging Brendan. He turned to his every move down the stairway and when Ste had rounded nearer Brendan held his hands out in gesture, eyebrows raised in challenge.

"What ye gonna do?" Brendan wanted nothing more than to take Ste back up the stairs again, his body heated whenever he was close.

Ste hedged his fingers tightly against the cotton rich material of Brendan's shirt capturing his pert nipples with the scratch of his nails. The older man hummed slowly closing the gap between them.

"Oh looky what we have here!" Warren stood folded arms edging out of the lounge and checked his watch. "Mid afternoon, what have ya been up to all this time?" Ste taken by surprise hitched a breath, flushed and fell against Brendan who caught a hold of him.

"Yeah, and _Steven_, what _are_ ya gonna do?" Simon replied suddenly appearing next to Warren.

Cheryl and Anne moved out of the kitchen shocking Brendan and Ste to turn quickly. "Looks like we're interrupting Cheryl" Anne beamed.

"Funny ye looking a lot better Ste, in fact, I'd say...he's got a bit of glow about him wouldn't ye Anne?"

"Hmmm, wonder what, or who has caused that" Anne teased arms congregating across her ample chest. Ste flicked his lashes up at Brendan who had in turn widened his eyes at the lot of them.

"What's going on?" Brendan asked unnerved.

"We all wondered where ya got to last night. Sneaking out. I thought ye was ill Ste?" Cheryl folded her arms and looked sternly. Ste gulped and felt under constraint suddenly, he'd held tighter around Brendan now wondering if they could make a dash for the front door again.

"I felt better, and we...we went out for a drive." Ste looked at Brendan feeling more confident after what they'd shared. His hand settled along his jaw bringing his face around to see into his eyes. "We were late because we needed to talk" Biting against his lip nervously, Ste hoped the public display hadn't been wrong. They had needed that time alone together. Brendan showed a little corner smile letting Ste know it had been okay to mention it.

"We visited the lighthouse on the pier" Brendan clarified a little more, the memory of it bitter sweet, he only remembered the fact he was always happier with Ste. Brendan looked over to Warren and Simon "Needed to talk privately"

Simon nodded immediately working out what Brendan was hinting at and relaxed his composure "It's okay, we were only kidding. Besides we all had a good night together anyway." Simon looked over to Anne and her bashful smile had Ste grinning ear to ear. They had both benefited from this little holiday it seemed.

Cheryl linked her arm with Warren closely eyeing up Brendan's change of expression over it, he always liked to play the protective brother. "Bren, what about visiting the Cliffs of Moher today?"

"Hmm" Brendan nodded "Could do, bit of a drive that though. Wouldn't we need to think about alternate accommodation for the night? Moher really needs to been seen at night and I like looking at the stars" Brendan caught Ste's gaze then, and found him smiling back as he recalled last night.

"What about a log cabin, don't they have them up there? It'll just be for a night, we can come back here first thing. What do you guys think?" Cheryl asked the rest of the group.

"Sounds mint to me" Warren snaked his arm around Cheryl's neck "As long as we're all together. Just one thought, we could go for a meal together, and tonight. One of our lads nights out?" Warren edged closer "Just the three of us, Ste ya don't mind if we steal Brendan?"

"I think I can cope a few hours without him" Ste's eyes fell into Brendan's blue crystal gaze, he'd miss him but he wasn't saying it out loud. He didn't need too, Brendan fed his thumb under the back of his top and pressed along his warm skin, prickling his hairs up.

"Sounds like a plan lads, there's bound to be a pub nearby up there." Brendan answered them but couldn't take his eyes off the boy who drove him to distraction. He felt Ste's hand cradle around to his back and settle over his own hand then in a series of little touches that kept them close. The others all shared an exchange of insightful looks between them, Warren shaking his head but still beaming down to the carpet.

Simon moved across to Anne and took hold of her hand walking them towards the stairs. "Plus there's always beers, if we get a big cabin we can all share it. Tell ghost stories or somet."

"Or truth or dare when we're too drunk to say no" Anne's eyes sparkled tightening her hold over Simon's hand, her bright glitter nails shone in the light.

"Hey that sounds a good idea" Ste interjected looking around the room at everyone. "Doesn't it?"

Simon was half way up the stairs nodding in agreement Anne not far behind giggling like a teenage school girl. She edged between the banister getting Ste's full attention. He leaned closer to her and lent her his ear to which Anne whispered softly _"He has got a uniform Ste"_

Shaking his head, facial expression one of images he couldn't help but think about Ste felt happy for his friend, obviously getting on with the handsome detective. "You. lucky...made up for ya Anne. Is he trying it on now?" Ste stretched his neck up to view the landing and felt a slight dig in his ribs, when Brendan had overheard everything.

"Oi, take your mind out of the gutter Steven, that's my mate you're trying to ogle"

"What's the matter Bren, _jealous_?" Ste provoked gripping Brendan's shirt into his hand as a distraction

"Am I not enough for ye?" Brendan's hands warmed up Ste's back and down to cup against his arse nipping there and instilling a sharp gasp from Ste.

"Now, now you two. Besides it's in London, so I will be visiting him there" Anne winked excited "Simon has asked me to go"

Ste held her hand through the banister "So happy for ya!"

"Happy for you two too" Anne looked at Brendan "You should hold onto Ste, he's special to a lot of people"

"Myself included" Brendan wanted to point out Ste was important to him too now. He'd shuffled on his feet then and gave a fleeting look at Ste before excusing himself to the lounge. Ste's head turned to follow him and his tummy fluttered along with his defined lashes.

"Anne?" Ste emptied his lungs "I don't want to leave."

Anne sat on the step resting her hands on her knees. "Here, or Brendan?

Ste licked his drying lips moist again "Brendan"

"Have you told him?"

"I sort of have. I said I was going to miss him and I couldn't see past this" Ste kept his view on Brendan sat on one of the chairs flicking through the tv programmes. "Brendan has to leave as well anyway doesn't he, so"

"True enough. My advice? Come end of the week we just go, pack up your bag and I will do mine. I'll get us a taxi to the airport" Ste watched her rock forward on her bum and settle down on her forearms. "You know it's the only way"

Ste swallowed down tightly, his throat aching with the constriction there. "Meet me at the Ha'Penny Bridge, Friday night. We can get the last flight out, but I wanna go there again first okay."

"Want some more advice? Tell him how you really feel. I'm going to miss Simon too, ya don't see us acting like it's the end of the world though do ya?" Anne's hand settled on Ste's with a squeeze before pushing herself up and twisting to walk up the stairs. Ste who was still hazy with thought angled his head a little to acknowledge her sounds of leaving.

Ste's eyes burned into the lounge, he moved silently and settled stood in front of Brendan. The older man held his finger rested against his cheek, his eyes trailing up the perfection Ste stood there created. Ste faltered his breath, hypnotised by his powerful eyes and what they said whenever they looked like this at him, lustful and awed.

"Just so ya know, you are enough for me"

Brendan stood up towering over him and Ste simmered under the scrutiny of Brendan's presence, walked himself backwards when he'd closed their gap. "Even without a uniform?"

Ste thought about it long and hard head to one side, he's smirked then. The air rushed past his ears and held up wisps of his hair strands when Brendan's palm flicked and threw him crashing down on the sofa. He'd kissed him with a fever tongue before Ste had time to catch his breath again.

"Move up Steven" Brendan teased "Taking up the whole space" Brendan laughed as Ste wriggled up into a sitting position. "What did Anne say after I walked away? Ye two plotting ain't ye?"

"Um, nothing much no" Ste fibbed grabbing the remote out of Brendan's hand and flicking through the channels on the tv. Ste crossed his legs and sat forward of himself and Brendan caught the angle of his long eyelashes blink and sweep entranced.

"Have ye ever been to London Steven?" Brendan spoke watching the tv play out various channels and getting a little annoyed with Ste's monotonous use of the remote control. "Give it here!" Brendan grabbed the remote and flicked it onto 'Father Ted'

"It's about Irish priests, it's hilarious" Brendan assured settling back into the sofa.

"Cool. Erm, London" Ste answered watching the programme Brendan had chosen "Never been, why ya ask?"

"I've an apartment there, I want ye to come and visit" Brendan felt Ste's gaze upon him then. Scooting up, Ste turned and straddled across Brendan's lap getting his full attention. His hands fanned against Ste's thighs stroking ruffles along his tracksuit bottoms.

"Where abouts in London is your place?" Ste played with Brendan's cross through his fingers.

"Near Tower Bridge, you can see The London Eye from it too"

Ste lifted his head in interest "Hmm, sounds posh. I doubt I could afford it Bren, the travel. I need to get my job back off Tone, earn some money. Then I have to get a flat to live in. Me and Anne, we've spoken about moving in together, split the rent"

"Ahh" Brendan nodded softly "I could pick ye up?"

Ste looked up at Brendan then "What ya gonna drive up to Chester from London, then back again. What about when I need to go back home?"

"Steven, if ye didn't want to visit all ye need to do is say" Brendan huffed and settled his head to one side to watch the tv again. Ste sighed heavy placing his face in front of Brendan.

"Oi, I thought it was just me who sulks huh?" Ste asked turning Brendan to look at him. "I'd love to visit. When ya thinking, next summer?" Ste grinned out his wind up.

"Next summer? That's months away Steven"

"Ha ha, I know that. Okay when?"

"When does your flight land?" Ste's mouth parted slowly to speak but they were interrupted by everyone coming down the stairs.

"Come on ye two!" Cheryl exclaimed "Ireland awaits!"

Ste acknowledged her before he'd moved and got up holding out a hand to Brendan and pulling him up.

"We'll talk later Bren yeah?"

* * *

"Brendan, I thought we were going to The Cliffs of Moher first?" Cheryl slammed the door shut with a flick of her wrist as she'd exited the car and walked over to Brendan eyeing up the place they'd driven too. They hadn't even left Dublin yet. Brendan had seen the building advertised on a sign and all thoughts rushed to that and going there instead as a 'sort of detour' he'd told Warren and Simon.

"No arguments, gotta visit this place first" Brendan walked over to Simon and Warren who looked a lot happier than the others. Settled his arms around their necks pulling them into a choke hold and grinning profusely.

"Guinness storehouse? Come on Bren!" Cheryl whined like a petulant child but Brendan was determined winking at Ste before taking his friends inside. Ste bit against his bottom lip and sighed contently.

"He's so gorgeous" Ste pretended to swoon, Anne and Cheryl both let out a giggle holding him up straight. There wasn't much she could do about it now, her brother already making up his mind. Cheryl held out her arms to allow Ste and Anne to latch on to her.

"Let's get this over with, he's like a dog with a bone when it comes to Guinness"

"Does Brendan like Guinness then?" Ste asked curious as they entered into the building.

"Yeah, and Irish Whiskey"

Inside they walked over to the others and Ste resembled a goldfish when his mouth parted and eyes stretched high up to the ceiling. A huge pint glass stood in the center of the room, and in normal circumstances Ste might have thought it was a crazy dream.

"Yeah, someone actually took the time to blow that load of glass" Ste spoke out his thoughts that were making his brain ache.

"Lucky glass" Brendan smirked taking Ste's eyes off it for a moment finding his place next to him. Brendan's hand gestured to the awe inducing sight. "That the largest pint glass in the world"

"Ya kidding?" Ste's sarky tone didn't go unnoticed, but Brendan still spoke despite.

"Hm,if we were to fill that, over 14 million pints of Guinness would fill it up"

"That's a lot of alcohol" Ste nodded trying look interested for Brendan's sake. "What's it taste like?"

You'll see, come on"

"Imagine washing up that monstrosity" Warren bravely looked towards Anne and Cheryl.

"Hey,what ye looking at us for?" Cheryl rose her hands to her hips.

"No reason" Warren moved quickly leaving the others to laugh.

"Cheeky git, never washed up in my life" Cheryl added walking off.

"Tell me about it, always was lazy" Brendan coughed his words avoiding his sisters' death stare.

As they ventured to each floor the Guinness storehouse hosted they learnt how the drink had been brewed and about it's history. Brendan already knew and when given the opportunity he poured his own pint of the drink and settled it on the side with a grin.

"Some things ye don't forget" Brendan shrugged.

Warren pulled a perfect pint too, proving to everyone he didn't just sit in the office all day long with his feet up. He insisted he did look after the bar sometimes and pulling pints was something he did well.

Cheryl too managed to pass the Guinness pouring challenge and smugly placed it on the side. Anne however struggled to hold the pint glass with her nails and squirted the deep black liquid over the sides of the glass. "I prefer to pour my drink from a bottle, a nice glass of wine will do me thank you very much"

"Well said" Simon agreed having a go himself and it settled with no head on it. Simon puzzled momentarily and looked to his friends who all laughed at his attempt.

"Try angling the glass next time" Warren reassured him "Best stick to ya detectin' from now on though"

Simon sneered threatening to pour the liquid over his friends' head. "What about Ste?"

Ste rolled his eyes, and had stuck to the back out of the way in the hope he'd get away with not trying. All eyes on him, he'd never even been behind a bar let alone pulled a pint. Brendan settled behind him and despite protests from everyone else at how unfair of an advantage it was, arms encasing Ste both sides of his body Brendan pressed close, he ignored the heckles and wrapped his fingers one by one around Ste's hand against the pump handle.

Brendan's eyes were strong keeping Ste's gaze then he'd looked to the glass in Ste's hand and whispered "Angle it a little yeah? Then pull down gently on the handle"

Ste swallowed flicking his eyes to the glass and Brendan's hand covering his. The black liquid swirled with a silky white froth as it mixed and filled the pint glass to the rim, leaving the perfect head on top. Brendan took it from Ste's hand and held it aloft.

"And that's how it's done" He winked at Ste and let go of his hand stroking his thumb along with it. They made there way out into the Gravity bar and Ste stood there momentarily stuck to the spot.

"How can you two make pulling a pint hot? Seriously, you guys are somet else" Anne gripped Ste's shoulders making him jump out of his trance. He smiled shyly and looked at her like he had no idea himself.

The Gravity bar Ste discovered was a panoramic 360 degree view of Dublin.

"Don't tell me what we are drinking" Ste spoke sarcastically as he settled down to take in the breathtaking views of the city. "I want it to be a surprise"

"Oh yeah me too" Warren agreed profusely.

"The witty sods I surround myself with" Brendan scoffed bringing a tray of Guinness to the table. Anne's eyes widened and looked back at Brendan telepathically asking him where the hell her red wine was.

Ste wrapped his fingers around the glass and looked undecided,twisting it in his hand.

"Shoulda got ye a dainty half glass"

"Shurrup" Ste snapped offended and tasted the drink. His mouth twisted in disgust "Rank that init?"

A worker at the storehouse looked at their table as though Ste spoke the words of doom or something. The man looked down his nose at them and seethed loudly walking off.

"Ste, keep ya voice down, people will lynch us. Just pretend it's like liquid gold will ya" Anne gripped around his arm and held aloft her pint winking at the man with the now evil eyes and licked her lips with an elongated '_mmmm'._

"It's an acquired taste" Brendan answered wiping the fluffy white head off his moustashe. Warren and Simon agreed it was alright, Cheryl had placed hers behind them on the table with a wicked display of out of sight out of mind ninja skills. Ste left his and basked in the sights Dublin held, his eyes traveled the beauty of it taking pictures his minds memory could hold forever.

"Ye okay Steven?" Brendan had moved to sit behind him and placed his chin on Ste's shoulder.

"Hm, yep. Just looking at this place. Gonna miss it."

"Ye could always come back one day?" Brendan replied

"Maybe one day. First I gotta see London though" Ste turned and rested his cheek against Brendan's hair.

"Ye gonna come visit me?"

"You know I will" Ste watched Brendan turn to look at him and edge closer connecting their lips in a soft chased kiss. His heart skipped knowing they were out in public, knowing his friends could see them. The smile he had spread against Brendan's mouth. His eyes were wide open watching Brendan's closed ones meet his after the kiss ended.

"We better go eh?" his voice was low but Ste could still hear him and just nodded in agreement. The others had all began to walk out, perhaps leaving them to some time alone, Ste wasn't sure, he was just happy.

"Bringing me to the place that makes a rank drink, good job I like ya Bren"

Brendan stood up to walk away. "Imagine if ye loved me then" The older man joked before rounding his head asking Ste to follow him. Ste turned to look over Dublin again and took in a deep breath into his lungs.

* * *

The cabin they'd hired was massive and looked very fitting against the views the Cliffs and landscapes around them. Ireland's beauty stuck with you when viewed this way. Ste had never experienced anything like it before. This high up the breeze cut against skin like ice, so he brought his arms around himself rubbing heat there with his hands. Ste glanced backwards, a little shift in his head when Brendan moved to wrap his coat around him. his smile was that of comfort as he held his arms around that allowing Ste to warm up instantly.

"If I told you I didn't want to leave, what would you say?" Ste asked finally wanting to let his guard down.

"I'd tell ye I didn't want ye to either"

Ste sharply turned to look at Brendan's eyes, they seemed distant with thoughts Ste wished could be projected for him to see "So my next question would be, what happens now?"

"I haven't figured it out yet. We both have lives apart, if we managed them then, why not now?" Brendan looked at Ste then, as if he was challenging him to somehow admit they could live without each other.

"It's been a week though" Ste laughed it off, it sounded so crazy to him. He felt he'd known Brendan his whole life.

"I hadn't counted Steven" Surely time isn't measured by days, months or years but those little moments shared that evoke strength and meaning. All Brendan knew was Ste had changed something deep inside him, like a craving the younger boy had become an addiction. "I have to see ye again"

"I know." Ste shivered with the breeze and moved to go inside the cabin they'd all be sharing. "Let's go in, I need to warm up"

Inside the place was big, had many rooms inside and a large living area complimented with an open log fire. Ste placed his jacket on one of the sofa's as everyone else rushed to secure their room. Ste managed to get the fire lit with a good poke and a handy box of matches off the mantelpiece. Standing to stare at the flames that danced a warm glow reflected in his eyes. His hands rubbed heat between them returning the colour to his skin. The fire crackled and sparked higher consuming the wooden logs to turn charcoal. Ste turned to look at the kitchen, it was a lot bigger than Cheryl's house, wider with a good sized breakfast area.

Ste contemplated thoughts before walking over to check the cupboards and fridge which did have a few bits of food and drink there for them. He was interrupted by Brendan who had changed into one of his sharp suits for an evening out with the boys. Ste blew out a long breath at his vision, light grey suit with a white and blue detailed shirt. The cross that forever graced his neck and the way it always caught any piece of light that hit it with a glimmer.

He stood with his thumb back at the rooms above them on the next floor up and one in particular at the end of the place. "That room is the best, I sorted it out for ye." Brendan gulped "Mine is over there"

"Separate rooms huh? Was it somet I said?" Ste chuckled when Brendan moved closer and edged him up against the counter with a shake of his head. Leaning into Ste's personal space his eyes fed over Ste's when they revealed like blue ice from beneath longer than sin eyelashes.

"No, I just can't keep presuming that's what will happen. You've the biggest, it's a fourposter bed too. I chose it for the view though, think ye will appreciate it"

"You're gonna be stood in there the whole time then?" Ste's tongue rimmed against his red lips "This really looks good on ya" His hands rumpled the fabric between his fingers and settled on Brendan's biceps through the soft material, his muscles soft, curving strong whenever he moved them

"Thanks, one of my favourite suits this. To be fair I've a few of them" Brendan admitted with a shrug.

"Where are you lot going tonight?"

"There's a pub not too far away. We'll go for a few drinks."

"Oh, well have a good time won'tcha. Sure there will be plenty of good looking guys to keep ya entertained" Ste wondered if he was as green as he was jealous, because that's where the words had come from. A feeling that rose without any warning and devoured his soul.

"I like ye jealous,it's a turn on." Brendan gripped Ste into a long breathless kiss, slow and punishing thumbing down his smooth cheek holding them closer each movement. It broke off like a petal in the breeze, swift but lingering. Ste wanted to carry it on, keep Brendan's lips warm and his eyes fixed.

"You kiss me like that then leave for the night?" Ste flushed crimson.

"Wanted to give ye something to think about" Brendan promised thumbing the corner of Ste's mouth pressing a chased kiss there, there was no way he'd ever have enough of his taste.

"I am thinking about you, how I'm gonna miss you. Don't go to your room tonight" Ste muzzled into the crevice of Brendan's neck and kissed against his racing pulse._ "Come to mine"_

Brendan closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Ste holding him into a tightly wound hug and felt the younger man reciprocate his actions. They stayed this way a while, it felt a lot more than attraction and a lot more than friendship. Brendan had never been in love before, he wasn't sure what it felt like or how you were meant to perceive it. The love he'd been shown from a very early age was twisted and defined the unimaginable. Holding Ste in his arms ached at his heart in a way that sent shivers through his entire being. He realised the safe feeling Ste had once mentioned to him he too now experienced.

"Ye smell good" Brendan breathed deeply into Ste's scent, arms loosening Ste to allow him to edge back enough to join their eyes "You've plans too?"

"I think we will end up watching a few scary movies as it's Halloween tomorrow night."

"There's a Halloween ball on in the city tomorrow, we could all go. Last party before we all leave?" Cheryl appeared in the room and interrupted overhearing them talk. Rummaging through her bag and fetching out her mascara Cheryl looked up again. "Anne is up for it,just need ye boys to agree"

"Dressing up Chez?! That ain't me is it?" The thought of parading around in a spooky costume wasn't Brendan's idea of fun, however Ste's face cemented his reasoning over it. The boy looked more than willing to do just that and he wasn't gonna take the task on alone. Ste held against Brendan's chest distracting him from his sister and edged a little further against Brendan, hand creating little strokes here and there, coaxing "It's a great idea Bren, and you know what? I could stay till Saturday morning then" Ste worked it out in his mind and watched Brendan smile with the news.

"I guess we could all leave at the same time." He pondered momentarily "We are getting a ferry back, ye?"

"Flight."

"Gotta take my car back on the ferry, couldn't ye get on it with us?"

"No" Ste shook his head "Picking up Tony's car from Liverpool airport,I promised "

"Oh Brendan, I'm sure you'll cope without each other. Ye two ain't exactly serious are ye?" Cheryl's eyes flicked up as she spoke absentmindedly. Her gaze between them curiously watching their silence. Her head edged to one side and noticed the way their body language practically screamed at her. Cheryl's mouth parted to release breath, finger gesturing between them "Am I missing something,are ye two...?"

Simon and Warren were noisy as they interrupted and entered the room, dressed to impress Cheryl's second gaze at Warren didn't go unnoticed. He held out his arms and grinned "Ya like what ya see?"

"Mmm" Cheryl hummed slightly "Ye two will be up for a Halloween do tomorrow night wont ye?"

Simon bounded down the steps and flung himself over the back of the sofa to settle crossed legged dressed in a nice fit combination of shirt and dark jeans, his hair swished delicately, strands falling along his eyes and everyone besides Warren all had stopped to look at him. Simon puzzled. "What?"

Ste nudged Brendan in the arm with his elbow eyes still on Simon "And there's you telling me not to look, and he's ya mate too." Ste chuckled at Brendan's silent protests. Ste couldn't blame him, he was just as bad, the swarve detective was obviously handsome. Anne fingered through his hair, removing it from his eyes. Claiming her prize publicly with a lick of her teeth, she sat down next to him fitting nicely under his outstretched arm along the sofa. Their eyes met the room smiling.

"What's this about a party?" Simon asked eyes still fixed with Anne.

"Jesus you two caught their bug ain't ye? Bloody love sick"

"I ain't in love" Simon, Anne, Brendan and Ste all spoke the words at the same time, trying to get in there first. Warren walked to stand next to Cheryl by the fire."Recon we're all gonna need a drink tonight then" Warren laughed heartily.

"Halloween party, Friday night. Thought we could leave Saturday morning" Ste looked at Anne, recalling an earlier chat they had had to contravene his every word. "What do you think Anne? _One last night_? Then we leave"

"At this rate we never will" Anne didn't care much though and mellowed under the body heat of Simon "I guess another night wont hurt"

Anne looked to Simon who in turn caught the look of his friends."I gotta go back to work Monday, so Saturday evening at the latest for me."

"Yep good for me that. I've people looking after the club, so I'm cushty" Warren replied "Brendan, probably no need asking you what ya want to do eh?"

Brendan nodded looking at his side at Ste who up until then had been listening intently to everyone talking away. He'd turned after Brendan had though, and they both wanted the same thing. "Steven and I have already discussed it."

* * *

Ste shifted slightly in the bed, mouth parting with a deep breath. His little movements disturbing his sleep. He was a little tipsy, having spent the night with the girls watching horror flicks with the light off and the roaring glow of the log fire. It cast weird shadows within the room and added to the fear the movies instilled. Ste had been looking at the time occasionally, or turning to watch at the door, flicking the bottle against his lips and downing beer from it. His lips swiped against any stray droplets as his mind had wandered to what Brendan was up too.

It was late when he'd stumbled to bed, eyes giving in far to early, he could barely keep them open. The room he had was a good size and the bed adorn with deep mahogany posts. The carpet fed through his toes with a lush bounce to it, Ste slid under the covers giving in to his eyelids. There had been a disturbance in his room and it had stirred his sences. Memories of the films he'd watched played tricks on his mind of things that festered under the bed, or edged out from behind the thick long curtains.

His hair stood on end, traveled the length of his body and produced cold shivers. The mind plays tricks at the best of times, but when half asleep it can manipulate to thinking or even seeing things come out of the darkness at you.

"Steven?"

_"Ohmyfucksy!" _Ste practically clawed at the roof of the bed, eyes like saucers. Brendan stopped dead, wondering what the hell was up, he'd seen a ghost then. "Are ya actually crazy?! Sneaking up on me...ya know I've watched horror movies that would turn ya hair white tonight don't you." Ste cursed under his breath as he tried to keep his heart inside his mouth.

"Christ Steven, any one would think the bogie man entered ya room." Brendan had a chuckle to himself opening the curtains to reveal the moonlight through net drapes. "Full moon too, perhaps a werewolf will knock at the window Steven, we are stuck in the middle of nowhere after all."

"Can ya not? Besides we got ya cross for protection"

"That's vampires"

"No, it's silver init? Just chuck it at the werewolf" Ste sat and folded his arms against his stomach, Brendan watching him in the natural light, his eyes trailed over his body, the curves, his round nipples. Brendan swallowed deeply trying to shake the whiskey shots from his mind.

"Right, ye ain't drinking again, sends ye doolally"

"You ever gonna get into bed, or am I gonna have to come get ya?" Ste's mouth edged into a smile. Brendan feeling slightly coy with the alcohol consumption grinned in reply, Ste watching his moustashe lift, his goosebumps were more defined than ever. Ste pulled the sheet up over himself and studied Brendan while he rid himself of more layers.

"Have ye even slept?" Brendan stretched out his arms above his head feeling Ste move restless against his body. Ste turned sharply, slight smile along his mouth he'd turned quickly rocking the bed. Their bodies shifted and congregated together in the middle.

"A little yeah" Ste sighed wrapping his arms around Brendan's torso. "It's been blowing a gale outside though, kept waking me." His lips cupped against Brendan's toned abs trying to disguise his enjoyment.

"Yeah, it's definatley weather for a werewolf to roam in" Brendan's eyebrows danced when Ste resisted and detached his slender lips to look at him. Eyes slanted, trying not to cave in to Brendan's touches along his now warmer skin, down the arch of his back, across his belly,curling between his thighs when they'd parted.

_"Come here"_ Brendan whispered tickling the pads of his fingers up and down the underside of his leg, head gesturing towards him. Ste moved up to his side, but then slid over the top of his body laying down. His arms curled under his head, chin resting on them and looking at Brendan.

"This okay? Not too heavy am I?"

"You're far too scrawny to be heavy Steven, look at these chicken arms here" Brendan squeezed against Ste's biceps and winked. Ste who was dangerously close to Brendan's nipples, gripped them as he pushed up to the back of his ear. His lips brushed against Brendan's earlobe.

"Ya shouldn't be mean when I can pay you back" Ste whispered twisting Brendan's soft nubs instilling a cry out from the older man. Brendan's mouth held against Ste's neck and bit back sucking hard, enveloping a inch of skin into his teeth. Ste's breath held, eyes closed his head fell limp against Brendan's shoulder.

"I can play dirty too" Brendan replied after letting Ste's skin release. He looked on at his handiwork before blowing a cooling breeze against the reddened flesh and kissing softly to soothe the sting.

"Brendan that's gonna leave a mark now!"

"My intention from the off."

"Ya know the game we were gonna play tonight?"

"Which game Steven?" Brendan leaned his head back into the feather down pillow relaxed.

"Truth or dare? Anne had us playing it a while but it was boring without you so...Well, I thought me and you could play it, you know as a bit of fun" Ste stroked his finger over Brendan's Adam's apple.

"Okay, ask me a question"

"How big are you?

"As in tall?" Brendan puzzled his question.

"As in _inches"_ Ste watched Brendan edge his head up sharp.

"Ye should know, handled it ain't ye? Nine, _at least_" Brendan grinned wide.

"Is that before you're erect?" Ste's tongue tip licked along his rosy red bottom lip.

"Ye are are a dirty boy Steven, perhaps ye can measure me. I will measure ye, _with my tongue"_

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, dare me and I'll lap each inch, slowly so I get it right"

_"Double dare that"_ Ste giggled.

Brendan edged up comfier "My question, before me had ye ever been touched by a man before?"

"No, I never met the right person before. Ya already know this Bren, I told ya."

"I like I'm your first everything. Do ye like how I touch ye Steven?" Brendan asked feeling through Ste's loose hair.

"Yeah" Ste laid down on his arms and in those moments that passed; knowing their time was limited ached within Ste. There was a digital alarm clock on the side cabinet with illuminated red numbers,and each time it changed Ste was reminded. Craving knowledge he wanted to know more about the man who made him feel safe in the world.

"What's your biggest fantasy?" Ste asked absently turning from the clock to look at Brendan. _Tell me everything_ his thoughts clarified.

"Sexual?"

"Any" Ste shrugged moving to lick over Brendan's nipple, his mouth cupping slowly at the supple flesh and teeth manipulating it harder.

"Sexual, ye riding me, I'd like to see your face as ye do, hear your noises when I'm balls deep"

Ste's body reddened thinking about Brendan's words and felt himself harden "Brendan...god"

"I didn't mean I expected it, just the truth. Other than that, I would have liked to have met Jonny Cash"

Brendan tilted his head to look at Ste, "Can I steal yours? Sexual fantasy, I'd like to know"

"If I told you, would you make it happen?"

"If ye wanted me too, yes"

"I have thought about us together, and what it would feel like, how you'd feel inside me." Ste blushed burying his head into his arms quickly. Brendan brought Ste's head up again.

"Me too" Brendan agreed fingering along Ste's stubble growth

Ste smiled licking his lips, heart racing so fast he felt dizzy with it. "What are your biggest fears?" Ste asked

"Ye already know my biggest" Brendan quietened momentarily "Besides that, bugs. I hate em especially spiders"

Ste laughed "Really? You?"

"Yes me, bloody insects of any kind, eurgh" Brendan shivered.

"I saw a spider run under the bed earlier, it's still sat there no doubt" Ste's tongue inched between his teeth.

"That's not remotely funny Steven" Brendan slid his body away from the edge of the bed.

Ste breathed deeply laying to look through the sheer net drapes. "Mine is having to be with someone you don't really like because the person you do is completely out of reach. Being so close to it, but then it's taken away."

"That's never going to happen though Steven" Brendan replied certain of his words.

"How can you be so sure? When everything points to it happening. I'm gonna lose in the end"

"Ye won't Steven, cause I'll find a way, I will" Brendan swallowed and hitched a breath when Ste looked up at him.

Brendan's hands massaged against Ste's shoulders and Ste slid back down a little eyes moving with Brendan's, he'd smiled then and taken hold of his lips, moved them slowly sucking in his lips slightly with each kiss they had. Ste breathed contently through them, allowed his tongue to drift out trying to coax Brendan's. He'd let him wait though, nibbling his lip, or kissing the side of his mouth until Ste had once again took a firm hold of Brendan's nipple giving plenty of space to invade every part of his mouth.

Kissing had become a necessity for them both now, spending a lot of time doing it. Ste tried to dominate them, and Brendan would let him but he always relented to the older man loving his power over his body. He loved the way he made him feel.

"I love kissing you" Ste almost hummed his words finally parting when time made them need air again. He kept Brendan's eyes when he spoke, it was another way of communicating for them, they'd made up their own language through them now. Brendan always knew when he wanted to be kissed, Ste's eyes became softer somehow, with a spark filled passion. "Your best kisser?

"Ye, my favourite kisser. It's something I won't ever get used too, these lips on mine" Brendan's eyes sparkled. "Ye are beautiful Steven"

"You are drunk" Ste smiled laying his head down, their bodies held close together, Ste's feet stroking along Brendan's hairy legs and sized up the older man's sobriety then through slanted eyes.

"You don't seem this way, when first met. I mean, you seemed very tough, and a little aggressive to be so..._cute_"

"Cute? Piss off, no I ain't"

"Ha!" Ste grinned. "You're gorgeous, and generous and brave" Ste looked up at Brendan again. "Maybe a day in bed isn't such a bad idea"

"We have to check out by lunchtime Steven"

Brendan's hand crept down Ste's back, and edged against his boxers, thumbs pushing under the band. "I wanna touch ye again"

Ste nodded slowly while Brendan fed his hands lower and squeezed over his peach arse cheeks. "Open the side drawer, there's a bottle in there."

Ste turned his head to rest the other way and stretched out his arm, fished around the drawer an brought out a cannister. He looked at it and widened his eyes. "What's this? And when exactly did ya put it in there?" Ste spoke bright eyed bringing the item in front of them.

_"It's lubricant_" Brendan elongated the word and made it sound more loaded than it should have.

"I know what it is" Ste replied passing it back to Brendan. He lay against his folded arms again.

"It was just an idea, thought I could try something while you're on top"

"I bet ya did" The cap popped open silencing Ste, his eyes watched intently.

"Steven, take off your boxers"

"You've said that before..."

Brendan shook his head, no he hadn't ever said those words, ever. "Never, only to ye" Brendan squirted some lube on his hand; "Everyone else just dropped them for me" His laugh boomed when Ste shoved him in the chest harshly.

"Think you're irresistible don't ya?" Ste's boxers smoothed over the peaks of his arse cheeks and Brendan's head lolled to the side gazing upon them with a shake of his head.

"You're irresistible, look at that" He hummed in appreciation. "I was feeling hungry now I'm fucking famished"

Ste giggled burring his head further into his arms he could feel each hair along them, a heat blossoming at his face, Brendan made him feel sexy. His hand was surprisingly warm curling against his arse and gripping softly, moulding his palm and squeezing. The echo of the slap his flat palm made had Ste jolting up from his position. Initial light laughter soon turning to thoughts of sweet revenge.

"Erm, _OW"_

"I couldn't resist! It's so perfect, I wanna chew on it, _jesus_"

"You're that hungry?"

"I really am." Both men laughed, Brendan taking hold of Ste's lips and moving them with his own with such hunger Ste's lips tainted flush.

"You're stubble is getting longer Bren" Ste's hand traced over his jaw. "I like it though, feels nice"

"I was gonna shave, but...I could keep it this way?"

"Hmm, yeah you'd look great with a beard, bet it'd be really soft to kiss. Think it'll grow in time?" Ste suddenly saddened, fingers slow with their journey of Brendan's stubble.

"Don't...don't say it." Brendan swallowed deeply "I'll grow it for ye. I wouldn't for anyone else, just ye Steven"

Ste's smile faltered as he lay down on his arms and just kept Brendan's eyes with his, they didn't need to speak to tell each other how they felt, it was something they were both dreading. Ste moved and wriggled enough so he was completely out of his boxers and lay naked over Brendan. He wasn't embarrassed, maybe still nervous but in a good way. They looked for a long while until Ste closed his eyes and Brendan smoothed his hand down along Ste's back and placed one finger down the parting.

Ste's mouth opened and let out a short sharp breath feeling his finger feel between his cheeks and hold them parted. His other hand glistened with the lube and felt cold and wet travelling the same path. Brendan felt his way until he'd found Ste's tight ring, swapping hands the lube tingled coldness instilling another sharp breath from Ste, his body jolted and eyes widened on Brendan's who hadn't once looked away from the younger man.

Finger soft movements he padded down his entrance once, twice, three times engrossed in Ste's facial movements and sounds. The sweet noises Ste made had his own heart rate quickening, the knowledge he was doing this to him, making Ste mew and purr, he looked like an angel like this. Brendan pressed his thumb against the hole and circled then, gestured his head to Ste so he'd scoot up enough they could kiss through it, taste his cries when they vibrated inside his mouth, Brendan wanted their tongues twisted tightly, coiling together when his forefinger pushed past the resistance and moaned loudly into the kiss.

Brendan inched inside slowly, out then in, felt his finger around the tight hot walls that till now had never been touched by anyone. He wanted to see how far inside he could reach, paint his walls with cool lubricant, have them slick enough so the next time he pulled out two fingers would insert like wet ice. Ste started to move his body, keen onto Brendan's fingers that played so hard inside him, so deep he felt high on it. The sensations of being filled up, the slide when they penetrated him, the noises it made when they pulled back and forth.

Ste's balls throbbed and his dick thickened against Brendan's stomach. It felt sensitive, the way it rubbed there, Ste could feel Brendan's treasure trail brush over his cock, against the head, and slit. Pre come pooled from him and if Brendan hadn't been kissing him so deeply he'd have known for damn sure their friends would have heard what they were doing together. Ste pulled back from Brendan's mouth and gasped again and again, his body shot sparks like lightening forks across the sky.

"That's...that's..._oh fuck that feels good"_

"That's your sweet spot Steven,I'd been looking"

Brendan hiked his body up quickly managing to slide out from under Ste's body weight and stayed on his side fingers pushing up higher in one fluid movement. Ste wriggled but Brendan's other hand steadied him, placed on his lower back. He'd settled by his side and slowed down his movements.

"Lift up your knees, I'll see how deep I can get in ye"

Ste turned his head to look at Brendan, eyes blown wide he shuffled into position and Brendan resumed his movements hitting against Ste's prostate before laying down to look into Ste's eyes. Other hand now creeping beneath to wrap his fingers around Ste's cock he pulled on it languid and thumbed into the slit, moistened his hand with more lube and made his dick glisten every time the natural light seeping in from outside the window caught against it.

"B...Bren..."

"Ye okay?"

"Yes, god yeah"

"Don't close your eyes, keep them on me." Brendan focused on Ste's beautiful blue eyes that shone brightest when he was happiest. Kissing from his shoulder to the back of his ear and whispered _"Come for me Steven"_

Ste turned to look at Brendan's own arousal, the material of the boxers stained with pre come, he shifted his hand under the elastic and gripped a hold of Brendan tightly letting the older man hiss sharply.

_"So hard"_ Ste kept his voice measured, seductive.

_"For ye"_ Brendan responded hips rocking with Ste's milking, his fingers sometimes edged to fan through his dark pubic hair or around his balls with a grope at their tightness. Brendan's eyes rolled with it, the way Ste knew how to move his dick the right way. Touch between his slit and catch the pools of pre come, or the way he'd thumb under the rim and send thrills through him he'd long forgotten.

Brendan found himself telling Ste what he liked best, and where to continue most. Ste was eager to learn, loved to please him and hear his approval deep from within his throat. Their mouths clasped together holding kisses filled with sharp breaths and moans, strokes of tongue that kept them forever intimate.

Ste gasped feeling the pull before his climax, it was heavy, prolonged and Brendan kept up his movements throughout and long into the comedown. They'd not come together, but thoughts of bringing on Brendan's orgasm fanned flames within Ste. Ste wrapped his hand tightly around Brendan's length and pulled tightly, twisted his wrist down and back up again. Ste smiled into their kisses, egged him on, teased movements and hummed when his thumb skirts the round of his head with the pre come dribbling down. Brendan's voice shallowed with the breaths he held back, Ste's hand moving languid, tight as he milked out as much noise as he could from Brendan's mouth.

_"Steven..."_ Brendan keened his hips come painting against his stomach and Ste's hand. He rubbed it into his chest hair.

"Oops, looks like ya gonna need a shower now" Ste's eyes twinkled.

Ste moved away from the wet on the sheets and collapsed next to Brendan, heart beating a way out of his chest. Brendan held his forehead against him, took in his sent of sweat, licked it off the back of his neck and cupped soft kisses against the mark he'd made there earlier. Brendan settled his hands against Ste's stomach, yanked the cover off them to allow cool air to prickle at the sheen covering Ste's bronzed body.

"You're looking aren't you?" Ste asked lazily, eyes opening every now and then when they found the energy to flicker any kind of movement.

"You're naked " Brendan kissed against Ste's shoulder blade "Of course I am" licked up to his ear lobe "You're fucking stunning" Ste tingled when his teeth caught and pulled against his ear lobe.

"No I'm not" Ste flushed and tried to cover himself up with the duvet suddenly feeling over exposed.

"What about you?" Ste turned his head around. "Take off _your_ boxers Brendan"

"Are ye sure you'll cope with the sight of it Steven? The feel of me had ye close to fainting, and I got to think of your heath ain't I?" There was a deep chuckle from the Irishman that made Ste grit his teeth, no one had his body feeling so responsive.

Ste spun around with a little jump. "Proper full of it ain't ya?"

"Come? Yeah loads, and all with your name on"

"Yeah?" Ste reached to cup over Brendan's weighted ball sack."How about you get these off and show me huh?"

"Ye wanna see me?"

"Christ, who wouldn't?" Ste licked his lips as Brendan tore off his boxers, tossed them to the side. Ste's eyes traveled the whole of him and for one moment Brendan thought he'd blush at the way he looked at him.

"Well?"

"Yeah...not bad" Ste held his tongue in his cheek.

"Not bad? That's all ye can say?" Brendan looked gutted but Ste just smiled and shook his head, moved closer to start up the kisses they'd lost earlier "_Fit. As. Fuck."_

"Yeah?"

"You're gorgeous Bren, I've told you. Inside and out._ I fancy you so much"_

"I fancy ye, always have done. I wanna show ye something" Brendan swung up off the bed and gripped Ste's hand to take him to the french windows, a long net curtain hung down from the curtain rail and when Brendan went to move it Ste stopped him quickly. "Bren, we're in the buff here!"

"Don't panic, I made sure first. No one can see, I chose the room especially." Brendan opened the curtains and stepped aside to show Ste the sight of the cliffs of Moher and the night sky blanketed completely with thousands of stars. He watched his jaw drop and eyes dilate to the view. It looked like an entire galaxy above them, different colours like gas swirled with the first moments of dawn and the sun capturing pockets of light there.

"Bren...this is incredible. I've never seen so many wonderful things before. And every one I've shared with you"

Brendan pursed his lips looking down on Ste and then back up at the sky again. "I've never seen these sights either, not till now. I never took the time to really look before"

Ste turned and looked at Brendan. "You still hungry?"

"For ye?"

"Breakfast" Ste chuckled turning his head to one side capturing Brendan's gaze. "I'm gonna make us somet, you go have a shower"

"Thought ye was joining me?"

"I was going to" Ste walked into the bathroom to wash his hands. Brendan appeared in the mirror and squeezed out a sponge into the warm sink water and washed away the come off Ste's stomach, rubbed it against his flaccid cock.

"I wanna wash ye all over, soap ye till you're hard for me again"

Ste closed his eyes and rested his head back against Brendan before taking a towel to dry himself. "Run a bath, I won't be long"

"Don't be"

* * *

"Alright" Warren crept into the kitchen with a lazy eye closed, the other at half mast and sat heavy on a stool at the table. Forehead resting on his arm he'd pulled up to rest his chin there and looked over at Ste who was making breakfast.

"Morning!" Ste grinned cooking away at some seriously good smelling food at the stove. "How d'ya like your eggs?"

"Over easy...where's your other half?"

"Ey?" Ste slightly turned his head to the side while trying to juggle the contents of the frying pan. Toast popped up and the kettle clicked off at full boil. Ste multi tasked around the kitchen like a pro and gave Warren's eyes a run for their money.

"Woah, slow down, how can ya be so bright and cheerful at this time in the morning?" Warren shook his head and moved to the cupboard to fetch out some cups. "I'll do the coffee okay?"

"And I meant lover boy, where is he?"

"He ain't my loverboy, and he's in bed"

"Where you left him?"

"Yes"

"In a bed you shared?"

"And?"

"Loverboy then" Warren rehiterted.

Ste stood with his hands settled on his hips, there was no way Brendan was that, in fact he didn't know what he was, other than the fact he made him happy, happier than he'd ever been in his life, but it didn't mean they were...

"Got ya thinking haven't I?" Warren's voice blinked Ste out of his thoughts, he could argue the toss but he'd fail miserably with his protests. He'd turned to the stove then quietly.

"How's you and Chez?" Best to change the subject Ste reasoned while making Warren eggs over easy on buttered smell filtered through the cabin and Ste upped his pace slightly knowing there would be extra mouths at the breakfast table if he wasn't careful.

"Ta mate, this looks mint" Warren placed a cup of hot coffee on the table for himself and one for Ste and sat down. Ste blew a cold ripple over it and sipped at the hot coffee humming appreciatively.

"You not eating?" Warren asked resting his fork in the air.

"Well I was gonna do but in bed...I mean, I was gonna do."

"Breakfast in bed huh? Sounds...cosy"

Ste shrugged "Wanted to do somet nice for Brendan that's all. In my haste I never thought to ask how he has his eggs though."

Warren shoveled a forkful of food into his mouth." Knowing Brendan he wont mind, honest. He loves his food. He likes boiled eggs, I've seen him eat those."

"Not ones you made I'm guessing" Ste laughed

"Ha ha, yeah. I can't cook mate, not to save my life. I can however, run a club"

"What's it like running one? We have a club where I live. It's nothing fancy really." Ste took a bite of some toast he'd just buttered catching the crumbs off his lips with his finger.

"It's good yeah, get a big office, be ya own boss. Brendan bought into mine years back, it's how we met actually. I own it now but he still invests in places"

"He owns places just in London?" Ste asked curious placing two eggs into water in a pan. And bread ready to toast in the toaster. Turned to face Warren hands warming around the cup he held.

"Hmm" He nodded "I think he has a few clubs but he just invests. In fact, he doesn't do much else, bit of a lazy sod." Warren added sipping at his coffee.

"Maybe he could run his own like you do? Think he'd be good at it. Although would mean he does less travelling" Ste summerised in thought.

"How do you know he travels?" Warren's head lifted hearing a noise from one of the rooms doted around the cabin they had stayed in last night. Over by the wall a log fire burned brightly with sparks lifting off as flames crackled through the wood.

"Well, I don't but he must have had too, looking at all those businesses right?" Ste shrugged and looked at the pan beginning to boil. "Timer? Two an a half minutes, cos I think he'll like em dippy" Ste waved the novelty chicken timer and put it on the table for Warren to look at. "Cooking isn't as bad as ya think, just need practice"

Warren cleared his plate and walked to the sink "Thanks for this Ste, it was great." Warren leaned back against the counter with his brew "Brady, he's gonna miss you"

"I'm gonna miss him" Ste swallowed spreading butter the area of the toast.

"You should arrange to meet up again, you are going to right?" Warren's eyes met with Ste's over the steam from the boiling water.

"Has Brendan said anything to you? Like he wants me to keep in touch?" Ste placed both eggs on a plate, toast and a cup of coffee on a tray and stood back to admire his handiwork. "What do ya think?"

"Looks great, that's a lot of effort for someone you're planning to walk away from"

Ste swallowed grabbing the plate."He deserves it, been through enough hasn't he? You should know"

"What? Has he said something to you?"

"Let's just say I care for him, and I will do whatever it takes to have him smile" Ste shrugged placing his own breakfast on the tray and moved to leave.

"Ste? He hasn't said anything no. And a week ago I'd have been warning you off because of how blasé he is. Since meeting you,I've seen a change. I thought Vinnie meant something but you..."

"Vinnie?" Ste stopped suddenly jolting his head back sharply to look at Warren. He'd felt his words flow freely but regretted instantly. Assuming Brendan would have mentioned him, the look in Ste's eyes told him differently. Warren wanted to find a rock and hide under it.

"Who is Vinnie?" Ste felt his heart drop.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for your lovely reviews. Days off work has granted me more time. A quicker update :) xx

* * *

A Forever Kind Of Love

Chapter 9

Ste stood waiting for Warren to speak but instead he just watched the man get further and further out of his depth wrestling with his conscious.

"D'ya want me to get another spade" Ste thumbed to the front door "Help ya dig out of that hole?"

"Very funny!"

"Well? Ya gonna spill?"

"Oh, yeah he was...you know. Sort of his fella one time." Warren calculated the amount of time it would take him to make a dash for the exit. He eyed up to his room and back to Ste. "I think you should speak to Brady"

Ste settled with a wobble of the tray he carried and placed it on his knee. He'd heard Warren behind him creeping animatedly towards the stairs. "Where ya going?"

_"Nowhere"_ Warren cleared his throat and sauntered around the sofa to stand at the fire."Ste I really shouldn't say anything more"

"You started this." Ste countered voice edging from curiosity to hurt.

""Fuck" Warren cursed his stupid tongue and moved to sit down on the chair opposite to Ste. His elbows rested sharply on his knees, taking in a deep breath.

"Basically in a nutshell. Brady met him at my nightclub. He's one of my barmen."

"OH. Is_ Vinnie_ in London waiting for him?" There was a tone to his words, Ste knew Warren could detect it but he didn't care. _Vinnie_ hadn't banked on him had he?; and _Vinnie_ was a stupid name anyway. He was now aware he was pouting and practically chucking his dummy out of his pram.

"Vinnie left him because he asked Brendan to become his boyfriend. It just wasn't mutual for Brady" Warren flicked his eyes up at Ste from the floor of shame he stared at. He could see the look in his eyes and wondered how the hell he'd get out of this.

Ste digested Warren's words carefully inhaling a deep sigh "Just to clarify, I'm basically kidding myself here ain't I?"

"You've only known him a little while right? So why would you care that much, yeah?"

"_I am so sick - _why does the time scale matter so much huh? What, I have to be with somebody a set amount of time to want to be with them? That right?" Ste began to feel himself get wound up and hands rubbed harshly against his face.

"No, but like you say, I'm preparing to leave anyhow." Ste's eyes shone with the sudden sheen that closed over his vision, Warren blurred from his view and he turned away to close his eyes. What did he even expect from Brendan, the times they'd shared had meant so much to him, it had clouded his mind. Caught up in the fantasy, the romance of Ireland's beautiful landscapes and magical history.

Ste suddenly made a decision. "Look, don't tell him about this. Last thing I want is you two falling out. Maybe it's because I have never felt this way before. I doubt you'd understand."

"I'm not completely heartless Ste. I get love and romance. _Soppy shit_" Warren grinned looking up.

Ste steadied and balanced the rattling tray in his shaky hands, stood up and left Warren with a forced smile and a lie he was okay. Stepping quickly up the short few stairs to the next floor Warren caught up to him. "You realise he's barely left your side, right?"

It didn't matter what Warren said now, the seed was already planted into Ste's mindset "What if Vinnie wants him back though?"

Warren held against Ste's arm "How do you know he would?"

"It's simple, I would if it were me" Ste shrugged and flicked his eyes to the clock on the wall. He wondered if Anne would be awake yet, he needed to speak with her. His gaze met with Warren who still hadn't moved from his side.

"I shouldn't have shot my mouth off, I kind of have that habit. It's normal for us, Me, Simon and Brady, we wind each other up for a laugh."

"Don't feel bad telling me, I needed this kick up the backside." Ste tried to convince Warren he was fine and not to blame himself. "One of us had to face reality at some point."

* * *

Ste placed the tray down on the table in the room and wandered over to the bed kneeling up on it. His head caved and fell into the palm of his hands with stupid thoughts of him and Brendan being together. Deep down Ste had always known nothing could come of them, and now the thought of planning for London filed him with fear. Going there would only strengthen his feelings. Staying any longer in Brendan's company would prolong the pain of loss.

Ste jumped up and got dressed, pulled on his clothes and all the while he could hear Brendan in the bathroom, humming aimiously, in the bath waiting for him. Ste stepped silent to the door and held his head against it, clawed his fingers along the wooden door. He didn't want to tell him what he knew so instead, leaving his breakfast untouched Ste made his way out of the cabin and text his friend Anne to ask her to somehow find a way to sneak out and join him outside.

The view was beautiful at this early hour, dawn made herself known spectacularly rising out of the horizon with a orange glow as the sun rose high in the sky against a light blue sky covered with clouds. The ground was dry but felt damp with it's coldness. Ste's legs curled back against his body, hand held in the long grass holding himself up. Anne finally caught up to Ste dressed and wrapped in Simon's long hooded jacket. She'd settled down next to Ste and looked out to the scenery.

"That's Simon's" Ste smiled with his knowledge as he spoke still looking forward of the cliffs and out into the ocean.

"I know" Anne grinned snuggling into the warmth it provided.

"You two have..._ya know" _Ste probed further turning to look at his friend blush.

"A little bit" Anne turned to Ste "You and Brendan; _you know_?" Anne's teeth showed through her painted lips.

"A little bit" Ste admitted as he gazed at Anne. His head bowed to look at the grass he was yanking through a clasped palm. "I wanted to talk to you. Warren mentioned an ex of Brendan's"

"Oh" Anne snapped her head around "What about it?"

"Warren mentioned this; Vinnie. They were together."

"Okay" Anne scrunched up her mouth a moment then flicked her face back to Ste "Look we all have pasts Ste. I bet it's over, I cannot believe he would spend all this time with you, when he has someone else."

"I'm jealous" Ste shook his head "And I've no right feeling this way"

"What did Warren say? That he's still with him?"

Ste sighed and shook his head "He left Brendan" Ste shrugged "Here's me dreading saying goodbye. I can't imagine walking away and this ex of his did"

Anne nodded slowly "Right...so he's a free agent?" Anne's arm cuddled around Ste tightly "I don't get where you are going with this Ste, I'm a thick head in the morning I guess"

"Brendan has asked me to go to London with him. And I was going to go" Ste turned to look at Anne "I actually made my mind up. Then I find out this guy Brendan was seeing wanted the same as me, but Brendan refused him"

"Brendan wouldn't invite you to London for nothing. And if there was another man in the picture he definatley wouldn't." Anne still wasn't understanding obviously seeing Ste's blank expression looking back at her.

"Anne, ya need me to spell it out? I'd thought about us together, _together._"

"Oh Ste"

"I know. I know! It'll never happen. So...we get back to normal, go back home and I grovel Tony my job back yeah?" Ste mellowed a little with a thin smile.

"Wait, hang fire" Anne shook her head hesitantly. "For all you know this other guy didn't mean anything to Brendan. And in that case, of course he'd say no, just like you or I would."

"No I just want to go home. Be in my own space for a while and just think things through." Ste blew out a long breath. "I can't think straight here, some time apart might clarify what we both really want. At least that's the theory"

Anne's hand settled over Ste's and squeezed strength there. "I hope you're doing the right thing then. To be honest I don't believe it's going to be as easy as you are making it out to be. You guys look amazing together"

"He makes me feel amazing"

"Are you sure about this? You could tell him, I bet he'd persuade ya differently"

Ste tilted his head with thoughts that appeared in his mind "Yeah he would, he's good at persuasion"

"I bet he is" Anne winked as Ste blushed "You need to enjoy this time with him, instead of sitting here with me"

"I know, I made him breakfast, that's ruined now" Ste shook his head with thoughts of Brendan finding the tray of boiled eggs and now soggy toast.

"Not necessarily..." Anne turned to look towards a cafe a few yards away "I recon you can blag ya way through it"

Ste grinned wide and hugged Anne closely "Thank you"

"You get back there and ya make sure he never remembers _any_ of his exes" Anne winked and kissed Ste on the cheek before walking back to the cabin. "I'm gonna go and do the same with Simon"

* * *

Ste entered his room carefully, silently and clicked the door shut pressing his hand flat against it. Ste turned his head and listened, the tv could be heard in the background on a low volume, flickers of light morphing with different shades of bright. Ste toed off his shoes and made his way into the bedroom hands full of warm breakfast.

Brendan lay on the bed leg propped up and a towel covering his waist. He looked to be engrossed in the programme he was watching but he soon turned to face Ste.

"Where ye been? I stayed in that bath, waiting for ye...and now I look like a prune!"

"Gotta be the fittest prune on earth then"

Ste inched a smile and looked back at Brendan, skin still wet with damp from the bathwater, droplets making their way down over his dark hair sleeked against his chest, across his nipples. Ste closed his eyes and tried to convince himself missing out on the bath with Brendan had been the right thing to do. "I'm sorry I took so long. I got held up making breakfast for us."

"That's not entirely true Steven" Brendan switched off the tv. "I found the breakfast you left on the side. Is there something wrong?"

Ste shook his head "No. I just...I was with Anne. We got sidetracked speaking about her and Simon. So the breakfast is ruined. I did get us sausage and egg butties from the cafe though" Ste showed all his teeth and held aloft two white paper bags. "Hope you're still hungry"

"I am always hungry around ye. Come here" Brendan placed the remote onto the side cabinet and beckoned Ste to the bed. He'd thumbed off his jacket and clothes before climbing onto the bed passing Brendan his breakfast.

"Smells good" Brendan took a bite out of his breakfast barm oozing out the egg yoke onto his lips. Ste thumbed against it and sucked it into his mouth.

"Mmm,_ tastes good_" Ste flicked his long eyelashes up at Brendan meeting his gaze. He settled sat up next to Brendan and picked at his food silently. It didn't take Brendan long to finish his, a few mouthfuls later and Ste felt his hands creep around his waist and settle against his stomach. Mouth kissing along his shoulder, Ste closed his eyes and sighed.

"What's up with ye Steven? I know something is bothering ye" Brendan blew a hot breath against the back of Ste's neck when he'd moved to just behind Ste's ear "If ye don't tell me, how can I help ye?"

"Nothing is wrong, okay?" Ste couldn't find the energy to eat and left his buttie half picked at. Brendan watched Ste's behaviour with a curious mind, the little signs that there was something on the younger boys mind.

"Is this about tomorrow?" Brendan moved away from Ste like he'd been stung and sniffed.

Ste held his head up to Brendan watching him look at the blank tv screen. Thoughts played within his mind about his talk with Warren and how he wanted to tell Brendan about it. Ste pushed up and moved till he sat over Brendan's lap giving him no option but to look at him again. Ste's hands fingered up the wet hair on Brendan's chest, the water tepid and slide textured. His thumbs rounded both his nipples turning the flesh lighter in pink and tempting them deep red. Ste flicked his lashes to stand vertical to the ceiling, blue eyes made to hypnotise him.

Brendan's breaths rasped and his fingers curled under Ste's chin bringing their mouths close. Brendan smiled kissing their lips gently. "I missed ye"

"Missed you more" Ste replied continuing a series of small heat bursting kisses to Brendan's lips."We don't have to check out till lunchtime, right?"

"Ye planning on keeping me here till then?"

"Depends, have you somewhere to be?" Ste edged up to his knees and tugged against the towel till it loosened and fell apart.

"What have ye in mind?" Brendan's hands fanned around Ste's backside quickly yanking Ste towards him till their body's curved together.

"I just want..." Ste faltered and tried to compose his breathing. "I just want to spend every last minute with you. Make sure you never think of anyone else but me"

"Steven, why would I think of anyone else?" Brendan exclaimed, thumbing strands of loose hair out of Ste's eyes. His fingers soft tracing the area of Ste's face, eyes feeding on his beauty.

"You might, especially back in London"

Brendan's eyes slanted, head rolling his expression changed to suspicion. "What are ye on about? Has something been said to ye?"

"No, we all have exes though. Well I don't. No one important anyhow" Ste's hands retreated and fell to his legs.

"Ye think_ I_ do though. Don't ye?" his eyes widened then. "Out with it"

"I'm not having this conversation with you" Ste replied regretful and wriggled awkwardly.

"You're jealous of something." Brendan sat up and shifted Ste off his body enough he almost stumbled back. I have seen this look before, when ye thought I'd be looking at other men last night. Why would I when I've ye to look at?"

Ste moved to get off Brendan but stronger hands prevented him from doing so, Brendan's fingers curled against his thighs and wound themselves in an upwards sweep to his waist. Ste's eyes fluttered shut and his resolve weakened each passing moment.

"Brendan, don't do this..."

Brendan's grip loosened and Ste slipped to the side of him feeling ashamed of himself "I'm sorry"

Brendan covered and tied the towel back around himself before edging down behind Ste. He didn't touch him and Ste became far too subconscious about it. He'd reached for Brendan's hand and brought it around him. It tightened immediately and Brendan pressed his body into him for warmth. "Hey" He whispered "Are ye gonna speak to me, huh?"

"I found out about Vinnie" Ste bit nervously at his bottom lip and felt Brendan's arm retract from his strong hold. "An I feel jealous, I feel like I'm going crazy. And I know I've no right too, but it's got me thinking about us. I don't think it's a good idea me coming to London, at least not right away."

Brendan suddenly laughed but not in a way that signaled happiness, he sounded put out,hurt and angry. He'd moved off the bed burned and entered the bathroom slamming the door shut and making Ste wince with the sound. It seemed to echo around the bedroom and rattle the windows. Ste pushed himself up enough to sit straight against the headboard, his head fell back hard a few times as he cursed his stupidity. An ache continued to throb inside his stomach waiting for Brendan to come out of the room he'd holed up in.

Many moments had ticked by and Ste became bored with waiting, that and checking the time on the alarm clock. Time is even slower when it's watched intently. Composing his nerves Ste was soon crawling off the bed on all fours. Pulling on some clothes for the second time that morning Ste walked over to the slammed door and the room Brendan was in. He slid down to the floor bringing up his knees.

"This our first fight then?" Ste raised his voice through the door. "Not a good sign is it?" Ste held up his ear to the door and listened to nothing but head held heavy against his knees.

"I can't help it" he replied with a deep gulp "I can't help feeling jealous thinking about someone else with you. Not when ya make me this happy" Ste found a piece of carpet and tugged at it unraveling the cord. He soon tucked it out of the way when it unraveled a gaping hole. "Are ya gonna stew in there the rest of the time here, cos it's ticking away Bren. I don't wanna talk to ya through a door." Ste banged the back of his head against the wood in frustration.

There was a sudden knock at the main door and Ste huffed to his feet again and moved to answer it. A young man was stood there dressed in a uniform "Room service sir?"

"I didn't know you got this in cabin's?" Ste edged his head out into the open space.

"Just my job sir" The young man loaded his arms up with what he needed to clean the room and stood waiting.

"Room service, you say? Yeah - can ya get my fit fella out of the bathroom for me?" Ste craned his head back into the room "_He's SULKING!_" Ste grinned looking back at the man wielding towels and a toilet roll in his arms. Ste grabbed hold of the towels.

"I'll take these, and maybe I could order some whipped cream? Is that part of ya job?" Ste continued to look back at the bathroom door occasionally. "See, I'm trying to coax him out of there with _sexual favours" _Ste watched the man's mouth fall agape "Maybe you have some ideas actually?"

"STEVEN!" Brendan's voice boomed through the room and Ste raised a delicious smile.

_"See...I knew that would work"_ Ste whispered to the man with the now pale white complexion. "No room service yet, just imagine there's a 'do not disturb this jammy sod' sign right here. Ste winked and pushed the man back with a firm palm against his chest.

Ste closed the door shut with a flick of his hand and turned arms folded to look at Brendan dressed in his jeans and a vest. "Stopped with the sulking now?"

"How do ye turn this around on me? Ye started this, getting clingy over my ex" Ste's face dropped the cocky act and scoffed lightly shaking his head.

"It's only because I care!"

"I know! I care about ye too. I wont be punished for having a life before ye though." Brendan pointed accusingly "How did ye find out about Vinnie?"

"It doesn't matter how, I am sorry. This...this is the last thing I wanted, us falling out." Ste approached Brendan carefully trying to figure out if he could get away with it. Brendan watched him with lidded eyes, and threw the top he held in his hand on the bed.

"I was with him a while, it wasn't serious for me, but it had been for him. Vinnie wanted...more from me and I couldn't give it to him" Brendan sat hard on the bed.

"Ok so, that's why you prefer, uncomplicated fun" Ste spoke quieter. "Don't blame ya"

"Eh?"

"Who wants to get serious anyway? It's overrated" Ste observed his reactions with a gauging, anxious laughter while eyeing up the bathroom as solitude.

"Steven...I didn't mean..."

"Anyway, I'm gonna..." Ste pointed to the bathroom "For a shower, and then we can get our asses out of here"

Brendan stood up quickly "We are okay ain't we?"

"Course" Ste choked "Always" Ste moved and stood in front of Brendan sharing a chased but soft lipped kiss with him. Brendan repeated an open mouthed kiss around Ste's tight lips pressing closer into it, continuing until he'd felt the tension fall out of Ste's body and it became softer in his arms.

"Can I join ye?"

"You've just had a bath though"

"So?" Brendan walked them back towards the shower and bumped Ste up against the shower screen. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't making up the best part of an argument?"

"Ye wanna?" Ste nodded in agreement

"That wasn't an argument" Ste hummed feeling Brendan's teeth score over the pulse dipped into his neck. "It was..." warm hands slip into his loose trackie bottoms dragging them down his legs._ "Pretty stupid..."_

Ste held his breath watching Brendan on his knees, slowly part his thighs and treacle tongue movements along the underside of them before looking up to his eyes."He means nothing to me Steven." Brendan thumbed over the wingspan tattoo inked against his hip and kissed over it. "Nothing"

Ste held Brendan's gaze until he was eye height again, hooking his fingers into Brendan's jeans Ste was pulling him into the shower.

"I'm still fully clothed" Brendan mumbled against Ste's desperate kisses.

"Better get em off then ey"

"Do ye trust me Steven?"

"Yes"

Brendan turned the shower on bursting a powerful waterfall of hot steam filled water against them. Their clothes instantly darkened as the water soaked them through. "Shouldn't have" Brendan winked kissing Ste hard up against the tiled wall.

Ste shook his head and pulled off his top to lay ruffled on the floor. Water sprayed, the beads angled down his stomach, dipping each breath he made. It filtered throughout the room and Brendan felt his heart miss beats watching him stand there waiting for his touch.

Brendan unbuttoned his jeans and allowed them to hang open, watched Ste's eyes heavy lidded he gazed under the curl of lashes with fever throbbing through his every pore at Brendan, urging him to hurry the hell up and put his hands everywhere.

No lights had been put on in their haste, just the sunlight filtering through the room. The water tread underfoot as Brendan walked over to Ste.

His hands slipped over Ste's clammy skin rounding his hips, Ste's breath drew in nervously as Brendan fell to his knees and dragged his tongue up his tummy taking the line of shower water gathered there with the stroke. His tongue settled into his navel and lapped wide against it. Ste purred raking his fingers through Brendan's dark hair massaging his fingers like claws. The older man moaned placing open-mouthed kisses on his belly button, tasted the sweet salt mixing with the hot water, Ste's skin felt warm under his moist licks.

Ste held his hands out to him in greeting when Brendan moved back up to his feet and fingered across one of his nipples. Ste pulled up Brendan's wringing wet vest and tossed it to land heavy in the water. His jeans fell like a weight toeing out one by one until their bodies mirrored, bodies exposed and rising in a sharp intake of breaths.

"I want to play with ye till ye moan my name" Brendan placed a soft kiss on Ste's parted mouth before speaking lower "_kiss those lips until they bruise of me"_ Brendan's cross dangled between them and span till Ste reached out and stopped it. His fingers touched against the thick wet hair on his chest and filtered it through his fingers. Brendan brushed his lips against Ste's ear and wrapped his digits around his hard cock. _"I'm gonna suck ye into my mouth and I want to hear you as I do, tell me what I do to your body Steven."_ Brendan licked his lip and gazed into Ste's eyes.

_"Brendan…please."_

_"Tell me"_

_"Suck me so deep I'll never know anything more than this"_

Ste shuddered and flicked his lashes up to Brendan's eyes, a slight sparkle to them, the light dim he could only see little movements, but he felt his gaze upon him, so intense it burned through his skin. Fingers clawing their way up over his fleshy nipples, Ste rubbed them raw and sensitive until Brendan hissed in pleasure. Pulling at the nubs playfully Ste pushed off the wall to get closer, the heat from their bodies changing the room temperature around them.

kisses warm and unforgiving, so hard Ste found himself backed up against the tiled wall again with a gruff voice it whimpered into Brendan's open-mouthed assault. His tongue wet and seemingly electrified, the sparks edged through his body at speed knocking him off kilter enough to score his fingers into the shoulders of the other man.

Brendan moved back down Ste's body and gripped a hold of his length, hummed through each wide tongue stroke, moist licks Brendan toyed with Ste's cock in wanton. He'd never felt this way with anyone else, the heightened pleasure it created on his senses only begged for more. And by the same score it terrified him, Brendan wanted more, he worried now he'd tasted Steven he'd crave him the rest of his life.

His mouth sucked Ste down slowly and he felt the younger man jolt with it, hands filtering through his hair he pulled against the strands tightly. Brendan sucked hard, cheeks hollowing Ste moaned his name again and again, each time with a gasp of breath. His hands trailed to his soft arse cheeks and fingered water between the crack, rubbing the rim of his tight hole, he'd applied a little pressure. It was enough to have Ste's hips keening to his controlled suction, his come warm gliding down his throat, Ste was vocal through his climax, moans filled with pure arousal. Brendan lapped the length of Ste through his comedown before he moved back up to kiss him hard.

Brendan broke the kiss and held his hands over each side of Ste's face and nudged his forehead against him eyes closed to the feeling inside his heart.

_"Steven..."_

_"I know"_ Ste whispered _  
_

Brendan opened his eyes and looked back at Ste _"Are ye okay?"_

_"I've never felt so safe my whole life"_

Ste brought his hands up to Brendan's cheeks and thumbed down his moustashe and across his lips.

"You have me physically ache for you" Ste's hand cupped around Brendan's erection, they both gasped as his fingers closed slowly around the length of him.

"So _big" _Ste's hand glided lower to the base and dragged back up squeezing against the enlarged head, thumb slicing between the slit, curling the pooled pre come "_And wet" _Ste smiled as he kissed the back of Brendan's ear, pressed it into his skin and gnawed it into his teeth_._

"I want ye Steven, and I've never wanted anyone"

Brendan felt the smile Ste made widen against his skin. They kissed again, roughly with a passion. Ste lifted his arms and crossed them tightly around Brendan's neck pulling him down closer, deeper tongue strokes now made more possible Ste widened his mouth with Brendan's and matched his every move with need. Their heads were above them, somewhere in the clouds, the feeling of high spurring them on, Brendan jolted against Ste as he pressed further into the wall behind him and moaned loudly.

_"Oh Bren_" Ste broke the kiss off and arched his neck back so Brendan could bite and suck against his Adams apple, suck on it and graze his teeth taking an inch of water with it, licked along the hum as it vibrated against the wide of his tongue. Ste gripped hold of Brendan's length, pulled his tight fist up from the base and felt it pulse. Thick, twitching and moist Ste didn't stop the louder Brendan moaned the more he played with it. Brendan keened and bit wide against Ste's neck. "Steven…you'll have me coming"

"I like it though" Ste whispered slowing down his hand movements to a crawl "Hearing those noises when I touch you"

Ste moved his other hand and squeezed Brendan's heavy balls "I _love_ hearing you" Ste took Brendan into a hard kiss and took control of his every moan, tongue movement and desperate cries of a man on the edge. Ste eventually eased off, Brendan's eyes dark. They were both highly addicted to each other now.

Ste's hand felt with continued light touches against Brendan's hard cock.

It twitched and with it Brendan mewled so beautifully Ste bit down hard against his own bottom lip and scraped his teeth there with excitement. He teased with his palm and stroked. Pulled up against the head and smoothed the wet it pooled around the head. Brendan felt his balls ache, they were raised and heavy in Ste's other hand, the softness of them perfect enough to fondle like putty. Ste felt the hairs brush under the side of his thumb strokes, squeezed pressure against their swelling balling around his palm.

_"Steven...god"_ Brendan spoke on breath as Ste continued to rub him raw, he could feel the wet dibbling down his shaft as it throbbed through the onslaught. Ste gasped and pulled Brendan towards him and into a hot tongued kiss, Brendan moaning out his orgasm deep into his throat. Ste swallowed every vibration and continued to milk him long after he'd climaxed.

"Jesus" Brendan breathed erratically, hand held against the wall behind Ste, their foreheads rested together the water showered down on them hard washing their come away. Ste held his hand around Brendan's neck and felt his pulse race the speed of his own.

"This mean we've made up?" Ste giggled breathless, head laid against Brendan's shoulder.

Brendan's hand mapped around Ste's backside and held his thigh up to hook around his hip, other hand flat palming between his wet cheeks and across his hole. "Not just yet we ain't"

* * *

They drove back to Dublin in separate cars late afternoon and arrived back around 5pm. Brendan remained close to his friends Warren and Simon when they'd got home when Cheryl's car hadn't got back at the same time as them. Warren had been deathly quiet on the run home, and Brendan couldn't understand why. It had made a difference in the atmosphere in the car.

Warren continued to feel bad about what he'd said to Ste and knew by keeping his indiscretion to himself would only cause more pain.

Simon could see there was something bothering his friend and when Warren had got up to go into the kitchen to make everyone a drink he'd followed closely behind him. Brendan had been left in the lounge to choose a movie to watch when Simon turned Warren to face him.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, why what's been said? Has Ste spoken to ya?" Warren shifted his eyes around the room and edged to the kettle filling it up with water.

"Ste? Why would you think that?"

"I've screwed up, mentioned Vinnie."

Simon glanced behind towards the lounge "What? Are you mad, if Brendan finds out"

"Not on purpose! It was, a slip of tongue. I only said he'd left Brendan." Warren shrugged turning to put the kettle on to boil "Not that he's still seeing him or anything"

"Did you tell him why though? How he left?"

"Just that Brendan wouldn't commit into a relationship. Oh come on, it's probably for the best, Ste obviously likes him." Warren turned when he heard Simon hitch a breath, he snapped his neck back to see Brendan.

"And I like him, but no ye had to stick ye oar in didn't ye?!"

Brendan stood in the doorway, Simon holding a placid hand to his chest speaking words he couldn't hear. Once again Brendan felt his temper bubble towards his friend, hearing what he'd said to Ste. There seemed to be a shift in time then, and for some reason Warren already knew what was about to happen. Brendan's eyes hardened but inside his stomach twisted, seeing the look in Warren's eyes held him aghast momentarily.

Brendan's fists tightened in his hands, stepping forward into the space quickly, Warren's back had hit harshly against the counter when he'd backed up in defense and Simon was gripping against Brendan's shoulders pulling him back. Brendan heated and stood firm. "Ye couldn't keep your trap shut could ye?!"

"Brendan?!" Ste stood in the doorway of the kitchen trying to understand what he was seeing. The man who had shown nothing but gentle hands against him was now tantamount to attacking his friend. It was a blow to Ste's sense of security he'd grown used too from the older man and he'd looked visibly shaken stepping back out of the situation.

Brendan switched his gaze to look at Ste when he'd called his name, it had stung like an arrow through his chest,there was nothing he could say to defend himself. Too quick to react, his thought process hadn't come into it only anger. Simon's hands took advantage of Brendan's weakness and yanked him away from Warren. Brendan fell uneasy on his feet turning to look at both his friends condemning him with the sounds of silence.

"I'm...I wasn't gonna do anything..."

"Ya know what? Fuck you Brady. What? Gonna use ya father as an excuse again? Naaah, I ain't buying it any more, ya just unhinged!" Warren spat ferociously, cruelly. Brendan felt his knees weaken beneath him.

Simon shot Warren a warning glance before standing between his friends. A firm hold on Warren's back pulled his gaze straight to the detective who shook his head sharply. "Don't..." he implored "Don't say something you'll regret Warren."

"Why are ya taking his side? He came at me, or are you blind now?" Warren exasperated flicking his eyes to a forlorn Brendan.

"I'm sorry Foxy. Ye shouldn't have said anything to Steven..."

"No because for some reason he's yours and no one else's, right? Any body speaks to him and you're gonna kick off each time?"

"I didn't do anything" Brendan shook his head.

Simon walked Warren out of the room and placed space between them. "Look I am not taking sides, he was wrong to do that. There was no reason to bring up his dad, you know he went through hell with him"

"I know he did" Warren sighed heavy "I didn't mean that, did I? I won't put up with his insecurity any longer" Warren stood to leave pointing back at Brendan who held his gaze in apology "Have a word with him will ya"

Simon shook his head frustrated beyond belief and flicked his head back at Brendan. "Are you stupid or something?" Simon turned his body around and walked closer to Brendan. "He's your mate, why do that huh? Explain it to me please, cause I am shit out of answers"

Brendan rubbed his hand along his mouth and moved it to shrug. "First time in my life I find a reason to forget my past ye know? I've carried it in here my whole life" Brendan held two fingers to his temple, head dipped low. "Ye both know, ye sat down and listened to what that man, my father did to me. And ye both know what that boy means to me, I know ye do"

"I know that, okay. That's no excuse though. He's not gonna listen to anyone else, he has his own mind." Simon edged closer to Brendan "What's he thinking now eh? Even I thought you were gonna hit Warren then. You do the math"

Brendan didn't say anything then, just held his face in thought, mouth parted slightly to let out raggedy breaths. His eyes shut for a moment and pictured Ste's face, the hurt on it, the fear. Simon's voice drew him back into the room. "He stayed didn't he? You told him – and he stayed."

Brendan nodded slowly in reply, he'd told him awful things, things that in his mind made him damaged, dirty and a monster. Ste had held him tightly, told him he was far from it, told him he was gorgeous, brave, wanted. Ste touched him, kissed his lips and took away the memories, made things better again. "He's leaving and there's nothing I can do to stop it happening" Brendan replied miles away from where they stood, far away in thought.

"Let's go home Brendan. Let's go back to London. I have to get back to work, all of us do. Maybe in time, back in your routine, it will get easier"

* * *

Brendan edged up the stairs softly, but Ste had still heard and side swiped his eyes to the top of the stairs when he'd stopped there. The river Liffey was black now thanks to the lateness of the evening, lampposts that edged their way along the perimeter of it wriggled light sparkles over it, the heavier rain fall bounced pinpricks of water off it as a small shower turned torrential in the blink of an eye. Ste wanted to go out in it, stand in the rain and let it shower him till he was soaked to the bone and all his clothes stuck to him like another layer of skin. He was feeling trapped in the house, claustrophobic.

Ste's past flickered like blown out candle flames through his minds eye, the anger he'd seen as a child re surfacing it's ugly head. Ste felt Brendan swallow as well as hearing it's sound. Heavy and hesitant. Ste was happy he hadn't approached him, because turning Brendan away had become impossible now, but he didn't want him anywhere near and Brendan seemed to sense that.

Brendan slipped his hands into his pockets and again Ste listened intentionally to the sounds his body language made through the silence of their atmosphere.

"Would you have hit Warren then?"

"No"

_"You're lying"_ Ste held his forehead at the cold window.

"I wouldn't have hit Foxy, I promise ye. I did lose my temper with him the other day though. Pushed him up against the counter in the kitchen" Brendan watched Ste intensely.

"Why?"

Brendan swung his head nervously. "He said something about ye. Tonight I found out what he'd said this morning and I..."

"Lost it?" Ste turned to look at Brendan for the first time then "What he told me changed nothing. Nothing could ever change the way I..." Ste breathed

"I have made it obvious how I feel about you. We sorted it out Brendan, there was no need too..." Ste's voice trailed off. He'd turned to look outside again, the rain not letting up. "I wish this rain would stop, I want to go out"

"Where? Tell me and I will..."

"No, you're not coming with me"

"Ah, come on Steven."

Ste closed his eyes and hit against the window "I thought you was different."

"I am, I am different. It was something stupid, don't condemn me over it"

Ste grabbed his jacket off the floor that had been resting over his holdall. Brendan failed to notice it keeping his eyes firmly on Ste as he moved. Edging past him he held softly against his arm. "Don't go out, it's raining."

"I'll do what I like Brendan. Don't follow me" Ste nudged past Brendan and fled quickly down the stairs.

* * *

The rain was cold against a warm humid night, and a threat of an oncoming storm charged the atmosphere as Ste walked hunched over against the elements. Hands in his pockets and a stiff walk he made his way up into the city of Dublin. The lights paved his way, lights sparkling along the river like a trail of breadcrumbs to a gingerbread house. Instead in his story the breadcrumbs lead to the Ha'Penny bridge. Ste had to walk upon it one more time, by far his favourite place in Dublin, it held under lock and key within his heart.

The rainwater flattened his hair against his forehead, strands slicked across his eyes, he'd given up trying to flick them away and leaned with his back up against the tall metal of the side. A few people walked past as he stood there and faced the rain in defiance, head held back the droplets pelted his face and stuck to his long beautiful lashes. They gleamed like diamanté had been pressed onto each individual eye lash in the end. Brendan had ignored Ste's wishes and deep down Ste knew he would have, had almost felt the pull his presence had on him the moment he'd caught up and stood on the bridge with him. Even so...

"Told ya not to follow me"

"I heard '_hm hm follow me'"_

Ste flicked his eyes open allowing the droplets to sprinkle far into the air, eyes glancing at Brendan. He turned his back to him again. "Ya gonna get wet"

"Don't care, I want to be with ye, even if it means standing in a storm on a bridge full of metal"

"It's not thunderin" Ste scoffed

"It's on it's way, look at the clouds" Brendan pointed to a menacing cloud formation which indeed cried out an angry thunderhead. Ste gulped looking up at the metal towering above him, he moved quickly to the side. Brendan stepped to close the gap but not too much sensing Ste wasn't ready to have Brendan that close yet.

"Terry used to do that, crowd against me, look at me like he was gonna belt me into next week"

"I ain't like that, I wouldn't have hit Foxy"

"Oh so that makes it alright then, losing ya temper and the person on the receiving end not knowing whether you'll hit out or just yell a bit." Ste spat sarcastically, gazing at Brendan who neither replied nor showed any kind of emotion. "This is so stupid. Why am I even bothered huh? You can do what ya like, I'm leaving anyway"

"I ain't bowing to ye Steven. All this...this childish behaviour. When ye gonna grow up and face facts? Ye want me, just as much as I want ye. You're just so fucking scared you're making up any excuse not to admit it"

"Ya finished?" Ste moved closer to Brendan and instantly his heart betrayed him beating out of rhythm, his breathing caved. _"I'm not scared."_

"Admit ye want to be with me Steven"

"No" Ste swallowed whispering. Brendan dared to moved closer undoing Ste's coat he edged his hands inside and settled them warmer on his waist. Ste gripped palms wide on Brendan's leather jacket covered forearms. Lingering looks keeping them tethered to each other. The engine hum of a vehicle interrupted the rain beating against the concrete they stood on and a taxi pulled up at the top end of the bridge. Ste looked over to it and Anne sat in the back, her face looked saddened as she held up his bag to the window. Ste nodded to her and Brendan puzzled turning to see what Ste was looking at. His face fell seeing Anne in the cab.

"What's going on? Steven?" Brendan replied still watching Anne, he turned to look into Ste's sheen covered eyes, lips inverting with nerves. Brendan thumbed against the soft pink flesh, loosened them apart. "Told ye, ye don't have to be nervous with me"

"I'm sorry Brendan"

"Steven" Brendan's voice shook "Please"

"I have to go now"

"No" Brendan's head shook determined _"No"_

"Would it have been easier any other way? No. After tonight I decided, it was best if I just left now, while we still have great memories" Ste held his hand against the stubble of Brendan's almost beard. "I'm not mad at you, I just have to go"

"I won't let ye go" Brendan tightened his arms around Ste's waist, instilling a little chuckle out of the younger boy. Rain mixed with his tears now, and Ste was hopeful Brendan hadn't noticed them. He edged up on his tip toes, stroked their noses together and pressed so close their spark transferred between them like the lightening that suddenly forked across the sky lighting them up brightly.

Ste's lips were soaked with rain when Brendan felt them touch his, moist strokes their lips slid freely, relaxed. Heat and moisture held within the kiss kept them breathing heavy into it, and for the moments it lasted neither of them dared let go. Anne watched on from the safely and dryness of the taxi and felt her heart soar at the pair of them. Feeling she was watching a love story unfold before her eyes she found herself never wanting the ending she knew would happen.

Ste filtered both his hands through Brendan's wet hair and tugged hard, scoring nails down his scalp and into the back of his neck, Brendan gasped allowing Ste's tonguing to penetrate deeper into his mouth. Ste's cheeks glowed the same colour as the rest of his body, coming alive, he momentarily lost strength until Brendan turned him against the bridge side and pressed himself full against him. Drops of rain slipped between their lips, fell against their tongues as they coiled in hunger.

Ste held his hand to Brendan's chest and pushed with every ounce of strength to get him away. Their gasp was loud parting, Brendan searched Ste's eyes desperately.

_"That was goodbye"_ Ste choked on his words and rested his head against Brendan.

_"Steven"_

Ste made it to the taxi, hands held against the window Anne implored to him, the door opened and Ste threw his jacket off and tossed it into the cab. Rain soaked through his top within seconds, head held against his arm. He turned and ran back to Brendan throwing his arms around his neck. Brendan held him high, Ste tightening his legs around his back. They kissed again before Ste slipped to the side of his ear "I do want to be with you, but I still have to leave. Don't be mad with Warren,make up with him."

Brendan let Ste slip from his arms and this time he did get into the taxi, it pulled away with a cruel screech of tires against the water logged road. His jacket saved some of his clothes from the persistent rainfall, but Brendan's soaked jeans weighted him to the bridge heavier. Mouth parted his breathing struggled, up until that moment Brendan realised he'd thought Ste would stay. Assumed that somehow they'd have worked it out, and because of that he'd been unprepared for what he'd do when Ste actually did leave.

He knew he wasn't alone then, looking up he saw Simon stood watching him. Black jacket and a large hood that showed his face more defined than ever when lightening struck the sky white.

_"He left"_ Brendan's voice shouted as it faltered.

"I saw" Simon kept his eyes to the floor strolling over to his friend and placed a hand on his back of his neck "Come on, they're not the only ones who have to leave. We have a ferry to catch remember?"

Brendan looked affronted "Anne though, ye didn't stop her. Ye could have stopped her!"

"No I couldn't. We have our lives in London, and theirs are in Chester. Ste has had a positive effect on you. Time was you wouldn't care and be making a move on your next conquest"

"How are ye here Simon?" Brendan stopped short almost tripping up the young detective in his steps behind.

"Anne told me. Ste wanted to leave quietly because he knew seeing you would be too hard. Problem was, you followed him anyway." Simon felt bad then, he shouldn't have kept the secret to himself but thought it was the kindest thing to do in the circumstance.

"Probably for the best. Actually..." his two fingers closed to gesture towards Simon "Yes, it is for the best." Brendan sobered up on the cooler air and forgot about the rain and thunder that now rumbled against the dark clouds above them. Stepping ahead with his mind straight and feet determined he made his way back to the house. Simon hurried behind him trying to catch up.

"Ya can't fool me Brendan. It's okay to be upset you know? In fact it's normal to be, you know _human?"_

"Yeah well, when have I ever been normal huh? I've already forgotten his name. In fact never mention him again ye hear me? _Never_" Brendan shoved sharply against his friend making him stumble back into a puddle. Simon glanced down at his shoe soaked through with the muddy water and shook it off. Watched Brendan almost begin to jog in his bid to get away from him. He sighed heavy fingering through his longer hair to slick it back with the rain droplets that had settled there. He ground his teeth with the tension kicking the puddle to splash up in anger, Simon made to catch up with his friend.

* * *

"You got the tickets" Ste asked trying to ring out his top into the taxi whilst avoiding the sly looks the driver was giving him. He'd made a little puddled mess by the time he'd finished and sat back eyes shifting from the drivers quickly. Ste coughed out the awkwardness and turned to look at Anne whose face resembled the thunder clouds which now seemed to be stuck directly over the taxi as it sped away. Her arms congregated stiffly, eyes questioning. It was the last thing he needed right now.

"That was mean. Back there, you didn't give him chance to miss you, let alone understand"

"This was your idea! Best for us to just leave you said" Ste sobbed "I hadn't planned on even seeing him. He followed me, so I had to say goodbye. It almost killed me."

"I only suggested it because I knew this would happen. Maybe no way would have been easier."

"We got the last flight out right? And when we land, we get Tony's car back to the village." Ste changed the subject, spoke quickly hands gesturing his each word into the space in the cab. Ste stopped babbling and stared into space. _"I left him all alone on the bridge"_

"I told Simon, he's with him now, he's not alone." Anne replied in assurance. _"I'm sorry"_ Anne's warm palm held Ste's wet cold hand to which he immediately pulled it away.

"Don't speak any more, please."

* * *

The airport was surprisingly quiet when they'd arrived there, Anne and Ste sat apart form each other when Ste couldn't face anyone or anything within touching distance. Numbness paralysing his entire being, his arms held softly but together wrapping against his chest. It ached more than he'd ever known. Years of abuse from Terry had hurt, the sound of his ribs cracking, the bruises Ste would have to endure for weeks upon end hurt, but he wasn't prepared for this pain.

It twisted cruelty inside him, heart beating out a stab each second it throbbed against his chest. Feeling like he wasn't complete any more, Ste fought back the tears that continued to threaten to fall. Anne visibly tensed while watching him closely, never left him despite knowing her company wasn't really wanted. Not maliciously, Ste just didn't know how to cope.

The tannoy buzzed from time to time, directing people around the airport, announcing flight's and departures constantly. Ste only heard distortion through the weird sounds around him. People who walked past blurred just above his eye line as he stared down at the patterned carpet beneath his seat. Eye lids blinking slowly, his eyelashes darker and weighted from the release of water each time they closed. A tear eventually gave in to gravity and sparkled slightly as it fell and wet a little circle onto the carpet.

Anne swallowed the lump in her throat, it stung pushing along her windpipe. Seeing her friend so broken left her helpless. "Ste..._please_ speak to me?" Her words choked, and Ste moved slightly, his head a touch but nothing to suggest he'd look up at her, or even commit to a reply. Another tear fell from his lashes and in that moment she'd dared to move one seat closer.

"Why don't you go back? Make up with him. Ste look at you, _this_...I can't let you do this to yourself" Anne tried her best to speak to Ste, keeping her voice calm, but nothing she could do would undo the spell Ste had seemed to have been cast under. Anne silently kept hope within her, every now and then glancing around the building, and scattered people to see a face that would mend everything in a click of fingers.

Time sped up though, and minutes turned to moments as she'd heard their flight read out a second time. And after telling Ste, his non movement became a slight irritation. Ste was heavy against her arm as she dragged him to his feet. Holding his head up and ignored the look in his eyes, his colour had drained to a paler completion.

"We have to go Ste, come on love"

Ste walked with her, fingers gripped tightly to his holdall. Tickets checked they boarded the flight and sat into their seats. Ste was given the window seat so he gazed out over the other planes and technicians rushing around with the maintenance of them. Watched how life just continued for everyone else but him. His body jolted when it began to roll towards the runway, turning and travelling quicker until it took off into the sky. Ireland became smaller as they rose off the ground, his eyes glanced over it trying to capture a last glimpse of the bridge he'd first seen there and a place he'd always hold within his heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, thank you all for your continued support for this fic and amazing reviews, I love reading them. xx

* * *

A Forever Kind Of Love

Chapter 10.

The front door swung open and almost off it's hinges, cold blast of air swirling into the house and bringing in with it a sprinkle of rain. The thunder thumping hard across the sky and objects below, windows in the house shook. Cheryl was taken aback watching her brother walk in stiffly and making his way to the drinks cabinet. Glass in hand it fell hard against the dark wooden surface.

Simon shot Cheryl a look of regret when he followed soon after soaked to the bone. He removed his jacket to puddle water over the carpet as he held it at arms length and backed against the door clicking it shut. He was calm considering; continuously eyeballing Brendan. Cheryl closed the gap between them "What's happened?"

"Ste's gone. And Anne too, they're on their way to the airport" Simon's face fell. "Brendan, he's pretty gutted"

"Okay" Cheryl squeezed Simon's shoulder "Can ye leave us?" Simon agreed hanging up his jacket, the detective made his way up the stairs.

Cheryl looked back at Brendan unscrewing the top off the whiskey he held in his hand and poured a shaky drink for himself. "Want one Chez? Why don't ye join me?!" Brendan spoke defeated. Necking back the harsh brown liquid. He poured another one and made the bottle connect with the mahogany wood hard.

"Listen love, I don't think this is the solution"

"What's not?" Brendan swung his head back "What's not the solution? This?" Brendan picked up the bottle in his hand and turned sharply.

"Ye are bound to be upset lo.."

"I'm not upset. I'm not. I am however gonna drink until I cant feel anything" Brendan gestured the bottle to his sister with a strangled smile.

"Tell me what happened at least? We were gonna have a Halloween party. I don't...I don't understand. Ste was happy with ye" Brendan flinched slightly when her hand held against the glass and bottle taking them gently. "You're soaked, get out of these wet clothes, we can talk about it"

Brendan removed his jacket and dragged himself upstairs. Making the arduous journey up the stairs to his bedroom, he'd never felt like this before. It was new to him and he wasn't sure what to do. Auto pilot kicked in and ridding his wet attire and changing into fresh dry clothes was the easy part. Settling on the bed it wobbled under him. His head fell into his hands.

A good half hour later, he'd expected the clack of heels at the steps, removing his hands showed his sister stood there with a brew in either hand. "I hope they're Irish Chez"

"Nope" her reply came with a sly smirk "A cuppa tea is what ye need" In actual fact a cup of tea was the last thing he needed, what he wanted was a stiff drink, what he needed was making its way towards Dublin airport.

"Course" Brendan rolled his eyes "I feel better already" he added sarcastically.

Cheryl placed the cups on the side "Why did he leave?"

"Ye know" Brendan's voice was calculating, fingers closed sharp as they gestured to Cheryl "I told Simon never to mention him." Brendan's eyes stared like daggers.

"Don't care"

"I gave him the perfect excuse to leave didn't I? He saw me lose my temper." Brendan scoffed with a bitterness coursing through his veins.

"Ye lost your temper?"

"Foxy. He told him about Vinnie, and...ye know what? I ain't doing this." Brendan stood up "I have a rendezvous with a bottle of Whiskey. If ye would?" His hand showed the way out for Cheryl who huffed out a long defeated breath.

"Ye know where I am if ye change your mind. And Bren? Don't ye dare leave tomorrow without saying bye first" Brendan moved and held his sister in a hug. Kissing the side of her head.

"I won't Chez"

* * *

"Ste... _Ste?"_

He could hear his name being called in the distance and a persistent hand shaking his body. Ste tried to jolt it away; too comfy with his slumber. Ste's eyes blurred as they tried to open, deep in sleep and mind fuzzy trying to focus. _"Bren?"_

"No love, It's me" Anne's smile was soft when Ste turned his head from the window, eyes blinking open. The ache inside his chest instant and churned his insides. Ste sat up and rubbed his vision clearer. The daunting notion that this was the first time in nights he'd woken up without him, Ste's first thoughts had been for Brendan.

"When did I fall asleep?" Ste flopped his head heavy to one side and looked out of the window. He noted the view had changed dramatically.

"Pretty much as soon as we were in the sky." Anne explained, her voice lowly. "I think you were exhausted from the...upset"

"I just feel so..._empty"_ Ste sighed still looking out of the window wishing the view was different. He missed him, he missed him so much.

"Listen, let's just get off this plane and find Tony's car." Anne broke his thoughts and held a comforting hand over Ste's knee "Do we even know where the bloody thing is?"

"I have no clue" Ste smiled a little then, they made their way off the plane. It took them a little while, but after searching for a needle in a haystack they found Tony's car. Anne offered to drive them home again. It was the morning now so the air bit back with the cold. The car soon defrosting nicely with the heating. Anne kept flicking her gaze from the open road to her friend's silence. Ste crestfallen had his head laid against the window staring into space, breath misty on the glass. He breathed harsher, hot deep breath creating a steam there. His finger drew a sad face before rubbing it out with a flat palm, breathing against the window again he drew a smiley face, with a moustashe. Ste held his head against the glass before rubbing it clear again.

Anne was talking but his mind was full of other things. Her voice sporadically zoning out, he kept thinking how Brendan was. Would he be angry with him and worse not understand why he had to leave. Ste reasoned time apart would always work well in their favour, and perhaps deep down held on to the hope they would somehow find each other again. Ste cradled his arms around himself and craved the way Brendan had always held him so tight. Like he was afraid to let go.

"Least we found the car ey?" Anne chucked as she interrupted his thoughts again. Ste pushed out the tip of his tongue to stroke his lips wet.

"Hmm? Oh yeah...good job" He was absent, miles away from anywhere.

"What you thinking about?"

"Ha ha, no comment"

"I miss Simon too you know?" Anne worked out the obvious replying as the car came to a stop."I get it, I know we weren't anything like you two, but I did enjoy his company"

"Will ya go and see him still?" Ste removed his head from the cool glass to lay against the head rest, he turned to his friend.

"Yeah" Anne nodded "We spoke about it, so if he asks me I will." The car set off again "Will you visit Brendan?"

"No, I don't think so. I think he'll hate me. Wouldn't you?" Ste shrugged.

"I'm sure he wouldn't, I saw the way he looked at ya. I actually think he..."

"Can we not talk about this any longer." Ste turned his body to face the other way.

* * *

Anne placed a cup of steaming coffee on the table for Ste when he found his way out of his room a few days later. Hair ruffled, eyes heavy and complexion showing another night of no sleep. His head held hard against his arms horizontal on the counter.

"Oh love, rough night again?" Ste glanced up at Anne. He'd barely slept, got so used to having company, days later he still struggled with it. Ste edged his head up to rest on his chin.

"I'm sick of my heart breaking Anne." Ste spoke with a drained complexion. "When will the pain go away?"

Anne swallowed deeply and rested her arm around Ste's shoulders laying her head on his. "I'm not sure it will babe. You need to resolve things because of how you feel"

Ste held a parcel up in his hands and gestured it to Anne "I got this for him, well actually it's mine. Will you post it for me Anne? It's got to be addressed to Cheryl's place because I don't know where Brendan lives in London"

Anne's mouth parted taking the parcel from Ste's hands eyes mapping over the wrapping. "A Christmas present? What is it love?"

"It'll help him, sort of. I know he suffers with his past and the thought of him alone when he does..." Ste wiped against his moist lashes, head arching back to look at his friend again. "Just post it will you?"

Anne held Ste close with her arm "Course I will. Maybe you could contact Brendan somehow huh?"

"Uh uh, nope. Not having this conversation." Ste took a fast mouthful of his coffee and slipped out from his friends hold. "I'm gonna go take Tony's car back, and grovel for me job." Upon arriving home Ste had holed up in his room the first days back not wanting to go anywhere or see anyone. And as Tony didn't know they were back, Ste figured a couple more days wouldn't hurt.

Anne accepted in reluctance her friends continued avoidance from his feelings and moved over to her handbag."You've just reminded me...now don't freak out but - we gotta move out" Her hand held a letter within it, face bleak.

Ste's mouth fell open slightly, feeling suddenly anxious "What?"

Anne showed the letter she'd found within their post. Ste tried to read it with difficulty, awkwardly passing it her back. "Sorry, I'm not the best of...I can't really..."

"God, sorry love. I'm an idiot sometimes" Anne took the letter and gestured to the contents. "It basically says we need to find other accommodation, I mean we kinda knew this would happen."

"How are we gonna find somewhere to live though?" Ste groaned loudly, this was the last thing they needed.

"We can flat share now Ste. Don't worry yeah?" she replied rooting through her phone contacts "I am going to see if I can get some modelling work, it pays well so we will be okay."

This news couldn't have come at a worst time. Ste was already feeling vulnerable, now their security was about to be ripped out from under them. He was missing Brendan now more than ever, knowing he would have the right words to ease him, comfort and make him feel safe. It was only then he realised he didn't even have a picture of Brendan. Ste closed his eyes and remembered his every curve, the way his smile brightened his eyes seemingly bluer.

"What's on your mind?" Anne was beaming wide when Ste opened his eyes again. "Let me take a wild guess"

"Oh you know, just a memory I have" Ste grabbed car keys off the counter. "Have a good day, and pop in for lunch at the restaurant later" He turned back as he left. "Assuming I will be working there"

* * *

Ste tossed the keys up into the air and caught them in his outstretched hand as he made his way to the restaurant. He'd left Tony's car parked up at The Dog and then walked through the village. As his hand opened the main door with a swing, his mouth widened in smile seeing Tony in the kitchen.

"Alright Tone!" Ste grinned his teeth off when Tony noticed him and moved at speed around and out of the doors.

"You're back, Ste!" Tony pulled him into a hug before holding him back at arms length. Inquisitive eyes fell upon him.

"Car?"

"Car park"

"Scratched?"

"No!" Ste rolled his eyes exasperated, deep chuckle rumbling from his throat. "I can be trusted with it ya know? I left it at the Dog, because I thought it's the safest place." Ste's hands rested on his hips.

"Yeah of course, like living in Hollyoaks could ever be considered safe" Tony raised his eyebrows.

"Where's ya fancy fella? I half expected you to bring him back. You sounded pretty smitten on the phone" Tony walked back into the kitchen and over to the stove to continue cooking. He watched Ste remain quiet eyes to the floor. Tony parted his mouth slowly.

Ste kept his head held down stepping with a hop to follow him. Ste sniffed curling against the counter, head on his closed fist. "I had the best days there." Ste shook his head fleeting "I think I convinced myself too much it couldn't possibly be anything more than a holiday romance."

"Okay, but I'm sensing you're holding out on me Ste. Have you developed feelings for him?" Tony inquired placing the lid on a pan he'd been stirring. "Come on Ste, I can see it. Sometimes the truth just stares you in the face, whether you chose to believe it or not is up to you."

Ste chewed nervously at his bottom lip "I try not to think about it. Hurts too much.I wanted to stay with him, but had to come home eventually didn't I?"

"A few more days? Oh ya should have then, would have kept your job open here." Tony busied himself in the kitchen.

"I didn't mean for an extra few days Tony" Ste moved to stand up against the counter and didn't speak again. Tony ebbed his head lower to capture Ste's eyes.

"Wow, you really like him huh? He must have been special after only a few..."

"Don't say it. Christ the amount of time I've heard that thrown at me. I just know okay? You just feel it inside."

"You told him the truth though?"

Ste sighed "Yes, well kind of." Ste watched Tony become more confused. The younger man shook his head "Doesn't matter."

"It's good you had a great time, but regrets ain't good for the soul" Tony held a knife point outstretched to Ste before chopping more thyme up. "Of course ya could always do somet about it. Ireland isn't that far away"

"Maybe. He lives in London anyway so." Ste shrugged weaving his arms around his chest. "So, can I have my job back?" Ste pointed to his old uniform "Really need the money. Me and Anne, been told to move out haven't we. Best homecoming ever" Ste turned to look out at the customers sat eating their meals, all of them couples Ste noted with a hint of jealously.

Tony stopped chopping long enough to toss Ste his uniform "Ya know you're always welcome here Ste. I know of a flat that's empty. Oak Dale Drive?"

Ste glanced back quickly "Near yours? Hm, okay. They're nice flats them. I'd have to see what Anne says about a deposit"

Tony gripped a firm arm around Ste. The sudden weight of it surprising him to look back at his friend. "No need, I own it. Me and Diane needed another investment, extra mouths to feed you know"

"You're amazing you" Ste's shoulder knocks Tony softly, his mouth smiling with relief.

"I will take the rent out of your wages" Tony walked away leaving Ste with the sting of a hand to his back and a pout a mile wide.

* * *

November

London

Warren had a spring in his step skipping up the umpteenth steps to the police station doors. Building spanning high up into the city's skyline. The receptionist looked up and down his body with an upturned smile.

"How can I help sir?"

"Looking for Detective Walker, although his badge is fake and he is actually just pretending to be an officer" Warren grinned leaning on both his arms. "You married?"

"None of your business. Upstairs, third floor" The officer gestured her pen up and back towards the elevators and stairs, bored look on her face.

"Ta" Warren winked pushing off the desk and using the lift to the third floor. Simon had his own office situated in a huge room of office space. Officers and plain clothed detectives wandered about dealing with various cases. Warren tried not to look too inconspicuous edging past their fixed looks and knocked against the window walled office getting Simon's attention as he spoke on the phone. His hand lifted and curled letting Warren know to enter.

Dressed in a black shirt and smart trousers Simon waved at Warren before ending his phone call with a smile. He sat back in his office chair congregated his arms and looked smug. "What do I owe this pleasure then?"

Warren hitched his leg up on the desk corner. "Brady, have ya seen him?" he asked getting straight to the point and grabbing a pencil off Simon's desk he shoved it into the automatic sharpener.

"No, not since we got back. I've just been snowed under with work, and a big case we're dealing with" Simon slapped Warren's hand away from the loud buzzing sharpener. "I've not seen you either though"

"No, but we have spoken on the phone" Warren pointed out moving to sit hard into the chair opposite "He's avoiding us, or I should say me"

Simon breathed a long sigh and dialed on his phone "You haven't heard anything? Not even a call?" The speakerphone blasted out a dial tone and then it ringing through to connect to Brendan's voicemail. '_Leave a message_, _'I'll get back to ye. Wait for the beep'_

Warren raised both his eyebrows when Simon looked up at him "Its Simon. Give us a call Brendan, yeah?"

Simon ended the call "Have you tried calling?"

"I've tried that, and going to the apartment. He doesn't want to know I guess"

"It's been a good month since we got back, and you know, it hit Brendan hard with Ste." Simon stood up and placed on his jacket. Warren stood to move with him. "It's good to see ya ugly mug."

"Least I don't go around claiming to be a detective. Inspector Gadget more like" Warren moved into the quick hug Simon initiated.

Simon beamed laughing "Come on, I've got a lunch owing. We can try his place now if you want?"

* * *

Brendan sat in his apartment and stared out at the river Thames. From where he sat he could see the tower bridge and the vehicles cruising over it like a collection of ants. The drink he held in his hand slopped against the sides as he circled the liquid around the glass. Paperwork fanned out on the table beside him, he'd not really seen much of the outside of his place, working for yourself having its own perks, he could take as much time to slouch at home as he liked.

His buzzer set off an annoying noise to his calm space. His eyes gazed back to the intercom on the wall but didn't make an attempt to move and answer it. He knew who it would be and he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, even his closest friends. They didn't give up easily though, and continued to buzz up a long while before it fell silent forever. Brendan took another sip from his drink and reached over to some paperwork.

The picture showed a large building, and deeds to buy. Brendan took a long intake of breath and allowed his mind to travel back to a time he was happier. Back to a conversation he once had with someone who had meant more to him than he had known at the time. Brendan's heart swelled and produced a dull ache whenever he missed him. He missed him everyday.

Warren walked away from the building with Simon, hands held firmly into his short black jacket, scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. "It's my bloody fault. I want to apologise and the stubborn sod wont even let me into his home to try!"

"I'll call Cheryl" Simon sighed "The only person who can get through to him. Plus she has a key"

"No, I will call her. We've kept in touch since Dublin. I will tell her Brendan needs her"

They turned and made the journey along the river." I called Anne today" Simon disclosed "I've been just as bad, I've not been in touch with people. Life has been nuts though"

"How is she? Mention Ste?" Warren asked curious

"Yep. He's the same as Brendan, apparently stubborn, wont do owt about it. Anne is modelling, says she's busy with it too" Simon took in a long breath. "We all of us need to do something about all this"

Warren stopped walking long enough to view the scenery around them. The many boats cruising along the shimmering cold water, The London Eye turning at a snails pace, Houses of Parliament. "I will keep trying Brendan. I was thinking I have contacts, I will see if I can find out what he's up to with his business. Someone will know something" Warren decided before walking over to a hotdog stall. "You want one?"

Simon shook his head face contorting in disgust "Ya know what's in them things, right?"

"They taste mint mate" Warren ordered one and took a large bite out of it, mustard and ketchup oozing out of the corner of his mouth "Mmmm"

"That's gross. I should arrest ya for public indecency"

"You couldn't arrest a fly Simon" Warren finished the rest of his lunch washing it down with a drink.

* * *

Chester

It was late November, darker mornings and evenings settled in to a daily routine now. Colder weather worming its way into the atmosphere hadn't yet brought snow but made a silent promise it would arrive soon. His position as a sous chef at Tony's restaurant kept Ste living his life and allowed his mind to remain occupied with something other than Dublin. Anne had the fortune of getting herself established within the fashion industry and modeled frequently away from home. She was always back at the weekends, but in between the nights alone had Ste thinking more about Brendan than ever.

This one particular day had brought another twist into it's tale when Ste arrived at work and Tony wasn't alone. The waiting on staff at full pelt he couldn't help but wonder who the new face was. It didn't take Tony long to explain, about the same amount of time it took Ste to stroll over from the door to them sat at the bar chatting away like old friends. Tony had hired more help at the restaurant, another sous chef. Ste was adamant they didn't really need him, and he'd have offered to help out with more hours, he certainly needed the money.

The handsome young man looked with warm, distracted eyes and smiled at Ste as he spoke to Tony. Ste huffed lightly to himself while Tony introduced them with a warning they'd have to work together with shifts, breaks and lunches alike. Walking over to remove wine bottles from a box Ste could see without looking up the new boy edge over, he lent across the counter with his arm stretched over. Ste accepted the man's hand but nothing else despite seeing him about to engage in a conversation. Ste was off to clean the tables instead and gave them a good buffing, good enough it was surprising the varnish didn't peel. He'd stood by his side again though, clearly persistent. Ste held his body straight then.

"Names Scott" the man appeared a little too close forcing Ste to push back a little. "Why so jumpy, I won't bite"

Ste's eyes flicked up at Scott with a shallow breath, memories surfacing to the forefront of his mind. "Unless I ask ya to..."Ste remembered edging a slight smile fondly to himself.

"Oh, that must be a good thought" interrupted Ste swallowed and returned to wiping the table.

"You're in my breathing space" Ste snapped but regretted it. His hands held against the table leaving fresh finger marks into the new polish. His body sat hard in one of the chairs.

Ste gestured for Scott to join him "I'm Ste. Sorry for snapping, I just have a lot on my mind I guess"

"I know the best cure for that" The newest staff member explained dragging out a chair to join Ste. "A drink"

Ste scoffed but saw he man was all too serious. "Nah, you're alright."

"You don't drink? Come for a coffee then" Scott danced his eyebrows and rested against the table."As mates naturally. Look, I'm new here. Would appreciate someone showing me around." The man coaxed _"Come onnn"_

"Course" Ste replied sarcastically. "Okay then. One drink in the club over the way. I could do with a change of scenery"

Scott pushed back in his chair and nodded "Thank you. I was worried about starting this job. Tony said you were nice though"

Ste held his tongue inside his cheek a moment, head rounding back at the kitchen "Did he now?"

"Hmm yep. I will see you at the end of the shift then?" The man eagerly waited for a reply watching Ste still looking back at the kitchen he'd licked his lips with concentration.

Hmm, what?Oh yeah, yes" Ste's eyes blinked a few times. "I'm only staying for one drink though, long enough to introduce ya to people"

Ste stood up and watched the young boy move to see Tony again, his hand gripped the cloth and wiped his fingerprints off the table.

* * *

The next morning Ste woke up with a soft pillow thrown at his head. It made a dull thump against the side of his face shocking him out of his sleep. Ste retrieved it and tossed it to the floor lazily, yawned a moment, stretched his arms up cracking his bones in delight, eyes closed.

Then he realised.

Ste instantly opened his eyes then and sat up like he'd been electrocuted. With wide eyes he stared at the man he'd shared a drink with, many drinks with. _How many had he drank?_ Visions of dancing and a strong possibility of singing waved through his mind.

Fear sprinkled cold against his flesh pointing a finger at Scott. "What are you doing here?"

"Waking ya up." Scott checked his watch "Yep, we need to be at the restaurant shortly so..."

"We didn't...please tell me we _didn't" _Ste rubbed his face hard into his palms and trawled through the images he could remember about last night.

"You don't remember? Oh thanks for that" Ste got another pillow plant for good measure but this time the boy caught it and threw it back stiffly.

"Don't mess me around. There is no way I was _that_ drunk."

"Listen mate, you drank plenty. Irish whiskey at one point too, dunno how you managed that though. Foul stuff" Scott held his hands inside his dark indigo jeans, hips held to one side looking at Ste.

"I don't recall that, I don't usually drink so much" Ste moved to get out of bed noting the lack of clothes. "Where are my clothes?"

Scott took a deep sigh and made his way to the bedroom door. "I slept on the sofa after I brought your sorry arse home. You drank yourself into a mess, I was the last person on your mind I can tell you that much." The door opened in his hand "Breakfast is being made by your flatmate. You can thank me when you're cosha again" Scott slammed the door to and relief washed over Ste's body.

Falling down hard on the pillow he placed another over his face and groaned loudly. He'd never drank like that before, but snippets of the evening became clearer as a feeling of betrayal coursed through him. Ste had drank out of guilt being with Scott, going out and trying to enjoy himself had turned into a way to drown out his pain of missing Brendan. The alcohol binge was now rearing its ugly head.

Ste's head ached with pain of a hundred drum beats a minute walking past Anne into the kitchen, Ste avoided her eyes like a pro. He'd calmly moved to one of the cupboards and placed some cereal into a bowl. Ste didn't miss the fact she was waiting eagerly for him to spill the beans, even though he had none to spill. Not one. Not really, unless you count the karaoke while stood on a table. Ste hid his face when it glowed hot.

"So...Scott left" Anne stating the obvious moved to be closer to her friend who tried to shy away from her.

"Good" Ste flicked his eyes at Anne fast before spooning cereal into his mouth and crunching it quickly. Anne leaned back against the table and kept her hands wrapped against the coffee she'd made.

"He seems cute"

"Nothing happened,now or ever" Ste's hand matched his every word in case she wasn't getting it.

"Aww,Why not?" she teased so devilishly, Ste had a hangover and just suffered quite possibly the worst wake up call ever. He needed sympathy not teasing.

"Not my type is he? Scott is all...and I like...just..."

_"Just...?"_ Anne's eyes shone brightly with casual curiosity.

Ste stirred his cereal and formed it into a milk whirlpool, the liquid teetering dangerously close to the edge of the bowl "I know what you and Tony are doing, it wont work though"

"What are we doing exactly?" Anne sipped aimlessly at her coffee, continuing smirk against her lips.

"Trying to set me up? Forget it, I'm happy miserable"

"Do. Something. About. It." Ste watched her finger drum out the words onto the table, his head shook frustrated and sore. "It's been weeks since we left and I know you Ste, you still think about him every day"

Ste couldn't handle it anymore, the spoon crashed into the bowl splashing the milk over the side. "You don't think I know how long it's been?" Ste's eyes closed, teeth clenched "And yes I do think about him everyday, every fucking minute. I don't need to be reminded"

Anne slammed down her cup "You're a mean person when you're hungover Ste Hay"

"I'm going to work, I'll see you tonight" Ste grabbed hold of his coat and just left the flat, leaving Anne to close her eyes body jumping with the front door slam. Anne stood and exasperated a moment before her phone buzzed loudly at the table distracting. Anne still reeling from their heated chat grabbed it and answered flippantly. Her face relaxed and mouth opened slightly listening to the person on the other end of the line.

"Maxine!" Anne's lipstick covered lips stretched into a wide beam.

* * *

December

Brendan pulled up outside of his sisters house and kept his hands firmly on the steering wheel staring out of the windscreen. Expression blank he was quiet with his thoughts. He was looking but he couldn't really see much in front of him, he wasn't really there, mind miles away from anywhere. The view had changed somewhat since he'd last been here, the streets of Dublin now a winter wonderland blanketed in a crisp white snowfall. The winter had hit hard and was colder than ever. Early morning sky hosting pink, thick set candy floss clouds. Slight wispy snowflakes fluttered down from a cloudy light blue sky and settled on the inches of snow and icy roads.

Children laughed as they ran in it, leaving behind a trail of deep seated footprints with their wellies, scooping up handfuls of snow to lob at their friends. One slammed clean against the car Brendan was sat in and it shattered his thoughts into pieces quickly. The children rushed past with a giggle and Brendan pursed his lips.

His gaze moved to the passenger seat where there lay a bag full of presents, pulling out the key from the ignition he gripped a tight hold of the bag and moved out of the car. A bristling of hair along his arms from the snap of cold, Brendan stalled to reach for his leather jacket wrapping it around himself before slamming the door shut. His patient shoes slipped slightly on the snow with hardly any grip when he walked over to the gate; it gave a squeak opening and Brendan was thankful his sister had thrown salt over the pathway to the front door.

Cheryl answered the door before Brendan could even ring the bell, her face brightening at the sight of him she held out her arms in greeting and pulled Brendan into a close hug he sank his head into with a grateful sigh.

"So glad ye came Bren" Cheryl spoke muffled into Brendan's shoulder and when she backed up ran her fingers over the thick black fluffy collar of Brendan's leather long coat with a smile. "Even if it took some persuading"

"Can't believe ye still wear this thing, you've had it years"

"It's comfy, and it keeps me warm." Brendan finally spoke. Cheryl kissed against his cheek.

"Come in out of the cold will ye, catch your death out here" Cheryl side stepped to allow Brendan to walk into the warmth her house hosted. "Those for me?" Her voice rose with excitement seeing the bag full of wrapped Christmas presents. "Ye never wrapped those?"

"I can wrap presents, I ain't completely useless"

Brendan lightened a little removing his heavy coat to drape over the banister. He pointed into the lounge in question and entered into it when Cheryl nodded at him. The burst of decorations hit his eyesight, Christmas tree almost at ceiling height decorated with all manner of shiny things. The lights were on random so every now and then they flickered, zoomed and flashed at you sending your eyes into meltdown.

"Jesus Chez, ye got enough Christmas cheer in here have ye?" Brendan widened his eyes at her and sat down on the sofa hard.

"Ye can never have too many Bren! Stop being a party pooper, I know ye don't like this time a year, but I am over the moon ye came to spend it with me"

"Ye know I always do Chez, but don't expect me to be over exited or any kind of jolly. I don't like this time of year, and with good reason"

"What's that then? Cause ye never tell me why, every year I hope ye will though. I always loved this time of season when we were wee. Daddy always made an effort" Cheryl glanced at Brendan who tensed up immediately at the mention of him. His eyes darkened when they met Cheryl's and she had swallowed deeply before passing over a drink of whiskey.

Brendan stalled his hand in mid air, hesitant before taking the drink. Brendan had relied far to much on the drink in the recent months and when Cheryl had visited him just before Christmas he vowed to curb that. Cheryl placed the glass on the coffee table before settling next to him on the sofa eyeing up the gifts her brother had bought.

"Can I have a peek?" Cheryl's fingers just about tore a corner of wrapping before her brother interrupted.

"Nope, they're for tomorrow. Get them under the tree with the rest." Brendan's finger pointed to another pile of gifts laying under the large white tree. His sister frowned then before edging them with the others.

"Some people open one Christmas eve Bren, me and Daddy used too."

"What?" Brendan turned to look at Cheryl, distant expression, Brendan might have been here in body but his mind was elsewhere. The house still seemed to carry Ste's scent, even though it was highly improbable. Being back in the house played tricks with his mind. His sister was still looking at him, now becoming irritated at his distance. "Sorry Chez, go on, what?"

"Ye were always in bed. I never understood why ye always did that, like ye couldn't wait to get away from me" Cheryl finished her thoughts settling back on the sofa, blanket covering her body for extra warmth.

"It wasn't ye Chez, I love ye. When have I ever not shown that?"

"I'm sorry Brendan. I just miss him, especially this time of year." Cheryl flicked a strand of her hair to tuck behind her ear. "Ye must miss him too huh?"

His head rounded and looked at the fire that roared in front of them, modern coal effect, with a silver surround. There was a mountain of tinsel hung there too, along with two Christmas stockings. Brendan let moments go past studying the flames licking against the glass side and illuminate a soft glow. Just above was the mantelpiece adorn with photos of them as children. If you looked closely Brendan smiled in those ones, but the ones with his father showed an innocent boy with terror filled eyes. Cheryl had never really looked at the photo's she'd placed there. Brendan sometimes wished she would.

"I try not to think of him Chez" he answered firmly.

"No love, ye do right, I mean to hard isn't it? I struggle." Cheryl softened her palm against Brendan's knee as he watched it move. The whiskey on the table became more of a temptation; he'd leaned over a grabbed it into a tense hand and rimmed it around the glass a little too quickly. It spilt over the side forcing him to get up quickly.

"Sorry, I'll go get cleaned up. Put my stuff in my room yeah?"

"Gonna be lonely up there for ye huh? I bet ye got used to him in your bed" Cheryl spoke and Brendan halted, fear shivered down his spine encasing his body with a coldness that resembled ice. His eyes pressed closed. _ "What did ye say?"_

"I mean Ste." Cheryl swiveled around in her seating position arms settled over the back of the sofa. "Isn't it time ye mentioned him again Brendan?"

"I gotta go change Chez. See ye in a minute" Brendan dismissed his sister's words and moved to walk upstairs.

* * *

Christmas Day

Chester

"I ain't kissing ya Ste" Tony busied himself around the kitchen preparing a mountain of food to go out to the customers waiting for their Christmas dinners. "Save it for that fella of yours, I still don't know why ya never took my offer of the day off. It is Christmas after all!"

Ste who had moments earlier held aloft a piece of mistletoe and a stupid grin upon walking in the kitchen suddenly lost the ability to have fun and dropped the flower like a weight. His mouth warped into a pout.

"He ain't my fella okay? Jus went out for a couple of drinks is all, nowt has ever happened" His heart ached like a thorn had twisted there, Ste's body bruised with invisible punches to the gut. Turning back time would be a good thing right now.

"Hmm, and we all know why that is eh? He who shall never be mentioned? Ste you really need to get over that. It was months ago." Tony's words seemed far to harsh to Ste who had resigned himself to never seeing Brendan again. It had been the plan at first to try and forget, but his thoughts consumed his every waking moment. There were always triggers, little things that had his thoughts casting back to him. Ste worked every hour he could, threw himself into work anything to keep his mind busy.

"That's not fair."

"We can see the truth Ste" Anne appeared and clacked her way into the kitchen and over to a case of wine lifting out a brand new bottle from it.

"Hey! That's our best wine!" Tony's eyes bulged from within their sockets at Anne who wagged her finger at him.

"Keep ya knickers on Chef! I'm gonna pay for it. Jeez, how do ya work with him?" Anne rolled her eyes at Ste before walking out flicking her hips as she did. Tony shook his head and chopped aggressively at some vegetables. Ste moved out of the swing doors to hold at Anne's arm.

"Why won't ya let it go? It's been months, has he even contacted me? No. He'll be with that other bloke, all happy opening their presents together" Ste flicked his hand imperiously into the air, face like a smacked arse.

"Wait a minute" Anne paused finger settled at her lips she pointed at her friend "You left, remember? He probably thinks you don't want him to contact you. And knowing Brendan he'll be spending the whole time in bed with him" Anne countered and watched for Ste's reaction with interest. His face dropped instantly and Anne watched the glow leave his eyes again, like it had many times during the last couple of months.

Anne sighed with a heavy heart and placed her wine with a dull thud on the counter and pulled Ste into a hug "I'm sorry love, I shouldn't have said that. It's not true, he isn't okay?"

Ste pushed her back "He might be though. I've tried not to think about him, but I miss everything, I miss...the way we talked" Ste breathed long shaking his head, felt relief course through his body.

Anne chuckled slightly "I knew you did, why couldn't you just say something? I wasn't going to ignore ya, I'd have listened. I know you loved him Ste"

"It probably wasn't love actually. I've never been in love before so how do I even know?"

Her hand weaved through Ste's soft hair "He's always in your thoughts, your heart?" Anne shrugged "Like he's under your skin"

Ste hitched his leg to sit on a stool at the bar." We had these chats, about anything. Ones that change your thinking, he told me things...I can't begin to repeat but it was me he shared them with. You have no idea how much I miss his voice, because it became comforting. An' I got used to us being together, sharing a bed. It was like..." Ste's eyes joined back with Anne's when he'd stopped portraying his thoughts.

"You were meant to be together?" Anne mirrored Ste's smile.

_"Yeah"_ Ste nodded "I've spent all this time apart from Brendan and yet, nothing has changed. I still feel the same way Anne."

Anne nodded sharply and held her hand against Ste's, she looked back at her sister waiting at the table nearby "Why don't you come out with us all tonight? It might help take your mind off things. Scott and Tony will be there too, Christmas day love, you shouldn't be alone. "

"I will come tonight, I definitely don't want to be on my own" Ste thought a moment "Just don't let me sing owt"

"Ha ha, I heard about that Ste" Anne winked "I'm proud of you,you know that?" Anne's smile warmed Ste to reciprocate it back, holding aloft his mistletoe he kissed her on her cheek.

"Merry Christmas Anne, I love ya"

"Love ya too. Merry Christmas" Anne grabbed back the bottle of wine and moved to settle at the table she shared with her sister.

* * *

Christmas Day

Dublin

Cheryl and Brendan stood back and looked on at the snowman they'd just made together. It wasn't Brendan's idea to do this, but Cheryl had always been persuasive. They'd opened presents together, eaten a turkey meal that had nipped hard at his sides. Stuffed and at the point he felt he couldn't eat again in his life he settled on the sofa with Cheryl to watch typical Christmas movies. When Cheryl had seen snowflakes appear through the window her excitement couldn't be contained. Many layers of clothes later and Brendan was stood in a foot of snow in the back garden.

"Needs more snow on it's body" Cheryl pondered grabbing more snow off the ground and pushing it against the body.

"Did ye have to give it a moustache Chez?" Brendan cringed looking at the moustashe shaped in coal.

"Aw it has a likeness to ye now though" Cheryl chuckled when the carrot nose fell out. "Ye never bothered when we were kids"

Brendan sighed pushing the carrot back in the hole with a hard shove. "We were kids Chez, I'm pushing thirty...five"

"Hmm, ye are getting on Brendan. Soon you'll be too old to settle down huh?" Cheryl's eyes flicked up at Brendan's sheepishly.

"Settle down? What ye on about now" Brendan tied the scarf around the snowman's neck with a short sharp tug stopping short of throttling the poor things head off.

"Ye haven't spoken about him in two months, and yet ye spent a week in his arms Bren. Why won't ye mention Ste?"

"Chez, I am going in, it's freezing out here" Brendan turned to leave.

"So it was true. Ye were using the poor lad weren't ye? That's my friend ye were screwing around" Cheryl spat, finger pointing accusingly. Brendan had stopped and listened with his head bowed to the floor. Eyes closed he tried to fight the thoughts that regularly appeared in his mind.

"He tell ye that did he?"

"No, but I think at first he thought that then..."

Brendan angled his head back a little "Then?"

"Ye know how Ste felt about ye, and I know ye miss him more than ye let on"

"He feels nothing Chez. I've not had one phone call since he left me on the bridge." Brendan turned fully to look back at his sister. "He fucking walked away. He made his decision"

Cheryl trudged through the thick snow towards Brendan "That was always going to happen. Ste never did anything wrong, he went home, that's all."

"He found out about Vinnie, Foxy blurted it out." Brendan sighed "He figured I'd choose Vinnie I guess"

"And given that choice, would ye?" Cheryl's eyes softened

"Ah Chez I ain't talking about this any more"

"Would ye chose Vinnie over Ste?" Cheryl repeated sterner than before, pushing for an answer.

"No, okay? Is that what ye wanted?! Good" Brendan slammed the back door closed shut with a loud bang. Cheryl moved with difficulty to catch up with her brother who was now in the kitchen making a hot drink for himself.

"Do ye still love him?"

"Still?" Brendan barely registered his voice."You're still going on about this?"

"I saw it in your eyes that night in Moher. I think you'd already fallen, maybe without knowledge, but I could see it." Cheryl closed the gap between them. "Be honest with me, I won't tell him"

"Have ye seen him?" Brendan stirred his coffee slowly.

"No, he's been avoiding my calls since he left"

Brendan gestured to the breakfast table and when Cheryl sat down he passed over a hot brew. Cheryl thanked him and warmed her cold hands against it. Brendan held open the cookie jar offering his sister one and when she declined Brendan took one and ate it.

"At first I just let it go, tried not to think about him. And with the workload I had waiting in London it was a welcome distraction. I haven't seen Foxy or Simon. I've just thrown myself into work" Brendan paused "And drank a lot"

Cheryl let out a brittle laugh "They've been worried sick about ye. Warren called me, said ye were ignoring them. Why love? They are your friends"

"Hmm. I will get in touch when I go home. I have already planned too speak to Foxy again. I have a project I think he will enjoy." Brendan's eyes flicked up cautiously "Ye still speaking with him Chez?"

"A little yeah, we have fun Brendan. I haven't been pining like, but I will be seeing him the next time I'm in London" Cheryl watched her brothers expression with a chuckle.

"I've bought a club Chez, in London" Brendan eyed up the biscuit barrel again.

"Have ye?" Cheryl inquired taking a mouthful of her brew.

"Yeah, it's...well an idea I had. It's not ready to open yet, I just need to think of a theme, I dunno." Brendan shook his head and felt Cheryl's hand against his.

"Your own club? I thought...well I thought ye only invested"

"Someone once convinced me I'd be good at it" Brendan explained eyebrows raised. "After a while of being in London I decided to bite the bullet and go for it."

"I'd love to come to the opening night. When is is it?"

"New years eve. I thought I'd start the year with a bang" Cheryl smiled before getting up and leaving the room for a moment or two. When she arrived back she passed over another present.

"Bren, I lied earlier, I am sorry" Cheryl sat and adjusted herself on the wooden stool, head resting in her cupped hands she watched Brendan finger over the wrapping.

"What ye mean?" Brendan picked up the present flipped it over an glanced up at her "I thought we'd opened them all?"

"I was undecided whether to give this to ye. This is from Ste, he erm, he sent it not long after he left." Cheryl held in a deep breath "There was no note or anything. I kept it because ye seemed so adamant to forget him"

"And now?" Brendan held his breath, her hand warmed against his reassuringly.

Brendan was nervous opening up the wrapping on the present he wanted the most, even before he'd seen it's contents. He envisioned Ste wrapping it, but more than that, taking the time to find it for him. Brendan smiled fleetingly and ran the pads of his fingers over the dream catcher he'd found inside the wrapping. "I once told him about my nightmares Chez. Guess he remembered" Brendan finally allowed the breath he'd held inside to release.

"Ye can say Ste's name ye know love? It won't kill ye"

"Is he okay? Is he happy?" Brendan kept his eyes low thumbing the soft spiderweb effect the item had, along its black feathers.

"I don't know babe. I was honest about not speaking with Ste." Cheryl's voice wavered "I miss him too. I wish he would answer my calls" her teeth gripped gently at her bottom lip, eyes watching Brendan intently.

Brendan moved taking the wrapping and present into his hand he kissed Cheryl on the forehead. "Christmas day is over Chez."

"Bren" Cheryl spoke stopping Brendan in the doorway. "What nightmares do ye have?"

"Night Chez" Brendan closed his eyes "I love ye"

Brendan gripped the dream catcher in his palm and stood at the sky light in his bedroom. The moon full and stars clear, they glowed an aura with the frost bitten city. Brendan's breath steamed a hot glaze against the window each time he breathed. Brendan held up the present from Ste and wondered where he was right now, whether he was alone or with someone else. His eyes flicked up at the stars.

* * *

Chester

"Hey? What you looking at?"

Scott settled next to Ste on the balcony of the nightclub in the village. The club was hosting a Christmas party and the residents had all turned out for it. Tony had even attended and Ste had watched with bright eyes him getting tipsy and dancing the night away.

Anne was here too, her usual beauty attracting attention from other party goers. Ste had smiled and left her with Tony and her sister for a while to go and get some air. The sky was dark and with the coloured lasers from the club it sporadically shattered the vision of the stars above him. Ste still traveled his eyes there, looked at them twinkling, and the moon was full inciting a gentle laugh from the younger boy. The man next to him swigged from the beer bottle he held and looked with Ste at the sky.

Scott rubbed at his arms erratically "Woah, it's c...cold out here"

Ste blinked slowly "I can't feel anything"

"Lasers are cool tonight huh?" Scott pointed up to the sky trying to get Ste to notice he was even there.

Ste turned to him "I'm not looking at them, I'm looking at the stars." Ste's eyes flicked back up, lashes pointed to the clouds "It's not as clear as Dublin though"

"Dublin? Isn't that in Ireland?" The man spoke again, Ste breathed out.

"Yeah, the sky there is so clear, there's places you can go and see every single one" Ste's breathing shallowed with the memories playing out through his mind and the company he missed more than anything. In that moment he pictured Brendan and wondered whether he too was looking up at the stars and remembering him and the times they shared. The way they touched and time stopped for them.

"You've never mentioned going before Ste."

The sky became cloudier and a light sprinkling of snow began to descend upon the two men stood on the balcony. The soft crystals stuck fast to Ste's long flickering eyelashes and glistened when he blinked with them. Scott watched him for a moment and realised the beauty Ste beheld. He hitched a breath watching him and too quickly Ste knew what was going through his mind. He had to be true to himself, his heart and the feelings he now knew would never stop while he still breathed.

"Look, I gotta be honest with you. Whatever you think this is." Ste gestured between them "It's never going to happen because my heart belongs to someone else. I'm sorry" Ste sighed and gripped against the banister looking down into the courtyard below.

"Who is he then?" Ste turned in shock the man he was with hadn't left. Scott passed him a beer and a warm smile. "Come on, we all need friends right?"

Ste huffed a laugh "Thanks. I haven't seen him in a while. Last I saw him I was leaving in a taxi"

"But you still have feelings there? Why did ya leave him then?" Scott replied placing the beer bottle against his mouth, eyes watching Ste.

"I ask myself that question a lot." His lips encased the opening of the beer bottle downing the drink in one go.

"Woah, steady on"

"Merry Christmas Scott, I gotta go." Ste wobbled moving away from the banister hand releasing the bottle it dropped and smashed against the metal stairs leading up to the club. He felt arms grab a hold of him.

"How much have you had to drink Ste?"

"Not enough" Ste's voice strangled eyes unfocused.

Scott pulled open the door into the club and helped Ste over to Anne and Tony who were dancing. "Hey, think this one needs to go home"

"I'll go" Tony placed his beer on the bar and held Ste up on his arm. "Anne, you and Maxine gonna come too?"

"Hmm. Thanks love" Anne hugged Scott. "I appreciate you bringing him to us"

"That's okay, he told me about his fella anyway"

Anne stopped and turned sharply on her heels "What fella?"

"Some guy in Dublin?"

"He mentioned Brendan?" Anne's eyes widened with her mouth.

"Brendan huh? No he didn't reveal that. Just that his heart is there" Scott shrugged and walked across to the bar.

Anne clicked her shoes down the clubs steps quickly to leave and moved up the steps to their home. Maxine gave her a tight squeeze before moving into the flat and past Ste who was huddled up on the sofa in a blanket eyes blinking slowly in silence. Maxine crept up the stairs to bed and Anne kissed Tony goodbye closing the flat door and locking it. Anne let out a frustrated sigh and joined her friend on the sofa gripping the blanket over her she huddled under it too.

Anne looked over at Ste a few times while she chewed her bottom lip. "Ste?"

_"No"_

"What's up with ya?"

_"Nothing"_

"So if I mentioned a certain Irishman?" Anne's eyes shifted to her side.

_"No, stop it."_

"You can't keep doing this, it's been too long and you're obviously never going to get over Brendan" Ste turned to look at Anne, his eyes glassed over. He'd moved to hold against her tightly. Tears fell down his cheek and stained at her dress as she held her arm around him.

"That night we left? I did something" Ste spoke softly, tiredness taking over his body. "An I never told Bren, and now I wish I had."

"Babe? What did you do?" Anne leaned their heads together gently stroking his hair.

"I wanted to tell him, but I knew it would have been full on and might have scared him off. So I did it another way."

"Ste love" Anne chuckled "You're so drunk ya not making any sense again"

"I love Brendan." Ste's eyelids fell heavy intoxicated, silently falling into sleep.

* * *

Dublin

Brendan was up at the crack of dawn Boxing day. Early and walking against the cool morning breeze. There was no way he could run with the ice and snow, but he still liked to be up at this time, and Dublin looked beautiful like this. The morning sky a deep blue thanks to the winter months keeping the world in a longer darkness. The Ha'Penny bridge lights were still on when Brendan set foot on it and stood by its sides. Hands gripped to the metal he steadied himself there and looked out onto the river. A car passed by on the road and brightly lit up the bridge and the locks that held against the bars. Brendan sniffed stiffly and looked at some of them, the names people had scrolled there. Brendan had scoffed reading them.

As he walked to the edge of the bridge to leave there was a last lock he held against and knocked it so it span around quickly. He hadn't looked at the names on it though and because he had the others, just out of curiosity he back tracked to see. The names stood out in a thick black marker pen, Brendan thumbed over them. His eyes blinked a few times trying to focus, he must have been so tired this morning. Figured with the early morning start, no breakfast in his belly, but no. It wasn't a dream. It didn't stop Brendan from continuously reading the names over and over in his mind.

_"Steven"_ Brendan whispered his name upon the breeze that surrounded him, the freezing temperatures capturing it and creating a steam from his breath. It was the first time he had allowed his name to be vocal, him being only within his thoughts.

_Brendan and Steven_, the names were scrolled in perfect unrushed sweep of pen. The older man felt his resolve weaken along with his knees. He couldn't believe it, had to be some sort of irony. It wasn't though, Ste had obviously made the lock before he'd arrived there to find him. Brendan guessed it was why Ste left to go to the bridge that night and another reason why he'd wanted to go alone. The whole time Ste loved him and he'd never known it till now.

Brendan allowed himself to break down the barriers he'd built and miss Ste again and with it a huge emotion swept over his heart. Months Brendan had spent trying to deny his existence to protect himself from feeling anything. Instead even being apart he'd fallen for the boy who had changed everything. Brendan laughed as he smiled, so many emotions rushed adrenaline through his body. His heart ached, wanted nothing more than to run and find him again. He couldn't do that though, he had to be patient, think of a way to make it happen.

Brendan edged against the side of the bridge and looked over the thin ice that had crusted against the river Liffey. It shined sparkles in the bright sunlight, almost blinding with it's glare. Brendan knew what to do, and pulled his phone out and dialed a number thumbing over the lock.

The dial tone clicked "Foxy?" Brendan smiled eyes flicking to the lock he held "Remember that favour ye owe me? I'm calling it in"


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for your wonderful reviews. :) xx

* * *

A Forever Kind Of Love

Chapter 11

Over the last months Brendan had been distant with his friends, quieter. He'd not made much of an effort to visit either of them and avoided their calls or persistent visits to his apartment by the river. Time had passed by at a snails pace for him, the hustle and bustle of London playing out within his vision. A leather backed chair his comfort and a glass of whiskey in his hand his only company.

There wasn't any getting through to him, but they never gave up despite the quiet protests. Brendan had heard the intercom buzz, or the door knock when they'd gained entry to the tower building his home occupied. Brendan had listened but somehow nothing could bring him out of his shell. The weeks passed as daylight turned into night and became the hardest of times for him.

He'd spent many a night in the chair falling asleep rather than getting into his bed. Couldn't face waking up because of the dread that consumed him when he did. Something was missing and Brendan adamant to never speak Ste's name still found the boy occupied his thoughts on a regular basis. Little things triggered memories of Dublin and the things they'd shared.

It was only when Cheryl had traveled over to London personally and let herself into his apartment to find him. Keys and bags discarded Brendan allowed himself to be held closely again. Cheryl stroked through his hair and told him she'd always be there, told him to visit at Christmas and spend the time together as a family. Brendan finally left his apartment and ventured out into the world again properly.

Now, he was stood on the Ha'Penny bridge, looking at the lock that clearly abolished any doubts in his mind. Brendan hadn't given Warren chance to adjust to even hearing his voice, instead he'd asked him to meet him at his new club in London. Gave him the address, and told him that he was on his way, literately.

Cheryl was just about awake, closed fists rubbing the sleep from her eyes when Brendan came through the front door charged with energy and a smile that could melt ice. Goofy looking and a little bit swept by the elements outside he stepped forward into her space, long leather jacket laying open at either side of his body. Cross capturing the light when his chest heaved with heavy breaths.

"Bren...what's happened?" Cheryl worried moved to be closer to him.

"Yesterday he didn't..." Brendan stepped closer and deepened his voice "But today he does"

"Ye what?" Cheryl confused dropped her face "Oh,Ye been on the whiskey again haven't ye?"

"Steven,he...he loves me" Brendan's face lit up as he smiled, eyes glassed over.

Cheryl's eyes widen at the same speed as her mouth "Ye mentioned Ste! Oh my god... I need to bake or something!"

"Shut up ye sarky cow"

"HAHA!" Brendan shook his head at his overbearingly happy sister and opened his arms to her over powerful hug tripping backwards with it.

_"TELL ME EVERYTHING"_ Cheryl held Brendan at arms length realising there was serious gossip a foot.

"Nothing to tell, just I know Steven loves me, and ye know what? I fucking love him too" Brendan gestured his arms up "And I don't care if it's too soon, that I've just spent two months without him. I'm happy Chez, look at me. _I'm_ happy" Brendan points to himself like it's the craziest notion in the world.

"And _I _am happy for ye. So what happens now?" Cheryl is giddy and more awake than she was moments earlier, who needs coffee.

"I'm going home Chez, I'm sorry to run out on ye, but I've a plan, and for it to work I gotta go" Brendan's eyes sadden. Knows how important him being there is to her. Cheryl recalls Ste put his feelings aside for her once though, the day she turned up, and they were going to the bridge. Ste put her first so now it was her turn too.

"It doesn't matter, honest. I just want ye to find Ste again. I knew...I saw it, we all did. Just...send me an invite to your opening okay?"

Brendan nodded "I have to now, it's gonna be the best New Years Eve ever"

* * *

Brendan was stood outside of the club that he owned. Over the last few months he'd paid for it and had the place renovated and decorated throughout. He hadn't seen the outcome and instead left it in other peoples capable hands. Huge three story building that homed two dance floors, two bars and office space high up on the third floor. The bathrooms were huge, tables and comfy seating areas within the bar space, this had been Brendan's most expensive and lavish investments.

The phone call to his absent friend had been the briefest of conversations, they'd not really spoken or attempted to clear the air. Warren however had no qualms about helping out and had spent as much time there as he could. Warren must have seen him pull up in his car because he sidled out of the large doorway to greet him with an outstretched hand. Brendan looked down upon it and took it tightly.

"Foxy"

"Brady. You look like shit" Warren observed vigilantly.

"Thanks, ye look...better than me" Brendan scoffed pulling Warren into a quick but meaningful hug before shoving him away again. "This place looks good"

"I couldn't believe it when ya called me." Warren addressed the elephant that had made itself too comfy.

"Why the hell have ya ignored us mate? You realise Simon is a bloody mess with worry? Nearly called out swat with one of those battering rams to level your apartment door" Warren gestured his arms around as he spoke. Brendan breathed lightly flicking his eyes between his friend and the club. Awkwardness won out as he ventured into the building closely followed by Warren.

He'd stood and turned on all switches behind a metal plated box, springing the dance floor into moving lasers. Strobe lights flicked the room into different colours. Brendan noticed a stage near the back all set up for a DJ and large speakers. A huge nine piece tv mounted against another wall.

"The lights are music sensitive, think of an amplifier on a stereo." Warren explained "I've given it a once over and it sounds proper mint,the sound is quality"

"Stereo? Showin ya age there Foxy"

"Funny. It looks ace anyway. The decoration are the colours you requested, I think it looks alright, but my tastes are better than yours, but meh" Warren dismissed his hands. "Want a drink. Bar is stacked"

Brendan followed Warren across the vast dance floor to the long bar, it stretched a full side of the club and had stools placed all along it. Brendan accepted the whiskey poured for him. "I've drank a lot of this lately"

Warren moved to sit next to him. "I'm sorry I caused such a gap in our friendship Brady"

"it wasn't ye Foxy. Not really" Brendan replied looking down at the floor. "I missed...never mind. Ye should be proud of what you've done here. Looks great, thank ye."

"Not really done much mate" Warren replied taking a gulp of beer "I just let myself in and checked the place out." Warren eye balled Brendan again "We knocked at your apartment. Called you. Brady, would it have killed you to let us know you were alright?"

"I can't explain it. I couldn't face anyone. I'm sorry. Not just for that, for losing it with ye. Steven he, he blinds me"

"Have ya heard off him?" Warren glanced his eyes up at Brendan "Your Chez hasn't. I've been speaking with her"

"So I hear. Spent Christmas there" Brendan looked back at Warren "In a roundabout sort of way, I have heard off Steven, yes. I haven't seen him, but I plan to...with your help, if I can ask for it"

"Of course, I will do owt to make things right again. Simon told me what happened that last night, and I have felt guilty ever since. If I hadn't mentioned that bloody barman of mine"

"As long as he doesn't turn up on the opening night." Brendan shuddered "Have ye done what I asked?" Brendan quickly changed the subject, not wanting the past raked up yet again.

Warren jumped off the bar stool and walked into the space of the dance floor."Yeah, I had a think about what you said. It's a little out there though?"

"A party where ye can't see who's there with ye" Brendan smiled "Element of surprise, it's important for my idea to work."

"Simon is looking forward to it, I can't even tell ya. And it's not even work related either!" Warren laughs "In fact so am I"

"Really?" Brendan shook his head. "He might not even turn up."

"Simon will sort it, he's the detective and brainy one of us all" Brendan had no argument there, Simon was probably the best of them both.

"As long as it remains a secret" Brendan hopped off the bar stool and edges towards Warren "So for the love of Christ, keep ye mouth shut Foxy"

"Swear" Warren held his hand on his chest "I'll take ya up to your office"

Brendan walked through a code secured door into an office space the same size as the dance floors. Windows replaced two of the walls and fed light into the room from the sunshine. The view of London amazing Brendan smirked as he walked over to one and held his hand against the window. Then back at the office desk and leather backed chair. "It's exactly how we envisioned"

Brendan glided his fingertips against the dark wooden desk to sit in the chair. "Large desk, office chair, all that's missing is me suit" Brendan looked up at Warren then, his face confused not sharing the Irishman's knowledge, but still lightening at the way his expression changed as he spoke.

"Look how he puts a smile on your face and he ain't even here" Warren walked closer and sat in the opposite seat. "How long has it been since you saw him now?"

57 days, 9 hours and..." Brendan checked his watch "And 33 minutes"

"Wow, ya got it bad Brady." Warren sniggered "At least play hard to get"

"Ha ha yeah" A sigh leaves Brendan's mouth as he shuffles in his chair onto his elbows."I last saw him on Halloween, not hard to work it out" Brendan shrugged.

"Look, I owe ye an apology. Dublin was all kinds of crazy. I don't have any excuse, but I promise I will control my temper from now on" Brendan was sincere, needed to make sure Warren knew that, he wasn't allowed any more chances. He'd already had plenty.

"It's okay. We all get pissed off. What I said about your dad was pretty shitty. I didn't actually mean that either. Made me realise, it's easy to say things in the heat of the moment" he tried to explain.

Brendan pushed up out of his chair and wandered away. "I know, I was pretty screwed up. Then I met someone who changed things. Even then though – I screwed up"

"I reckon you've paid for it though, all that time we didn't see ya. Where was you?" Warren sat up in his chair, and waited for an answer.

Brendan pursed his lips "Just thinking a lot. Christmas really helped. Spending time with Chez, and finding out something that brought me back again. That call ye got off me? It was the reason why"

Warren angled his head to one side, fingers resting against his face. "What did ya find out?"

"Drinks cabinet?" Brendan absent mindlessly asked looking around.

"Behind ya" Warren paused "Brady?"

"Well well well. Look what the cat dragged in!" Simon stood arms folded at the doorway, eyes wide, teeth showing. Warren who had turned sharply at the voice held his hand up to shake Simon's when he'd pushed off the door frame and walked over to him.

"I oughta arrest your arse"

"Jesus, he always needs to arrest somet doesn't he? P.C. Plod" Warren accepted Simon's fingered gesture gracefully.

Brendan turned to look and grin at the young detective, wearing smart trousers, white shirt and a gun holstered around his shoulder visible when he'd held his hands firmly against his hips. Simon walked to stand next to his once absent friend and pulled him into a hug.

"Pleased to see me?" Brendan laughed holding Simon at arms length.

"You" Simon waved a stern finger at Brendan "Stayed away far too long"

"Sorry. Needed too." Simon understood and poured himself an orange juice.

"Still on duty" he shrugged clinking his glass with Brendan's.

"Anne would have a field day seein ye in that" Brendan observed with a keen eye.

"So would Ste" Simon countered glancing back at Brendan slowing to sip at his drink. "Allowed to mention him now I hope?"

Brendan swallowed. "Do ye know how he is?" His teeth drew in his top lip

"I called Anne, and she said..." Simon licked moisture to his lips "He's lost, and won't speak of you. At least he didn't till Christmas"

"Jeez, they're both as bad as each other!" Warren interrupted.

"Shush" Brendan pointed at Warren but continued to look at Simon "What ye mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? You've both spent months apart, and all the time you've thought of nothing but each other. Am I right?" Simon placed his glass down and found a sofa by the window to spread himself out on, laying back on his arm he kicked up his feet and looked damn fine in his suit.  
"He admitted something to Anne, about something he did in Dublin. Anne wanted me to tell you in the hope it might kick you up the arse"

"Well I am trying to do something about it ain't I?" Brendan sounded defensive walking over to the window. "Think I have found what Anne means. Look I know ye lads know me better than most, but with Steven, it's different. I need your help" He turned to look at them both.

Simon nodded folding his arms against his chest."I've invited Anne, and she says she will try and coax Ste here. I dunno though, he seems determined and stubborn as hell. Reminds me of someone I know."

"Ya planned what you'll say?" Warren sat up and leaned forward of his body eyes on Brendan. Simon glanced at him then too.

"I've no idea" his sigh echoed the large minimalist room. "Let's just see if he makes the opening night."

"New years eve" Simon shook his head and stood up "Hard to believe we'll be into 2015"

"Ye gonna be making an honest woman of Anne?" Brendan slapped him hard on the back.

"Who knows, looking forward to midnight though" Simon winked.

* * *

Anne ended the phone call with Simon accompanied with a long drawn out breath. Looking around their new flat and it's modern surroundings she hitched down her skirt with a yank on the material as she stood up from the sofa. It was late afternoon and Ste was working a late shift at the restaurant. Anne knew he'd be rolling back in at a time she couldn't wait for. Excited and nervous at the invitation she had just received Anne was dying to tell someone about it.

Her coat pulled on with haste and door pulled shut with a click. She'd worked her way carefully down the concrete steps and past the deli to reach the restaurant. Looking through the windows she'd watched Ste smiling and professional serving the packed out restaurant with his usual perfect smile. Concocting a plan wasn't going to be easy, knowing full well Ste had continuously avoided speaking about Brendan because he was still hurting.

And there was no way she could even mention him this time either. _Surprise_ Simon had warned. _New Year's Eve party_ he'd coaxed. _Masquerade ball_ o_pening night._ The theme was interesting to say the least. The invite tempted her the more Anne thought about it. Her hand flattened against the door of the restaurant and pushed it ajar. Her heels clicked at the polished floor, sneaking up unawares would be impossible for her. Ste turned and saw her sneaking one foot at a time, mouth pursed and mind determined to get into the kitchen.

Tony. Anne knew he was one of the keys to getting Ste to come along to London with her. Ste stood arms folded watching her a few moments before speaking and shocking her out of the mission. "Anne? Are you constipated or something?"

"Do I look like I am?!" Anne replied affronted, hand smoothing over her long dark hair, lips full and shining with lip gloss.

"Well...kinda yeah. What ya doing here?"

"Wanted a word"

"Oh right, I can get a break" Ste gestured his words but stopped watching Anne shake her head.

"With Tony love" Anne pointed to the kitchen and she walked properly then. Ste puzzled but continued with serving the customers.

"Psst! Tony!" Anne whispered checking behind her so that Ste wasn't in ear shot.

"Anne?" Tony stopped mid chop of his parsnip to look at her looking conspicuous.

"I need...I gotta talk with ya, in private" Anne thumbed vigorously at the exit.

Tony rubbed his hands over his apron and removed it. He held his hand over Anne's shoulder and moved her to the door. "Ste? Taking ten minutes okay? Don't burn my restaurant down"

Ste rolled his eyes and stretched his neck to watch his friends settle together at the fountain. A customer called for him and took his distraction.

"What is it Anne? I'm busy" Tony settled next to Anne on the edge of the fountain.

"Oh god." Anne took a deep breath. "It's Brendan. He wants to see Ste again"

"What? Are ya kidding? It's been months, why now suddenly?" Tony's voice raised a little too much forcing Anne to cover his lips with her hand.

"Keep it down! I don't know, maybe they needed time apart, and I know Ste thinks of him still, he told me at Christmas, he loves Brendan" Anne held against Tony's hand "After all this time too. You gotta help me"

"No, I don't like it. We only just got him speaking properly again. He was so distant for such a long time"

"Yeah, because he missed Brendan. Look, trust me if you'd seen them together. It just wasn't the right time, and now they could settle things properly. Make or break" Anne's eyes implored Tony's.

"Well, What if he says no" Tony thought things through watching Ste "And what about time off? Oh no..."

"Oh come on. You can spare Ste I know you can. That's why I need your help. I think he will because he believes what they had is over. It's not, because Brendan wouldn't ask to see him again. He's planned it all, new year party for a club he's opening? Ste once told me they'd spoken about that. Brendan opening his own club, and now it's happening Brendan wants him there" She blew out a long breath and placed her hands on her cheeks. Watched inside the restaurant and Ste helping the customers. "He deserves more than this" Anne turned to glance at Tony "And you know it"

Tony gave a look of regret and flicked his eyes to the restaurant. "Thanks for that. My restaurant not good enough huh?"

"For you, yes. Ste is so young, got his life ahead of him. He deserves happiness. Brendan made him happy."

Anne stood up suddenly and looked back at Tony "He'll listen to you. Just...don't tell him the truth. It has to be a surprise" Tony's face fell in defeat, barriers coming down he'd sighed and agreed without verbally answering.

"What are you gonna say?" Tony inquired standing up with Anne

"I don't...I have no clue"

"Tell him you've a modeling job there. That I've agreed to the time off." Tony shook his head as Anne grinned and threw her arms around him

"Thank you, thank you!"

"Hope the man is worth this, that boy has been through hell with his family, he needs taking care of" Tony added before walking back into the restaurant.

* * *

Ste pushed through the doors with a blown out sigh, his feet ached, and body was tired. Up all day on his feet cooking and serving customers all day, at least two fussy individuals that had to pick through the entire meal he'd made. Ste was glad to be home and crashed down hard on the sofa. He looked around the flat, mouth screwed up to one side as he thought to himself.

"Anne? Ste paused to listen but the flat was silent "Anne!?" Ste mustered the energy to get up again, walk into the kitchen and grab a can of pop from the fridge, the ring pull cracked and fizzed as he opened it. Anne suddenly appeared behind him and Ste nearly clawed the ceiling, pop fizzing down his mouth.

"Jeez, what ya playing at? Sneaking up on me, that's two of you now"

Anne looked confused "Eh? Two of us?"

"Yeah, Brendan...he once, crept up on me"

"Oh aye?" Anne's eyebrows lifted intrigued "Tell me?"

Ste sniffed and played with the ring pull on the can "I was asleep, remember Moher? He crept up on me, scared me to death. I found out that night he hates spiders" Ste smiles, lets his face blossom as he thinks."He told me his fantasy too that night" Ste flicks his eyes up at Anne.

"His fantasy? What is it?"

"Me, you know...on top"

"Cowboy? Ohhh Ste! You gotta make that happen" she pulls Ste into a hug and kisses his forehead "You two were pretty happy huh?"

"Yeah" Ste watches the metal pull break off, he lets it sink down into the fizzy drink.

"Soon be New Years Eve huh?" Anne crept up at the side of Ste and leaned back on her elbows against the worktop. Eyes darting to look at Ste. Her tongue licking with nerves along her full lips. Ste slanted his eyes at her and took another drink.

"And?"

"Okay, don't freak out"

"Now I am freaking out-Anne what's happened now?"

"I have a modelling job!"

"Ace! That's good news?"

"It's in London" Ste stopped dead on the spot as he made his way into the lounge, heart beat suddenly pounding at his rib cage, he'd stalled before sharply turning his head._"London?"_

"Yeah babe, and um..." Anne swallowed deeply "I can take a friend along"

Ste chewed at his bottom lip and tried in vein to slow his heart down, breathed slower, but nothing could stop his pulse racing. London. Where Brendan lives.

"I can't..."

"Why not?!" Anne pushed off the counter and moved quickly to Ste's side "It would be amazing, listen. A new club is opening, New Years eve. They're having a Masquerade ball, and we get to dress up"

Ste widened his eyes, he'd never been to one of those balls, in fact no ball whatsoever."But London Anne. Brendan's there."

"No he isn't, how could he be?" Anne hated lying it was a bad trait but this was important and she knew the white lie was gonna lead to something good. She could see Ste wavering and had to jump on it.

"It's short notice though, the restaurant? Tony won't be happy"

"I've already squared it with Tony" Anne blurted out the words before she'd thought about it "I mean, I knew you'd probably agree right?"

"Hmm, I just can't bump into him, I just can't. Not after all this time." Ste reiterated seriously, kept drinking from the can he held in a nervous hand.

"Why not? I'm just curious babe that's all. You said you loved Brendan"

"I do, I really miss him. But it's over, I need to somehow forget" Ste blinked with vivid memories running through his mind, he could still feel his strong arms around him, all he had to do was close his eyes.

"If he came back then what?" Her voice broke his thoughts, and his eyes opened.

"He won't though"

"So you will come with me? Please Ste, I want my best mate there" Anne's eyes suddenly turned into the cutest puppy ones, Ste couldn't refuse her then, and even allowed himself to be excited. In the back of his mind though he couldn't help think of Brendan. He didn't let on and they sat down together on the sofa and made plans, booked flights even a hotel for the night.

Anne was secretly fit to burst, was dying to tell Ste what was really going to be happening. In the end her staring at him just made Ste suspicious."What are ya up to Anne?"

"Nothing I swear" Anne replied clicking the tickets on her laptop. "Ere, shall we borrow Tony's car again?" Anne's smile widened mischievously.

Ste shook his head but still agreed it was a perfect plan to GTA Tony's car again.

* * *

London

"Oh my god, can't believe we made it" Ste couldn't help but grin when they landed at Heathrow airport. Bag in hand, Anne by his side with a bright purple suitcase she was dragging along with her. They were stopping one night and she'd packed everything but the kitchen sink.

"It's snowin" Ste pointed out with a keen eye. The world turned into a white canvas, little snowflakes drifting on a slow breeze picked up and carried to the ground. Ste's lashes were long enough to always capture any that fluttered near to his face. Anne thumbed them away for him carrying on their journey.

"So?"

"So? You're wearing sun glasses!"

"Listen you" Anne peered over her large round branded sunglasses "I like to look cool"

"Well it's cold enough" Ste shrugged holding out his arm so she could hook her hand there. They made their way to the hotel. It was December the 31st, New Years eve and the buzz in the city was evident. You could hardly move there was that many people, already beginning to congregate into crowds despite the main event being in around 15 hours. Ste was still excited to be in the large city, the sights there he'd never seen before.

The window to his hotel over looked the city, and Ste stood and mulled over it a while. His arms came up and held crossed against his sides and held there. Eyes travelling London and the many appartment buildings he wondered which one would be Brendan's. They'd spoken about it, Ste visiting, it brought a sadness to him now, him being there but not even getting to see Brendan.

Ste pulled out his phone and drew out his contacts list, Cheryl was there, he'd had many missed calls from her. Cheryl attempted to get in touch but Ste had avoided her at all costs. It hadn't been easy and he missed her too, selfishly he wanted to speak with her now more than ever. Find out where Brendan was in the city and run to him. Ste's thumb ran over the number and then he looked up again out of the window, heart sinking lower.

"Ste?"

"Oh my god" Ste jumped dropping his phone on the carpet.

"Wow you're always miles away eh?" Anne approached her friend and knelt down to fetch his phone. Her view of Cheryl's contact she smiled a little passing it back and stood next to Ste. Her head leaned to lay on his shoulder and hand clasped around his arm.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?"

Hmm" Ste nodded as he looked out of the window "Being here, knowing he is out there in this city somewhere. It's kinda ironic really"

"You could dial that number and find out?" Anne moved her head up and watched Ste struggle with a carefully planned out internal battle. In the end though he was far too convinced his time was over with Brendan. And even though Anne knew the truth, she was glad he didn't dial the number. Brendan's surprise would be better, because he wasn't expecting it.

* * *

Brendan stood at the bar, nerves coursing through his veins. It was a feeling as a child he'd hated. Now though these nerves were good ones, they made his heart beat in a new way. Dressed in his favourite black shirt, perfectly tight fit black trousers and braces he'd remembered Ste had liked, he looked every kind of handsome.

Brendan rubbed along his newly trimmed beard and looked in the glass mirror tiles behind the bar at himself. Brendan didn't care much for it, having got used to his tashe, thoughts of a promise he once made about growing one continued to play through his mind. He grew it for Ste, he said all those weeks ago he would, and despite never knowing he'd ever see the younger boy again, he still let it grow out and hide his moustashe from view. It felt different, soft to the touch, dark with a sprinkling of grey hairs in between.

He spent the time looking, hoping Ste would like it, he also spent the time clock watching the time tick away at a snails pace.

"A watched clock never tells the time" Cheryl shoved proverbs in Brendan's direction as she walked by dressed to impress in a long flowing red dress and matching mask. She smiled and waved the feather clad object at him as he rounded his head and scoffed to himself. He looked back at the clock, she was right.

Looking around the sea of people eager to fill up his new club, more and more people arrived, red velvet rope between them and the dance floors and stacked up bars. There was one rule to get in, masks had to be worn by everyone. Warren and Simon were there for the festivities too, Simon opting for a shirt and dark jeans his mask dark with black sequins. His smile shone brighter when he wore it, in a really menacing way Brendan realised, like when he wore a hood, the man just looked like a villain.

"Simon ye really look like one of those people ye wouldn't like to meet down a dark alley way" Brendan pointed as he pulled off his mask taking his long hair with it. It fell softly against his face, beaming, his eyes shone. Simon had always been a good looking bloke, even Brendan appreciated and envied that.

"Show off"

"What? I can't help being devilishly handsome mate, it's me hair init?" Simon inquired flicking it back with fingers brushing through it.

"Save it for Anne will ye, Christ." Brendan shook his head and picked up his mask. "Ye think it suits me?"

"Yeah mate looks good on ya, best take it off though, no ones here yet" Simon replied looking around.

"I ain't put it on yet"

"I know" Simon laughed heartily

"Cheeky sod" Brendan placed it over his face. His beard poked out from beneath it. Simon turned a deep shade of red trying not to piss himself. "Phantom of the opera ain't it? Jesus, I told Chez to find me a good mask"

Simon breathes it out "Doesn't matter, it looks cool. I liked that musical too."

"Ye bloody would"

Warren waved stepping over and leaning over the bar to grab a beer. "Alright?!"

"Don't like your mask Foxy, ye should change that, ladies around"

"Ey? I ain't wearing one...ya cheeky fuck"

Brendan looked at Simon barely able to contain themselves they boomed with laughter, Warren with a dumbstruck expression. "Least mine is cool, you two could double for clowns"

"Yeahhh whatever Foxy. Ye been keeping your hands off me sister?"

"Nope, an she loves the attention too"

"Alright you two, I do have my badge tucked into my jeans here" Simon warned the both of them as they rolled their eyes.

"No wonder he never pulls" Warren pulled on his mask and left them to it.

Brendan soon found himself alone again, the hours had passed now and the place was packed out. Cheryl moved closer to her brother and took him to one side. "It's sorted babe" She shouted above the music "They're on their way"

Brendan looked back at Cheryl who nodded her assurance to him. "I'm nervous Chez, why?"

"Listen babe, you're bound to be" Cheryl moved to speak into Brendan's ear. "He doesn't know ye are here, he knows nothing. It's a risk"

"Yeah thanks Chez, I feel a thousand times better now!"

"Sorry love" Cheryl rested her hand over his arm in comfort "Warren will cut the music half hour before the countdown, make sure ye have found him by then okay?"

"Has Anne given him the right mask?" Brendan looked around the club, his own laid to the top of his head. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea"

"It's fun! And look at everyone, they're having a great time okay? It's a perfect opening night, I am proud of ye. And ye know what? Ste will be too" Cheryl's smile warms Brendan's nerves a little. He orders another beer and waits by the bar.

* * *

"What's this?" Ste looks at his mask with wide eyes, then looks at Anne, slick black dress, hung low on the back. It's a beautiful dress and Ste smiles at her. Her mask is the kind you have to hold up yourself, black and silver, feathers, it looks fabulous. It's better than his.

"Why is mine white?"

"Err, dunno babe, I guess it's all they had left love" Anne held up her mask and showed her eyes shining through it "Well?"

"You look amazing Anne, you'll turn heads. Shame Simon ain't here, reckon you'd be in trouble" Ste grins wide.

Anne is looking at her phone, reading the texts she's been getting all night and trying not to give the game away." What? Oh yeah, it's a real shame he's not" Anne bites her bottom lip when he texts her, 'It's time'. Anne blows out the longest breath and it still doesn't calm her nerves.

"Ya ready Ste?"

Ste shrugs, adjusts his shirt, and trousers, light grey. "I hope this all goes, else I am gonna look bad"

"You look great babe, and remember it's just for fun, everyone will wear them"

"I guess, I'm looking forward to it actually, never been out to celebrate New Years Eve"

"Good, let's go" Anne chuckles and they make their way out to a stretch limousine. Ste's mouth falls and hits the ground. "A limo?"

"Bloody hell, he's gone all out" Anne smiles at the driver in the swanky get up, he nods at her with the tip of his hat. Holds the door open for them. Inside it's black leather clad interior, complete with mini bar. Ste and Anne look at each other in disbelief and grab the bottle of champagne.

"Who has?" Ste shoots a look at Anne who wafts her hand dismissively.

"No one love, come on, let's have this champers" The cork pops and Ste captures the fizzy bubble fountain in his glass.

* * *

Brendan must have eaten his body weight in peanuts and drank a good few beers but his nerves still played cruelly with him. He'd sent a limo for Anne and Ste because only the best for Ste but also so he knew when they'd arrived. It was a plan, at least he'd hoped so. Warren moved through the crowd carefully, the turn out had been more than they'd have hoped for, both floors heaving, the staff were all dressed smartly, masks covering their faces, there was a festive atmosphere to the place and everyone waiting for the New Year.

Brendan gulped seeing Warren stood in front of him and his heart beat a little quicker, he knew.

"Thought you'd like to know they've arrived" his words felt like dripping honey. Brendan quickly looked around and tried to capture a glimpse of Ste.

"You're wasting your time Brady. He'll be masked.'

"Its ok, I envisioned that. Anne has made him wear a mask I'll be able to find. It's all white."

"I've seen him Brady. The limo pulled up a couple of minutes ago. The security is keeping them busy a while. You cant miss him, unless someone else has the same mask on. In which case it'll be fun this night" Warren shrugged.

"Okay, well we've an hour to go so I need to wait really, let them settle in to the place. Have a few drinks, I will probably need a few more" Brendan smiled.

"Look at ya, proper happy. I hope this works out, because the effort for him is phenomenal. Ya deserve this. " Warren placed his mask back on and held two thumbs up.

* * *

Warren made his way around the individual dance floors, checking up on the beer stock, staff members and generally busied himself around as a manager. Cheryl walked past him and winked as she made herself over to the bar. He smiled and slapped against her arse with a wink before moving towards the stage where the decks were. He wasn't the DJ for the night but he had a clear job to do, he was due to cut off the music, just before midnight.

A man sauntered over to him, dressed as bar staff member Warren expected a question to do with a customer. He'd tapped at his shoulder gently and as Warren turned the man removed his mask and grinned wide. Warren felt his heart sink and his eyes zoomed quickly trying to find Brendan. Moving quickly he took the man hastily by the arms and shoved him against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing here? I warned you to stay away didn't I?" Warren pressed two fingers close to the man's chest and watched him laugh.

"No chance. I'm gonna get him back, New Year, new start. I was stupid to think I could walk away" He replied with a smug demeanor "I got in as a staff member, good idea this mask thing"

"You ain't going anywhere near Brady. You'll have to go through me first" Warren promised darting his eyes over his uniform "You'd never have got in otherwise. Think ya clever don't you?"

"This is bullshit, who are you to tell me to back off? I do what I like, I love him,so I will put up with the way we were" The man moved and tried to get past Warren.

"Vinnie ya can't do this now, of all nights!" Warren shook his head "Ya know he doesn't want you"

Warren felt himself shoved backwards and into a chair awkwardly "I think that's for Brendan to tell me, don't you?"

* * *

They'd arrived an hour ago and Ste was in awe of the club. It was massive. Months earlier he'd have been worried about setting foot in such a busy place, not now. He'd been given a new confidence, a way to deal with any anxieties life threw at him. Once in there, Ste felt better about his attire, the whole world was wearing them. The music wasn't half bad either, he smiled to himself and went with the warm feeling he got remembering being in the car with Brendan and them mentioning music tastes. Complete opposites with it, he'd still never got around to listening to Jonny Cash. He made a mental note to make sure he did.

People danced around him, everyone happy and enjoying themselves. A few people at the bar, some sat at tables. So he made a bee line for the bar and shifted his mask off. Ordering a beer he sat and span around to watch the dance floor and the lights that matched each thrum of music.

Anne swayed over to him with a guy next to her. She smiled and winked leaning into Ste's ear. "Like the look of this one" Ste glanced over at the man, his long locks and shining smile. His eyebrows met his hairline.

"What about Simon though? You sure ya wanna...you know"

"So if a guy tried to hit on you, wouldn't you be interested?" Anne pushed for an answer lowering her mask. "Well?"

"I might dance with someone, but nothing else" Ste shrugged and met Anne's eyes.

"Good on you babe. Reckon you'll have to bat them off, you are looking gorgeous" Anne craned her neck around "Have you seen anyone you like?"

"Not been looking"

"No one looking at you?" Anne asked

"Not that I know of...why?" Ste supped at his beer.

"No, nothing. Just..." Anne looked at the time. "Why don't you have a dance yeah? Enjoy yourself okay?"

Ste nodded as Anne kissed his cheek. Ste watched her grab the strangers hand and pull him through the crowd. He found it a little odd, but guessed it was a place to have fun. His lips cupped against the beer and drank it.

Ste was a little tipsy by now, the mask he now wore itched a little and in all honesty irritated. Everyone was wearing them though, the turn out spectacular. As he sat at the bar he'd turned to watch Anne and the man dancing together looking happy. It made him smile too, he was happy for her. Deep in his heart there was a twinge though a yearning for someone, someone he wished could be here too.

It was a silly notion and he laughed it off at the end of another downed beer. Making his way onto the dance floor he moved with the music and tried to block out any thoughts he'd had being in London and decided to enjoy himself. Different people danced with him during the evening, all with masks. The only way he'd be introduced if at all would be by voice alone.

The drink settled him into a comfortable place so any wandering hands became the norm. It was around 11:30 when Ste felt warm breath spread across his neck under his collar,the motion of it producing a plethora of goosebumps along his skin. Strong hands fingered into his own slowly intertwining before they'd come up in front of his body and wrapped both their arms fully, tightly in a cross around his upper body.

They'd moved to circle their hips behind him and tempted Ste to do the same. He was glad it was a man behind him too,he felt very masculine, defined muscles, soft beard smoothing against the side of his cheek when he'd settled over his shoulder. The others had been ladies, very sweet, but he wasn't that drunk. Ste had managed to rebuff all their advances, so a fit masculine body against his own was enough to slightly tempt his intoxicated mind. This man smelt good too.

The music slowed a little and with it their bodies circled, hips gyrating with the feel of easygoing. Ste felt at ease enough to close his eyes not knowing the stranger behind him had his closed from the moment he'd touched him. The man's hands were delicate feeling down his arms when they'd fallen limp either side of his body, one hand settled against his stomach inching up his shirt to touch the back of his fingers against Ste's treasure trail and then into his belly button. The other hand traveled further, flat palmed along his thigh.

Ste hitched a breath and turned sharply. His eyes met another mask, eyes glimmering through it whenever the light hit them. The man had a very defined beard Ste noted, and lips just about visible through that and the moustashe. Ste swallowed and palmed against it lightly. Then he moved to leave, but the strangers hands were strong against his back, palming fanned around Ste's waist.

Ste flicked his eyes up and waited for them to speak something. They didn't so Ste sighed. "I'm not interested, sorry" Ste moved to behind the man's ear, made sure he could hear his words clearly.

_"Why?"_ The man's voice whispered too low, Ste barely heard him over the loud music.

"You're not _him_ that's why" Ste again tried to move but the man moved over the peach of Ste's backside. Ste held his hands over his chest and pushed.

_"Tell me his name...?" _The man persistent, eyes fixed they seemed to see into Ste's own. He did move his hands though, back to hold gently over his hips instead. Head still leaning next to Ste's ear, his beard felt like velvet.

"Why won't you speak properly?" Ste tried to push at his chest again with no luck. The man was bigger than him, defined muscles blocking his every attempt.

_"I just want his name"_

"If I tell you will ya take your hands off me?!" The man nodded as he looked down at Ste.

"Brendan,his name is Brendan."

Ste saw a smile travel against the strangers lips, hands moved as promised. His beard soft behind his ear,the music stopped and Ste felt the hidden lips move when he spoke again in a clear voice this time.

"Steven"

Ste's lips prized open slowly, he inhaled a breath. _"Bren..." _Ste lifted the mask off to reveal his beautiful face.

Brendan held his breath seeing him again properly, continued to smile and removed his own and was about to speak again when Ste was distracted looking at someone that had appeared next to him. Brendan followed Ste's eyes, turned suddenly and then there was a hand on his shoulder, he was instantly faced with his past. His mouth parted and eyes widened in shock "Vinnie?"

Ste caught his breath and shook his head. "No; no! I can't believe you would do this."

"Hey! I didn't Steven, please I..."

"Who the hell is_ this?_" Vinnie tinged green and threw a poisonous look towards Ste, purposely edging his hand onto Brendan's waist."Hand's off, he was mine first"

"Yeah?" Ste scoffed, sob caught in his throat "You're welcome to him" Ste threw the mask he held in anger at Brendan who caught it awkwardly in his hands. Watched the younger boy turn to leave through the crowd and Brendan cried out painfully.

"What the hell are ye doing here?!" Brendan seethed into Vinnie's face

"I came to get you back, I love you and I don't care if you can't commit, I'll wait for you" Vinnie smiled smoothing his fingers down the shirt Brendan wore.

Brendan sighed and held over the younger man's shoulders. "Vinnie, I am sorry ye wasted your time coming here. I can't be with ye any more. I love Steven now"

Vinnie's mouth parted and scoffed in disbelief "Nah, you can't love him. You don't love."

"I do now" Brendan's voice lowered "I need to go"

Vinnie desperate clawed at Brendan's shirt "No! I was here first. If it wasn't for that scrawny git you'd be begging me back!"

"No I wouldn't! If ye have ruined my only chance..." Brendan's head shook, hand pushing Vinnie back "Get it into your head, we are over"

Brendan fled through the crowd and outside of the club. The cold hit him like needles through his skin, it was freezing, still slightly sleeting. Brendan turned his head around frantically searching for Ste. It had to be the New Years Eve festivities, there were a lot of people around. Lots of merry people singing and cheering.

"Steven!" He yelled out as loud as he could, breath capturing on the cold night air. "Steven, where are ye?!"

Brendan's hands fell to his knees, eyes closing he felt like the world was against them. _"No..." _He sighed deflated. Fingers pinching at the bridge of his nose all he could think of is that Ste left thinking he wanted Vinnie and not him. Laughed at the irony surrounding the whole night and the planning that had gone into getting him here. His hands rubbed his face, trying to think clearly was proving difficult.

"Excuse me?"

A young couple stopped and spoke to him, made Brendan straighten up to look at them. They could see his face drained, blankly staring at them he gestured silently, he hadn't the energy to get into a conversation right now. "I think you're looking for him over there"

The woman pointed to a person leaning against the river wall, Brendan could just about make him out through the people walking around. "He came running out too, he was crying. Is that him you were calling?"

"Yes,thank god. Thank ye" Brendan shook her hand and felt relief blanket him. Rushing to be closer to Ste he darted through the crowd. Brendan had to make his way through them before he'd stood a foot or so behind Ste. He must have been absolutely freezing. Brendan slowed his steps.

"Ye seriously need to stop walking away from me Steven Hay" Ste's body sprinkled like pins and needles, the deep Irish accent bringing his body to life, slowed his breathing. Still stewing, Ste's face turned sharply and he'd already began to walk again. Always so damn stubborn, Brendan exasperated with his inability to listen.

"I found the lock!" Brendan's voice cried desperately. "I was in Dublin, on our bridge Steven,Boxing day and i found it. Ye wrote our names"

Ste halted, head bowed to the ground, his arms hugging around himself in the deathly temperatures, he couldn't stop shivering. Brendan stood against him, curled his body tightly around the back of Ste so they could share body warmth. Brendan pressed closer to Ste and kissed an area of skin on his neck he remembered Ste always succumbed too. "_I know ye love me"  
_  
Ste brought up his head to lean back on Brendan's shoulder, hands however cold sliding to hold over Brendan's. "I'm not the only one who loves you though. There is someone else who wants you"_  
_

"Steven, look at me" Brendan moved back so Ste could turn to face him, moved to hold his hands to cup Ste's face, thumbing away stray tears. "How can I love the next time?" Brendan kissed against his lips softly "When I'm so very much in love with ye"

"You love me?" Ste searched his eyes, focused stronger than ever. Ste was holding on with everything he had. He couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe he was stood with Brendan again, stood listening to him tell him he _loved him back._

"It's only been ye. I might have been your first, but ye were mine too, in every way possible" Brendan smiled to mirror Ste's, shivered with him and held him close.

"I thought I'd lost you forever" Ste buried his face under Brendan's neck stroked against his beard and hummed. "I like the beard"

Brendan's chuckle rumbled through his chest at that. "You did all this? The party, this opening night?"

"Yes" Brendan held Ste tightly, eyes closed listening to his voice again.

"Why the masks?" Ste chuckled, brought his hand up to feel through Brendan's beard.

"You'd have recognised me Steven, I wanted to surprise ye"

"Vinnie part of that?" Ste felt Brendan's arms tighten. "I didn't know he would be here, that's the truth"

"I know"

Brendan eased Ste back and curled his fingers under his chin, brought their eyes together "Yeah?" Ste nodded in agreement pushing back into Brendan's hold. It was cold but their warmth still remained. "I can't believe you're here" Ste squeezed his arms around Brendan so tightly he didn't think he could ever let go again.

"I want to hold you all night Bren, but we can't stay out here in this"

The cheers of the upcoming sounds of the New Year began to blossom around Brendan and Ste and the world made itself known to them again. Brendan held Ste closer than ever encouraging the younger man to cross his arms tightly around the back of his neck. They pulled together bringing their lips within a millimetre of each others. Their eyes hooked each others gaze, Ste's hands stroked down Brendan's hair in a comfort inducing display. His eyes had the look of love and smile of a man who'd won the world back in his arms.

_"__I'm crazy for ye" _Brendan's voice purred like soft velvet into Ste's ear, he felt it shroud his entire being. Ste held close to Brendan, devoted all his strength too holding on to something he'd never survive again without.

Ste felt Brendan's hand palm flat between them and against his crotch, moulded his hand there "Remember how I touched ye Steven?"

"Yeah, of course I do" Ste shifted his hips against his movements. "I've missed you touching me"

"I missed ye more"

The crowd fell silent to hear the chimes of Big Ben countdown to midnight. Brendan pulled against Ste's hips enough to coax Ste to edge himself upwards. Their lips touched delicate and kissed languid sensual bursts, mouths teasing, biting the moist fleshly lips. Ste purred into them, and the sparks that ignited heat when the fire works signaled in the New Year. Brendan used his tongue deftly making up for lost time, Ste willing drowned in the kiss, fed starved with a wide mouth.

Ste hitched many dizzy breaths as they connected intimately, the kisses were different to all the other ones they'd shared. Like they both knew they'd never be parted again, they could take their time, discover and fulfill each fantasy. Brendan stopped the kiss to capture Ste's eyes, looking and searching them he smiled fondly. Ste reciprocated the exact same smile.

"Happy New Year Bren"

"Happy New Year Steven"

"This place got an office?" Ste grinned pushing up to his tiptoes, ghosting their lips "Only, I am flipping freezin my ass off out here!"

"Ha ha, yeah. I can see that" Brendan thumbed against Ste's rock hard nipples that protruded through his shirt, gripped against them, pulled the flesh and held his bottom lip under his teeth _"Hmm, I want to suck on these,warm them up again"_

Ste gasped _"Pack it in"_

"I got us a big office. Nice and warm up there, ye wanna see?" Brendan worked his hand around the curve of Ste's thigh and lifted him up so he could curl his legs around the back of him tightly, arms crossed around his neck. Ste stared down at him, moved in and mated their tongues into a long, drugging kiss. licked deeply inside his warm accepting lips, danced and curled reclaiming Brendan's mouth for his own again. He'd missed their kisses, how they'd felt, turned him on and produced hidden desires.

"Bren"

"Hmm?"

"Is your apartment nearby?" Ste looked up and around

Brendan let Ste slide down his body and anchor to the floor."It's not far why? Ye want to go there instead?"

"Yeah, please? I mean, I can can see your office another time, I'd like to see your home"

"I can't drive us"

"Limo" Ste pointed to the stretched silver limousine still parked on the forecourt "Can we take Anne back first though?"

"I think Simon will have that covered" Brendan thought a moment "Come on"

Ste gripped his fingers against Brendan's palm and slotted their hands together. Brendan looked down at the movement then back up at Ste.

"I ain't losing you again" Brendan smiled bringing Ste in with his hand and held the other through his hair "That will never happen" He gave Ste a chased kiss and walked them into the club again.

The first thing they noticed was the heat radiate sparks on them as it warmed up the cold thin iced layer it felt they'd acquired outside. Ste shuddered feeling himself faw out finally. He only saw the back of Brendan leading him through the crowds of people. The music was blaring out again and it seemed to make his heart beat the same tune. The older man stopped suddenly and Ste bumped against him. Held his arm around his waist and peered around his shoulder.

They were all sat together, Warren and Cheryl, Anne and Simon at the bar laughing and chatting away. Brendan tuned to look at Ste "Told ye they'd be okay"

Ste led the way now, walked Brendan over to the group of friends. "Hey!"

They all stopped talking to look up, grins that would rival the Cheshire cat. Anne stood up and held Ste so tightly he felt emotional with it. "Thank you" He whispered into her ear "I love you"

"I love you too, and I'm so glad you found each other again" Anne held Ste's cheek. "You two going now?"

"I'm not leaving London Anne, at least not yet. I am going back to Brendan's place but I wanted to make sure you'll be okay at the hotel?"

"I'm stopping with Cheryl, she has a place here too, although I may go an see Simon's gaff too" Anne winked.

Cheryl interrupted and hugged Ste too "Cheryl I..."

"We will talk soon okay? Right now, I think my brother has pined long enough for ye. You two go be together alright?" Ste nodded in agreement flicking his eyes up to Brendan waiting for him

They walked out together along the dance floor and out into the cold air again. Ste cuddled up close to Brendan in the car and held against his chest. He played and stroked with Brendan's hand, thumbed against the cold skin to warm it up. Kissed the back of it and pressed his cheek close.

"Ye okay Steven?"

"Yeah, I just don't want to stop touching you, it comforts me"

"I know what ye mean - we're here" The car pulled up to a tall building along the river front, Ste looked at it with a smile. Followed Brendan into the building and stood opposite sides of the elevator just looking at each other. "Ye still look beautiful, ye know that?" Brendan sighed long through his nose, hands in his pockets.

"So do you, gorgeous. Can't take my eyes off you Brendan Brady" Ste reddened watching Brendan's eyes practically undress him with his sight.

The elevator stopped and out they moved to a door, Brendan's place occupied an entire floor. Keys opened the lock and Ste was ushered in. "Sorry about the mess, I haven't really been living these last couple months. I got behind on things"

Brendan tossed the keys from his hand and stood by the window "Come here ye" His hand outstretched Ste stepped across the floor and slotted into Brendan's arms. Turned to look out onto the sights of London, they held each other tighter than ever before.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for your lovely reviews, likes and follows for this fic.  
A longer, all about Brendan and Ste chapter to make up for my late update xx

* * *

A Forever Kind Of Love

Chapter 12

Brendan's arms closed with a comforting hold, encasing around Ste's sides, his hands linked together. Ste's head lay against his chest and took in the sounds his heart made. Listening to its beat again, it seemed like only yesterday they'd seen each other, an odd feeling considering just how long they'd spent apart. The feel of his warmth meant everything. Ste edged his arms tighter around Brendan's neck encouraging the older man to hold on that extra bit more. In this moment, there was no way he'd let go. Brendan snuggled close into Ste's hair and took in his scent with a lazy smile. They began to rock as they stood, slight movement that added to their ambiance.

Brendan's apartment was set within a high rise building, and his windows large enough to double as a wall. As the city still bustled in places, the view of individual lights from the other buildings shone like stars. The Tower bridge played host to cars zooming past pinpricks of lights moving in both directions, and the river Thames black from the night sky wriggled snakes of illuminated lampposts that edged along the walls.

Occasionally bursts of fireworks filled areas of the sky, bangs and an explosion of bright colours. People were still celebrating the new year with passion. There was a standing lamp in the room that Brendan had flicked on when they'd walked through, it let off a chilled vanilla glow into the room. Ste turned in that moment to look around, modern throughout, Brendan's home was minimalist. A wall set half way through the middle hosted a silver coal effect fire, leather backed long corner sofa slotted against the wall.

There were a few photos of him and Cheryl, some of Warren and Simon Ste guessed was during the holidays they'd taken each year. Open plan; the kitchen was hidden from his view. His eyes blinked slow mo and shifted when he turned back to the window again.

Ste held Brendan silently watching London move around as time for them stood still. Their breathing was the only sounds within the room, that and their noisy hearts portraying nothing but contentment. Brendan turned ever so slightly and brushed his lips through Ste's warm hair, kissed him again and again, kept the little movements going every now and then leaving Ste to sizzle with satisfaction.

"If you hadn't found the lock, would you have continued to stay away?" Ste's voice was low but still shattered the silence extensively. His body so relaxed it was like he'd barely any energy left to speak. Their arms grabbed closer and Ste's eyes closed as he pressed himself more against Brendan's body and felt the emotion sprinkle through him.

"I wasn't thinking clearly without ye" Brendan's lips moved against Ste's hair. The younger boy tilted his head back to face Brendan. "I didn't think ye wanted me any more"

Ste shook his head "No, I told you differently that night. I made it clear I cared. Just seeing you lose it with Warren, it brought back bad memories for me. I decided to give us some space. In the end, walking away was the hardest thing I ever did" Ste fisted the material of Brendan's black shirt.

Brendan traced a finger along Ste's cheek and to curve along his mouth. "I built up barriers to protect myself. I wouldn't say your name for god knows how long, I was an idiot"

Ste swallowed and dragged his hands down Brendan's shirt thumbing open the buttons he made a path for his hands to explore. His fingers weaved through his darkened chest hair, and curved against the size of Brendan's shoulders, balled them in his hands.

"What did ye get up to these months?"

"Well...me and Anne left halls, moved into a flat together. It's big, and really modern."

"What's it like there?" Brendan inquired hands still roaming the curves Ste's body held.

"Great actually, I've a bigger bedroom now. Student accommodation too small." Ste shrugged.

"Ah I see...so ye...you're settled there now then? In Chester..." Brendan's voice trailed off, thumbs stroking Ste's lower back

Ste flicked up his eyes cautiously. He wasn't sure the best way to answer without inadvertently hurting Brendan. "It's a flat Bren"

"It's your home"

"Not without you it isn't." Ste admitted with clarity. Ste knew he'd never live without Brendan, getting to that point was just the next hurdle.

Brendan's hand caressed the soft skin on Ste's cheek, smoothing the backs of his fingers down gently, eyes fixed they couldn't stop looking at each other. Ste's eye lashes fluttered when Brendan's thumb lightly glided behind his ear lobe, highly sensitive and charged on adrenaline it sent a spark through him enough to close his eyes and breathe out with a tremble.

Mixed emotions of how over the last months had been the hardest without him, he'd grown to care for this man more than he'd ever known was possible. His lashes swept beautifully to capture Brendan's calbalt crystal eyes gazing upon him with the same thoughts.

"Tony gave me my job back" Ste told him proudly "I'm a sous chef now"

"That's great, ye are the best chef I know." Brendan acknowledged. "I have been doing a little work, but I recalled our chat about the club? And made it my little project"

"Wait, that club,it's yours?" Ste's eyebrows raised "You're a boss?"

"Yup, I will show ye tomorrow." Brendan checked his watch "Or later today, it's nearly 3 am!"

Ste gripped Brendan's wrist and angled it around to see the time, they'd stood there ages and hadn't even realised."Wow, it's getting late"

"Ye hungry? Or do ye want to sleep?"

"I am hungry, but it's too late to eat, food gonna lay heavy init?" Ste sniffed "Where's your bedroom?"

"_MY_ bedroom? What makes ye think ye won't be in the spare ey?" Brendan danced his eyebrows, teasing look in his eyes.

"You've dreamt about me in your bed, try denying it?" Ste replied as his hand traced Brendan's inner thigh and gripped his tight suit trousers.

Ste pushed up to his tip toes and let their mouths stroke closer. Little touches mixed with hot shallow breaths. Heat sparked when their tongues rub and begin to round small circles, Ste let out a chased breath keeping up with Brendan's tongue, taking it slowly into his mouth and sucking. Ste watched Brendan's pupils dilate before darting his tongue deeper, sealing their mouths together. Brendan's hidden pink lips slide licked wet over his own, little tongue strokes that coaxed Ste, gave him a come on, a silent dare to press wide his own lips and allow Brendan to possess his mouth.

Endless time ticked past, noisy sounds of what they were doing to each other filling the room and turning them on. Ste rakes his nails through Brendan's hair and tugs quickly parting them. His breath is hot and invading stroking Ste's neck, beard brushing close, it's so soft and Ste hadn't imagined it would be when he first saw it, but now, he can't get enough of its proximity.

_"Give yourself to me"_ Brendan whispers _"Be mine always Steven"_ Brendan's eyes searched Ste's shining pupils,watched them expand excited.

Ste trembled opening himself up, carefully savoured Brendan's hot tongue. It manipulated deep and licked languorous into his mouth starved with the need to have Ste ghosted on his tongue forever. The younger boy desperately matched his every stroke moving to press their bodies as one; Brendan's hands wandered south and cupped Ste's palpable arse cheeks into his hands squeezing harder the longer the kiss went on.

Ste parted them, sucked along breath into his deflated lungs, lips worked deep red, tinged from the spicy kiss. They were hot, so damn hot and Ste moved back a touch to cool down for a moment. _"God I missed you"_

Brendan fingered loose hair from over Ste's eye, tucked it behind his ear, kept going till he'd traveled below his jawline. Eyes marveling his beauty. "I missed ye too. Thought about ye every day._"_ Ste moved closer again and held his arms around Brendan's neck. Lightly padding his fingers enough to protrude goosebumps.

"If I could go back to the bridge that night, I would leave again. And ya know why? Because it showed us what we really wanted. All that time, I just loved you and I didn't even have ya with me physically. Just in my heart." Ste pondered with his words, losing himself in them a little too much "Tony and Anne,they even tried to set me up an..."

"What ye mean, set ye up?" Lightening fast with his response Brendan pulled back a little, bottom lip curling in on itself with concentration. Ste felt hesitant.

"Scott he..."

"Who's _Scott?_" Brendan snorts his name defensively, mind whirring with stupid thoughts filling his head.

"Bren, I'm trying to tell ya" Ste frowned "He was really nice..."

"Was he? _Really_ nice?" Brendan moved more away from Ste, folded his arms methodically eyes almost turning emerald. The younger man just about ready to scold for the umpteenth interruption couldn't help but smirk, shaking his head he mirrored Brendan's actions and lent against the window. Ste was bold with his teasing. "Yeah, he liked what he saw. Pursued me. I spent a lot of the time fighting off his advances" Ste brought up his hand and looked idly at his knuckles "Must be proper irresistible me" Ste chewed his bottom lip knowing Brendan was getting more and more envious.

"Did anything happen?" Brendan's arms folded tightly around his chest almost constricting his breathing. Ste had never felt more attracted to the Irish man than in this moment. He imagined his cheeks glowing under that marvelous beard of his.

"Are you jealous? Like I was with Vinnie? And what did you do?" Ste held his finger up and felt along his bottom lip "Locked yourself in the bathroom...Maybe I should go do that?"

"I'm never_ jealous_ Steven"

Ste shook his head "Course not. So if I wanted to go and see Scott right now, _ya wouldn't mind?"_

"Not at all" Brendan swung on his feet from side to side "Go ahead, and see Scott again. I don't give a shit"

"Oooo, tetchy." Ste curled his finger at Brendan who stood firm. "Get over here"

Brendan pursed his lips, head bowed, eyes sporadically flicking up to Ste. He was mind numbingly gorgeous like this, Ste felt his heart almost explode thrumming his rib cage.

_"Come...here"_ Ste's eyes fell hooded, gazing through his long swept eyelashes. Brendan stepped sluggishly, pouting almost, arms still barricading his chest. The moment they'd connected Ste untangled those arms and placed them around his waist, jolted their bodies to press hard together.

Ste made himself taller, pushed up high behind Brendan's ear. "I told him he was wasting his time because my heart belongs to you" Ste cupped his lips into a small groan inducing kiss. "I love you jealous though, _what a turn on"_

"Shush, I ain't jealous" Brendan's body temperature soared.

"No? I bet I could make ya so, push the right buttons, you'd be _insane_ with it" It was already on his to do list. "Someone else's hands on me?"

"You're a little minx Steven, I am gonna spank ye hard over this"

"When?" Ste grinned, bottom lip firmly gripped under his top teeth. Brendan wiped it off, kissed him so hard he fell splayed against the glass moaning. The older man rubbed his arousal against Ste's thigh, kicked open his legs and pressed their tight trousers together, Ste felt Brendan's dick bruise against his own, he cried out his name on breath as his hands thrust under the loose trousers and grip tight fingers against his defined hipbones.

Brendan grazed his erection, losing the ability to breathe _"Steven"_

"Bren...god I need you to touch me again, it's been months." Ste was light-headed with the surge of adrenaline.

"Over there" Brendan pointed to the large black leather sofa.

"Here? But the window Brendan, people might see?"

"It's New Years day, no one will be watching, and if they are they're lucky, watching you come is the single most exhilarating moment to see"

Ste blushed insanely red then shoving Brendan with it "No it isn't"

"Ye forget,_ I've seen ye. _Your face is divine, mouth parted, little breaths of arousal, my name rolling off your tongue" Brendan sighed through his nose, eyes on Ste's open mouth, he rocks forwards_ "Has me coming too" _Brendan's eyes flick up and see Ste's burning holes into him.

Ste's kisses were voracious and prowly, hands clawing against Brendan's clothes wanting nothing more than to feel his body beneath him. Ste broke them off and darted with Brendan's eyes. "Tell me again first"

"Tell ye what?"

"You know what Bren. _Tell me"_

Brendan moved to kiss against Ste's arched neck, breath heating against the lump of his Adam's apple, Brendan cupped wide mouthed _"I love ye" _Brendan edged Ste's shirt open and cupped his lips lazily against his nipple_ "I missed ye" _Let his tongue draw a line back and forth flicking the nub hard._ "I want ye"_

Ste held his head back against the window swallowing lumps down his throat, arousal spanning like electricity through his body. Ste gasped feeling Brendan's teeth graze against the flesh of his nipple, he sucked it hard into his mouth and let go kissing it. He'd moved to his eye height then.

Brendan breathed out a shaky breath and felt himself harden against Ste. His eyes traveled down his body. Ste's hand wandered an exquisite path, walked his fingers to the hem of Brendan's trousers and unbuttoned timelessly, pulled the zipper down and fed his hand 's palm widened to enclose Brendan's cock, hemmed up to his tip toes and told him how much he'd missed touching him as he moulded the shape of Brendan thicker in his hand. Head falling down on Ste's shoulder, Brendan jolted hard, moaned and closed his eyes. "I need to touch ye again Steven. I need to lose myself in ye"

Ste pushed off the window took Brendan's hand and walked backwards with him to the sofa, Brendan shoved hard palmed against Ste's chest pushed him to splay on the sofa, he climbed up over him."My little plan worked out well didn't it"

"Hang on, what if I hadn't been so easy huh?" Ste teased kissing against Brendan's lips. "What if...I'd said no an..." Ste succumbed to Brendan's tongue, groaned as he surrendered himself.

"I knew ye wouldn't" Brendan replied continuing to kiss Ste "Look at ye, _desperate for me"_

"I'm not the one with the hard on" Ste used his hand to stroke Brendan, the other to bring him down into a kiss.

"I can help ye with that"

Brendan moved quickly, unzipping Ste. Frantic was his need to touch him again, taste him. Ste's eyes showed signs of lust, loose mouth spoke words of encouragement. Ste had to laugh when his bottoms were jerked off him in one go, but the gentle part of Brendan became apparent as he slowed his movements, dragged his mouth along the inside of his thighs. Slight brushing of beard. Ste intuitively widened his legs accordingly, languid movements kept them bubbling low in their stomach's. Ste held his neck stretched back and savoured every move Brendan made between his thighs, the dart of his hot tongue, the cup of his lips. Brendan soon gave up the slow torture, was pulling on his cock and sucking it long into his warm mouth. Ste cried into the low lit room and keened into Brendan's mouth, fed his hips closer and raked his nails through his dark hair. Other hand tearing against the leather, material squeaking under the pressure.

_"Your. Beard. Tickles" _Ste gasped. The beard felt amazing,heightened the pleasure. Every brush of it against his inner thigh, cushioning his ball sack.

"Yeah? Brendan grinned satisfied "Wait till its buried between your thighs for hours"

_"Hours?!"_ Half giggling half moaning Ste blushed a ferocious red thinking about it. Feeling his dick tightly gripped at the base, Brendan's fingers curled, his warm mouth sucked sluggish and hard, licked with devotion. Ste gave in to arousal willingly, he'd touched himself often thinking of the older man sucking him off many times. Brendan dipped down lower cupped his lips over Ste's heavy scrotum along the nerve-rich seam with his tongue, traveled the dark line down the middle of Ste's ball sack, gently pushed up against the base of his testicles with his hand. Ste cried out feeling the motion stimulate his prostate.

"Brendan, _god"_

"Ye like that Steven? More than one way to get to your sweet spot ye know"

Brendan hummed smug feeling Ste thicken inside his mouth, tip of his tongue slicing through the slit and tasting Ste for the first time in months. It felt good. So good he didn't stop, lips dragging against his tight foreskin Brendan played hard with Ste's dick, manipulating pre come to ooze freely.

Ste fell limp and held his hips high as he could given the position he was in, he wanted to wrap his legs around Brendan's neck and fuck his mouth, his balls ached as they lifted. Brendan ticked his fingers over them a few times before squeezing and sucking hard at his climax. Ste shot his come fast and jolted his body with the constant suction Brendan had going on him. _"Bren...Bren...god"  
_  
_"Fucking wow" _Ste gasped when Brendan let his limp throbbing cock go from his mouth, He grinned and took Ste into a deep kiss making sure Ste tasted himself. "Jesus Steven"

"That was..." Ste shook his head and wrapped his arms up to cover his face.

Brendan blew cold air over his moist, slick covered flaccid cock shocking Ste to uncover his face. Brendan laughed and placed a chased kiss to it before zipping Ste back up again. "Cute"

"Piss off" Ste smirked shoving Brendan in the shoulder. Sitting up, Ste pulled Brendan to straddle over him, waited for the older man to lower his trousers, taking his wet dick into his hands he licked over the head, watched Brendan's face loosen with his moans. He didn't last long, Steven's mouth warmed along his length and sucked starved over it. Brendan's hips jolted as he too climaxed, down Ste's swallowing throat.

"Hmm" Ste gripped Brendan's shirt in his hand and yanked him closer shocking Brendan to hold himself steady. They kissed until his flavour was replaced by Ste's own. "Your confidence has changed" Brendan told him thumbing off some come that remained on his bruised red rose lips.

"Think it was the waiting for you" Ste admitted "Take me to bed gorgeous"

"I plan too" Brendan waited until Ste wrapped his limbs firmly around him, heaved himself and Ste up and held him close. Moved through the apartment to his room. Ste turned to look around, again the room was modern. Large silver meal bed.

"No moustashe cover?"

"That's in Dublin" Brendan answered gently laying Ste on the bed, he remained on top of him and gazed into his eyes.

_"I love you"_ Ste whispered

"How much?" Brendan smiled

_"Lots"_

_"Get in my bed"_

Ste smiled softly, caressing Brendan's hair line through his fingers Ste accepted Brendan's kiss and arched his back when Brendan pulled him higher to deepen it.

Ste watched Brendan back off and remove his clothes, he shifted to a sitting position removing his shirt. Hopping off the bed to wander around the bedroom Ste stopped to look out the window and bent to remove his trousers.

"Jesus Steven,_ look at ye in those_ " Brendan felt himself salivating.

Ste glanced down at the tight briefs he wore, a pair he'd bought on a shopping expedition with Anne who'd told him it would _enhance_ everything. Ste hadn't been to sure, always wore boxers as a rule. Anne seemed adamant though. Told him to wear them the night they went to the club in London, she herself picking out a new lingerie set. Looking back Ste now realised her thinking behind it all. Flicking up his eyes over to the semi naked god in his view, Brendan had the look of a man on the edge. Ste's throat bobbed slowly.

The stretched material curved against Ste's flaccid dick and ball sack as they hung well endowed package, the material clinging a soft second skin. Brendan's eyes couldn't stop looking and his stare had Ste reddening each moment that passed the room temperature soared.

_"What you gonna do?_" Ste's voice whispered, little grin, head shaking side to side as Brendan stalked closer, he suddenly felt like his prey, Ste's heart pummeled his chest, sparks travelling to his dick. He felt his balls lift producing a shaky breath. "_Bren..."_

_"Sweet jesus_...Ye could be a model Steven, I am picturing you in those posing " Brendan's head tilted to one side imagining.

Ste tucked his thumb into the thick band of his underwear and pulled them down to reveal his hip. "like this?"

"Y_eahhh,_ like that."

Ste cupped against his defined ball sack and rubbed, watched Brendan fall to his knees and lower at his groin. Eyes on his, they cried lust as his mouth widened against the material and sucked hard.

"_Fuck-Bren"_ Ste's fingers lace through his hair, widens his legs to steady himself and allows Brendan's mouth fondle him into oblivion.

Brendan's tongue wide,licks a dark wet line up the material lifting Ste's heavy balls with it. Kisses and nuzzles his face a moment or two.

"Ye sexy fuck,wearing these to tempt me. Ye look incredible Steven. Turn around for me"

Ste turns and hears Brendan groan animal like, feels his teeth sink into his arse cheek before standing up and slapping him hard. "Beautiful" Brendan kisses Ste's neck and pulls at the waist band lets go so it flicks resonating loud at his skin.

"I like ye in these, I want ye to model for me one day, show me all your sexy moves"

Ste cranes his neck back, dirty smile across his mouth. "Okay, as long as you do that for me too? And no touching either, you just get to watch"

"My Christmas present?"

Ste pointed to above Brendan's bed "You've had your Christmas pressie"

Uh uh, nooo, I wanna unwrap ye for Christmas, wearing those and holding mistletoe."

* * *

Ste noted the huge mirrored headboard that stretched tall at the head of the bed. And the black spider web effect dream catcher hung above it. Ste knelt on the bed and crawled over to it."Cheryl gave it to you then"

Brendan's eyes looked up "Hmm, thank ye. Only ye take my nightmares away though"

Scooting down under the duvet Ste lay down, head softening down into the pillow it felt odd the bed didn't move.

"No water" Ste patted the mattress just before Brendan slid into bed next to him.

"Yeah, opted for a normal one here. Miss that one?" his arm lifted above him, head rounding in gesture.

Ste jiggled up and slotted with a content sigh into Brendan's arms."Yeah a little. I couldn't sleep for such a long time, I got used to waking up to you, daft as it sounds" his fingers tugged at the thick dark chest hair, side of his face snuggling till he'd found the best position to hear Brendan's heart beat.

Brendan pointed to himself "Same"

"Aw. I first woke up on the plane. I even called for you" Ste felt emotional and heard his breathing rasp short, the lump in his throat seemed to thorn at his windpipe obstructing him swallowing properly _"Sorry"_

"Hey, don't ever say that to me. I slept in a _chair_ because I couldn't face waking up...I missed ye too okay? Don't apologise"

Ste snuggled closer to Brendan, became relaxed as he drew circles and figures of 8 into his shoulder blade with the pad of his finger "Why the mirror?"

"Came with the apartment, it's decorative I guess" Brendan moved his body, slipping out his arm leans to hang over Ste, looks deeply into his eyes "Ye really wanna be talking about my mirror?" His hand strokes down Ste's leg, curls between his thigh higher stopping over the briefs he wore.

"Why aren't ye naked in my bed?"

"Hang on, thought ya_ liked_ these?_"_ Ste giggled when Brendan's fingers edged under the hem and peeled them off. "Turn over Bren"

"Why?" Brendan's face pinched. Ste rubbed against his belly soothingly. "I just want to give you a massage Brendan"

"Oh right, course" Brendan turned and Ste made to straddle him. His hands pushed close and up from the lower back, pressed his fingers deeply up the spine of his back and fanned against Brendan's shoulders. As he moved his length rubbed at the base of Brendan's back, Ste rocked over it gently, arousing himself and awakening the sacral nerves connected to Brendan's groin.

"Steven...you're good at this."

"I know things too Bren" Ste's fingers continued to rub hard at Brendan's shoulders, keeping his hips moving. "Bren?"

"Hm?" Brendan replied softly drifting into a relaxed almost sleepy state. His balls tingled. Turning his head to one side, eyes closed he listened for Ste speak. "Come on, I ain't a mind reader"

"Remember your fantasy?" Ste bit at his lip, gripping his fingers to kneed Brendan's shoulders, thumbs pressing the top of his spine.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I'd like too...you know"

"Yes, but that's _my_ fantasy. Your first time should be about ye Steven" Brendan hummed feeling Ste finger into his body relaxing it. He jolted his arse up suddenly forcing Ste to fall forward, before he's had time to adjust the older man had spun around onto his back. Ste's eyes twinkled watching him, Brendan felt up through the back of Ste's hair and lowered him down to his lips, sucked in his bottom lip and felt Ste kiss the top of his. They swapped the kisses around, and Brendan ended up cradling Ste over onto his side of the bed. "Have you thought about it? Our first time?"

Brendan nodded kissing over his long eyelashes that fluttered between his lips "I have thought about it, me inside ye. It's gotta be right because it's your first time and I know ye are still nervous about it."

"H...how do you know I am?" Ste's stomach span, his eyes zigzag with Brendan's.

"_Because I can feel ye trembling" _Brendan replied and kissed against his neck once, twice_ "Ye never have to be with me, I will take care of ye Steven, always"_

Ste hummed into Brendan's mouth, lips sliding cherishing him. Finger trailing down Ste's face Brendan paused "I want to and when you're ready, we will okay?" Ste nodded and glanced at the time, it was past 4 am and he was starting to feel tired. They both were.

"Sleep?" Ste rubbed his eyes.

"Yep" Brendan crashed down on the mattress. "Not the same effect, you'd have been on the floor after that with the water bed"

"Cheers!" Ste relied with a chuckle. "Switch off the light Bren"

"Clap your hands" They both turned to look at each other, Ste challenging his words but Brendan remained straight faced.

"What? No way" Ste scrunched up his eyebrows and clapped "Nowt happened?"

"I know, just wanted to see if you'd fall for that or not" Ste only just missed Brendan with his foot as he quickly got out of bed laughing, springing over to the light switch. The room fell into darkness.

* * *

Ste woke up first, and the slow reminder of alcohol consumption from the club hit his head. The throb dull but very there. Ste flattened his palm against his forehead and groaned pathetically to the room. It was a different room though and Ste balled his eyes around the decoration and colours and then the other breathing sounds echoed with his own and the twinge in his stomach alerted him to the man who lay next to him.

Ste's emotions resonated that of love, relief and unyielding safety. It engulfed him like the duvet wrapped around his clammy body. So many nights he'd wished for this, to have him there again, now he was it felt right. Ste moved gently to hover over Brendan lips placing a chased kiss there before slipping out from beneath the covers.

Ste moved to get dressed and take the set of keys thrown on the table from last night. Settling over Brendan again he whispered in his ear. "I'll be back" before kissing him on the lips. Brendan stirred slightly but still slept soundly. Ste knew it was the first time he had because it had been the same for him too. Months of broken sleep finally halted thanks to Brendan's arms.

London first thing on a winters day was damn cold. Frozen in time, frost made the world glisten like glitter had been thrown haphazardly over every surface. Ste had looked for a jacket at the apartment, and having tried on Brendan's long leather coat he practically drowned in it, Ste instead took his shorter leather one. It was still too big but he could get away with it. The material shrouded his body, but the cold snapped cruely. His eyes took in the sights as he walked, different feel to Dublin, London seemed more futuristic to Ste, moving fast paced. Even at this early time of the morning the city came alive.

Slippy underfoot, Ste made his way through the streets to visit a shop he'd seen on the way to Brendan's apartment. It was far too early to be awake, there was no reason for him to get up or venture out. But the constant nights of broken sleep had his body clock dictating time for him. Plus he wanted to get some air and bask in the fact he was in London.

"Good morning, and happy new year!" the shop assistant eager as she spoke. Ste thought she was unusually sprightly considering the early hour.

"Happy new year. The best one ever" Ste added as he walked past her and along the aisles.

He reached for various things, chocolate, crisps. Anything unhealthy craving carbs above all else. He hadn't thought to check Brendan's cupboards or fridge. He picked up strawberries, pancakes and honey. A packet of bacon, eggs and milk. Ste figured he's bound to have coffee and sugar in.

He passed but stopped seeing condom packets. Fingering over some and spending half the time chewing on his bottom lip, he wanted to believe Brendan wouldn't have any in. A sudden jealousy crept over him and other men in his bed. His sigh resonated through the shop and the assistant looked up at him to see what was wrong. He was being stupid is what. Ste grabbed a couple of packets and settled at the counter.

"Ah,a very good night then. Someone you met last night?" the girl persummed just by the condoms Ste figured.

"Someone I knew once, we were parted, and then last night, he found me again" Ste glowed. "You know when you meet someone and it just hits you?"

The girl shook her head and looked distant "No, I've never had that"

"I did, I have met him." Ste bagged up his shopping.

"Him?" The assistant inquired

"Brendan."

"Aw,well that's lovely. I hope you have a good breakfast then" The lady gave Ste his change and waved bye.

"Thank you" Ste left the shop and made his way back through the treacherous ice covered streets of London.

The cold shivered at his bones so getting into the warmth of the apartment helped. Ste went straight to the kitchen. Unpacked the shopping and took this opportunity to nosy through Brendan's cupboards. It concerned him just how bare they were. Hardly any food in them, a bottle of Whiskey standing alone on the shelf he wondered if he had even been looking after himself properly at all.

Swallowing and sucking his top lip under the bottom one he walked to the fridge. Some fruit and off milk sat on the shelves. Eggs out of date, the only thing usable was butter and a few rashers of bacon. Ste grabbed them out, found a frying pan and set to work. There was a small screen tv in the kitchen he switched on as background sound, low volume as not to wake Brendan yet. The last breakfast he'd made him turned out to be a disaster, but this time it wouldn't.

The bacon crisped in the oil and scrambled eggs fluffed up perfectly thanks to the milk and butter. The smells filled the kitchen, and by now Ste knew that would be enough to tempt the older man out of bed, Brendan had a coffee machine, once set up the smell tingled at his nostrils. Plating it all up he crammed the lot onto one plate. Made a separate plate of pancakes strawberries and drizzled honey. Ste ate a strawberry and licked the juice off his lips, the sweet taste delicious. Two cups of coffee, Ste did a double check it was perfect before moving out of the kitchen.

The tray just about carried everything into the bedroom, sunrise shining through the crack in the long curtains, Ste turned to look over at Brendan after settling the tray down carefully on the side. Brendan mumbled, fuzzy haired it stuck up all over the place holding his head up looking a little strung out.

"Where ye been? Steven I woke up and ye wasn't there" His hands rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, blinked the mist from his vision

Ste's stomach jolted "Oh god, I am sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you. I wasn't gone more than half hour, if that. Just went for a wander to the shop"

"Well, you're back now" Brendan threw the covers high.

Ste scoffed slightly and made a point of pulling off his clothes painfully slow. Brendan growled in the end and made to move at Ste until he gave in and peeled down to his boxers. "I erm...had to nick a pair of yours" Ste shrugged continuously pulling them back up over his skinny hips.

"Like you're gonna need them Steven" Brendan chuckled softly as Ste slid under the covers and scooted closer placing his ice cold hands and feet over Brendan's hot body.

He'd gasped sharply, eyes widened turning the air blue. Ste laughed and made a point of clambering closer to wrap his body against him. Snuggling up and laughing at the look Brendan was giving him.

"Have ye quite finished frosty the snowman?!"

"Sorry, but you're soo _warm_. Freezin out there!"

"It's winter, and you've gone and brought it indoors with ye!"

Brendan rubbed against Ste's prickled cold skin and applied warmth there before pulling him on top of his body and wrapping his arms tightly. Ste hummed and placed his head under Brendan's neck, felt the pulse of his heart beat and hugged around him.

"Something smells good"

"Thank you" Ste laughed looking up at Brendan staring at the tray of food. He looked back at Ste "Nothing smells as good as ye do"

"I made breakfast" Ste slid off Brendan's body so he could sit up. Ste brought the tray over. "And this time it won't be ruined"

"This looks..." Brendan blew out a long breath." I ain't eaten this well in ages, thank ye" Brendan pulled Ste down for a chased kiss.

"You're welcome, you need looking after Bren. There's nothing in your cupboards" Ste slipped under the duvet and grabbed some bacon to eat. "You can't live like this"

"I'm too busy with working, I grab take out. Nothing like this, tastes amazing." Brendan scooped forkfuls into his mouth, a hum with every morsel.

Ste gripped his coffee taking a sip of it."Leave the strawberries till last will ya?"

"Why?"

"Cause eating them enhances kissing. The flavours burst in your mouth,makes the feeling heighten apparently" Ste stopped drinking his coffee to look at Brendan looking at him. _"What?"_

"I'll feed em to ye if ye like" Brendan threw some bacon into this mouth and chewed slowly, eyes still on Ste.

"Tease"

_"I learnt from the best"_ He'd smiled at Ste then, and sucked in a breath at the sight of him. From this angle, Brendan could see how defined his eyelashes were, how they seemed to grow when swept upwards. The way his mouth curled whenever he smiles. He'd missed Ste more than he'd realised.

"Steven?"

"Yeah?" Ste glanced towards Brendan whose eyes shone like the bluest oceans. "Will ye tell me about Terry?"

Brendan held his head to lean back on the headboard and watched Ste's face change, he could see his mind thinking things over. It reminded him of how if anything was mentioned about his father, the slightest hint of a trigger it would have him miles away too. It was a bold move, but he'd wanted to know since they very first talked, about Ste's childhood, how it differed or maybe had trace elements of his own. The violence was always there for Brendan too, the bruises and broken bones. The grim thoughts turned his stomach."Doesn't matter, I'm an idiot for mentioning it"

Ste choked on his drink slightly, placing it on the side he caught the dribbles on his closed fist "No, it's okay. I do want to tell ya"

"The night in Dublin and when ye saw me lose my temper. It's spun around in my mind because I reminded ye of a time that's dark for ye. Like my father was for me. _Is for me_" Brendan turned to look at Ste "Telling ye helped me, It's good to have trust again"

Ste fingered through his hair, head backing against the silver reflective headboard. "I didn't want to make you feel bad, but it did remind me." Ste held his hand to Brendan's arm "Not that you're anything like that though. You're a kind and loving man, I know this first hand. Terry, I hated. He always used to corner me, against walls, counters, even the stairs." Ste shrugged and forked some eggs into his mouth, hummed. "Actually, this is aright"

Brendan nodded "You're a good chef Steven, the best"

They fell silent to eat the rest of the breakfast, Brendan excused himself and took the tray out of the room and returning he brought over the strawberries placing them at the side of himself, he'd slipped back down onto the bed and let Ste lay across his stomach,duvet tucked under his elbow, Brendan's fingers threading though Ste's soft loose hair.

"When did it start?" Brendan stroked through the strands watching them tuft up between his fingers.

"When me mam brought him into our lives" Ste thought a moment "He was nice at first, I mean ain't they always right?"

"I never really bonded with the bloke, but I had to give him a chance. My mam drank, and he did too, I can't remember when they both started to drink like it was a way of life, but I remember the day he first hit me"

Brendan slid down the bed to lie down so Ste could move closer, he wrapped his arms against him, and settled his mouth against Ste's hair, kissed him. "I'd come home from school, an I hated school cos I wasn't...I'm not..." Ste blew out a strangled breath relying on his nerves too much "I'm dyslexic" Ste looked up at Brendan, into his eyes. There was no judgement, no ridicule. Ste felt his stomach tumble, he'd settled back in the same position.

"So I struggled at school, I wasn't bothered. I came home with a shitty report and the constant sound of my teacher reminding me of how much of a failure I am"

"You're not a failure Steven, you're the best person I know" Brendan interrupted

"Thanks Bren." Ste linked Brendan's hand "I got home an they were drunk, festering on the couch and chair, place reeking of stale beer. I still hate the smell of that. I can still smell it now. I hated them, how they lived, and how I had to come home to it. I was in the kitchen, trying to find some food but there wasn't anything. I'd looked everywhere. So he came up behind me, Terry. And blamed me for eating them out of house and home!"

Ste turned to move away from Brendan and settled flat on his back, head hard on the pillow. His eyes traveled between the lamp hanging there to an old crease in the ceiling. The older man curled on his side and watched Ste's eyes and mouth intently. "I turned to look at him and argued I hadn't, said I was hungry and needed food and the next thing I knew I was being punched in the stomach, over and over again. It fucking hurt so bad, I remember sinking to my knees and sobbing with the pain, begging him to please stop..._please stop...please"_

Ste felt Brendan's hand stroke across his stomach and widen his fingers, gently rubbing. It made him jolt in shock from his vivid memory and look to the side, Brendan's eyes were shaking, wide and blinking. Ste felt a tear fall over his cheek. "He must of damaged me internally Bren. I get stomach pains, like the other day? It still happens occasionally. After that day, it became a game to him, and he got gradually worse, I've had cracked ribs, cheekbones."

_"I wish I'd been there for ye then Steven" _Brendan spoke on breath and moved closer to Ste. Kissed against his lips as Ste looked at him, not moving.

"Is he dead?" Brendan asked matter-of-factually.

"No"

"He will be" Brendan breathed sharply "I'll kill him"

"No you won't, I ain't losing you again Brendan. I am here ain't I? He didn't win, I ran away, I ran so fast the heels of my feet almost bled. I never had new shoes, or clothes. My friends used to help me out, or I stole them, food." Ste sighed kissing Brendan back with soft sporadic touches.

"I'd met Tony during the time, and he was amazing. He took me in, taught me skills. I mean I already had the cooking bug trying to make meals out of scraps left by me mam and that waste of space"

"So this Anthony, he saved ye from that...scumbag is too fucking nice for him"

Ste nodded "Hmm, yeah. Then I learnt how to cook and went to college. The rest you know, I went to Dublin after I'd finished my exams and met a gorgeous _'kiss' _amazing _'kiss'_ Irishman who showed me the best things are worth waiting for" Ste smiled

"Can I meet Anthony?" Brendan asked embedded with his thoughts.

"Anthony...you're so posh Brendan. And yeah, he wants to meet you too, he's kinda protective to be honest" Ste shrugged "He knows about Terry so"

"I will never let him hurt ye again, I will protect ye too...your whole life, if ye let me"

"I'd like that." Ste nodded accepting.

Ste watched with interest when Brendan swung over backwards stretched his arm back and brought around a strawberry. Placing it over Ste's lips, he traced the outline of them slowly, pushed pressure there until his mouth opened and took a bite of it. The juice from it stained his lips redder. Brendan sucked in the other half and chewed on it. Lowered close and licked his tongue inside Ste's mouth, the burst of sweet juices from the fruit added to their high, Ste widened his mouth and fingered through Brendan's hair twisting his head to find new exciting angles.

"Mmm, It's true then. Wonder if it works everywhere?"

Brendan held another, the small green leaves between his fingers, rubbed it over Ste's deep pink nipples and gained a small mew from the younger boy. Delicious smile against his face Brendan dipped and licked over one, suckled the nub,forced the flesh to rise hard. The strawberry was cold gliding the sensitivity out of it, Ste hitched breaths, eyes on Brendan's.

_"You're a tease" _back arching with the stream of goosebumps, Ste's everything tingled.

"And you're so responsive" Brendan blew out a shaky sigh, drilling the fruit into Ste's navel, tickling. "Are ye hard?"

"Yeah" Ste huffed a laugh, cheekbones heating, Brendan continued his play clasping a wide mouth over the other nipple and drawing it out to a peaked tip, tapped at it with the tip of his moist tongue."Are ye wet?"

_"So wet" _Ste's breathing hammered from his throat, pre come gliding down his shaft "Kiss me"

"Where?" Brendan replied settling above Ste, their eyes darted between lips and eyes constantly.

_"Everywhere"_

Brendan bit the strawberry to the middle and fed Ste the rest. Roamed his fingers down under the duvet, smoothed his thigh, knee, to his shin and pulled up Ste's leg high up to lay across his body, fingers wide, his palm moved to between his arse cheeks,the pad of his finger stroked over his hole.

"I want to taste ye, slip my tongue in ye. Do ye want that?"

"Stick it out, your tongue" Ste asked "Show me"

Brendan slowly pushed out his tongue. "Longest it can go"

Brendan's mouth widened with the gesture, Ste nodded "Yeah, I'll definitely have a bit of that"

"Ye are a dirty boy"

_"I learnt from the best" _Ste turned onto his stomach, edged his knees up, his arse poking out from above the duvet, Brendan's head tilted, licked against his lips mumbling incoherent words of desire. Ste blushed exhilarated.

"When did ye become this confident?"

The first thing Ste feels is Brendan's hands on him, they're warm and strong, tightly gripped. Brendan parts his thighs wide, the nerves are there, like they always were. It heightens his pleasure though not knowing what Brendan will do to him or how it will feel, because everything is so new with Brendan, always was. He wants to learn the techniques,the best way to curl your tongue, move your fingers, kiss hard and slow drag older man has barely even touched him yet and already his balls throb, dick hard and dripping.

Cool air travels between his parted arse cheeks and it shocks Ste into pushing forward but then back, closer to Brendan. Curious, Ste cranes his neck looks back to see Brendan on his knees, watching him. "Ye okay?"

"Hm mm, yeah" Ste nods slowly. "Think so" Ste's nerves make him tremble. Brendan's hands soothe, lips kiss the base of his spine. "Tell me what ye want"

"I want you...to lick me there"

"Lick ye?" Brendan ran the tip of his tongue up the crack of Ste's arse cheeks "Like that?"

_"Yeah" _Ste's eyes rolled, pressing his mouth into the pillow he cursed.

"I've wanted to taste ye from day one, I can't help it. You're so beautiful" Brendan's fingers travel a pathway between his crack over his hole and Ste pushes back with a choked sigh.

"Bren..."

Brendan places a wide tongue over Ste's hole and tickles at it with the tip,wets around the puckered pink entrance a few strokes. His eyes close listening to Ste's moans, eats at him, persuades the tight hole to succumb and let his tongue wander. He's hard, he can feel his dick buck, he's wet. Wants Ste's tongue curled there again, his thoughts spur him on, and the younger boys moans keep him on the edge of desperate.

Teasing the tip,wide lapping moist saliva there, Ste relaxes, pushes out and allows Brendan to taste inside his warm walls. The older man groans with it, runs his palms wide over Ste's back, settles his hands over his shoulders holds him steady and buries his face coiling a wet tongue at different angles. The tight hole sucks him in as it clenches, mouth clasped wide Brendan pleasures Ste, shows him things he's never experienced before.

Ste keens, rocks against the moist taut tonguing Brendan is relentlessly fucking into his hole. Heart rate notching up higher he can feel the pre come dribbling when it pools from his hard dick Ste jerks explosion of hot sparks cloud his mind when Brendan's hand wraps around his length and pulls up from the base slowly.A warm thumb circles the head of his cock and slices inside the slit a few times, Ste feels his climax bubbling to the surface. Brendan moves back, flattening the palm of his other hand inside his arse cheeks and continues to heighten the pleasure thrusting in fingers deeply to find the sweet spot he knows will make Ste scream.

"Ye like this?"

"Yeah, god, _yeah I do, don't stop"_

It's drawn out, Ste's orgasm, Brendan pulls slower on ejaculation, milks gently, using his come as lube for an easier slide up and down his dick. Three fingers him hard, curling against his prostate. It's more than Brendan can take, his body reacts listening to the noises they're both making, driving his will to the bitter edge of reason, Brendan comes too,Ste's hand firmly wrapped around his cock. Their kisses afterwards are frantic and unforgiving. Ste leans back against Brendan to catch his heavy breaths. Brendan rubbing his beard and lips over the side of his face lovingly.

"You're amazing" Ste speaks low. Brendan smiles into his skin "No, ye are"

* * *

"I want to do something to you, make you come for a change" Ste laughed into the silence of the room, it had been a good half hour and they'd not attempted to move out of bed yet. Ste had been laid there, feeling his cock almost sing with aftershocks.

"Just look at me Steven, you're that stunning, puts a man on his knees" Ste moves then, head resting on his folded arms, against Brendan's chest, they're staring at each other.

"Aw, that's actually sweet. I don't think I am though."

"Ye are. I love looking at ye, my eyes hurt you're that hot, with an arse to die for."

Ste shook his head. "If any ones got the hottest ass it's you. Your trousers break the law they're that tight against your backside. Delectable. One of the first things I noticed about ya, that an your eyes. They see into me"

"Lets go out" Ste decided without much thought, practicality having to prize himself away from Brendan. His warmth addictive. The air cooler when he'd stood up. "I need some clothes" he stated with a shrug.

"Did ye bring any spares? At the hotel?" Brendan asked sliding out of the covers himself, he placed on his watch and adjusted it.

Yep. I thought I could get them and Anne's,check out of the room. On the way back, we could go to your club and I can drive" Ste's mouth grinned while Brendan whitened as he rose from his side of the bed with a slight caution. Since when was Ste driving his car coming into the equation? No one ever drives Brendan's car.

"Ye can drive?" Brendan's attempt at disguising his patronising question failed miserably. Ste looked at him with stony eyes.

"Don't sound so bloody shocked,and yes I can. Tony lets me drive his." Ste pulled on his trousers with a vigorous tug, buttoned up his shirt and slowly stewed.

"He's insured then?" His laugh is a little condescending and Ste's hands find their way onto his hips.

"You don't trust me,after what we've been through?"

"I'd trust ye with my life, but my car is another situation. Its expensive"

"Ta for that" Ste fiddles with his phone , texts Anne.

_'Hey, you and Simon had a good night I hope? ;P going hotel to get stuff n check out. X'_

Ste throws it on the bed, tugs on his clothes that have been worn too long. "I'm going for a shower" he announces and Brendan gets up to walk with him, Ste halts intrigued.

"I'll join ye" He states, but Ste is already one step ahead, needs to execute a little payback here.

"Nah, on my own. Cant be trusted,can I?" Ste winks and watches Brendan almost exasperate at the brush off. He double thinks his initial refusal of Ste driving.

* * *

His lip is chewed an angry red,skin chaffed, beginning to feel a tingle. Sweaty and hot his clothes stick closer. Brendan is sat in the passenger seat, Ste adjusting the drivers seat to fit his measurements. Hes smiling, concentrating with a little tongue protruding. He looks gorgeous and Brendan has to fight any urge to kiss him even though he wants too, he's still unsure about him driving the car. His car, the first person to ever drive it besides him.

London is a busy place, full of traffic, idiots on the road, buses, large vehicles. Brendan is inwardly nervous but he tries not to show it as they're driving through the busy streets to the hotel. Ste's in his element, at the wheel of a posh car. And despite his passengers worries,he's doing fine, better than that, he's confident.

Ste stretches over to tum on the radio, switches through the channels to find a song or station he likes, his eyes capture Brendan's and sees the older man stiffen. Ste sits up straight again.

"Will ya stop panicking!" Ste rolls his eyes.

"I'm not Steven,just ye should keep both hands on the steering wheel" there's a sarcastic tone hidden beneath sincerity and Ste's got to that point where teaching a lesson is a really good thing right about now. He lets go of the steering wheel, and Brendan grabs it.

"Steven!"

"No right, you seem to think I can't drive ya car so you take over the wheel...e'yar, watch that bus Bren,you're dangerously close." Ste's still in control with the pedals, the traffic is so slow moving they barely drive quarter of a mile at a snails pace, knows what he's doing, winding up the guy at the side of him. Ste bites against his bottom lip.

"Steven will ye take the wheel!"

"Not until ya stop being so mean, in fact...I want an apology"

"An apology! What..." Brendan darts his eyes from Ste to the road, there's no way he's apologising. Foot down, never, no way.

"Right now...say it. Quick cos that's a wall right there in front of us" Ste knows he's won.

"Sorry alright! I'm sorry"

Ste grips back the wheel smiles content and continues driving. "See, weren't that hard ey?"

"I'll get ye back for that." Brendan looks at Ste with a heat boiling under his clothes, the boy just flat out turns him on.

"I await your punishment, we're here" Ste points out of the window parking up. He turns to look at Brendan who's all sheepish.

"Fine...you're a good driver." He leans over, heart in his mouth. "Kiss"

Ste leans to join their lips in a soft kiss. "Apology accepted"

* * *

Back at Brendan's club again. Ste got out of the car and waited for Brendan to open the doors. It seemed so big without people in it now, there was an odd mask on the dance floor which Ste picked up and laughed lightly at. The lights flicked on and music blared out of the speakers. Brendan walked over to Ste and held him close, gyrated his hips and coaxed Ste into doing the same. It was better, just the two of them, Ste leaned close into him, he had on his long length black leather jacket, and he'd slipped his arms inside it to hold tightly against his waist. During the time they danced, Brendan had kissed Ste and they'd got lost in each other easily, the music changed a few tracks as time became frozen.

At some point during their prolonged kisses Brendan had smoothed his hand under his thigh and dragged Ste's leg up, both curling around Brendan his legs crossed and never let go when he'd somehow walked them up every step to his office. Ste's kisses deepened when he was placed hard up against the wall with a grunt, Brendan's hand uncoordinated trying to find the keypad that opened his secure office.

His mind scrambled trying to press the buttons. Ste broke off the kiss with a gasp of air, lips bruised red and turned to it. _ "What's the code?"_ Ste asked breathless, the buzz of excitement threading through his veins.

_"27-10-14" _Brendan added just as strung out, punch drunk on Ste. His mouth clamped against his skin and bit down hard, sucking, biting. Ste gasped and held his head back against the wall.  
_  
"Bren what are ya..." _Brendan pulled back with a sharp breath.

"The mark I left last time, it was gone"

"Jesus Brendan"

"You're mine Steven"

"I know that,_ I am yours"_

Ste began to type in the code but suddenly stopped and looked back at Brendan who still kept his gaze "That's the day we met"

"I know" Brendan watched Ste press the remaining buttons. The door beeped and Brendan let Ste down gently and he walked into the office. Ste's eyes widened. The sunlight brightening the office, Ste awed at the sheer size of it. Wandering over to the window, his hand clawed at the glass. Ste looked at Big Ben and the London Eye, pointed at them side glancing Brendan who stood at the side of him, hands in his pockets.

"Every time I am with you...we share these amazing sights" Ste took in a long breath and turned to look at Brendan. Ste held his hand to stroke through Brendan's beard. "I am sorry I left you. I have regretted that day, but at the time I believed it was the right thing to do"

"It doesn't matter. And I think it was a good thing. The whole time I thought of nothing but ye. I knew there would never be anyone else." Brendan moved to a couch next to the window sitting on it. "Foxy and Simon they tried to get through to me but I couldn't face them"

Ste peered out of the window. "We lost so much time though"

Brendan looked at him. "The lock, when did ye do it?"

"The night I left. It's one of the reasons I didn't want you to follow me. I couldn't admit it because everyone would think I was crazy. I remembered how you said when you loved someone, your names go on a lock." Ste shrugged and moved to sit on the sofa with Brendan. "You found it, and that's why I am here now"

"I thought ye wanted to stay away up until I found it. I realised I loved ye too so I came up with this elaborate plan to lure ye here" Brendan slanted his eyes and moved with a prowl towards Ste inciting a giggle.

Ste bit against his bottom lip watching Brendan crawl over him. "And now that I'm in your lair?"

"As soon as I get ye in my lair, I'm gonna have my wicked way with ye"

"This not your lair? Damn shame that is." They both laughed, Ste's phone vibrated separating them "It's Anne, she's spending the day with Simon"

"Anne is good for him, Simon needs to keep his mind off work for five minutes" Brendan explains "He's a workaholic"

"So, do ye like the place?" Brendan asked looking around

Ste nods scouting the room "Yeah I do.I'm proud of ya Bren. This is quite an achievement"

Brendan let out a mirth laugh "Chez said that, she said you'd be proud of me"

"I am" Ste held against Brendan's knee "When did she say that?"

"Christmas. I spent a few days there. Felt weird ye not being there with me. Chez, she spoke about me Da"

"Oh" Ste's face dropped with a sigh "Did you...did you tell her Bren?"

"No...I can't tell her Steven. It's one memory for her and one for me, gotta leave it at that don't I?"

"Bravest man I know" Ste leans against Brendan's chest after lifting his arm up.

"It's a bit too big though, this place" Ste explains turning to look at Brendan "On your own I mean, don't you think?"

"Are ye gonna stay with me then?" Brendan turns to Ste when he looks back at him, their eyes searching.

"Why can't you move to Chester?" Ste countered quickly.

"I have businesses here. My friends" His hand moves forward of his body making it painfully obvious, Ste can't help but feel put out though, moves to sit up body angled at Brendan.

"Wait, my friends are in Chester, I have to leave mine, but you can't leave yours?" Ste huffs up to his feet, his body pacing, he moves towards the door. Brendan watches him but begins to panic a little.

"Steven?"

"No, Bren. No, it's not fair. I love ya of course I do and yeah I want us to be together but I shouldn't be the first choice to move"

"Ye ain't got any businesses, nothing. Ok friends, but they can visit?" Brendan throws out a compromise.

"I have a job! And a home. Friends who are my family"

"I can give ye a job!" His voice raises as he stands up.

"You wanna control me now?" Ste shakes his head frustrated "Nah, I'm going for a walk" Ste begins to walk towards the door but Brendan has a hand around him and is pulling him back into his arms. Tightly held Ste hears Brendan's breathing is shaking.

"Don't ye dare leave. How could ye even think about it, after everything we went through to get to this point." Brendan's finger gestures in anger at the ground "I won't let ye Steven, I won't let ye walk away from us again" His insides twist, eyes fixed with Ste's. He needs to let him know he is far from okay with that.

Ste blinks quickly, feels Brendan trembling beneath him, his hand comes up and strokes the back of his hair gently. "Hey..._I wasn't"_

"This isn't a game ye know? Thinking ye can just storm off when things get too difficult"

"I know that. There's no need to get narky Bren, I was just getting some air, you know to cool off?" Ste chuckled slightly "Ya plonker"

"Shush" Ste shoves Brendan, the older man shoves him right back. "Like ye can blame me. This discussion is far from over"

"Agreed. Can we go back now?"

_"Home?"_

"Yeah" Ste rolls his eyes. "Home"

* * *

Brendan drove them back, their eyes occasionally flicking up to look at one another, never connecting but they both knew the other was looking. Neither of them knew what the future held, or how this, whatever this was, was gonna go. The fact was they did have separate lives, and at some point they would have to face that reality. It hung in the air for the loved up pair who since finding each other found an unyielding pull between them, something neither one could fight any longer. Ste had curled up his body to rest on the seat, and watched London going past, his head full of decisions he couldn't make. Was he ready to walk away from Tony, the man who had always been a father figure, a friend, someone who had saved him at a time he was lowest.

In the corner of his eye he could see Brendan turning to look upon him silently, probably wondering what it was going through his head and keeping him quiet. Part of him wished Anne was here because she could always help him work things out, made him make sense of everything. Then it hit him, he'd have to leave Anne too. Ste connected Brendan's gaze then.

"What ye thinking Steven?"

"I'm thinking..." Ste moved his lips to speak, stopping short "Nothing." He smiled. "I'm ready Brendan, I want us to sleep together"

"Steven, ye need to be sure"

"I am sure, I know what I want, and that's...you" Ste watched Brendan's eyes continuously flick from his to the road, his silence twisting his insides more than it should.

"I want you inside me"

"Steven..."

"No Brendan, I mean it. Take me to bed"

"Ah come on, ye..." Brendan rounded his head, shifting into gear.

"You don't want me now, is that it?"

Brendan pulled up at his apartment, pressing hard on the breaks. His seat belt loosening he got out of the car. Ste's insides dropped, heart stopping. Brendan rounded the car, opened the passenger door and leaned across Ste to unclip his belt._ "Bren?" _Ste choked

"Come on" Brendan replied and entwined his fingers pulling him up and slamming the door closed. He didn't speak and the short journey from the car to the apartment was a struggle for Ste who had no idea what was going through Brendan's mind. He'd only let go of his hand to remove his jacket and waited til Ste had done the same, taking his hand Brendan took them to his bedroom and leaned up against the wall.

"Are you gonna speak to me?"

"Ask me again" Brendan folded his arms still propping against the wall. Ste scoffed shaking his head and nibbling at his bottom lip. He walked slowly towards Brendan who began to lower his arms. Ste crept up to behind his ear voice low_"I love you, I want to feel you inside me,making me come" _Ste pulled back to look into Brendan's eyes

Brendan blew out a shaky breath, he'd hardened and it began to strain at his trousers. He'd never in his whole life wanted anyone more than he wanted Ste. Brendan removed his shirt, and unbuttoned his trousers, eyes swimming with Ste's. Ste's heart battered his chest, watched Brendan pulling off his clothes and Ste began to do the same, stripped themselves bare. Their connection never faltered.

Brendan moved and walked Ste up against the wall, pressed his body close. The heat surrounding them like a cocoon of desire. Their lips brushed together in a game of fleeting touches and nervous smiles, eyes open Ste gazed deeply into Brendan's as they kissed blissfully slow. Brendan coiled his tongue around Ste's sending a surge of electric through his body. Ste tilted his head to one side opening his mouth wider and letting Brendan take the breath from his lungs wrapping a sensual tongue between his lips. Ste breathed heavy through the kisses that shook his whole body and had him weakening each stroke Brendan made.

"Brendan…" Ste spoke on breath and pulled tighter on his scalp, raked his nails and threw his head back against the wall. Brendan's breathing quickened watching the younger man turned on, flush and hot to the touch. Brendan took his hand and led Ste over to the bed, climbing on to it, Ste moved up to his knees and pulled Brendan up to him, his hand fanned the back of his hair bringing him into a long drawn out kiss. Palm reaching for his hard cock Ste played with it lightly, teased and shaped it till he felt it grow more defined his hand. "I wanna feel you move inside me" Ste whispered against Brendan's tongue darting his own with it. "Like this"

Brendan hitched a breath becoming more aroused his body swung around thighs wide to fit against the back of Ste. Mouth open he'd settled at his temple, nuzzled into his hair, allowed his breath to travel down the back of his ear when he sighed his name "Steven…"

Brendan's warm hands palmed down the sides of his body, along the bones of his thighs and between them bringing his legs open slowly. Brendan caught the gaze of Ste and himself in the mirror. At this angle they could see everything, their bodies naked and aroused with the promise of sex, of how it would feel when they had it. Ste moaned watching Brendan's hands on him, saw the flush cover his body a fiery red as he felt it travel there thanks to the span of goose bumps.

Brendan eyes fierce with Ste's in the mirror, they were mesmerised with each other. Brendan rode his thumb up the underside of Ste's length to the swollen head and wiped the pre come beads that persisted in pooling between the slit. His thumb rubbed around and around, pressing into the slit and opening his mouth mimicking Ste's moans. _"Look at ye, so beautiful like this_"

_"Oh Brendan"_

His finger came up to Ste's lips, pushed till he's sucking it long into his mouth, moist with saliva Brendan placed it on his entrance and stroked over his hole. Ste held in a breath lifting his hips up, watched the pad of his finger circle it wet. "Ye gonna let me in?"

Brendan's eyes darkened, little curled up smile when Ste relaxes,arches towards his finger enough he can push the tip in. Ste's words become incoherent spoke on breath. Brendan plays with his body, little touches inside his navel, brushed strokes over his erect nipples. Ste moans turning to kiss Brendan, nails of his fingers scoring the skin of his thigh red. Brendan circled languid against his length again, Ste responsive to everything closed his eyes as sparks exploding through his pores made his cock leak.

_"Open your eyes, watch what I do to ye"_

Ste swallowed opening his eyes his hand moved behind him and felt against Brendan's erection. It was hard and wet, throbbing as it thickened and Ste wanted it inside him. "Have you got anything?" Ste waited nervously for Brendan's answer.

"Steven, I haven't" Brendan's heart crashed "I've lube, I'll go to the store..."

"Good job I went out this morning got some ,look in the kitchen"

"Ye were planning on seducing me then?" Brendan looked at him incredulous, Ste trying to avoid his smugness gasped when Brendan tickled him. "Well?"

"Maybe, yeah...I know what I want, and that's you, us..." Ste's lips connect with Brendan's "This"

"Me too" Brendan kissed over his shoulder and shuffled off the bed, made his way to the kitchen.

Ste felt his heart beat racing hard at his chest, his view in the mirror of him aroused, fully erect, he began to stroke himself, and caught the eye of Brendan as he re entered the room standing to watch him. Ste moaned with his movements, and waited till Brendan crawled over to him before stopping. Brendan threw packets on the bed.

"How many times ye wanting exactly?"

"Depends if you can keep up with me, you are a lot older"

"Oh Steven, I can satisfy ye all day" Brendan proudly admitted reaching inside his drawer bringing out an unopened bottle of lube flicking the lid open Ste settled feline like, arched over the bed his peachy arse on display. The slap of Brendan's hand over the fleshy skin echoed in the room, Ste hitching a breath flew his head round to look at Brendan.

"I owe ye a spanking, and this arse of yours really begs for it" Brendan's palm soothed the sting for him.

"Bloody tease" Ste licked his lips wet, head laying at an angle to watch Brendan.

Brendan squirted the lube generously over his fingers and tapped against the light scatter of hair around Ste's hole, drew a line over it and saw it contract and relax, rimming the wet tip against his entrance to push inside the warm walls_._

Ste rocked his hips over Brendan's wet finger movements, curling deeply Brendan placed another finger alongside the other and opened Ste up ready for his cock_. _Ste's mouth held wide, his breathing changed to panting the deeper Brendan coiled inside him. Ste was on the edge of climax, Brendan keeping up his slow torture, Ste was loose and throbbing when Brendan's hands brought Ste to settle back down on his lap.

"There are different positions Steven, it's up to ye. This way, we can watch each other. Never done that before, so a first for both of us" Brendan told him rolling on a condom, he used the lube over it a few strokes.

"You've not had Vinnie up here?" Ste couldn't help the tone of voice, the jealousy he wasn't Brendan's first. The older man shocked at his outburst mellowed seeing Ste's face, his arms held him in a hug, head resting on his shoulder they looked at each others reflection.

"You're the only man I've brought into my home, the only one I've ever loved or held this way. I told ye, you're my first and last everything Steven" Brendan held his heart on the line for Ste, it scared him to death. Brendan wondered if Ste could see he wasn't the only one nervous.

"I want to see us" Ste answered confidently, brought his hand up and around the back of Brendan's neck and lifted his hips. Brendan fingered inside his hole, jabbed upward thrusts scissoring his digits.

"Just relax, and tell me if ye want to stop at any time" Brendan watched Ste nod, fingers parting his cheeks Brendan encouraged Ste to sit down on his covered length, both gasping at the initial moment Brendan pushed past the resistance of Ste's hole. There was a burn, and Ste continued to gasp through it, his fingers clawed at Brendan's neck hard.

_"Oh...Ohgod..."_ Ste circled his hips until Brendan's cock had inched completely up inside him. Feeling full, and a little sore he waited and adjusted to Brendan's length. "You're so big" Ste breathed out clenching his entrance tighter. Brendan replied with a string of expletives.

They held on as long as they could and kissed so sweetly Ste felt a tear roll down his cheek, overwhelmed with emotions, no idea of where he began and Brendan ended. They were as one like this, whenever they touched, held close or breathed the same air. Brendan flicked his hips a little, slowly, palms sliding between Ste's damp thighs he widened them while angling up. Both men seeing each time Brendan's length enter Ste. The older man traced his open mouth up and down Ste's elongated neck, eyes burning through the mirror. Palm firm around Brendan's neck giving him leverage, Ste began to rock rotating his throbbing hips.

"Ye okay?"

"Just...amazing, we look good together." Ste spoke watching Brendan's dick slide inside him, glistening in the light of the room , moist sounds mixing with their panting lungs. "Yeah, we do" Brendan's voice crackled with emotion, skin awash with heat, he nuzzled into Ste's neck, bit down, teeth scraping _"I am gonna come in ye so hard."_ Brendan exhilarated holding Ste by his hips, he guided them through each movement.

Brendan gazed into the mirror and caught Ste's eyes, hands brushing over his balls. Ste began to lift higher, falling hard to get Brendan deeper. His walls so tight it took time till they'd found a slippery slide perfect for this position. Ste bounced over Brendan's cock, both hands now coming up to rest behind him and around his neck, watched the older mans hand that fanned close to his heavy inverting stomach. Brendan's fingers teased inside his silky navel, knowing it drove Ste crazy. Other hand moist with lube slid up and down his slippery when wet erection, pumped it hard to match their bodies vigor.

_"I don't want this to end Brendan_" Ste spoke softly turning to look at Brendan who began to kiss along his jaw, up to his full lips. Brendan swallowed his words and licked deeply into Ste's mouth thrusting high to match Ste's movements. Ste groaned louder as his climax came hard, Brendan caught the ribbons of come as he did,coated his cock in it milking through the comedown.

Ste lifted off Brendan turned to straddle him, making sure Brendan entered inside him again and kissed through his hip gyrations, felt Brendan bury deeper and touch constant against his prostate. Over and over again they didn't stop their high, Brendan held Ste down as he came, their eyes widened. Ste rushed to kiss Brendan, hands over his cheeks and swallowed all his moans. Ste's body was shaking with excess adrenaline, he couldn't let go, holding so tightly around Brendan. Tongues sliding between their hot mouths, erotic prolonged kisses fed aqueous sounds around them.

Brendan pulled out and discarded the condom in the trash looked back at Ste who still tried to kiss him desperate to keep them connected. Brendan placed a finger against his lips "Hey ye"

"Hi" Ste giggled breathless "Oh, we're in big trouble now eh?" Ste felt his heart beat differently.

"Stay with me" Brendan asks thumbing over Ste's eyelashes.

"I'm here ain't I?" Ste replied fluttering his eyes.

"No, I mean_ stay _Steven_. Forever.__"  
_


End file.
